The Tale Of Three Brothers
by Amadeus Xander
Summary: In the world of mother 3, what will happen if Lucas and Claus had been born with another brother, what changes would there be to the world if another PK Love using child existed?
1. Chapter 1: Triplets?

**Author notes:** Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever and if you are wondering why i made it with claus and lucas having a third brother is cause i was asked to make this fanfiction for a friend, i wont be able to upload every single day but i will do my best to update it :D  
Now without any more delays, enjoy

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 1:** Triplets?_

* * *

A long time ago, in the nowhere islands, in the small village of tazmily, a young couple was United in holy matrimony, they were the beautifull Hinawa and her strong husband Flint, they had been in love for a long time but they finnaly decided to give the big step, … seeing as Hinawa was two months pregnant they decide to marry before she gave birth to her children.

 _*7 months later*_

It finnaly was time, Hinawa was in her house with Flint, her husband, her father Alec, and the female friends of Hinawa, as they were trying their best athelping Hinawa, unfortunatly they seemed to not be succesfullon helping her making everyone else in the room grow worried for hinawa.

Alec was fearing for her life because the only way for Hinawa to live was by having her unborn child die "I would rather die then to *huff* have my child die" Hinawa said trying to hide the fact she was in the biggest pain in her life.

Everyone was feering the worst because if Hinawa gave birth the child would most likely be death and so would she, and she would never allow them to save her by killing her child. Flint was now by her side completly devoided of hope, … that is until …"Oh My, it seems i may arrived at the perfect time~~" a mysterious voice said, when everyone looked at the door a man … Woman … person … was at the door "My name is Ionia, and i heard one of the locals saying a woman called Hinawa was having a bit of … trouble giving birth" said Ionia, "Who are you and why here" Flint responded. "I am here because i can help Hinawa, i am a magypsy, magypsy´s are gifted with a power to turn the worst situations to the better~" Ionia lied trying to keep the her powers a secret "I dont want you near Hi-" "Please … if you can *huff* save my child, please, … save it" Hinawa said interrupting Flint. Seeing this Ionia went closer while Flint steped aside.

After a few minutes crying could be heard, Ionia succesfully helped Hinawa giving birth to triplets … but … to Ionia´s surprise, the child with white hair died at birth.

After realizing this Hinawa burst into tears knowing she had lost one of her children but then, Ionia felt great power from the blond and ginger children, as they reached their hands for the deceaced brother a Light that only PSI users could see emanated from them, and then … the unbelivable happened.

"Whhaaaa" the child begun crying, making everyone look to where the three child´s were "This is impossible, that children perished, this is … such a big miracle" said Ionia completely caught off guard by the power of the twins. After that she handed Hinawa and Flint their children as they were crying of joy, as everyone else in the room.

"Thank you so much, Ionia" said Hinawa "It´s ok dear, now i must depart, get some rest and make sure those children are kept safe" Ionia said "We will, Thank you so much, if you ever need anything please, come to me" Flint responded for Hinawa seeing her so tired "Aww, thank you but, i am in need of nothing, i only did what someone else would do, … well i must be off now, my sister Aeolia invited me and our other sisters and im already running a bit late, bye ~" she said departing.

"What beautifull children we have, they look so beautifull as you Hinawa" Said Flint making Hinawa blush "I want you to name one of them Flint" "Okay sweetie" Flint said reaching out for the red headed boy "What do you think of Claus?" Hinawa smiled ~"I think it´s a beautifull name" Hinawa reached for the blond boy "Do you like the name Lucas, Fli-" "Whatever name you pick i like it, and im sure little Lucas likes his name too" Flint said gaining a bright smile from Hinawa "But, who will name the last boy" Alec suddenly asked, Hinawa was about to say Flint should name him but "Hinawa is the mother and she suffered the most, she decides the name of the third child." Hearing this Hinawa grew happy, seeing how much Flint tought of her and then "Well … i was not expecting triplets, i wanted us to decide on a name together but, i do have one" Hinawa whispered the name to Flint "Alright then it´s settled, the name of the white haired child will be …" Flint looked at Hinawa and she realised what he meant "Kin" the two said at the same time "Lucas, Claus and Kin, what wonderfull names" Allec replied while crying "Flint sweetie, can you grab the children please, i am tired" "Of course, now sleep dear, tomorrow will be a big day for our family" Flint said giving a smile filled with happiness.

Hinawa then fell asleep dreaming about how much of a happy life she, Flint and their sons, Claus, Lucas and Kin would have.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well this will be all for chapter one, i will try to update it tomorrow if i can, by the way if you guys are wondering if i will make any pairs in this story i will not, but i will be making some pairs on future stories to come, and one more thing before i head out, if you are wondering why i accepted my friend´s idea of making this story withe the third brother is cause ... well ... there will be a big, and i mean BIG, event on the future of why kin (the third brother) exists, well, this is all, thank you for reading chapter one, cant wait on starting chapter 2 :D 


	2. Chapter 2: PSI?

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, Amadeus here bringing you chapter two of «The Tale Of Three Brothers», i hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _PSI?_

* * *

Eight years have passed after the birth of Lucas, Claus and Kin, and the triplets would be having their birthday in about two days, but Lucas and Claus worried about their younger brother because, it would make three years on their birthday that he would leave for the mountain and return after a long time.

"Hey Claus, what do you think Kin is doing, im worried about him" said a small blond boy with sky blue eyes "I dont know Lucas, but he seems to get distant when we mention this topic, … i think we should follow him and find out why he has been going there" said Claus the boy with red hair and emerald coulored eyes.

"In my opinion you should listen to Claus this time Lucas" Fuel their friend said "What is that supposed to mean!" responded na offended Claus "It means that from you two, Lucas is the one with the bright ideas" Fuel responded mockingly "W-well if y-you think we should then … um" "Lucas it will be okay, kin will not see us, promise" Claus said trying to keep his brother calm.

"Well okay then" Agreed Lucas "You two won´t mind if i don´t join you guys today, i dad told me i have to help him today so i can´t go" Fuel said a bit sad "Aww that sucks, but don´t worry, once we find out what he has been doing we will tell as fast as possible" Claus responded trying to make his friend feel better "Well okay then, i gotta get going, don´t forget to tell me any detail» Fuel said waving them good bye and going to his father.

"Okay Lucas we have to move fast before the villagers notice that we are missing" "Kay!"

* * *

In the mountains a white haired boy stood near a lake with his eyes closed as if focusing on something. Suddenly the water began floating and forming bubbles "Now hit them all with one attack~" a mysterious voice said. Almost imideatly after that the boy hold his right hand forward and said " _PK Fire_ _**β**_ " making a huge wave of fire to shoot from his hand destroying twenty-six bubbles leaving four still up.

"My my, your improving everyday, but you do now that if you used PK Fire **α** **,** you would have destroyed all of the bubbles seeing as you mastered PK Fire _**α**_ " said a person very similar to Ionia "I know miss Aeolia, but if i want to get stronger i need to master PK Fire **β** , or else i wont get any stronger …" "I know of that, but the task was eliminate all of the bubbles, not to use your only **β** PSI attack" Responded Aeolia "… I´m sorry, but i can´t shake this feeling that something awfull will happen, i want to be ready, i want to be strong to stop said thing"

Aeolia knew his feeling was not a feeling but, he was Reading the future, but of what Aeolia did not know.

"Now now, nothing bad will happen, and if it does you will be strong enough, now let us go inside and drink a bit of tea, it help you relax a bit" Aeolia said dragging the boy with her.

Once the two were inside and hasd some tea Aeolia informed him of something that made him full of joy «You know, the reason why your PK Fire **β** is not completly mastered is not from lack of power, but it is about lack of will, do remembre that the fire is a elemento of brave rash and angered feelings, but you must learn to controll them … and i can also see alot in you from your brothers, the shyness from Lucas and the energy of Claus" Aeolia smiled at him "Excuse me miss Aeolia but, … why are you speaking of my brothers?" "Ah, about that, you can learn now PK Freeze and PK Thunder _**α**_ , because of those feelings your brothers passed on to you.» responded Aeolia gaining the face of surprise from his PSI apprentice "For Real!" "Yes child, for real, now let us drink our tea and then we will go back outside and train, okay?~" "Yes Ma´am" Kin happily began drinking is tea, not being able to hide his excitement to learn more PSI.

* * *

Not very far away from Aeolia´s house a small pair of blond and ginger were growing tired and annoyed «Ugh, where did he went to, i´m getting so tired of going on a loop" Claus said frustrated "Well, this IS the path to grampa Alec´s house so i would doubt Kin would go ahed of us to see the dragos or grampa, he is not like that, i told you claus we should have crossed the river" Lucas responded to his twin quite annoyed "Ok Mr- Knows-All lead the way if you don´t mind" Claus said knowing that his brother would get them nowhere.

Hearing that Lucas went back the way he and Claus came and crossed the small river "I know brother wouldn´t go very far, and almost no one comes here so he should be somewhere around here" Lucas said proudly looking at the surprised face on Claus ( _How did he got so good at this)_ Claus said to himself as they kept looking around til, they found a house made out of a giant pink Shell.

"That doesn´t look creepy or suspiscious at all" " … Claus, are you serious right now, dont be ironic in a time like this, a monster m,ay live in there and it may force Kin to obey him" Said a very scared and worried Lucas "Ehehe, now you´re the one being over dramatic" "CLAUS." Lucas was blushing furiously because he was letting Claus seeing him scared "Okay as i you are too scared to open the door i will" Claus went to open the door "Wait Clau—What?"

Inside the Shell it was all pink, with a tabble in the middle, a bed made for a queen on the left, on the right a small kitchen that seemed to only be used for tea, ando n the back of the room a big pink chair.

"Wow you are right Lucas, a monsters DOES live in here, ahahah" Claus burst out laughing, making Lucas blush even more furiously.

"S-s-s-sh-shut u-u-up Claus, this is not funny" "Of Course i tis, It´s Hilarious AHAHAH!" Claus laughed even louder, til they heard a sound coming from outside. When they looked out they saw a thunderbolt coming down, but there were no clouds. Seeing that Claus grabbed his twin and ran outside to see where it landed.

Once they stopped Lucas was breathless, he was about to speak, but when he looked at what Claus was looking at he stoped himself and only said on a small and soft voice "Brother?"

* * *

Kin was standing near the lake when a voice said "Oh my that was quite marvelous, child, you learned so quickly how to master PK thunder and freeze **α** and you have also mastered PK Fire **β** , that is quite impressive" said the mysterious woman to Kin " _who is he, or she, what is Kin doing with that person!_ " " _How am i supposed to know Claus, im as surprised as you are, now don´t speak so loud or they will find us_ " " _Oopps, sorry, let´s just keep watching and see what are they doing_ " " _Agreed_ "

"My my, i have never had a pupil who learned so fast, in a matter of fact i never had a pupil at all, but at the rate you are going i must be a very good teacher" Aeolia joked making Kin crack a small smile.

"Now it´s time, Kin you have learned the three basic ofensive PSI moves, and you even have PK Lifeup to master, but, as of now, i want you to use your fourth ofensive PSI, the rarest of all PSI and strongest of all, i want you to use, PK Love **α** " informed Aeolia.

"Miss are you sure i can do it, i just learned both Thunder and Freeze **α** , i am not sure if i will manage PK Love" Kin was getting worried, if he messed up the PSI attack he may destroy what he shouldn´t.

" _PSI what´s that, and why does kin have it, also how did he gained something sor are, if it is so rare wouldn´t someone on the village find it before him?" "Claus, for the last time i don´t know,so be quiet, and watch what will happen, we can ask kin later, okay?!" "okay but now you are being too loud, lets be quiet now"_

"I believe in you, you are strong, just belive in yourself and you will cast it perfectly, okay? Now i want you to use PK Love to destroy this PSI barrier" Aeolia created a barrier of PSI as Target for kin

"Yes ma´am" Kin began concentrating as a aura of PSI started to forma round him, that aura surprised Aeolia because the aura allowed him to use PK Love **β** and for him to learn PK love **β** there were some requirements that kin never did.

After a few seconds of focus kin raised both his hands and said "PK Love **α** ", upon saying that a blue Light was formed around his hands and it shot a beam of power so strong the shield Aeolia formed broke at the second it hit, it did not even got a chance to endure the hit as it broke into tiny bits, the move was so strong that the recoill made all the bushes in the area fly away … even the one where Lucas and Claus were hiding, making the twins panic and fall on their feet as they didn´t expect that the bush would fly away.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Yay chapter two is up guys, i had alot of fun doing this chapter :D  
And i bring good news, i think i can update chapter 3 today to conpensate the time where i will not be updating because of school and tests, but once i have free time i will come back to update this story as fast as possible.  
I´ll see you guys on chapter 3 once i have it ready :D


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, back with another update to the story, as i wont be able to post as often as i do now after Monday cause of school, but i will work on the story on al my free times, so this chapter is so that the story so long wont be very short, and to make the waiting time more bearable. Well, i should not delay thi anymore, Enjoy Chapter 3 :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _Reveleations_

* * *

After succesfully using PK Love **α** kin was amazed at himself, he never thought he would be able to use such powerfull PK ability, when he looked back to thank Aeolia for teaching him and for believing in him he saw something he didn´t want to see, his two older brothers, Claus and Lucas were on the floor.

The silence was slowly killing them untill "Well what do we have here, it seems we have a few spies here, now i will have to use my PSI to delete your memory of what you two have seen" Aeolia threatened aproaching the twins "Aeolia, DON´T TOUCH THEM!" Kin screamed conserned, this also scared Aeolia because Kin never shouted to anyone, specially her "Aeolia, those two are my brothers, and i beg of you, let them be, … if you try to delete their memory I – I - I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

This last shout from kin surprised Aeolia even more, untill she broke the silence "I am very sad you think of me like that Kin, after two years, you don´t realize that i won´t do it seeing how they mean so much to you … but i do have to make them promise not to tell anyone" saying that, Kin dropped his battle stance and went to both his brothers.

"Lucas, Claus, what are you two doing here, you should be in town" "We could ask you the same thing" Lucas snapped back at kin "What do you think you´re doing here, brother, who is that person and what was that thing that came from your hand just now?" Claus asked.

"*sigh* you three come to my house please, we will discuss it there, okay?" Aeolia said leaving to her house, being followed by the three kids.

Once they were in, Aeolia explained everything "Ok you two, let me explain what happened, you brother is a PSI user, PSI is psychic abilites, they can be in three groups, offensive PSI that is what you two saw him use, your brother knows PK fire thunder freeze and love **α** and he also knows PK Fire **β** , then we have the healing group of the PSI powers, and has the name says, it heals wounds or status ailments, and finnaly we have the assist group of PSI powers, on assist a user of PSI casts his power o increase attack or defence of himself or a group, they can also cast shields and counters. And on all PSI powers their power is divided by **α** being the weakest level, **β** still a weak level but stronger than **α** , then we have **Ω** wich i sone of the strongests, and finnaly we have **γ** being the strongest of levels of PSI" Aeolia stopped to regain her breath.

"So what you´re saying is that our brother has psychic powers for about two years and that one with even just the level **α** on offensive PSI is pretty powerfull" replied Lucas. Claus on the other hand looked at him confused "How did you understand all of that!" "I payed attention, Claus"

"So, … now that you guys know the truth about me, … i bet you guys are scared because i know such a deadly power" Everyone looked at kin and his platinum looking eyes looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you kidding me? Bro, THAT´S AWESOME, True i didn't understand most that Aeolia said but still, That's so cool!" "I have to agree with Claus on this one, it is petty cool, having a psychic brother" Lucas smilled. Both Claus and Lucas saying that surprised their brother as he expected them to be afraid, the look on his eyes of wanting to cry vanished as he was filled with happiness.

"Um … Aeolia, one question, as we are triplets does that mean that me and Lucas can learn PSI?" "Yes, you two can learn it but only after having your first PSI fever, one like myself can't make you have a PSI fever, it must come naturally, but once you have one i can make it go away and you will be able to use PSI almost instantly" Responded Aeolia seeing Claus a bit disapointed.

"Oh well it seems we will have to wait a bit more to learn PSI, right Claus?" "Yeah, but i can't wait to be able to use PSI" Claus was beaming with exciment now.

"Well we should go back to the village now, tomorrow mommy will take us to Grampa Alec's house and then after tomorrow it's going to be our birthday and we will get to play with the dragos" "I Can't wait for tomorrow" Claus and Lucas said at the same time as they were excited for their birthday.

"As you all need to be leaving now, i will just prepare the house, tomorrow is the day me and my sisters will stay together for a weak, i can't wait to see them" Aeolia jumped from her chair and began preparing the house.

"Bye Miss Aeolia, have a great party with your sisters" Claus, Lucas and Kin said at the same time "I Will and make sure to have a great birthday party yourselfs." "We will, bye miss Aeolia" The triplets said leaving the house and heading down the mountain.

"Hey Kin, why did you kept PSI a secret from us?" a curious Claus asked "I didn't want to, but i know a rare PSI, PK Love, Aeolia warned me that some evil people will hunt users of the move PK Love, so that's why i kept it hidden from you two, so i beg of you, don't tell anyone in town about PSI and don't speak of PK Love, as we are triplets i know it's likely for you two to learn PK Love and i don't want you two to be hunted by those evil people Aeolia spoke of, okay? Kin has a saddened look.

"Ok Brother we won't tell a soul, but i want you to teach us PSI when we learn about it, Okay?" Lucas asked while smilling. "Fine, you two win, ill teach you guys PSI after your first PSI fever"

They kept going down the mountain untill Claus remembered "Um, Kin, i kinda told Fuel i would tell him what we saw you doing, … ehehe … and … i don't want to lie … so –" "You can tell him the truth, being that you saw your brother having tea with a woman, man, person, and that we spoke for a few hours, but don't tell about PSI"

"Kay, thanks bro" they kept going down the mountain untill they reached town and went

"Where were you two, we looked all over town, we thought you two were kidnapped or something like that" Claus and Lucas didn't knew what to say so Kin went ahead and said "Sorry mom, sorry dad, we were so happy tomorrow we are going to grampa's house and that after tomorrow is our birthday so we were hoping that we could see the dragos before it turned dark, but we didn't, I'm sorry, i was the one that gave Claus and Lucas the idea"

"It's okay, its only normal, it's your birthday after tomorrow so i am not surprised for you three to be so excited, now let's eat and you two are going to bed, okay?" Said Hinawa less worried.

The triplets nodded, and went to table to eat, after dinner they obeyed their mother and went to bed, Kin fell asleep imideatly after falling on the bed, Lucas fel asleep after him, but Claus took the longest because i was too excited for their birthday.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Yay chapter 3 is up, can't wait to work on chapter 4 but unfortunatly that one will have to wait a bit because i have some tests coming are coming up, but once they are done ill get back to updating, bye guys can't wait to update again :D


	4. Chapter 4: A Dreadfull Feeling!

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, Amadeus here, i know i said last chapter, that chapter 4 would take a while for it's release, but i managed to score some free time and Guess what?  
It was just enough time document all my ideas of chapter 4 and upload it. Hope you guys like it, bye see you again at the author notes in the end of this chapter :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 4 :**_ _A Dreafull Feeling!_

* * *

Today was the, day, the triplets woke up as soon as the first sun rays came into the house, and were so excited because, this afternoon they would be going to grampa Alec's house on the mountains.

"Oh My God, i can't belive this day finnaly arrived it took forever" Claus said excited "That's because you wouldn't stop moving and you wouldn't sleep" snapped Kin and Lucas with a small grin on their faces.

After that the triplets got dressed and washed themselfs, then they bolted downstairs to meet a sleepy Hinawa preparing breakfast "Oh you three woke up rather early today, normally your dad gets up before you kids" Hinawa began gigling. "Why don't you three go wake up your father, while i prepare the table" "Kay mom!" the three said going to Flint and Hinawa's room.

"Dad wake up!" Claus shouted "Claus, speak a little less loud please" Lucas went closer to his dad and began shaking him "Dad, mom told us to come wake you up" Lucas said, sucessfully waking up Flint.

Flint woke up to his sons trying to wake him up "So you three are the reason i can't be in bed for a bit more" Flint said jokingly "Let me get up and we will go eat breakfast" "Okay dad, but hurry up please"

Flint did as their sons asked and went downstirs with them, once they reached the table, Hinawa had already prepared it very neatly "Good Morning Flint" "Morning Hinawa" They said as they began by sitting down and eating.

"Mom, you outdid yourself this time, the food looks, AND tastes amazing" Complemented Kin earning the nods of his two older brothers. "Aww thank you sweetie" Hinawa responded giving her sons a big and bright smile.

* * *

After they finished eating they helped Hinawa clear the table while Flint went to prepare himself for the day. Once they were done they headed outside and began by playing with Boney, their pet dog, after a while the triplets, and Boney went to town to see how everyone was doing.

Upon reaching the town, the villagers were wishing the boys a happy birthday, knowing that the boys wouldn't be in town when their birthday began. While walking in town Claus spotted Fuel and went to tell him what he and Lucas saw Kin doing, but of course he told him, the truth Kin told him to say.

After going around the entire village the boys went back home and their mom had a picnic basket ready "Mom it's almost lunch, so why do you have a picnic basket with you" Asked Kin "Well, you father told me that he wont be able to stay at grampa Alec's house with us, so he will stay in town, but he will come with us most of the way, so we will be eating outside today.

"Aww, this sucks, i wanted dad to be there, it wont be the same without him" Claus pouted "I know Claus, but the town needs your father, and he did promise to make it up to you three, now lets start heading to the forest, Flint should be there waiting for us"

After that they went to the forest, met up with Flint and they had their small picnic, once they were done, Hinawa and Flint put everything away while the twins played for a bit, once done, they resumed what they were doing and crossed the forest.

In a matter of seconds they were at the begining of the path that would lead them up the mountain, but not even half way done, Flint said he had to go away and wished his sons a happy birthday.

"I wanted daddy to be here with us" Lucas said with tears on his Sky blue eyes "I know Lucas, but daddy is a importante person for the village" "I know mom" after that it was a silent walk untill "Why does it looks like somebody died, why are we being so quiet?" asked Claus clearly anoyed by the silence, Hinawa was about to awnser but Kin awnsered first "Me and Lucas are a bit sad because dad is not here with us, it's just not the same" "Yeah" Lucas responded "Yeah, i know, i just don't get it, why the villagers need dad now, of all times" Claus said frustrated.

After that Hinawa made sure to make small talk every now and then so that her sons wouldn't feel too sad about Flint not being there. Kin, the one on the back, was about to tell his mom and brothers to slow down, untill his vision went white.

* * *

" _What's happening, where am I, Mom, Lucas, Claus, Where are you!" Kin shouted worried. When he looked around he recognized the place to be the mountain, … but … he saw a bright Light from the forest and dark clouds on the sky "What's going on? The forest can't be on fire, … can it? And, how did it got dark so soon?" after that he heard the biggest, scared and hurt shout ever coming from his right, so he looked there, and he was mortified._

 _His mom, was on the floor, around her … a pool of crimson red around her "No no no no no, MOMMY, NO!" he ran towards the body of his mother and saw, what looked like a fang pierced through her chest, her face had a brave expression filled with fear._

" _MOMMY, I'M HERE, IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY, PK LIFEUP_ _α" Kin said, but his PSI didn't work "WHAT THE HECK, WORK,… SAVE MY MOTHER_ _PK LIFEUP_ _α" he shouted again,but to no avail " NO NO NOOOO,_ _PK LIFEUP_ _α,_ _PK LIFEUP_ _α,_ _PK LIFEUP_ _α,_ _PK LIFEUP_ _α! … Please … Save my mommy" Kin began sobbing even more "my … son … run away … please, there is nothing to be done for me, save yourself … save … your brothers … " Hinawa said giving her last breath and passing on to the next world "Mommy … Noo …" after that, another flash of Light happened, and Kin found himself on another place._

" _Where am I?!" Kin said sobbing, then he felt a presence from his left and was horrified once again. He saw his brother Lucas, or better, a Boulder crushing the body of his brother. "*gasp* LUCAAASSSS! PLEASE, NOOO, THIS CAN'T BE REAL LUCAS PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD" he ran towards Lucas and hold his body that was out of the boulder "LUCAS … BROTHER … ARE YOU THERE, PLEASE … TALK TO ME!" Kin shouted again " ugh … bro? … are you there … i feel so cold … I … I … " Lucas stopped talking as life vanished from his eyes "Lu-Lu-Lucas? Ehehe, don't play these games with me … Lucas I don't like this ,… LUCAS PLEASE, AWNSER ME, YOU CAN'T BE GONE AS WELL, LUCAS PLEASE"_

 _Once again a Flash of Light happeared and found himself somewhere else, … he was on the drago Plateau, and then another fear filled scream filled the air, and he recognized the voice too well to not be worried " . . . CLLAAAAUUUUSSSS! …" he screamed as he ran to where the scream came from, while going there, he spotted a small body with Orange hair, and worry, filled him in the instant._

 _When he got to him, he saw that he lost his right arm, he had parto f his legs missing, as if they were removed by a bite and he had a big hole in his stomach "CLAAAAUUSSSS! PLEASE, TALK TO ME, FIRST MOM, THEN LUCAS, NOW YOU, PLEASE, I CAN'T LOSE YOU AS WELL" Then outo f the sudden, while kin was filled with tears, he felt na incredible pain and sound, when he looked he saw a person wearing a pig like costume, and a metal spider thing with someone in it, then he got shot again, and he fel off the cliff._

* * *

"*huff* … *huff* what was that?!" he looked around and he saw Lucas, Claus and Hinawa looking at him worried "Kin are you okay, if you are tired we can rest a bit" Hinawa asked her son, seeing him with the worst facial expression she had ever seen on someone, it was pure fear, hate and sorrow.

"Bro, you good?" asked Claus very concerned for the safety of one of his twin brothers "Y-Y-Yeah, Brother, are you okay, are you hurt, talk to us" Lucas said also very worried.

"I am fine, I … just hurt my feet, i would like to rest a bit mommy" He lied trying to hide what he saw, Hinawa saw through his lie but … she didn't want to ask him what was wrong, she would ask it after the birthday "Of course you can rest for a bit" she responded. This made Claus and Lucas grow even more worried as they all rested a bit together.

* * *

(What was that, I know it wasn't nothing, it was like a dream but reallity at the same time, … Aeolia is keeping something from me, … I have been having these feelings of dread for a while now, but never so strong to turn into a … a vision? … is this what i saw? … a vision of the future? IT CAN'T BE, Mom, mommy can't die, i wont allow her to die like that, … but … what if is not a vision, but a test of PSI, … i don't know anything anymore … No … it had to be a vision … it was too real for a mental PSI test … i can't let mommy know of PSI and i don't want to worry my brothers, … I'll just have to stop these visions from becoming reallity … What …. What is this feeling I am feeling … why am i so scared … is this … is this how … how … how dread really is … is this it's primal and natural form …. I'm scarred … I'm so scarred … but i have to be strong … i need to believe on myself … like Aeolia told me too, if i do that, i may change the future … Will i be able to do it … NO … I MUST DO IT, I WON'T ALLOW THEM TO DIE) Kin tought to himself, as he left himself being filled by the feeling bravery, to stop the future he saw from happening.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Woohoo, Chapter 4 is up guys, i am trying my best to get chapter 5 up, today, but as it is night, i may not be able and the story will be left on hold untill i get my tests done or if i get any free time at all. Thank you for reading so far, and here is a small sneak peak to the next chapter :D

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _The Birth of dread_

 _. . . . . ._

" _AHHHH" … "MOMMY I AM COMING TO HE-" "KIN WHY DID YOU DO THAT" "Kin, Brother?" "BROTHER NOO" *Splash*_

 _. . . . . ._

Hope You enjoyed so far, have a nice week, bye guys, see you next update *waves goodbye*


	5. Chapter 5: The Birth Of Dread (1 of 2)

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, amadeus here bringing so good … ish, news. As today the weather was a bit too intense school closed earlier than it should have so i got enough time to put Chapter 5 up, and yes, i will leave a sneak peak to chapter 6 on the, end of chapter author notes, see you guys there.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _The Birth Of Dread (Part 1 of 2)_

* * *

After resting up for about five minutes, Hinawa and the kids went back on trail and arrived at grampa Alec's house when it was turning dusk, once they arrived they were greeted by a happy grampa.

"Hi grampa" the triplets said "Oh look what we have here, it's the birthday boys, come here and give grampa Alec a hug" Said Alec. The triplets went to Alec and gave him a big hug as they haven't seen him in quite a long time.

"Mom is it okay if i go to bed now, i want to rest up" said kin still annoyed by what he saw "We will eat something first, than you, Lucas and Claus are heading to bed" "Kay mom" replied Kin "WAIT WHAT! ALREADY, … AND WHAT ABOUT THE DRAGOS" Shouted Claus very annoyed by the fact he had to wait "Claus i tis dark, and our birthday is only tomorrow, so wait up" Lucas said a bit annoyed by the fact that they weren't seeing the dragos today, but tried to hide it.

"Now now Claus, the dragos are asleep at this time of the night, you don't want to wake them up, now do you" Said Alec " … sorry grampa, i was just very excited to see them" replied Claus pouting a bit.

After that they all sat down at their table and began eating dinner, while having dinner everyone seemed quite happy … excepto Kin, he did look happy, but … it was a façade to hide how he truly was. Once they were all done they all headed to bed for the big day. Surprisingly Claus, the one that was most excited fell asleep at the moment his body touched the bed, making his two siblings hold their laughs. "Sometimes i don't get him" Said Lucas still smilling "Yeah, you know how Claus can be, when he his excited for something, he either can't do anything right untill the event arrives or he does it perfect to end things faster and get to do what he trully wants" Kin responded laughing a bit.

After that, Kin and Lucas decided to join their brother on the land of dreams, Lucas fel aslleep a bit after Claus, but Kin took a bit more because he was afraid of dreaming about the vision he had, then without realizing it, he driffted to sleep, having one of the best dreams in a while.

* * *

The day before, the Trio of boys woke up as soon as the first sun rays hit them, and it was the case once again, they got up, they got dressed and when going downstairs they could smell the delicious smell of freshly baked omelletes. Hinawa and Alec had taken some precaution, so they got up earlier to get everything done.

"WOOOOOW" The three said at the same time, this time, Hinawa had actually outdid herself, they were eating omelletes for breakfast, but those were not any regular omelletes, Hinawa added on them some herbs to make them even better, they also spotted some cake, their favourite juice, and they could hear the dragos doing their morning roars.

The boys imediatly greeted their mother and grampa and began eating like there was no tomorrow, even Kin, the one trying to hide his fear the other day, wasn't trying to hide anything because he didn't felt afraid anymore, he thought that mayve Aeolia was right.

"Mommy, Wow, the food was … it was so … i don't even have words for how good it was!" Lucas half shouted "I believe you mean to say that the food we just ate was prepared by a goddess" Kin added "Yeah, Mom you cooking is unrivaled, noone can cook as good as you" Claus said agreeing with his brothers "Aww, why thank you, but I am not that great of a cook-" "Nonesense!" The triplets and Alec said making Hinawa jump a bit.

After that the familly resumed their actions and finished eating "Can we go see the dragos now" Claus said full of hope "Yeah!" Kin and Lucas agreed "Of course you can, after you three open the present your dad, me and grampa Alec made for you three" this gained a confused look from the boys, they never wanted goods for their birthdays, they only wanted to spend their birthday with their familly and see the dragos.

Hinawa, got the present she hid from the three and handed it to them, then the three carefully opened it trying not to break it, and inside there was three golden heart shapped lockets "With the help of Grampa Alec, how found the Gold, and your dad who made it to look like this, we were able to make three heart lockets for you three, and inside it, there is a picture of our familly" Hinawa explained gaining tears from Lucas, a boy trying to hide his tears, being Kin, and a expressed Claus.

"Thank you mommy!" The three responded wearing their lockets "Well, now that, that's taken care of, Dad can you take the boys to see the dragos while i clean up, i wont take too long." "Of course, but don't take too long, okay?" "Of course father" With that Alec left his log house with three overjoyed boys as they went tp see the dragos.

* * *

"Look kids there they are" Alec pointed at the big green dragons "They are so cool!" the three said, that actions also gained the attention of the male drago as he roared at them, not in a way that he would attack, but as if greeting them.

When getting closer they noticed a baby drago "Oh heavens, last time there wasn't a drago child, these are wonderfull news, now you three can go and play with the dragos, but don't annoy them, okay?" warned Alec "Yes Grampa Alec!" The three responded and ran at lightning speed to the dragos, as they began playing with them.

After a while Hinawa reached the Drago nest "They really are enjoying themselfs are they not" asked Hinawa with a smile "Oh, Hinawa, i did not realise you arrived, … and yes sweetie, you boys are enjoying every last second of their ninth birthday" responded Alec " "I'm glad, but it is getting a bit late, the sun is setting down" Hinawa said realising her sons wouldn't like this at all "Aww, well I'll go get them" "Kids, it's time to head back home!" Alec shouted "Awww!" the three said "Can't we stay a bit more" pleaded Claus "I'm sorry sweetie but it's time to head back" said Hinawa "Okay" pouted Claus.

Claus, Lucas and Kin, went to their mother and said goodbye to the dragos as they headed back to grampa Alec's log house, there Hinawa got her stuff ready and told the boys to say goodbye to grampa because they were heading back home.

Hearing that, Kin's dreadfull feeling came back "Mommy … can't we stay the night please" he asked not wanting to leave at night (That's odd, he only calls me mommy when he his terrified of somthing … maybe … it's nothing … and we can clear this on the way home, also i can't bother my dad anymore) thought Hinawa "Now now sweetie, i know you like grampa but we have bothered him long enough, also the mountains are safe, there is nothing to fear" "Okay mommy" responded Kin, still very afraid "Bye grampa" Lucas and Claus said, but Kin only waved him goodbye.

* * *

On the way home, Claus went ahead with Hinawa saying how much he enjoyed his birthday, while Kin was gripping Lucas's arm, very afraid, Lucas noticed this, but didn't want to scare his brother, but then he noticed something odd "What's that Light mommy, and why are the clouds so dark?" asked Lucas, at this, Kin's eyes grew wide, his vision was actually reallity, and … he had to stop it from happening, knowing this he let go of Lucas and was trying to Guess what would happen first.

"Oh heavens, the forest is on fire, but don't worry, the villagers must be taking care of it, let's hurry up and get home" Hinawa responded trying to make her sons to not be afraid. They resumed their actions, untill, they heard something fall, so they looked up, they saw a giant Boulder falling and it was going to hit Lucas.

"LUCAS!" Hinawa and Claus screamed "AHHHH" Lucas shouted and tryed to run, but wasn't able, but Kin, he was over flowing with fear knowing what would happen, but he sprinted towards Lucas and managed to get him out of the boulders range. The Boulder hit the floor without hurting anyone.

"LUCAS, KIN ARE YOU TWO OKAY" Hinawa ran to her sons extremelly worried, Claus also came and he hugged their brothers "I THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO WERE GONE FOR" Claus said as tears came running down his face. (Good, Lucas is safe, this means, i just need to save mom and Claus now) Kin thought.

"Cmon boys, we should hurry up, and get out of the mountains before any other rock falls" Hinawa said, and that made kin think (Wait a second, this mountain is sturdy as heck, my PSI powers barelly hurt the rocks, so it couldn't have fallen … accidentaly …. _Could it?_ ) Kin thought, and despite his fears he looked up and saw a shadow leap behind them.

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR" The creature roared towards them, It was a Drago, but he has metal in him, the Drago looked like it had been hurt. "KIDS RUN" Hinawa warned them and they tried to escape, but the path was blocked by fallen threes. Upon seeing this Hinawa grabbed the nearest log with the strength she didn't knew she had and screamed "KIDS GET OUTTA HERE, RUN!" at that, the drago slapped his tail on Hinawa trowing her onto a three.

That was it. That action. Broke all the bravery Kin managed to create, and now he felt what dread really felt like, and it was scary, he on a attempt to save his familly stepped forward and shouted "PK Thunder **α"** having the hope he could at least paralyse the beast, but … nothing happened, his mind was filled with fear, so he couldn't cast PSI, and he knew that, he knew they would all die, but then.

Hinawa ran at the beast and hit him with the log "KIN, GET YOUR BROTHERS OUT OF HERE, SAVE THEM" that sentence was enough to break him out of that state of fear, so he grabbed his brothers and bolted out of there as fast as he could, knowing he couldn't do anything but to run "KIN STOP, SAVE MOM" Claus shouted "KIN PLEASE, MOMMY NEEDS YOU" Lucas also shouted, that only made Kin cry even harder untill, he stopped, they had reached a violent river, and then they heard their mother.

"AHHHHHHHHH" That scream it was, … Hinawa's scream, and Kin knew … His mom died, making him cry even harder if possible "MOMMY I AM COMING TO HE-" Kin punched Claus very strongly knowing where he was getting to "KIN WHY DID YOU DO THAT" asked Kin, as he knew the beast was coming thir way, he filled with fear went in panic trying to find a way out, untill he looked at the river "Kin, Brother?" asked Lucas fearing Kin was thinking what he was thinking.

Without any other second, Kin grabbed with all his strenght both Lucas and Claus by their arms, making Claus realise what he was doing "BROTHER NOOOO!" Screamed Claus, but Kin wouldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything anymore, his mind only focused on humanity's primal instinct, … survival. He KNEW what he had to do for them to survive, and so without holding back anything he ran, even against his brothers orders to let them go or to stop running, he ran and jumped bringing both of them into a tight hug as they fell into the river.

"I love you two so much, i wont let you die here" that was what Kin said to his brothers before the three bodies hit the water with a violent *SPLASH* on the water, they knew they wouldn't have a chance at surviving, Lucas and Claus thought Kin, their brother doomed them, but then when they were far down the river, kin decided to use one of his special PSI powers, he hadn't mastered them yet, but he HAD too, so then he shouted "PSI …"

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I bet many of you hate me right now for that cliffhanger … litteraly, and I'm sorry to leave the story on hold on a cliff hanger, but this is actually a good thing!  
As tests are coming for me, i won't be uploading so i would like the opinions of the readers please, i would like to know if you guys like where the story is going so far, or what do i need to improve, or even a suggestion.  
And one more thing, don't you guys worry, i won't end this 'Author Notes' without giving you guys a sneak peak of " _ **The Tale Of Three Brother**_ _ **Chapter 5**_ _: The Birth Of Dread (Part 2 of 2)_ ".

Enjoy ~~ :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brother**_ _ **Chapter 5**_ _: The Birth Of Dread (Part 2 of 2)_

. . . . . . . . .

"*Huff* i can't hold on" "Me neither" *Break* "BROTHER NOOOO" ….

*CRASH* "HEY CALM DOWN" …

"*gasp* I'm alive ….." "but …. Those are ….. ARRRGGHH *CRASH*" …..

"NOOOO, CLAAUUUSS" …

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, I'M LEAVING!" …..

. . . . . . . .

* * *

Now that i realise it its quite sad next chapter :(


	6. Chapter 5: The Birth Of Dread (2 of 2)

**Author Notes:** Yay, I'm back guys, and im bringing the continuation of the last chapter. I bet some people didn't like me putting that cliffhanger there XD  
Well guys, here i tis, chapter 5 2/2, Enjoy :D … even if it is a sad chapter ….

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _The Birth Of Dread (part 2 of 2)_

* * *

" _I love you two so much, I won't let you die here" kin said to his brothers before their bodies hit the water with a violent *SPLASH*._

 _(_ I know this is a bad idea, … but … if we are to survive … i need to master this PSI … Aeolia … you teached me how to materialize offensive PSI into objects … may those teaching save us now …) "PSI … Thunder, Chain materialization!" kin shouted and immeditaly a bright yellow chain shot from his right hand to a three then it came back, and Kin grabbed it.

That action made them stop being dragged by the river and surprised Lucas and Claus "Kin what did you do!" Lucas hurried up and asked his brother while holding on to him for life "Lucas … Claus … Grab, this chain … it will pull … you two to land … then pull me … to land" The white haired boy said while he was stopping due to the water.

"ARE YOU SURE TH- *GASP* *COUGH* … THIS WILL WORK?" Claus shouted "ABSOLUTLY, YOU TWO GRAB THE CHAIN, NOW!" he screamed at Claus and Lucas scaring them making them both hold the chain. Once they got hold of hit he let the two go from his grip and used PSI to maximize his weight so that the curraint of water wold pull him down the river while at the same time drag his two brothers to the safety of land.

Once the two were on land he stopped his PSI from maximize his weight anymore allowing Claus and Lucas to start pulling his brother to land "We're going to make it, but *huff* … the curraint is too strong … i can't hold it" "Me neither" but as Lucas said that, Kin's ears caught on something that terrified him, it was the roar of the drago that killed their mother.

The fear was so much it petrified his mind … and with that … the chain broke into tiny pieces *BREAK* "BROTHER NOOOO!" both boys screamed as they saw their younger brother getting dragged by the water down the river "LUCAS RUN, WE HAVE TO TRY TO REACH HIM SOMEHOW" " … Okay!" both boys began running trying to get to their brother in time but … fate was noto n their side … Kin hit many boulders when dragged by the water, making him go unconscious, and then his body fel down a waterfall into some Sharp rocks.

"NOOOO" Both boys screamed as they looked down but didn't saw anything … untill the water turned from crystal clear to crimson red, that made both boys walk back few steps and colapse on the floor as they begun sobbing profoundly for the lost of their mother and younger brother.

* * *

They sat near the waterfall crying for what seemed like hours untill "Oh heavens, I found them, I found Lucas and Claus" both boys looked behind them as they saw a small group of villagers that were on their way to find Hinawa and the boys. "Boys where is your mother, … and your brother" that made their crying get worse, and by the way they were crying the villagers became horrified as they began to realise why they were crying and why they were all alone in the outskirts of the woods.

"Guys … let's stop asking them questions and bring them to safety their all wet and cold" Tessie, one of the villagers said. As they went to a safer area of the forest, Jonel, another villager went to find Lucas and Claus's dad to tell him that he and the villagers found them.

After a few minutes Lucas and Claus were drinking some Init Tea near the campfire as they had a blanket on top of them as their clothes started to dry off, they had stopped crying but were still very sad, and when their dad arrived, they only felt their hearts break as they had to tell their father about Mom and Kin.

Flint seeing as his boys didn't want to speak, he respected their privacy and didn't asked them, but about ten minutes later "FLINT!" Bronson, one of the other villagers that went to help came running as had a look of fear in his face "Yes Bronson?" Flint tried to calmly reply but was deeply worried for Hinawa.

Everyone gathered around them "Flint … I'm not sure what to say, but just stay calm and hear me out." Flint nodded in response to Bronson "I have good news and bad news." "What are the ba-" "let me start with the good news, … i picked up this giant Drago fang and It'll make for a great weapon" this made the twins flinch as they realise what he meant " as for the bad news … the bad news is … It was where i found the Drago fang … It was … in your … It was pierced through your wife's heart".

That made everyone back away in fear, everyone was overcomed by grief and sadness, but Flint didn't move, only Bronson saw how he was, his face had anger, hate, fear, sadness. Then thunder came and broke Flint out of that state and he backed away, he fell to the floor as tears filled his face and he punched the ground.

"Flint …" Bronson broke the silence " … please try to be calm, i belive the only reason little Lucas and Claus are safe and sound now is because Hinawa risked her life to protect them." Then Flint whispered something that noone understood. Tessie seeing how Flint was went near him and tried to calm him down "Flint …" but the moment she spoke She was pushed away.

Flint in anger went to the campfire and grabbed a log still on fire, out of anger and he smashed the campfire with it making small embers fly, this made Tessie fall to the ground and chover her face, while she did that Flint used the log to make anyone coming near him back away, Abbot came near him and tried talking some sence into Flint but he couldn't hear him, he just hit him with log without caring.

After that Tessie got up and went to hug Lucas and Claus trying to protect them from seein or watching what their father was doing. Ollie charged at Flint but grabbed the log as he tried to get it out of his hands, but he got hit as well, Bronson seeing he was about to attack again went to Flint and grabbed his arm trying to stop him but he couldn't, Flint was too strong. It was on that moment that Lighter came and hit Flint on his head with his log making him colapse to the floor.

* * *

When Flint woke up, he realized he was in jail and saw Bronson come to him and said how noone was ever in jail in tazmily and that Flint had the honor of being the first one in it, he then said something about the drago fang he found being turned into a weapon for Flint, he also gave Flint his condolences about Hinawa, and that most of the villagers were still out looking for Kin as there might be a small chance he is alive.

Then he left to leave Flint to his own toughts untill he was brought out of them by a small Orange haired boy coming in, it was Claus "Dad, It's me Claus" he said coming to the bars that separated him from his father "I told Lucas to come too, but he has been crying on Mom's grave all this time … Here, i got you to this apple, I'm gonna leave it here okay? The core might be hard, but … It might be too hard to eat, but be SURE you eat it!" he said walking out of his father's view "I'm gonna get stronger … so strong even Dragos won't stand a chance against me! … Dad … I …" and the he ran off.

Flint not having eaten anything yet decided to eat the apple his son had left for him, but he soon stopped when he bit a Nail File that was in there " … Claus …." Flint walked to the door and opened it breaking the Nail File on the process.

After leaving he cell he decided to apologize to the villagers, but as soon as he came outside he was met with Duster "Flint what happened to Hinawa was a terrible tragedy … I can't say i know how you're feeling, but … her burial went without any incidents, … Lucas has been at her grave crying ever since, his poor small heart seems like it will break into two, so please Flint go see you son, he needs you … if there's anything i can do for you, you know where to find me.

Flint after hearing that rushed to the cemetery to see if he could do anything for his son, and as he arrived he saw most of the villagers paying their respects to Hinawa, … Flint walked past them all as he went to his son and his father-in-law, Alec. After he spoke to his son to try and confort him, it hit Alec, Where was Claus? "Lucas, do you know where Claus is, he said he would be right back after he went to get your dad, … Don't tell me he went after that tetestable Drago!" "N-n-n-n-No he didnt take Dad's homemade knife and go into the mountains to kill the drago … Aah!"

That petrified Flint "It's a good thing you raised him to be honest, does Claus really thinks a homemade knife can kill a drago! Lucas why didn't you try to stop him, you should know this" Alec scolded him " *sniff* I wanted to go too, but Claus said he was going alone" Lucas replied with tears forming in his eyes "YOU FOOL YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM" Alec screamed at Lucas, that made him break into tears and run away.

That made all the villagers glare at Alec as hard as he could "maybe it was too harsh for m—Hey Flint where are you going" Flint was going to Bronson's house to get the drago fang to go into the mountains, while Alec decided to go into the mountains to help Flint on the only place the drago would be … Drago Plateu.

* * *

" _Why couldn't things as they were, it was such a perfect birthday, why … why did it turn out like this, … we did nothing to deserve this … so why? … why is fate so cruel to the ones who didn't deserve to suffer, … so why did we suffer … why did death came to claim the life of the one who never hurt anyone … why is the world such a cruel place? … Give me controll and …"_

The voice stopped, the dream ended, the child returned to their sences.

The water was calm, it wasn't as violent as before, in the shore, a small child was there, the child was bloody all over, the child had a big piece of wood pierced through his belly, the child had his left leg badly damaged, they had scratches all over his body, his right arm was broken, but … the child fought back … the child should have died of their injuries … but … "*GASP* *cough* I'm alive? … but how … *GASP* Claus, there might still be time, i may be able to save him, i just … i just need to" The child tried to stand up, coughing a concerning ammount of blood, but even with agonizing pain, they moved, they limped as fast as they could back to town to save Claus but then he saw it, the ones he didn't want to see.

"Hm, those people … *gasp* but … those are … the ones who wear pig costumes, the … ones who are going to take Claus away … i won't allow it! I'll end them before they get away" the child saw they did not noticed him, so he grabbed the large piece of wood sticking outo f his belly and pulled it out. Even on more agonizing pain he ran at one of the pink pig people at stabbed the piece of wood on his head, that gained the attention of the other pink pig costume wearer and the blue pig costume wearer as they pulled their weapons and shot the child without any mercy.

(This pain … so familiar … my vision … Eh … their unlucky i have suffered it before) "PK Thunder Chain, Pierce!" he screamed creating a lightning chain that pierced the pink pig costume wearer in the head making him fall to the floor and die, but the hild couln't keep the chain summoned as he was tired, so the chain vanished.

"A child, is a PSI user, and … you have quite the odd PSI in you" the Blue pig guy said (HE KNOWS OF PSI, … UGH … THIS WILL BE TROUBLESOME NOW) the child began backing away a bit, but the blue pig guy shot him on his good leg, making the child fall to the floor.

"Now, I'm going to take you to the boss, and make out of you a great soldier … ehehe" he said approaching the fallen child … (I Guess i have no choice then …) "*huff* Hell will … get to me first … before I'll work … for the likes of you" the child said "HAHAHAH and how is that going to happen, ill stop you from killing yourself, and you can't kill me AHAHA" The blue guy laughed, but that only made the child smirk evily at him "You should have knocked me out when you had the chance you idiot" the child snapped at him and lifted both his hands.

The child focused in such a smart ammount of time na incredible ammount of power and he shouted at him "PK FIRE **β** " he then felt the familiar sensation of power run through him, but what he casted wasn't a normal PK Fire **β** , it was much more powerfull, destructive and deadly, then he heard the guy say "IMPOSSIBLE HOW DID A CHILD MASTERED PK FIRE **γ** , THE THIRD LEVEL OF PSI, AHHHHHHH *CRASH*" he said has the Fire attack hit him, killing him and creating a large explosion.

"YES I did it, this might have bought Claus some time *huff*" he then went as fast as he could back to the village but then he realised what the Blue pig guy said (He said third level of PSI not Final, … did Aeolia lied to me is **γ** not the final level of PSI … I will have to confront her later about this, as of now i need to - What's that) The child managed to get back to town, but he saw near the path to the bell a croud, he went to check it out and he could hear sobbing, he recognized it, it was his brother, Lucas.

* * *

Once the child got a good look at what was happening he felt his heart break, and fall out of him, as tears started to run down his face as he saw his brother on his knees crying and his father, holding in his hands … Claus's, favorite shoes, then he got the attention of the village "NOOOOOOO, CLAAUUSSS" he screamed, everyone's faces were shocked as they saw the child they tought to be dead, standing there hanging to live by a string, Lucas and Flint's faces changed once they saw him, they were happy and horrified, happy for seeing him alive, horrified for seeing how he was.

Then everything seemed to go at a slow pace, Kin lost his strenght, as he fel to the floor, … the last thing he saw was the villagers, his father and brother running to him, as he felt a warm sensation around him, his blood began forming a pool of blood around him, he stopped hearing, and then he felt himself drift to sleep, he tried to stay awake, but everything went dark.

When he woke up, he was all bandaged up, he was in his room, and then he remembered what happened, the first tought he had was (I need to go to Aeolia's house and set this clear), so he got up, even in pain, he got up, he had recovered some PSI energy while he was asleep so he focused and said "PK Teleport" and in a instant he was in front of Aeolia's house.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, he only oppened it to see Aeolia and her other five sisters having fun, but they all went silent and worried once they saw the child standing in the door, as the condition he was "Kin, darling, what happened to you" Aeolia asked concerned, but that was enough to send Kin into a rage "WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT HAPPENED" he snapped.

"BECAUSE YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THE DREAD FEELING I HAD, MY MOTHER DIED, MY BROTHER CLAUS IS DEAD, MY DAD AND BROTHER ARE IN A DEPRESSED STATE NOW, ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMNED LIES AEOLIA!" he shouted harder, making Aeolia's sisters look at her "WAS THIS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG, TEACH ME THINGS THAT WEREN'T REAL TO JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE, AND YES AEOLIA, I KNOW YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THE PSI LEVELS, ITS NOT **α β Ω γ** , I FOUND OUT HOW IT WAS, IT'S **α β γ Ω**. *huff* I HATE YOU AEOLIA, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, IM LEAVNG YOU AS A TEACHER" Kin said casting PK Teleport once again and returning to his house.

(I need to get stronger, so i need to leave this village, i need more power to protect the ones i love) Kin thought to himself, he began packing his stuff and wrote a letter to his brother and father. Then he headed outside and noticed it was dark but he didn't care, on his way outo f town he spotted a pink haired girl and a monkey on the way, and then Kin realised … he forgot to leave the letter home "Miss" Kin asked the pink haired girl "Yeah?" she bluntely responded "Would you mind handing this letter to a blonde boy that looks exactly like me" she heard how depressed he sounded and she said calmly "Sure" he smiled and handed her the letter "thank you" Kin said disapearing in the darkness.

Later that night the pink haired girl, the monkey and Wess on of the villagers, were being attacked by the pig costume wearers, but they were saved by lucas and one of the regular dragos, there the girl recognized Lucas's face and handed him the letter, and upon Reading it Lucas began crying but soon stopped as he headed home.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well here it is guys, Chapter 5 part 2/2, i hope you guys enjoyed … even if it was quite the sad chapter … and one more thing i may be able to post another chapter this Friday, YAY, i can't wait to write it and post it, the next chapter will be on the POV (Point Of View) of kin as it will be one year later into the future, after that chapter it will be the three years later when Lucas's adventure begins. And before I log off, just wanna say what i said last chapter, i would like you guys to give me your opinions on how the story is going so far, if you want bigger or shorter chapters, if there is something wrong you guys would like me to correct or just a suggestion. And jus tone more thing before i log off, here is … the sneak peak of Chapter 6.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_ _ **Chapter 6:**_ _Fatefull Reunion_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK" …. "Don't you remember me?" ….. *SLASH* …. "Why?" *BOOM* . . .

. . . . _"I told you, i warned you, give me controll, and I'll make you powerfull"_. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

I can't wait to start on writing the next chapter, it will have some action in it, Ah and i do hope the sneak peak idea of each chapter is a good one, if you guys are not liking it, just tell me and I'll stop the sneak peaks, if you are liking them you can … um … well … tell me your liking them?


	7. Chapter 6: Fatefull Reunion

**Author Notes:** Yay guys, Amadeus here back with another chapter :D Hope you guys enjoy chapter 6, this chapter will only focus on the story kin, a year later after last chapter, after this chapter it will be focusing on Lucas's adventure with some twists, now let me stop delaying you guys with the Author notes and get the chapter up.

* * *

 _ **The Tale of Three Brothers Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _Fatefull Reunion_

* * *

(It has been a year since I left tazmily … i wonder how dad and Lucas are doing . . . i should go back . . . pay them a visit . . . NO! . . . i need to keep training, i need to grow powerfull, i need more power than what i already have, … i need it … to dave the ones i love … i can't give myself the luxury of not training everyday, because … if I don't they will grow stronger)

Kin had been living alone in the woods, every creature he felt evil come from their hearts he used them to train himself, his PSI had grown, he now had PK Freeze, Thunder, Shield, PSI shield **β** , and he also had learned PK Lifeup and Healing **γ** and he was now working on to mastering PK Fire **Ω**.

It was no easy task for one to learn so much diferente kinds of PSI in such a little time, a PSI use ris either offensive, healer, or assist, but Kin had managed to learn more then his own elemento, being Fire, he learned healing and was also learning assist PSI, it was something impressive but … learning that much without stopping ends up affecting the mind of the user, as if it would be a PSI Fever but, it won't make you learn anything new, its rather the PSI begging the user to stop and let himself get used to having so much PSI, but Kin wouldn't stop, he wouldn't allow his loved ones to die.

He kept training, untill … he saw something that made him remembre of the Drago that killed his mother, he saw what seemed to be an animal mixed up with another one and having metal in it's body, Kin was about to attack it until his PSI caught a wave of thought ( _help us … end our misery)_.

It was the chimera, it had his thoughts but it couldn't control his body as it attacked Kin, but Kin didn't attack it after hearing that thought, the creature meant him no harm, but couldn't control itself, … Kin found himself having pity for the poor chimera.

"Poor creature, what have they done to you …" Fear could be heard on Kin's voice ( _they hurt us, … changed us … turned u sinto weapons … chimeras as they call us, … please … finish us)_ hearing their thoughts once again, he knew he couldn't hurt the poor creature and then he realized, the creature had his thoughts sealed in his mind, so the body would obey whatever the Pig group had done to it, so he used is PSI and released a Powerfull wave of PSI on the creature's head, allowing its thoughts, to flow once again, allowing the creature to controll itself.

( _What? We have controll again … we are not attacking the human, … human … did you hear us … did you save us … are you understanding us?)_ Kin only nodded ( _thank you human … we shall leave now … but i warn you … you reside near the ones that did this to us, they cal themselfs … Pig Masks, i advice you to run away from here_ ) the chimera warned as it began fleeing deep into the woods.

"Hm, … Pig Masks is that right? … Near my training grounds? Eh … i Guess i will have to pay them a small visit and tell them to get away from here, and by that i mean, creating a … path of crimson red." Kin evily smirked as he said that outloud "But before i go say hello to my … neighbours i shall pack some items, i can't relly on my PSI forever now can i?"

Kin walked over to where he kept his best PSI recovery items and healing items, and began packing them all on his backpack, then he remembered the chimera (Wait, if that chimera said it did not had controll over its own body … does this mean … The Drago that killed mommy, was ordered to kill people around the mountain . . . Those …. Those … THOSE MONSTERS …. HOW DARE THEM DO THAT …. UGH …. I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE THEM ALL PAY, NO ONE SHALL BE LEFT ALIVE) Kin was now crying when he realised that "Ugh, i need to controll my emotions better, if i don't the Pig Masks may try to use them against me, and that will be my downfall, . . . I have my stuff ready to leave, i just need to get my weapon … but … i think I'll pay them a visit tomorrow, I have used already too much PSI for today" Kin went to get his weapon, and he had grabbed both his Spear and Sword, he normally would use only one … but these were no normal circumstances now where they?

He got all his belongings ready to leave early tomorrow when the sun began shining, and then he decided to scout the area for more chimeras or Pig Masks. He went on to the woods using his PSI as a aura to see anything or anyone that his eyes wouldn't catch, and after four hours he finnaly gave up doing that and was ready to go back to his small camp untill, he heard the way too familiar Pig like Squeals, he ran to where he heard them and saw some Pig Masks climbing on this metal giant thing "Woooww, what is that" he said impressed and curious, but then he punched himself on the face drawing some blood.

(What am i thinking, giving credit to the enemy ... ugh… whatever i tis it seems important … Hmm mayb-) we was cut off his thoughts when he saw the metal thing the Pig Masked climbed in began flying around, it surprised Kin so much "Oh My God, That's so cool, how can such bad people have such a incredible thi -" (I hate myself, … this is the second time I'm giving them some damned credit … ugh … ) "Hmmm, where is that thing flying too anyway, … i should go see where they are heading too" Kin once again began sprinting trying his best not to lose the giant metal thing flying on the sky, … and then he saw what the chimera he found was talking about.

Kin's eyes were wide, … he had never seen something like what he was watching before, on top of a small mountain it stood like a giant plate made of metal, and on top of it there were buildings, but they all had a strange light emanating from them, as if it was, man made light, not like fires, but it looked a bit similar to the light his PK Thunder created.

"That place … looks … Cool but … also out of place …" he again punched himself drawing more blood, the poor ten year old child complimented the enemy three times that day … "ugh … now that i know where they are located i should go back home, and rest, i need to be at my best if i want to stand against them after all" Kin then ran back to where he was settled at.

At the way back he realised how far he had gone, there were not as many threes, the forest scent was gone, he couldn't hear or feel any animals around, it was like, the area surronding the, giant metal village had a aura of death around it, and it scared the animals making them flee, Kin on the other hand, he killed the feeling called fear, he was never to be afraid again, he was determined to end the Pig Masks.

A few hours later he finnaly arrived to his camp and he couldn't have been happier to lay down on his bed and fall to sleep, but … the poor child didn't knew that the dream he was about to have was to be one of his worst dreams ever.

* * *

 _The child awoke, on the room alone, on a room made out of steel, the child could feel his body weak, he could feel, his body heavy, where was he? He looked around worried untill, he realised, he was only using his left eye, why wasn't he using his right eye, he opened his right eye, and screamed, his right eye had been removed from him, it was now a fake eye, he could see the damage done, damage taken, weak points, everything to win in a battle, he then looked at his left hand, and it wasn't there, only a metal arm was there, he was now crying and screaming, he felt his arms and his legs chained to the Wall, the child saw light, someone came in, a eldery man wearing white, he aproached the child "So you have awoken, you are alot like the last child we found, but now you are to be a mindless slave to master porky …. I'm so sorry" he said, but Kin didn't care, he just wanted to flee the place._

 _Then a familiar white light surrounded him, he found himself on darkness, he saw his brother Lucas, Boney, Duster, and the Pink haired girl there with him, and a figure on the darkness looking at what seemed to be a needle, the figure shot lightning at the group killing everyone but Lucas, Lucas was scared, he then looked at the figure and he stabbed Lucas on the belly, and then ended him by shooting him with a PSI like blasto n his face, Lucas died, Kin was screaming trying to help, … but he couldn't, he wasn't there._

 _Then the same white light envelopped him once again, and he realised "These are visions of the future!" the light fadded as he was on a sunflower field … and heard "Yes my child, those are the visions, of your future, if you attack the city now, that will happen" a mysterious but familiar voice said, Kin looked around and flinched when he saw her, it was none other than his mommy, Hinawa "MOMMY!" Kin screamed crying out of pure happiness "My child, you can't come to me just yet, I stopped you from having this nightmare to warn you, if you go to that city you may die, so please don't go" Hinawa begged "I'm sorry mother, but i must, I can't allow them to keep hurting those poor animals, but i will be carefull, Hell will get to me first before they lay hands on me" Kin replied "That's the problem, if they lay hands on you they can stop you from dying and make you their mindless slave" … "then I wont get hurt, they wont get me, i promise you mommy" he said, knowing his mother was hiding something "Kin, no list-" Hinawa was cut as Kin awoke._

* * *

"It's time, to end this for good, I promise it" Kin promised to himself, he grabbed his backpack and weapons and dashed at full speed breaking threes every where he passed by, untill in ten minutes he arrived to the Hill where he could watch what his mom called the city, … i tis a better name than, Weird buildings with light on top of a metal plate.

Kin then placed all his strenght on his legs and jumped, he went so high and so fast that when he landed the impact made nearby Pig Masks fall down. Kin got up and entered the fight for the world. The Pig Masks began running towards him, but he simply smirked and said "ALL OF YOU GET BACK" they kept running, making Kin sigh "ugh … idiots … PK Fire **γ** , killing all the Pig Masks near him.

Then all the other Pig Masks backed away, as some Captains, Majors, and a few Colonels, came into battle, over time Kin learned their diferente colours meant ranking, Pink was weakest, Blue was Captain, Green was major, Purple Navy Squeals, but they were only used on underwater purposed missions, and finnaly, white being the strongest, Colonel.

Kin underestimated them as he thought he could over power them with his sword and spear but was wrong, at that moment he used another PSI attack "PK Thunder, Spear materialization" as hundreds of Spears made of lightning happeared around Kin, he only raised his finger at the Pig Masks and the spears attacked at amazing speed, killing all of the higher ranked Pig Masks, that made the normal Pig Masks, the pink ones, back away in horror, as their strongests fighters died to a single attack.

Kin was getting cocky now (eheh, if that was their strongest group, then their leader can't be all that tough, Mom was wrong, this is going to be way easier then expecte-) he was cut of his own thoughts by a strong lightning.

(Ugh … a Pig Mask with PSI powers, … and strong one … THIS WILL BE- Claus?!) Kin looked horrified, he was looking at a person wearing a Black jacket, Orange pants, black boots, a helmet covering most his face, he had his left arm made into what seemed to be a canon and he had a sword pointed at Kin.

But the small details on his face were of Claus, Kin would recognize them anywhere "Claus, … you're alive… brother, I'm so happ-" The person that looked like Claus shot a bullet made of PSI from his canon to Kin, but he dodged.

"Don't you remember me?" Kin was pained to see that Claus didn't even flinch. Kin dropped his weapons and his guard as he approached Claus, Claus saw he dropped his guard, he wasn't even prepared to attack so Kin wasn't a threat now "Claus I've missed you so much, Claus please come wit- *SLASH*" Kin felt a awfull pain from his chest and looked down to see that Claus stabbed him with his sword, he looked up and saw Claus's canon ready to fire and hit Kin *BOOM* Kin went flying, the damage he took didn't hurt, but knowing his brother did this tho him without a problema hurt him.

Kin realized this wasn't the Claus he once knew and then he heard the familiar voice of his mother " _Run Kin, Save yourself, Please!_ " she begged and Kin, did the only thing he could, he jumped out of the platform that the city stood in.

He fell in the water and he fainted not able to take the pain as well as he expected.

* * *

 _The child woke up on a familiar bloody room, the same room when he almost died the last time, in this room all the people he met, they were dead on the floor, Hinawa's body was there still pierced by the Drago fang, Lucas on the floor, with a sword on his belly and a big hole in his head, Boney was on the floor on the floor with Duster and the pink haired girl electrocuted to death, Claus was the next he found, and he had died by extreme lightning attack too, then it was his father, Flint, who died by the Pig Masks, Kin looked back and saw many more bodies than when he passed, the entire village of tazmily was there dead because of na extreme dark power. Kin was sad to be here again, he then heard "I told you, I warned you, give me controll, and I'll make you powerfull" Kin looked back and the voice came from the darkness "How?" he simply asked._

" _Very simple, I will push away the light from your heart, all your memories, emotions everything sealed deep in your mind, and your dark side will take over, he will learn melee only but very fast, he will be very powerfull, you will be a spirit identity, you can tell him your name, but not who you were, or he is, you will guide him, and you will help him by using your PSI, you can be in your body again, but only if the memories get strong enough to break free and then your spirit shall return and you will be again in controll. If you do not accept this deal, you will die for real this time, your body can't take the damge anymore, are you ready to leave Lucas to suffer?" the darkness said._

" _I … I accept, what do i need to do" Kin agreed imediatly "First off you need to agree, which you already did, now there is only one more thing you need to do, give your dark self a name, ah and by the way, when your dark self takes over your body will change a bit, but if you manage to return to your body it will change back" the darkness had a diferente tone of voice, the darkness knew it had won this._

" _A name is it … well … then let my dark self be called Chronos …" Kin replied knowing what this meant._

" _Ah very well, a name worthy of your dark self, now that the contract is complete, go back to the world of the living and may you and Chronos grow powerfull" the darkness said as kin found himself in the shore, then he looked back and saw his body with some changes, … he knew what this meant, and he was ready, as long as he could fight the Pig Masks again and save the ones he loved, he didn't care what would happen to him._

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well guys that is it for chapter 6, hope you liked it, by the way, i won't be posting a chapter this weekend, hopefully i can, but it's unlikely, and it's also unlikely i will post anything next week, but I'll try my best.

* * *

As always, here is the sneak peak of the next chapter

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_ _ **Chapter 7:**_ _A new PSI user!_

. . . "LOOK OUT" . . .

. . ."Thank you for helping me come here" . . . "There he is" . . .

. . . "YES, FINNALY OUT OF THIS GIRLY CLOTHES" . . .

. . . "We will meet again, Good Bye" . . .

* * *

By the way, if you want me to change something on the story, or make them longer/shorter, or anything else please do tell me and I wont do it again on the next chapters.

Bye guys, have a happy week end, and a nice week guys :D


	8. Chapter 7: A New PSI User!

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, I'm so, so, sorry for not updating the story more frequently, I haven't had the time to update it, but now I have alot more time in my hands and I will focus it on keeping the story going. To not make this A/N so big, I'll end it here, Enjoy chapter 7 :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _A New PSI User!_

* * *

After the Pig Masks as they call themselfs, appeard on Tazmily, alot has changed, they introduced to the village money and thecnology and in a matter of time, the sweet village that didn't knew greed and did their kind actions just to be friendly towards each other was gone, now everything costed something, but still, some of the people were still very kind, … specially towards young Lucas and his father Flint, the two had suffered enough, Flint lost his Wife, his oldest son and his youngest son left, making him depressed and go in the mountains day after day after day to find Claus's body, and poor Lucas … he became a emotionless child, he didn't show happiness or sadness, pain, a smile or even cried.

It had been 3 years since that family was hit with such a tragedy, but still, Lucas would go everyday to his mother's grave to pay respects, Lucas had become so strong but … it costed him alot, as for his father, he did his best to keep high spirits and to stop his son from finding out how he truly felt, Lucas suffered enough, he didn't need to worry more with his father.

* * *

 _Lucas went to Hinawa's grave to pay his respects, but this time it was way more painfull, he began remembering when his brother Claus left to go avenge his mother and supposed dead brother, he remembered the funeral that was hold for Hinawa, and how he saved, Mr. Wess, a monkey named Salsa, and a pink haired girl named Kumatora, with the help of Mrs. Drago, from the threat that were the Pig Masks and this one man named Fassad, he then remembered when Kumatora handed him the letter from Kin saying he was leaving, and then he remembered when he and his father used to pay respect to Hinawa together, but they didn't anymore as he would rush to the mountains._

* * *

Lucas suddenly woke up realising it was just a dream, he felt he was about to cry, but he stopped himself, he wouldn't allow himself to cry, he got up, and changed into his regular clothes as he ate some food he prepared, after eating Lucas was going to leave, untill his memories of his mother helping him getting ready to begin a new day stopped him, but once again, he stopped himself from crying, he got his locket that Hinawa and Flint had specially made for their sons and then Lucas left the house, once outside he saw the sheep and started heading towards them but he went to get Boney, his dog, as he would take him for a walk.

Once they left the area where Lucas and Flint's house was located they entered the town to be met with a disgusting sight, Fassad was in the plaza fooling again more people, the villagers kept telling Lucas and Flint to get Happy Boxes but Lucas didn't want anything from Fassad or the Pig Masks.

Lucas just ignored them and headed to where the Bell tower used to be, or to be more precise, the town's current train and rail road, Lucas just wanted to go to his mother's grave to pay respect and then go to somewhere peacefull, like the forest, but he stopped once he spotted Bronson and Jackie, Lucas overheard them speak of someone who looked like Duster (That would make Mr. Wess feel so much better knowing Duster is alive … it's such a shame they don't know if it his really Duster -) Lucas was cut from his chain of thought when Bronson spoke to him.

"Oh. Hey there Lucas." Said Bronson trying not to worry Lucas "Mr. Bronson did you say you found Duster" Lucas asked having a bit of hope to make Wess better knowing how sad he is the past days.

"Oh, that, well you see … there's this concert hall named Club Titiboo past the factory and the bass player there, kinda looks like Duster … Jackie here is convinced that he is Duster -" "But he looks JUST LIKE HIM, old man Wess would be so happy to know this" Jackie interrupted him, gaining a small glare from Bronson "Maybe if we knew for sure, but if it turns out it's not him, we will just wind up disappointing Wess. The guy we found happens to look like Duster, but there is no telling for sure if it's him or not … Anyway, it's time to head home and relax a bit watching the Happy Box" "You took the words right out of my mouth" Agreed Jackie as the two walked away.

Lucas also walked away from the train station and kept walking to the graveyard, once he arrived to Hinawa's grave he was surprised to see he arrived in time to be with his father, Lucas walked up to his father and greeted him.

"Hi dad" Lucas simply said "Oh, Lucas. It's been a while a now, you should go and talk with your mom" Flint responded stepping aside for his son to get closer. Lucas walked up to the grave and once again, memories of the good days came back to him.

* * *

 _It was a bright sunny day, the triplets were out playing together, as their mom was taking care of their clothes, the boys came to where their mom was and Boney decided to join in the fun, Boney went to his owners as they began playing around making Hinawa giggle seeing how her children were happy, she then called her children to go inside the house as she was making lunch for them._

* * *

It was the third time that day, that Lucas had stopped himself from crying "Why … Why are these memories coming back all at once … why today?" Lucas asked himself while gripping his locket, he oppened his locket containing a picture of him, his Dad, his mother, and his two brothers, Claus and Kin " . . . I miss you all so much . . . Claus . . . why . . . why did you go . . . Kin, where . . . where are you . . . i . . . i just want to see my family together again" this time however, Lucas couldn't stop the tears from falling from his face, the poor twelve year old, fel to the floor not having the strenght to stay up.

Lucas was known as a crybaby when Hinawa, Claus and Kin were still aroun so he would probably cry for hours, but not even two minutes and Lucas was already wiping the tears of his face and getting up on his feet, he closed his locket and walked away from Hinawa's grave leaving his mother's favorite flower there, a sunflower.

As Lucas didn't have anything else to do he decided to go back home, so he did, but on the way there he stopped at the plaza, seeing a very annoyed Wess speaking to Fassad, whenever Fassad was around this would happen, and then out of the sudden a Pig Mask with this huge net went behind Wess, and used it on him making him go into a state of rage, behing dragged to the Old Man's Paradise, being a building made specially for old people to stay at.

Upon seeing what that Pig Mask did to poor Mr. Wess, Lucas decided to go see how Wess was doing but he was stopped by Fassad, and as the villagers around were still distracted, Fassad used this chance to try and scare the boy "Lucas, Stop snooping around me! Don't get in my way . . . Lucas, I really wish you would put a Happy Box in you home already so you can be happy like everyone here" Fassad said giving Lucas his best smile (Stupid, lying, oversized, meanie, changing your tone of voice when the villagers look our way, i hate you) Lucas thought to himself giving Fassad a glare.

Lucas insulted by those actions from Fassad, ran to the Old Man's Paradise to check up on Wess, once arriving on the Old Man's Paradise, behing where Wess's house used to be, he went inside and went to Wess's room to check on him "Mr. Wess, are you okay, did that Pig Mask hurt you" Lucas asked concerned for the health of the sénior "Oh Lucas, I'm fine, thank you for asking, … I really did embarassed myself today earlier, but curse that Fassad treating me like a bug, and lying to the entire village" Responded Wess still a bit furious.

"Mr. Wess, i have something to tell you, but please don't get you hopes high … there is a guy in Club Titiboo that looks exactly like Duster" Lucas couldn't keep that bit of information away from Wess, he to tell him, even if the guy wasn't Duster, but deep down, Lucas didn't knew why, but he was sure it was Duster.

". . . What? … A guys that looks like Duster? … Could that idiot still be . . ." Wess's voice was not like his usual voice, Lucas could hear something he didn't in a long time, a bit of happiness in his voice, but Lucas was scared when Wess turned around to face him rather quickly as Lucas wasn't expecting such an action.  
"Lucas i hate to ask you this, but can you go see if that Duster-Look-Alike is actually Duster, I would go there myself but Fassad's minions are on the look out for me so i can't leave, please . . . go find that moron for me" Wess asked whispering, and Lucas was beaming with happiness, because he could leave the town he once loved so much, he could get away from stupid Fassad, and because Wess called Duster a moron, it might not look like it, but Wess only calls Duster a moron when he is happy, he doesn't really mean it towards Duster, and Lucas knew it  
"Of Course Mr. Wess you can count on me!" He responded as he dashed out of the building.

Lucas knew that the only way to leave Tazmily was by train, but it costed 200DP each time it was used so in total 400DP to go and return, and Lucas wasn't the wealthiest person so he couldn't afford it, but he was giving up, Lucas and Boney decided to walk their way to Club Titiboo seeing as they didn't have enough money to go there on train.

* * *

On their way there they fought some chimeras, being creatures made by the Pig Masks, Lucas didn't knew their reasons for doing so, but he hated the Pig Masks for hurting the animals, on his way to Titiboo, they noticed female clothing on the floor and a voice coming from a hot Spring, Lucas fearing that said person was in danger rushed up the stairs to see if she was okay, but Lucas was quite mistaken, she was okay, she was only bathing, and Lucas was confused if said person was a she or a he.

"Aiiiieee! You caught me stark naked!" The mysterious person said, Lucas on the other hand blushed profondly " I-I- I … I'M SORRY!" Lucas didn't knew how to respond "Uh, … aren't you that boy i met in Aeolia's house, i remember you said something about avenging your mother and going to Drago Plateau" The person said, making Lucas's heart feel like it was behing crushed "Th-th-that's m-m-my twin bro-br-brother … Claus, … h-h-he is d-de-dead" Lucas responded "Oh my, do forgive me, i made a terrible mystake, … well this is no way to introduce yourself, let's start over dearie, Hello, My name is Ionia, one of the Magypsies, and you are …" Ionia tried changing subjects seeing how pained the boy was "I'm L-Lucas" after that there was a weird silence seeing as the boy looked rather depressed "Well, … i bet you are wondering what am I doing here in this hot Spring?" Ionia once again tried to change subject ". . ." Lucas on the other hand didn't awnser seeing as he was sad from what Ionia just said and also due to the fact it was a embarasiing question.

"Well, … i come here often to be revitalized after i have worn myself out by using my PSI" Lucas once hearing the word PSI, remembered when he learned about PSI, it was when he and his brother Claus, found out their youngest brother, Kin, was a user of PSI. Lucas also remembered that was two days before the tragic incidente, the Drago's attack, but this time Lucas wouldn't allow his face to show how he trully felt, so he hid his feelings once again, and began paying attention to Ionia once again, seeing as she stopped talking because Lucas was obviously distracted.

"And … are you here too because you overused your PSI, too?" "I don't have PSI abilities, I know what PSI is but i never learned it" Lucas replied "That's odd … I sense loads of magical power coming from you . . ." Ionia began wondering why the boy who was overflowing with magical power didn't had his fisrt PSI fever to unleash his powers, . . . but then it hit her, the boy said he lost his brother, and he seems quite sad, he tried to hide his feelings from Ionia but it did not work, magypsies could see through any façade to hide a persons feelings, and Ionia assumed the boy of the name Claus had perished 3 years ago making Lucas feel sad each and every day. (Maybe . . . as his feeling of saddenss overwhealms the PSI fever, it just makes him feel a slight headache everyday, . . . poor child, that death is really preventing you from achieving your powers, but don't worry Ionia is here to help) Ionia smiled knowing she would be able to help the poor boy.

"Turn around please" Ionia asked, making Lucas rather confused, but he did as asked "Just endure it for a little bit" Ionia then began releasing PSI waves into the boy, but as that happen Lucas began struggling a bit "Don't struggle, you only need to endure it for a little bit more . . . OK, it's done!" Ionia said, Lucas on the other hand just took his head of the water as he was not being able to breathe, but then he felt something deep inside him, something that he hasn't felt in a long time, a feeling so familiar, but Lucas couldn't place his finger on what was this feeling.

Ionia felt the magical power unleash in the boy and saw what were his PSI abilites _*Lucas learned Lifeup_ _ **α**_ _and Healing_ _ **α**_ _*_ (I'm glad i could help thi- wait a second what is this power?!) _*Deep within Lucas's heart the welled up power allowed Lucas to realized the power of PK Love_ _ **α**_ _*_

"Oh wow, so this i show PSI power feels, I get it now why brother liked using it so much" Lucas had a happy expression now "Oh, My, Goodness! I can't belive it! You can use PK Love, not even we magypsies can use such power, You sly devil, you!" Ionia said rather surprised, a child was able to master the power of PK Love, . . . he might be the one the magypsies need, but Ionia decided not to bother the chid with that stuff untill, The Time, came.

"I don't know where you come from or where are you going, but we might meet again, now if you don't mind, I want to boil up too" "Ok, I will leave now, Thank you Ionia for teaching me PSI, Bye!" Lucas responded, a bit happier then before and while he was leaving it hit Ionia, the face of this boy, the face of the one named Claus.

* * *

" _Aeolia, i can't belive you actually got a pupil, you're a teacher now!" Ionia stated, quite hapy for «her sister» "I know, and he is such a sweet and adorable boy, he is very powerfull as well and he - - - Kin?" Aeolia asked.  
Aeolia, Ionia and her sisters looked at the door. They saw a white haired boy with ocean deep coloured eyes turning to platinum due to him not using PSI at that exact moment, but what surprised them, it was how he was._

 _He was completly bandaged up, some of the bandages were bloody as his wounds were opening, the child could barely stand, and it was a miracle he could use PSI in that condition, the child looked like he saw death in front of him, as he stepped closer._

 _After that the child began blaming Aeolia for things that Ionia and her sisters didn't know, the boy said something about his mother and brother dying because of Aeolia's lies and then he said something about leaving, then his eyes turned deep ocean blue again and he used PK Teleport to go away_

* * *

Lucas had already gone down the steps that lead to the hot Spring and he began sprinting to arrive to Club Titiboo before nightfall as the sun was setting down, but back at the hot springs "That boy, . . . can he be related to Kin, . . . I have to ask him about Kin the next time i see him, . . . and why do I feel like I've met the child before?" Ionia wondered, while Lucas kept going on the rail road tracks to Club Titiboo.

* * *

A Man dressed in a black cloak, a black scarf covering most of his face and a big black hat to help him hide his face was begining to grow bored "*Yawn* Books! It just had to be books, you know i don't really like Reading" The Cloaked Man said to a spot where book pages were turning on their own, but only someone with PSI abilities could see what was there, a spirit.

This spirit could be seen by the Cloaked Man as the spirit had a contract with the boy " These books have information about the forgotten PSI, PSI Materialization, this PSI is quite helpfull and i need to learn more of it, these books are to key to that" the spiritual being replied "Yeah, but we have been here since night, it's almost sunset, AGAIN!" "All because a certain someone thought it would be funny to leave the spiritual being look for the hidden room on his own" the spirit snapped at him.

"Ugh, fine you win, but tell me, what books have you looked at so far?" The man asked growing irritated of being in the room "I have already looked at all except these 2, i have also copied all the information of the books into my brain so that i can summon a copy if i ever need to read them again" The spirit responded "Can you hurry up?" "What do you think I am doing, give me 2 minutes, one for each book, and I'll have them done, you know, you should be gratefull i can read a 800 page book in 1 minute to hurry things up" the spirit said growing irritated "THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE THAT SINCE THE START" "First of all, using PSI to speed things up also means less knowledge, second of all, OF YOU SCREAM TO ME AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE WE STAY HERE ANOTHER DAY, GOT IT!" "Yes sir, I'm Sorry!" the Man apologized knowing the spirit was a very powerful PSI user.

In a matter of minutes "Done! I have all the information on my brain now, I can now use more Materialized PSI!" a very cheerfull spirit said "That's great but why not only have PK Thunder Chain and Spear, Why more?" "The book shows all possible PSI materialization and how to do a perfect cast, I need to perfect my casts and knowing more wont hurt" And once again the Cloaked Man was defeated by the spirit.

"Can we leave now, I wanna go to Club Titiboo and relax a bit, and you promissed me, if we find the secret room on Osohe Castle with the PSI books, I could relaxo n Club Titiboo for a few hours" "I know what i promissed and I will keep it, so let's get a move on to the Club" "Finnaly!" The Cloaked began running to the exit of the castle, while the spirit sighed to how enthusiastic he was and began floating to the exit.

Seeing as the cloaked man didn't work for money and the spirit also didn't work for obvious reasons they walked their way to the club on the rail road path, or more precisely they ran their way there.

* * *

Lucas and Boney kept going on the tracks, fighting some chimeras when they had to, but Lucas thought they might be going on the wrong direction, he and Boney stopped while Lucas opened up his map, and they were going on the correct path, but the time they were distracted at looking at the map was enough for a train to get close enough to both of them, they were going to die, as they couldn't move fast enough to dodge it.

A Boy dressed in all black and his spiritual companion jumped out of the rails and decided to go on the hills near the rails because the spirit warned it was too dangerous, on their way there they spotted a blonde boy and a brown dog looking at a map, and then the spirit tensed up.

* * *

" _AHHHH" the blond screamed as the train runned over the both, the dog managed to survive, and began limping to his master, the dog whimpered as the boy near him, had mosto f his bonés broken, blood covered the floor, the boy couldn't speak as he was behing choked by his own blood, the boy tried to use PSI to heal himself but he was too weak, the boy stopped struggling, blood kept poring out, his sky blue eyes lost all the life in them, the boy stopped trying to breathe, the boy was still, the boy had perished, the dog tried waking up his master but he knew what had happened, the dog in agonizing pain ran to where the magypsie had been to ask for her help, the blonde boy couldn't be saved_

* * *

*huff* . . . "Hey, are you okay" the boy in black asked the spirit ". . . stop it . . ." "uh?" "Stop my vision from becoming reality" the boy knew spirit could sometimes gaze into to the future but he didn't understood what he meant "SAVE THAT BOY, AND THAT DOG, PLEASE!" the spirit screamed, the boy looked at the rails and saw a train headed the way of the boy and dog "oh. … OH! OH NO!" The boy in black finnaly realiazed, sprinting as fast as he could.

The train was about to hit the blonde and the dog, time seemed to go in slow motion, the two could see their lifes flash in front of their eyes "LOOK OUT!" they suddenly felt a pair of arms grabbing the two and jumping out of the rails " . . . he did it . . . he saved them . . ." the spirit began crying.

The train passed without killing anyone, but the boy in black had lost is hat on the process, and he hurt his knee, but at least they were safe "Well … that was a close one, wasn't it, thank god I was around to help you two out" the boy stood up, the blonde and the do gin other hand only looked at him, then the blonde tackled the boy in black to the floor hugging him and crying "I-I-I … I thought …. I … I … W-We … We … We were … dead, … Than…Thank you" the blonde said but didn't let go "Hey it's okay, mistakes happen, you two were lucky I was around, so please stop crying, that's no way to introduce yourself" the boy joked trying to make the blode feel a bit better "Yeah … you're right" the blonde wipped away his tears and took a good look at the boy in front of him, he had the same height as him, he had black hair and red eyes, he couldn't see the rest of his face as his scarf covered it up.

"Well, I'm Lucas, and this is Boney my dog" Lucas said and Boney barked as if saying, Hello and thank you for saving us. "Nice yo meet you two my, name is Chronos and *Smack*" a big boulder made of ice hit the boy in the head, as a spirit made his way there "I told you, don't tell your name to anyone" the spirit said "Ouch …. I'm sorry, i kinda forgot … eh eh" Chronos said rubbing the area that the ice hit is head.

"Um, excuse me, but . . . what is happening" Lucas broke the silence and Chronos quickly got up "Lucas, this over here is my spiritual, companion, he refuses to give me his name so i just cal him Spiri but he doesn't like it, I am the only one that can see him, but PSI users can also see him, so i Guess you are one" Lucas didn't pay attention to the last part as his heart began racing, the boy and the spirit made him feel, … different, it was the same feeling when he was able to use PSI, but Lucas to not be rude ignored said feelings.

"Um, can I ask you two a few questions" Lucas asked a bit shy "Sure, why not?" Chronos and the spirit said in unison "Chronos, why can't you tell your name and why don't you ask the spirit what he would like to be called?" this time Chronos felt a Boulder fall on his head, but none had actually fell, he couldn't belive he never asked the spirit what he would like to be called as he doesn't want his real name around.

"Well, for your first question, me and my spirit companion are in a mission, we will end the Pig Masks, they are an evil and awfull group that needs to be stopped, so we can't have my name going around so people call me Cloaked Man, as for your second question, What would you like me to cal you my spirit companion?" Chronos looked at the spirit awaiting his response, while they waited Lucas looked at the spirit and saw that he also covered his face, he had a big mask on his face and his hair was covered with wings that came from the top of the mask, he had a pair of gloves on and long clothes so that he wouldn't be seen.

"Hmmm, a name . . . maybe … Ren?" The spirit responded "Ren … i like that name, I'll cal you Ren from now onwards" Chronos stated.

"Now, let's get a move on, I wanna get to Club Titiboo after all that boring work" "Um … we're going to that Club too, mind if we tag along?" Lucas was obviously afraid of another train coming their way "Why yes, you can, there is no problema if you come with us" Ren said gaining a big and bright smile from Lucas and a surprised face from Chronos.

* * *

A little later the group had arrived to the train station of the factory, and a man that knew Lucas informed the group that they needed a pass if they wanted to go in Club Titiboo, after that the man left them "A Pass, I'll beat anyone that tries to stop me from relaxi-" "Or we can go into the factory and get a pass, quite easily" Ren informed Chronos making him look a bit embarassed "eh eh yeah, you're right"

The group headed inside and both Ren and Chronos stopped when they saw a Pig Mask Captain there, Chronos placed his hand inside his cloak grabing his sword (" _Chronos, not now, if we attack them, we won't get into the club, let's get the pass and leave, we'll teach them a lesson latter"_ Chronos looked at Ren and gave him a bitter look _"Ugh, fine, but having to work for these pigs, Titiboo might as well be as good as it sounds or else"_ ) Ren and Chronos kept arguing mentally, and they forgot Lucas could use PSI so he over heard them.

The Pig Mask Captain seemed rather friendly towards Lucas and gave the group a easy and quick job to do, and in a matter of 20 minutes of finding powerless Clay Men and giving them power once again, they got 2 passes for Titiboo, as there were only two in the group, Chronos and Lucas, dogs didn't need passes, and why would a Pig Mask with no PSI powers what-so-ever see Ren as he is a spirit.

Upon going out of the factory they headed to Titiboo but before they got in the front door, the four stopped to see something that made them all not very happy, the famous Thunder Tower that the Pig Masks had built "Our first objective to take down the Pig Masks is taking down that tower, that tower is a strategic position for the Pig Masks, AND it can shoot lightning at specific targets" Ren stated, making Lucas a bit mad, the Pig Masks where using that tower to make the people of Tazmily buy Happy Boxes, Chronos noticed this "Hey Lucas, relaxed, after this night in Titiboo, me and Ren will go to that tower and eliminate the problem, so don't worry, I promise that after tomorrow that tower wont be operational anymore" Chronos told Lucas making him relax a bit.

"Okay, … now before we go into Titiboo, I just want to say I am looking for someone, I'm not going to have fun, and … thank you guys for helpin me come here, i can now handl-" Lucas was cut off by Ren "I'll help you, Chronos here deserves this night to relax, and I already had mine so I'll help you, and if you get into any trouble I'll use my PSI abilities" "You have PSI as well?" "SHHHH! Talk a bit lower, people will think you're crazy, and don't speak of PSI!" Ren warned "Okay sorry" Apologized Lucas.

* * *

The group made their way to the entry of Titiboo, but they weren't allowed in because of Boney, as he was a dog he wasn't allowed in, but Chronos was, but as he saw Lucas wasn't getting in, he stayed back as well. The group decided to use the spare clothes that Chronos had and they made Boney look more human like, this time the guards stopped them and wouldn't let them go away. That is untill "Oh, my! If it isn't the underage-smelling Poo and Dan and the dog-smelling Wuuf! I take it that you guys have been mystaken for underage kids and a dog once again? *giggle*" The pink haired woman started giggling, as well as Ren "Poo, Wuuf, those names are hilarious" Lucas, Boney and Chronos only kept trying to keep a straight face as Ren was laughing.

"Whaaaa?" You know these dudes, Violet" The sunglasses wearing guard asked "I dunno, I still say there's something not right about them! Especially the dog-like dude. Shake, . . . cmon, Shake my hand" Boney didn't have a choice so he shaked his hand, that made Ren worry thinking he was trying to make Boney do a dog trick ". . . This guy is definitely dog-like but . . . it seems … he isn't a dog?" the guard was confused with that, he was about to speak once again but Violet interrupted them "Wonderfull, come in, have lots of fun, and Forget about Alllll your worries!" Violet said walking back in, and imediatly, Chronos was nowhere to be seen and a smoke trail was seen into the Club " . . . Chronos will be the death of me" Ren joked.

As soon as Lucas, Boney and Ren went inside Violet stopped them "Shhh, Listen, but don't change the expression on your face, I know I'm dressed in this crappy girly outfit, but it's me! Kumatora! We met at Sunshine forest, remember. I'll eplain everything later … put on a smile. Okay! The next DCMC is about to begin, please go inside and have fun" Kumatora said as she left the group.

* * *

(That girl, … I know her … she is the one I … Ah, look at me thinking about the past …) "Psst Lucas, before w ego in there, awnser this, is that girl, Kumatora, a PSI user?" Ren's curiosity had peaked "Yes she is, why?" "I wanna ask her something about PSI, that's all, now let's go inside!" Ren stated as the group went in.

When they got in, the concert had ended and everyone was so excited, except Chronos who was on the floor crying because he arrived too late, apparently he forgot that there will be an encore " . . . I'll take care of him, you guys just find a seat for us to sit down, okay?" "Sure" Lucas responded.

When Lucas and Boney found a seat for them Violet, came to them and informed them to go to her room once the concert was over "REALLY! … WOOO ENCORE!" Chronos shouted, getting excited once again, Ren on the other hand just went to Lucas and Boney's table "Thank god I'm a spirit or I would be dying of embarassment" Ren stated, and not a moment too late, the DCMC Encore began.

* * *

Later on the night the concert had ended, but Chronos was still way too excited, so Lucas and the others decided to go on without him, upon leaving Lucas began leading the group to where Kumatora was standing and they took and underground path to her room.

Upon reaching Kumatora's room they heard "You guys make yourselfs comftarble, I'm just gona take a shower, that underground path is handy but i always get covered in mud when I use it" kumatora said from the room where she was showering. Lucas decided to sit down with Boney while they waited, Reno n the other hand he laid on thin air, while his body was floating, and soon enough Kumatora had finished her shower.

"Kumatora, do you mind if me and Boney take a shower please" Lucas asked her "Sure, i was going to tell you two to go take on anyways because you guys stink" she replied and then she went to her bed, while Lucas and Boney went in the showering room.

* * *

"Hello PSI user Kumatora" Kuma, looked back and she finnaly noticed the guy that followed them, or better the spirit. "Who are you?" "One of Lucas's friends, and I only wish to ask you something about PSI" Ren informed "Okay, go ahead" "First of all, my name is Ren, and my companion is on the Club, probably wreaking havoc, knowing him … and my question is this, i have recently aquired Assist PSI powers, as Shield, Counter, Defence up/down, offence up/down and here is the thing that bugs me, I got the level _**α**_ , quite easily but since i have learned **β** i can't learn any new Assist PSI and **β** , is so hard to cast, care to help me" Ren admited "Well here is the issue, Assist PSI is only _**α**_ for a single ally or **Ω** , for a group, that's your problem!" Kumatora quickly helped him, Ren looked like the biggest book had just hit him in the face, how didn't he know something so simple, before he could thank her, Lucas and Boney were done with their shower Kumatora explained what was happening in Tazmily for the past 3 years and when she finished Ren seemed quite depressed (All of that happened and i wasn't there … why was i so selfish …. No … what's is done, i got to think of the future now …)

"So basically what we have to do, is find Duster and make him recover his memories then, we find the Hummingbird Egg, … I'm sorry to say that i can't help, Once we leave CLub Titiboo, we will go on seperate ways, me and Chronos still have our own plan to take down the Pig Masks, but we will help you guys with all that we can" Ren stated "Okay, as there are guards outside you guys can't leave by the front door and just walk up to DCMC but you can use the attic to get there" Kumatora went to the Wall and pressed a switch making the Wall turn revealing a ladder "You three can go through here, and Lucas, … try your best to get Duster back" Kumatora said leaving the room to go back to her job.

* * *

Once the group went into the attic they made their way through it, fighting some Arachnids that tried to defeat them and also some possessed musical instruments, and when they were about to be right below the room where Kumatora gathered the DCMC a Possessed Bass stopped them, he was mad due to the fact that the DCMC bass player decided to use another bass and he was forgoten in the attic and as he became possessed he could get revenge, but as he was so frustrated he decided to eliminate the trio first, he called two posessed instruments and they began fighting Lucas, Boney and Ren, the group easily eliminated the minions, but the story wasn't the same for the Bass, and Ren was begining to slow down, worrying Lucas.

"Ren are you okay" A concerned Lucas asked "*huff* Yeah, … just …. A bit ... tired" Replied Ren (A Spirit getting tired … that's new) the fight kept going, and eventually the bass was defeated, once he was gone the group focused their attention on Ren "Ren … spirits don't get tired, they only begin to vanish, your're … not a spirit are you …" Ren was surprised to see that Lucas easily saw through him "Eh, you're quite clever, but i expected nothing less, … yes you're right, I'm not a spirit, … for me to be a spirit it would imply for my body to have died, but it still lives, to this very day" "Then why don't you return to your body" "Because I can't!" Ren responded "What? … How can that be?" asked Lucas.

". . . My body is Chronos, . . . I made a deal, . . . My soul and spirit out of my body, so that it would live, my body would be inherited by my dark side, or in other words what I usually was not, … Chronos doesn't know about this, and it's better if he doesn't, the deal I imade doesn't allow him to know, . . . and if he figures it outo n his own i can return to my body, so … the reason I'm tired is, I complete Chronos, without me near him, his mind would do stupid things or he wouldn't do stuff properly, and I need to be near him, because he completes me, my power comes from him, if we are far apart we fall, for exemple, we are still on Club Titiboo, but it's not affecting him, I need to be further away, but it affects me because i am a needy being ofpower, if i don't receive it, this happens" Ren explained "But yet you decided to help me, knowing this might happen … Ren What is your reason for helping" Lucas asked him, he needed to know why his new friend almost died for him "You know the awnser Lucas, just think really hard, it will come to you, just give time to time, now lets go get Duster" Ren stated as they intruded the DCMC room.

* * *

Once they were in the room, the DCMC band was not that surprised but Violet was growing impatient "What took you guys so long, … Anyway, I just finished explaining everything to the band members" "Psst Lucas, I think you should go and try to convence Duster to come with us, I'm a spirit, No scratch that, I'm a Soul so they can't see me, and … Boney can't speak so good luck, I'll go get Chronos" Ren informed leaving the room.

Lucas went up to the one that looked exactly like Duster "Tonda Gossa … Who are you?" Questioned Lucky "He's the one I was talking about just now, Duster, … you two know each other" Kumatora awnsered for Lucas "Duster? It's true I don't remember my own name, but, after living my life for 3 years as Lucky I can't suddenly leave it, … but, I can definitely tell that something very importante is taking place … 3 years ago I found myself outside what is not Club Titiboo holding a strange egg like object, holding it with very care and i felt it was importante so I knew i had to keep it safe … To keep it safe i looked for a place to hide it, and then after walking for so long, i buried the egg inside a big dirt clod in a valley where no one would ever find it, I hid it near a valley and a waterfall, near the recently building called Thunder Tower" Explained Lucky "Unknown Valley … That's it Duster, The egg we all worked so hard to protect is there, Let's go there right now!" Violet told Lucky with the small hope he would have any memory returning to him, even if it was the smallest of memories.

"But am I really this Duster person, if I am the I would need to leave the band, Duster or Lucky … One of them will cease to exist after today, right? … But if I am Duster what will happen to DCMC? And if i continue as Lucky what was this egg thing all about? What should i do?" Lucky seemed rather confused and preocupied, he had no idea of what to do "Of course you can't decide, no one would ever be able to decide, you just got to ask fate" One of the band members said gaining aproval nods from the others.

"Then it's decided, we will resolve this by a game of Stone-Sheet-Clippers, if little Lucas manages to win against us five then you shall go with them as Duster, but if Lucas fails even once, then you will stay as Lucky, understood?" OJ who appeared to be the leader of the band stated, gaining a nod from both Lucas and Lucky "Well then, let the game begin, Lucas if you woudln't mind i would like to be the last you play with, is that okay with you?" "Yes sir" Lucas politely replied to the older man.

After four rounds of very odd successful rounds it was down to Lucas and OJ, but then OJ came to Lucas and told him his move, Lucas thought he was bluffing but, even after shutting his feelings for three long years Lucas trusted him, and OJ spoke the truth, he let Lucas win.

"So it seems fate says that our Lucky is actually this Duster guy, Lucky - No Duster, Go! Don't worry about anything at all, we'll be fine" OJ assured Duster "I think Duster hid the egg in Unknown Valley so we should go there and search for the egg, and that means … I have no more reason to stay in this Club" Violet said as she dashed outo f the room with the biggest grin on her face "OUTTA MY WAY DAMNIT" Violet or rather Kumatora shouted as the guys heard multiple non mercifull slaps.

"Duster you were the best bass player we ever had, I'm gonna miss you man … I hope we meet again someday, my friend" OJ told Duster and told the remaining members of the DCMD band to meet him on the concert hall, each member before leaving told Duster to not worry, and that they wished him good luck.

* * *

Once the room was empty Lucas, Boney and Duster left only to see two guards unconscious on the floor with their faces red of multiple slaps "YES, FINNALY OUT OF THESE GIRLY CLOTHES" Kumatora shouted as she tore the clothes that she wore when she was Violet "Hm? Oh, hey guys, let's leave this Club, I don't want to be here anymore" "What the heck happened here" the group looked down the corridor to see Ren and Chronos, well, excepto Duster who couldn't see Ren "Who are you!" "He is Chronos, Lucas's other new friend" "Oh hey Ren, so you guys ready to leave this place!" Kumatora once again shouted, but Duster was intrigued about this Ren person, as he only saw Chronos "Kumatora, who is Ren, and where is he?" Duster was confused once again, Ren sighed and he snapped his fingers creating a aura of PSI to go in Duster's eyes and ears allowing Duster to see and hear Ren "Hello Duster" Ren waved at him, making Duster jump, as he didn't expect someone to happear out of tin air "Lucas and kumatora can explain you about me, as of now, let's get out of here please, it's almost day and we have a job to do" Ren told Duster as they went to the exit door.

Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, Chronos and Ren left, but Duster stayed behind "Tonda Gossa, Thanks guys … Good bye my friend" Duster spoke in almost a whisper then he removed his wig and joined the rest of the group. Once they were all outside, the sun was begining to come up "Well guys it has been fun so far, but now, me and Chronos over here are going to take care of our job, good luck finding the egg . . . We will meet again, Good Bye" Ren said walking behind Chronos "Lucas, be more carefull with trains from now on, and remember if you guys go near Thunder Tower see if you can find us, but don't climb the tower, … God dangit, i was never good at good byes, eh, well … Bye guys, good luck finding the egg" Chronos went to where Ren was standing, they haved good bye at Lucas's group and then Ren used PK Teleport and they vanished.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well, … I didn't expect this chapter to turn out This big, … but that's a good thing … right? …. It means it's making up for all the time i did not upload . . . Well guys, as today is not done yet, and i can't upload at Sundays, I will begin working on the next chapter today, and probably finish it Monday/Tuesday, if the chapter is not up by then, …. You can expect two chapters Wednesday :D

OH, and before i Forget, Reviews are appreciated as I would know how most of you guys, the readers, are enjoying the story, or if there is anything that you guys want me to improve or not, and let me stop delaying the sneak peak of the next chapter (By The Way, sneak peaks may be temporary, if you guys do review this story please tell me if you would like Sneak Peaks to stay on the next chapters or not), and by the way, Have a nice Sunday :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers :**_ _ **Chapter 8:**_ _A Masked Encounter!_

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . "Wow who knew you looked like the commander" . . .

. . . "FOLLOW THAT PIECE OF JUNK!" …..

. . . "Nwheheheh! You can never fool me" . . .

. . . " . . . . !" . . .

. . . "My jaw . . . can't . . ." . . .

. . . . . . . . .


	9. Chapter 8: A Masked Encounter!

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Amadeus here, bringing you guys Chapter 8 of The Tale Of Three Brothers, unlike the last chapter, it wont be as big, but I do hope that you guys like it, I feel very bad for not uploading in such a long time so, I gotta make up for the lost time.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ _A Masked Encounter!_

* * *

After the group met up with Chronos and Ren, Lucas couldn't stop thinking about what he told him in the attic, about him being a soul, that made a deal to stop his body from dying and that he knew him, Lucas kept thinking on who could fit that description, but he never did.

"Were here" Duster announced bringing Lucas out of his thoughts "Welcome to Unknown Valley, I hid the egg further in the Valley to be harder to find, follow me" Duster began leading the party until they reached the open field in the Valley where Duster used a tunnel to find the place to hide the egg, but . . . now there were more than one hole "Where there this many holes last time?" Duster questioned himself "Oh well, one of them must be the correct one, we just got to try them all untill we find the right one" Duster assured them.

Without knowing which hole to take they jumped at random in each hole . . . hole after hole after hole, it was becoming tedious " UGH THIS SUCKS, WHICH ONE IS IT ALREADY!" Kumatora was starting to lose her cool, and getting quite annoyed and ironicaly enough the next hole was the right one.

"Wait a second i remember this path, this is the hole i used to hide the egg, we are close now!" Duster told his new friends as they were all relieved, of not needing to jump down in any other holes for the day. The moment the path lead to the surface, Duster saw the lump where he hid the egg "Yeah this is it, I hid the egg in that mud figure" Duster moved up to the mud figure and began searching for the egg (Hmm, that mud figure looks alot like a Clay Men …) Lucas thought "Yes! It's still here!" Everyone was beaming with happiness when Duster told them all that they had the egg and that it was safe, but at that exact moment the Clay Men got hit with a violent thunder that also hit Duster, making the egg fall once again in the Clay Men.

"DUSTER!" Lucas and Kumatora shouted, while Boney could only bark, the trio ran to Duster to see if he was okay or had any injury "Duster are you okay!" asked a legitimate worried Kumatora, Lucas on the other hand was trying his best not to cry in front of his friends as he thought Duster might not wake up, but once Duster began getting up, those worries vanished.

"Yeah … I'm fine … Was that lightning just now, whew, that was close …!" Duster realized he didn't had the egg and he noticed that it was on the Clay Men once again, but as soon as Duster came closer to him, the Clay Men reactivated and went crazy due to the fact it was overcharged with energy, then it took off "It took off with the egg!" Duster announced to be met with a angry Kumatora "Are you telling me … we jumped on random holes, just to arrive too late to get the egg!" Surprisingly enough she was keeping her anger under control, untill she used that anger and dashed after the Clay Men.

The group stopped when they reached the Thunder Tower "There is a nice view to this tower for Club Titiboo, i wonder what i tis used for, and why did Ren told us to stay away from it" The hot headed from the group wondered, that his untill the side of her eye caught a glimpse of a crazy Clayman running away "Anyways, never mind this crap! We have to catch that thing, Quick!" she told the others as they all began sprinting once again after the Clayman, they kept chasing it untill they reached the Clayman factory.

"Oh great, now what, that stupid Clayman is in Pig Mask territory and they wont let us go in there to get the same item they once hunted three years ago!" Kumatora began to pout "Don't be sad, we can find a way to get it back, let's just see if we can get in there for now" Lucas, being the voice of reason of the group was able to make Kumatora feel a better "Yeah you're right Lucas, now, Lets GO!" Kumatora was once again fired up as they all went into the factory, Lucas decided to be the one talking with the Pig Masks because, Kumatora has a short temper, Boney can't speak, Duster literally got hit by thunder a few minutes ago, so it was up to Lucas to not let down the group.

* * *

When the group went inside they saw a few Pigmasks talking about something to do with Masks and bathroom, but Lucas decided not to question it "Hm, Hey you! What's your guys' problema? What're you looking at?!" one of the pigmasks said, but once he said that the pigmask directly in front of Lucas became full of fear "Ahhh! He's …!" when he said that he rushed out of there so that no trouble would befall him "What's all the ruckus?! What in the blazes are you …" Lucas and the rest of the group looked once again to where the two low ranked pigmasks where as they got into position because a pigmask captain was in the area.

The captain walked up to Lucas, he took a good look at Lucas face and gulped, Lucas was about to speak when the captain spoke "Sir! I wasn't aware you were here, sir! Please forgive my rudeness! Wearing such a shabby outfit will set a bad exemple to the men, Commander. Here, I'll prepare a change of clother for you, please put them on right away sir, likewise for the folks accompanying you, too." The captains voice was filled with fear and respect for Lucas as he mistook him for the Pigmask commander, and almost imedialty he handed Lucas and his group a change of clothes.

Duster and Kumatora got the standard low ranked Pigmask costume, Boney received a yellow Pigmask mask, and Lucas on the other hand received clothes that he wasn't expecting, he received a black shirt, a black coat with a white collar, a pair of Orange pants and black boots (Oh wow, whoever the commander is, he has a nice sense of style, shame most of the clothes are all black, but oh well, at least they look good) Lucas thought to himself as the Captain took the grou pinto a changing room, once they got out they returned to the entry and now, Lucas could fool anyone he wanted, just by impersonating the commander, that meant the group could get the egg back and get information on the Pigmasks plans.

"All right. That's better. Well, I had better return to my duties!" The commader said as a rushed back inside "Wow who knew you looked like the commander" "I agree Kumatora, thank god they made this misunderstanding, now we should hurry up and find that Claymen" They all nodded in agreement to Duster as Lucas walked further in the factory.

When they reached the next room all they could see was a machine to make Claymen and deliver them to specific areas of the factory, but not a single area that looked like a planning room, where all their next targets or missions would be.

Lucas kept walking in the factory doing his best to look, important, that is, untill the group noticed the malfunctioning Claymen, being pushed into a garbage truck, Duster gasped when he saw that they wouldn't catch the Claymen in time "Oh Crap! We can't let it get away! FOLLOW THAT PIECE OF JUNK!" Kumatora was starting to get irritated once again "Kumatora, Duster, calm down, I am the commander, remember, if they find the egg it will come to me anyways, and also, we already went this far, lets pursue that truck!" Lucas' positivity made Kumatora and Duster fired up once again as they all chased down the truck.

While they were chasing the truck, a Pork Bean, stopped as a Pigmask stepped out "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, Commander. From the looks of it … it appears that you mistakenly threw something into the garbage, If you're headed for the garbage dump, please make use of my Pork Bean and follow the truck" The Pigmask stepped aside as the group went inside it and went after the truck full speed . . . untill they crashed due to banana peels on the floor.

The crash was loud enough to make the Pigmask stop in his track and fear for his life as something might have endagered the commander's life, but luckily for the group they were not hurt at all, same can not be said of the Pork Bean, and almost imediatly after the crash another Pork Bean came revealing a very familiar Pork Trooper that was on the DCMC concert "Oh! C-Commander! Are you alright!?" that got the groups attention as they looked at the Trooper "That damn Fassad's been tossing banana peels all over the place, so it's easy to slip on them. Here you can take my Pork Bean, if you'd like." The trooper began stepping aside but he stopped as he began sniffing the air "Uh? I'm not sure why, but you smell like a dog and a kid … wait a second, … You're that kid from Club Titiboo! Maybe you think you can fool the others, but there's no fooling my nose! You sneaky piece of scum, pretending to be our commader!" The trooper was now mad as he engaged a battle with the group.

"Damn I Guess he is not as dumb as he looks" Kumatora stated, while in battle Lucas decided to make everyone okay using a Defence up **Ω** , Kumatora used a Defence down **α** , Duster used his Thief Tools and used his Scary Mask making his attacks do less, and Boney only sniffed him figuring out Fire would be effective against the Trooper, after those preparations the trooper did a powerfull swing at Duster, but due to Lucas' Defence up **Ω** and Duster's Scary Mask the attack didn't do as much, after that Lucas decided to set up more power to the party with a Offence up **Ω** , Kumatora used her PK Fire **β** dealing massive damage to the trooper, while Duster and Boney simply attacked him, after that round Lucas joined in the attcks and would occasionally heal his friends untill, the trooper couldn't handle anymore, the group was too strong for him to defeat, so he ran away slipping in a banana peel.

"*huff* We … did it" Lucas was exausted for using so much high leveled PSI powers "Rest up for a bit Lucas, without you we wouldn't have won" Kumatora told Lucas trying to make him feel better, truth be said Kumatora dealt most of the damage with PK Fire, but if not for Lucas increasing the defence, offence and occasionally healing them they wouldn't be standing victorious "Yeah Lucas, if i would have to say, you are the one that allowed us to win" Duster said agreeing with Kumatora, Boney also barked in agreement. "You guys … I … I … I couldn't have wished for better friends than you guys" Lucas hugged them with a few tears in his eyes.

"Lucas stop it, we have a Claymen to chase" Kumatora warned Lucas "Oh, that's right, I totally forgot" Lucas saying that made the group laugh for a bit and they went on their way inside the Pork Bean to the garbage dump.

* * *

"So … your plan is getting caught so that they'll bring us inside the tower?"

"Yes Chronos, I'm sure the Pigmasks will bring us to their superior, and if my hypnotic PSI power I'm sure the one in controll of this area is in Thunder Tower … and we plan on blow up the place so … this is the best way" Ren grinned.

"Okay, so we nee-" Chronos stopped when both him and Ren heard what sounded a Pork Bean blowing up "AH! One of those idiots blew up a Pork Bean, right …. Ren?" Ren's face showed pure horror "Hey, are you okay?" But Ren didn't reply creating a awkward silence.

"All Pigmasks … are skilled in driving Pork Beans, … That was no Pigmask" Chronos now looked confused to what Ren was stating "Not a Pigmask! Who would be dumb enough to *GASP* … LUCAS!" Chronos shouted realizing.

"Yes, Lucas and his group, … you know what to do … BEGIN RUNNING THERE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENED" Chronos obeyed his spirit companion and begun running at full speed.

In about 6 minutes they arrived to where the explosion ocurred and what they saw surprised them, the small group saw a Pigmask Trooper running away in fear from Lucas who was wearing clothes that looked quite good in him, followed by 2 Pigmasks and a dog with a yellow Pigmask mask.

"Oh thank god they're okay"

"I … I wasn't fast enough …"

"Chronos, calm down, they're okay" Chronos looked at Ren insulted "I wasn't fast enough, and I'm proud of my speed, If they weren't strong enough they would have lost and then … then …" "Do you really think that little of Lucas and his friends" That caught Chronos off guard "Wait I don't -" "YES YOU DO, … You're quite fast, but you can't be everywhere all the time, trust Lucas and his friends, okay?" Chronos nodded.

"Good, now back to our plan, … fight the Pigmasks in front of Thunder Tower and give up, when we are in, I'll free you and then we get rid of them!" "Eh, I like that plan quite a lot, that's a first!" Chronos admitted.

"I'm honored to know you don't trust me!" "Aw it's - Wait What! I trust you!" "That's not what you just said" Ren began pouting " . . . Can we just go to the tower and begin our plan, we can take care of this latter" " … Fine" the two walked back to the tower and began their plan.

* * *

The group finally arrived at the garbage dump, once there, they began searching at full speed for the defective Claymen who had the Hummingbird Egg, and upon enough searching they found it and luckily for them, the claymen had lost all power so it would be easy to snatch the egg.

"Finally, now we can get the egg, and get away from the Pigmasks" Lucas, Boney and Duster nodded in agreement to Kumatora, and they all began approaching the Claymen, but something else caught their eye, it was another Claymen but this one had multiple junk pieces attached to his body, suddenly it began moving and engaged a battle with the group.

"Are You Kidding Me Right Now!" Kumatora once again, was mad that day "Kuma, calm down, we can handle it, and then we can leave this place" Lucas tried calming her down, and luckily for him and his sweet attitude he managed to calm her down.

The group began doing a similar strategy they did agains't the Pig Trooper, Lucas began raising the defence of the group with Defence up **Ω** , Kumatora used Defence down **α** , Duster used his Thief Tools and used the Tickle Stick to lower the defence of the foe, and Boney sniffed the Forlorn Junk Heap revealing it's weakness to Fire, but as soon as The Forlorn Junk Heap got a chance to attack it cheerfully trew enough Scrap Metal to damage three members of the group, being those Lucas, Duster and Boney, luckily for them, The defence up Lucas used and Defence down Kumatora used really made the attacks of their foe not do much.

Once again, the group had a chance to do their move, Lucas casted a Offence up **Ω** , Kumatora used PK Fire **β** as it was the weakness of the foe, while Duster and Boney attacked at the same time, but mosto f the damage the two did was blocked "That thing has a shield?!" Kumatora told the group quite surprised, giving the Forlorn Junk Heap enough time to attach pieces of trash to himself making it recover most of it's health.

"Oh, no, it's using the trash to heal himself" Worry could be heard on Lucas' voice "Eh, it's okay Lucas, we have my Pk Fire which he is weak to, and now that you have increased our offence and defence you can join Duster and Boney on attacking" Kumatora told him.

Once again the group had the chance to attack, Lucas attacked normally, Kumatora used PK Fire **β** , Duster did the same as Lucas and attacked the thing, but Boney did not attack, as Boney went first he used na item the group got on the way there, Boney used the Shield Snatcher, eliminating the shield that the foe had around it, that allowed Lucas and Duster's attacks to do massive damage, and Kumatora's PK Fire did regular damage as it was a Shield and not a PSI Shield.

Taking more damage then it could heal itself, and the group having two that could heal whenever one was in mortal condition, was too much for the Forlorn Junk Heap and eventually it fell to the floor not being able to take anymore damage and the Clay in it's body melted off allowing the junk stuck on his body to fall to the floor.

* * *

Upon defeating the enemy, the group was quite tired as they didn't rest after their fight with the Pork Trooper, but now they could, Duster got up from the floor and went to the Claymen who stole the egg and began searching it, Duster was afraid the Pigmasks found the egg and took it for themselfs until he grabbed something that wasn't made outo f clay so he pulled it, revealing the HummingBird Egg that the group had been after.

Not too long after Duster had grabbed the Egg it began shining and releasing a power very similar to the one of PSI, and then Duster began recalling the past that he had forgot, remembered Lucas, Wess, Kumatora and the resto f his life in Tazmily.

"Now I see, I really am Duster …. I'm Duster, … Guys! I'm Duster! I remember now! I really am Duster! Finally, I have my memories back!"

"Awesome! We did it!" Kumatora's previous rage had now vanished, Lucas was happy for Duster to have recovered his memories but he wondered how Kumatora changed from mad to happy so quickly, while thinking about that Lucas did not payed attention to Kumatora but was brought out of his thoughts by Boney barking.

"Woof Woof (You've always been Duster! You just forgot)" Lucas and Kumatora heard, as they were both psychic they could hear animals thoughts. The group, had a small momento f happiness, they had gotten the Hummingbird Egg back, they got Duster's memories back, they could now help Ren and Chronos facing the Pigmasks, but that moment of happiness ended when a Pigmask in a Pork Bean came to them.

"Commander! What are you doing, goofing around in a place like this?!" The group got outo f the small pit where the trash and claymen were to be dragged into the Pork Bean "We're heading straight to Thunder Tower you are needed at the generator room, alos we captured a strong intruder that calls himself The Cloaked Man, and we need all assistance to keep him controlled" The Pigmask informed the group while driving them to Thunder Tower, but on the way there Lucas became quite worried, he remembered that Chronos uses the name of Cloaked Man around people that aren't friends.

"We're here, please head to the generator room as fast as possible Commander!" After the group got out of the Pork Bean they rushed up the tower, not to get on the generator room, but to find Chronos and Ren, while searching for the two the group heard a Pigmask say that Fassad was on his way to Thuder Tower and that made Lucas and the rest pf the group search harder for their friends, after the floor they were in was completely searched they had no choice but to go to the next floor having the hope they could free Chronos and Ren.

Once the group got to the room that allowed them to move further up in the tower, they met a familiar person, it was the Pork Trooper that they had fought earlier that day, but he looked different, he had new clothes on "Yo. So you came all this way to visit me, kiddos? Eh, You got the best of me last time, but that was only because I was in my ordinary clothes … But now, I am on combat suit, It's 'Handle With Care' Time!" he said getting in position for battle "Oh god, can he get any dumber" Kumatora was getting annoyed once again, but this time it was at the Trooper's stupidity.

The group knowing the Trooper's weaknesses and attacks from the last time began a similar strategy, Lucas began with Defence up **Ω** , Kumatora used Offence down **α** , Duster used his Thief Tools and used once again the Tickle Stick lowering the foe's defences, and boney used a bomb dealing a good ammount of damage, The trooper was ready to attack them with everything he had but the bomb used by the canine made him fall to the floor as he didn't expect a dog to be armed with such stuff.

Once again it was the group's time to attack the foe, Lucas used Offence up **Ω** , Kumatora stopped using her assist PSI and began using her PK Fire **β** , while Duster and Boney attacked the Trooper, The Trooper seeing the familiar strategy developing like the last time tried to break it down by using multiple Fierce Blow attacks on Lucas and Kumatora, but none hit their targets as Duster and Boney used themselfs to cover the two PSI users.

When the Trooper couldn't keep going with his Fierce Blow attacks anymore he stopped and looked at the damage he had done, but due to his stats lowered and the groups stats increased quite a bit the man and the dog were still standing as a green healing light surronded them bringing them back to full health, Kumatora might have not looked like it, but even she knew Lifeup PSI but only to the **β** level.

With everyone okay once again, it was time to make the Trooper regret battling them, Lucas this time used a new PSI he had learned on their way to the garbage dump, he used Shield **Ω** enveloping everyone on a blue light that created a shield, making the attacks the Trooper did do low damage to none, Kumatora kept using her strongest PK Fire, being PK Fire **β** , while Duster and Boney kept attacking, and the Trooper had to hand it to them, the mand and the dog had incredible team work when attacking, he couldn't find an opening to counter them, because all the openings the man had the dog would cover them, and the same would apply to the openings the dog would have.

* * *

After taking quite the beating, and not doing the expected damage on his enemies the Trooper was finally defeated, their strategy was a unbreakable Wall to someone without Assist PSI or PSI overall, he had his stats lowered, he couldn't heal, he couldn't make shields, and he couldn't increase stats, making him very vulnerable.

"We did it! Now we can keep looking for Ren and Chronos" Lucas had a determined expression, he wouldn't leave his friends to suffer in this tower, and now without anything in their way, they could proceed upwards in the tower.

"Nwehehehehe!" The group stopped on their tracks once they heard the so familiar laugh "You may think you're a good impersonator. Nwhehehe but you can never fool me" The group turned to their right and saw Fassad coming to them with two Captain ranked Pigmasks behind him "You're definition of the phrase 'like a moron flying into a flame', Lucas! … The pain I went through after that Drago sent me flying … I really must repay that favor in full" Lucas gulped, he knew they were on a high floor of Thunder Tower and they wouldn't be able to use the elevators, Lucas was filled with dread knowing what was coming.

Kumatora began seeing Lucas as a sibling to her, and she felt how the poor child was feeling, so she took matters into her own hands and did the only sane thing to be done at that moment "SCATTER!" She screamed, grabbing Lucas and Duster by their arms and then she began running to the stairs having Boney following her, on the process she broke Lucas free from the dreadfull fealing he was stuck in.

When Kumatora shouted scatter, Fassad knew she tried to fool them, but once he took a look behind him he saw the Pigmask Captains that fel to the floor when they realized they fel for a childish trick, Fassad decided to ignore the dumb Pigmasks as he would have fun on this little 'game' and he calmly followed the group that was dashing away to get free from him.

"Nice thinking Kumatora" Duster complimented gaining a thumbs up from Kumatora, thanks to her the group had gotten quite the distance between them and Fassad so they decided to get rid of their Pigmask uniforms, all excepto Lucas, as he was quite fond of the clothes he had and he also thought that they might come in handy in the future.

"Whew, that's better, it's much easier to move around now without those uniforms" "Oh, but it looked pretty good on you" Kumatora joked gaining a few giggles from Lucas and a face from Duster that seemed to say 'Kuma … Why?' "Hey calm down dude, I was just joking" "Oh, ah ah, so funny, you do know that Fassad is catching up right" Duster informed "Oh Crap! That's right, The fatty is catching up! Guys Hurry up!" they began sprinting away and heard from affar a voice say 'I HEARD THAT!' they all laughed when they heard him.

"So … let's see what kind of weapons you have" a captain ranked Pigmask walked over to The Cloaked Man "Hmm, a spear, a sword" he kept frisking him "Three knifes in each boot, two in each glove, and a edged boomerang, … damn, you were quite armed, … why did you surrender to us, you could have took out a few more of us then twelve low ranked Pigmasks, … so why did you stop" Questioned the captain (Ren, are you ready to begin our plan? Because i can't take anymore of these Pigmasks touching with their greasy hands on my polished weapons) (Chronos, it's time, I'll melt off your restrainings, after I freeze all of these idiots) The spirit went to the middle of the room and shouted "PK FREEZE **Ω** " he knew the Pigmasks wouldn't hear him, but it was still good to shout once in a while, then a cold blue light began shining as a they were all freezed and then they all passed out.

* * *

Ren walked towards Chronos, he placed his hand over the chains "PSI Materialization, PK Fire, Heat Wave" Ren spoke as a warm red air that is only seen deep inside vulcanos makeking it's way to the chain, once the air hit the chain, the chain melted off like it was always water and not steel.

"Good" Chronos simply said as he walked to his weapons and equiped them once again "Ugh they got grease all over my weapons!" Chronos whined "Stop whining, at least you got them back, and you would end up cleaning them after you defeated the Pigmasks in here" Ren began walking away "Now, let's go, we have this tower to destroy" "YEAH!" Chronos hurried up to Ren as he was excited to defeat the Pigmasks, the two of them used the elevator the Pigmasks used to bring them to the room they were at and Ren's ears picked up someone saying something about fatty and catching up and another person saying 'I heard that' quite mad.

Ren decided to not think much about it as the elevator stopped and the room they were in was full of Pigmasks "Oh this will be fun!" Chronos leaped forward and used his daggers he hid on his gloves, he still can't belive the Pigmask captain called them knives and he was furious, so he used that fury on each attack on the Pigmasks, while Ren increased his stats and attacked the Pigmasks with mostly PK Freeze and sometimes PK Fire.

They kept going in random rooms beating up every Pigmasks in each and every room, but things seemed off, the Pigmasks were running, but Ren could tell it wasn't from them, so he focused his PSI for a bit having a vision of 5 minutes into the future,

"Oh no, CHRONOS, WE LEAVE NOW, NO QUESTIONS, RUSH OUT!" Ren shouted at Chronos. Normally Chronos would question his spirit friend on why he was saying that, but Chronos learned to know how not to ask questions when that much worry was on Ren's voice.

* * *

Lucas and the group kept dashing as fast as they could hoping to find a elevator that would bring the group down, but to no avail, the group could only run and hope there would be more path for them to follow, even after Lucas got hit by electricity he didn't quit, he kept running knowing that what Fassad had planned was far worse than any thundershock.

The group had now arrived at the generator room and they saw na exit, they thought that maybe there would be a ladder down and they could escape but as soon as they tried leaving na alarm went off.

"SUSPICIOUS INDIVIDUALS DETECTED INSIDE GENERATOR ROOM! ACTIVATING DEFENSE SYSTEM! REPEAT! ACTIVATING DEFENSE SYSTEM! ALL PERSONNEL, IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU'D EVACUATE IMMEDIATLY" the group heard this mechanical voice speak, and then from within the generator a robot attached to the generator came out and attacked the group.

The group was now facing Mr. Generator, but this time, the group didn't used their normal strategy, Lucas began with a Offence up **Ω** , Kumatora decided it was time to puch something, so she did as she waited for Boney to tell them the weakness of their foe, Duster used his Thief Tools and used the Tickle Stick and Boney sniffed the enemy revealing his weakness to PK Freeze, but something was off, when Kumatora hit their enemy she got countered by an electric field around Mr. Generator.

When Kumatora began wondering how she got hit, Mr. Generator attacked her with a 1,000,000 Volt Chop, bringing her to half of her health. The group once again gained the ability to attack their foe and their strategy was going bad so far, Lucas decided it would be good to increase defease as he thought this foe would only use electricity and not electric chops, so he used Defense up **Ω** , Kumatora on the other hand was mad at this thing and attacked it with PK Freeze **β** , Duster knowing he could not attack used his Scary Mask from the Thied Tools, lowering the defense of their foe and Boney attacked it by using a Pencil Rocket dealing a fair ammount of damage.

Mr. Generator began swinging his arms around, while focusing them to hit Lucas, not hiting him as hard as he did on Kumatora on his previous attack on her, this time the group was going on a full attack, Lucas used the Saltwater Gun he found, Kumatora once again used PK Freeze **β** , while Duster and Boney attacked Mr. Generator with more Pencil Rockets, dealing so much damage to Mr. Generator had to attack his foes with a Discharge Zap attack hurting the group quite alot but it also made Mr. Generator ran outo f power.

While he began recharging the group attacked with everything, Lucas used PK Love **α** , Kumatora used PK Freeze **β** , and Duster and Boney dealed massive damage with their combo attacks, they kepts this up for a while until Mr. Generator came back online but he looked weakened, Mr. Generator was hanging by a string so Kumatora decided to end this, she used PK Freeze **β** once again and it successfully defeated Mr. Generator.

"A SERIOUS ERROR HAS OCURRED IN THE GENERATOR! ALL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT! IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU'D EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" the same robotic voice began speaking, but then Boney felt the famíliar scent of Luxury bananas, and they saw Fassad with the two Pigmask Captains who were fooled by Kumatora with him "You! How dare you destroy this vital system of ours!" This time Lucas didn't let dreed fill him, he and the others ran away through the door behind them to find themselfs now stuck on the roof of Thunder Tower.

"Nweheheheh" Fassad laughed as he was now also with the group on top of the roof of Thunder Tower "Pathetic fools, You have nowhere to run now! You guys have been a real thorn in our side! What's funniest of all is that happiness could've been yours if you had simply stayed in tazmily and lived quietly without caring" Fassad informed the group as he finished eating his Luxury banana, then a sound came from Fassad as he grabbed a phone "So it's all set then? Good, I'll be done here very soon, so leave the Mother Porkship on standby above." Fassad said and hung up the phone, he looked back at Lucas "Thunder Tower is no longer usable … But, this is the perfect chance to eliminate the whole lot of you in one fell swoop, I tis a bit too much for lousy rats as yourselfs but … our King just loves being flashy. So … I've decided to blow up Thunder Tower with you rats so that you can all flashily disappear together" Suddenly the Mother Porkship Fassad mentioned had approached the scene, there a Pigmask captain dropped a ladder for Fassad to climb.

"Well, looks like my ride is here. Later days pals!" Fassad grabbed his phone and began speaking "Okay, all set! Destroy Thunder Tower" The Tower began shaking heavily "Well Lucas. We haven't known each other for long, but it's been fun, I'll never Forget about you guys! Nwehehehheh" Fassad taunted but then he lost his footing for a bit and slipped on the banana peel he trew, making him fall of Tunder Tower "Pfff, oh god, he deserved that so much, and it was so funny!" Kumatora had tears on her eyes as she was trying to prevent herself from being too loud but then the group noticed the Porkship preparing to get away "Guys hold me tight" Duster informed them "Rope Snake You're up!" Duster used the Rope Snake which grabbed the ladder and took them with the Mother Porkship.

* * *

A Masked Man came to the door where Fassad should be entering but he saw no Fassad but saw some uninvited guests tagging along " . . .!" he said nothing as he entered the Mother Porkship and ordered the driver to shake them off, so he began obeying his superior.

The group was having a hard time hanging on the Mother Porkship and they thought they would probably make it out okay, but then "Duster, … I have some bad news, my jaw isn't strong enough to support the weight of three people and a dog … My jaw … can't …" The rope snake finished talking as it couldn't handle the weight anymore and everyone fell out of the Mother Porkship as the Masked Man looked at them all fall.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for this chapter coming out a bit late today, I have placed a goal on myself being that each chapter must be 5k or 5k+ words so i wont be able to place a second chapter today, as of tomorrow, i don't know if I will be able to post one but if I do end up posting one it will be a short one. … And I almost forgot the sneak peak of the next chapter.

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_ _ **Chapter 8:**_ _The return of the student!_


	10. Chapter 9: The Return Of The Student!

**Author Notes:** Sorry for this chapter coming kinda late, but I have been having computer issues lately and it deleted evreything i had there, and I have wrote this chapter about 3 times, and it deleted them all, this is the fourth attempt and luckily that wont happen, I do apologize for this, I'll make sure to fix my pc soon so that this wont happen again, thank you for the wait guys.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ _The Return Of The Student!_

* * *

"HURRY UP!" Ren screamed at Chronos as the two were leaving Thunder Tower "Ren, *huff* calm down, … we're outside now, we're good" "IT'S NOT ABOUT US, LOOK THERE" Ren pointed to the air making Chronos' grow wide as he gasped "Oh God, That's Lucas and his friends on the Mother Porksh- OH GOD THEIR FALLING, REN USE YOUR PK THUNDER TO POWER MY SPEED NOW!" Ren did as commanded and casted PK Thunder increasing the speed of Chronos' making him move incredibly fast "Those books in Osohe Castle came in handy, but we have to help them now!" Ren nodded as the two kept getting closer to the only one they could help, being Lucas and Boney as Duster fell on a place they didn't know how to get and they lost sight of Kumatora "I Hope their okay" Chronos while running looked at his spirit friend, he never saw him worried the way he was for another person.

* * *

Lucas woke up on a familiar sunflower field that he, his brothers, his mom and sometimes his dad used to come to have picnics together, Lucas looked around and didn't saw anyone, he was filled with sadness for being alone once again, Lucas looked at the sun and began reminiscing the past.

" . . . _Lucas._ " Lucas heard a familiar voice call his name, he knew the voice to be his mother's voice, Lucas opened his eyes as he began looking aroud to see where the voice came from but to no avail, noone other than him was there.

"Woof" Lucas suddenly heard and looked to where the sound came from, it was Boney, Lucas wasn't alone anymore, but he was still worried for his friends, Lucas began walking to Boney and he noticed Boney was acting rather odd, when Boney noticed Lucas he stopped whining and began barking at Lucas as if to make him look to what he was looking, Lucas being a PSI user understood his dog and then he understood why his dog was acting the way he was.

Lucas felt the tears in his eyes, his heart began pounding faster, he couldn't belive his eyes, Lucas and Boney had found the spirit of Hinawa walking further into the sunflower field "Mommy?" Lucas began running after her, while followed by Boney, but after a while, Boney took it upon himself to stop Hinawa from gaining distance between them and he left Lucas to try and stop her.

Lucas now alone once again, continued to run after his mother's spirit, he just wanted to hear her voice again, he just wanted to feel her embrace once again, Lucas only wanted a few minutes to be with his mother.

While chasing his mother Lucas realized Boney was nowhere to be seen, but Lucas stopped once his mother was in a close distance, Hinawa looked back to see her son not injured, she smiled at Lucas while trying to hold her tears, Lucas walked forward, overjoyed for seeing his mother once again, he didn't care if it was her spirit, it was her, and it was enough for Lucas, Hinawa knew what Lucas had to do, and she began walking away from him once again.

"Mommy, please, stop going away, …" Lucas was about to cry but he kept being strong, he kept following her until they reached the end of the sunflower field and there was a cliff, Hinawa was floating above the cliff smiling at her son, Lucas on the other hand dashed forward and jumped into his mother's arms as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Still under the effect of PK Thunder Chronos was using each rock to fuel his jumps as he kept going up the cliff (I hope their okay) Chronos was now having suspicions about Ren, he just heard his thoughts and Ren never allows his thoughts to go out of order, the two had reached the top of the cliff but Ren stopped moving, Chronos could feel the sadness in him, he could fear his tears, but he stopped to care about his spirit friend when he saw Lucas dashing to jump over the cliff "Oh My God, Lucas NO!" The effect of Pk Thunder was still in him and he began spritting forward Lucas was now falling but with his speed Chronos jumped and caught up to Lucas, he hugged Lucas tightly so that he could protect Lucas' body from the impact and then Chronos lost his consciousness, while they fell, he lost both his big black hat and his long black scarf that covered his face.

On the bottom of the cliff there was a hay stacked together for some odd reason, and near the hay stood Wess and Alec "Alec, why woud you stack hay here on all places you could stack it on?" A confused Wess asked "I dont really know, I had a dream where Hinawa told me to pile hay on this spot right away" "hmm, odd but let-" Wess was cut off when a brown body fel on the hay catching the attention of the two elders, then after the brown body, a body wearing a black cloak fell clutching for life na unconscious Lucas, the two elderly men walked to check on them as they recognized Lucas and Boney but they gasped as they looked upon the face of the cloak wearer, it was the exact same face that Lucas had.

* * *

". . . This place . . . it's . . . " Ren was breaking down, he fell to his knees once he saw the place he was in, the memories were so painful, they were good memories, but his actions that he did made those memories pain him.

". . . Kin" The spirit heard, noone other than Chronos knew his real name, he kept his face hidden, he only told Chronos his name, he put up the perfect façade to hide himself but, this voice knew him, this so familiar female voice "You must be so tired Kin" the voice was kind, The spirit knew he had heard the voice before, and he believed he knew who it was.

". . . Mom?" The spirit got on his feet and he saw his mother, standing close to him, she had a big kind smile and she was crying of joy, she had found his son once again "Mommy!" Kin ran to Hinawa and hugged her, she hugged back "Mommy, … I miss you so much, I miss daddy, I miss Lucas, and I miss Claus" Kin began crying "I can't tell Lucas who I am, nor can I tell dad, he can't even see me, … and Claus … Mommy, Claus is …" He cried harder "I know, … Kin, it's only up to you, remember the locket me and your father gifted to you, Lucas and Claus" Kin nodded "Your memories, your emotions, your being are closed in it, the deal you made, I saw it, and everything you once were is locked deep in the locket, remind Chronos of who he once was, make him open the locket, and rejoin Lucas and your father, … please my son" Hinawa didn't want his son to go, she never had this kind of company for three years, but she had to do what was better for her son.

"I Tried once, … but I cant'" "Yes you can, believe in yourself my son, … if you do it, you can save Claus" That made Kin's eyes grow wide "I can't, last time he didn't even remembered me, he tried to kill me, mommy, … I am worthless, … I saw your death, Lucas' death, Claus' death and my death, I couldn't even save you or Claus, only me and Lucas …. I left daddy and brother all alone for my training, I promissed to come back, but they belive I'm dead now because of those Pigmasks … I …. I …." Hinawa stopped her son from talking "You are not worthless, you saved your brother, you saved yourself, you tried to save me and Claus, but you failed, but you can still save Claus" Kin looked at his mother's face full with hope "Claus isn't gone yet, he is imprisioned in his body, but when he fought you, those chains, he tried his best to break them, if you and Lucas face him together, you can save your brother, so please, do your mother this one last request, get your body back, join Lucas and save your brother" "Mommy … I … I … I promise I'll give my besta t doing so, I wont let big brother suffer anymore" Kin assured her, making her smile once again "Now, go on my son, recover your body, and save Claus from the Pigmasks" Kin nodded and he began walking off, Hinawa on the other hand became invisible to PSI users and normal people, she went to Claus and began to try to bring him back.

Kin then realized "Um … Chronos? … Where are you!" "… Great he is gone … oh wait, my vision! Lucas jumped off the cliff, … maybe Chronos saw him fall, maybe he is already down" Kin began floating as he went down the cliff to find his body.

* * *

Lucas was now begining to regain conscious "He's really asleep, at least he doesn't seem to be hurt, … Alec we have to talk about that guy" Wess was about to speak but Lucas began to wake up and Boney barked to warn the elders in the room of Lucas' awake.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Don't worry, Boney is in tip-top shape too." Alec told his grandchild to not worry him, Alec was happy to see that Lucas was no longer hiding his emotions, he actually had a genuine smile as he patted Boney.

"This is so weird!" Wess stated gaining Lucas' attention "Alec had a dream where Hinawa warned him to stack hay where you guys would fall, she saved your lifes, if not for her Boney and that other guy would need medical attention now" Alec glared at Wess as he placed both his hands on his mouth "Wait what?, What other guy?" Alec sighed "Lucas when you and Boney fell down you weren't alone, Boney fel first but you, … there was another boy around your age, clutching to your body as life itself, and the way you two fell seemed to look like he was trying to shield you with his body" Alec informed his grandchild "Where is he now?" "In my room" responded Wess "I wanted you two apart because, … well, you will know when you see him" Alec sounded a bit preocupied.

The two brought Lucas to Wess' room, and upon entering the room Lucas spotted the familiar black cloak wearer "Lucas, … go look at his face" Lucas nodded to his grampa, he stepped closer to Chronos and when he took a good look at his face he gasped and steped backwards.

"H-H-He …. L-l-looks, … he looks … just l-l-like m-me" Lucas didn't expect this so it took him a bit to return to normal "He looks just like my brothers, but … I've seen his eyes, they are red, none of them haver ed eyes or black hair, … but why does he look like us then?" Lucas looked at the elderly men as they had the same look of confusion on their faces.

Chronos began to wake up "Oh God, where am I?" He looked around and found a familiar face "Oh, Hi Lucas … wait a second Lucas! … What where you thinking on jumping of that cliff, … and why am I not feeling pain at all … are we dead?" Chronos over exaggerated once again as usual "Um, no Chronos, my grampa and Mr. Wess saved us, but I have a question for you" "Go ahead then!" Chronos gave him a smile "Why do you look exactly like me and my brothers?" Lucas saw the confused look on the others face "What? I look like you and your brothers?" Chronos grabbed Lucas' hand and brought him to the nearby mirror.

Chronos scared himself when he saw his face was exactly like Lucas. That also made Lucas realize he had no clue of why he looked like him "Would you mind leaving me alone for a bit" Chronos asked Lucas and the elderly man, Alec and Wess were insecure about leaving him alone but Lucas assured them it would be okay.

* * *

Upon leaving the room, the two demanded Lucas na explanation, and Lucas gave them the best he could, he had to, while doing so, Lucas noticed the weak light that made it's way upstairs, he decided to hurry up the explanation as he wanted to go check what that light was.

Chronos was still shaken up about finding out that he and Lucas looked exactly the same, he didn't know what to think, he didn't even knew his past, he only remembers waking up in a river three years ago and Kin told him what to do and what not to do, he then began trying to remember his past, but he wasn't remembering anything, Until he was surrounded by a flash of light.

* * *

" _Yay Omeletes!" three boys that looked alike shouted happily, a woman came to the boys and gave them their food "Mom's food is the best" the reddish haired boy said, "Your right Brother" the blonde said "Noone makes better food than mom but you do know how to make great food" the white haired boy said "Aww thank you" The blonde said "What do you think Claus, dont you agree?" The white haired boy asked the red haired boy "Yeah, he is right Lucas!" Claus said grinning "But you do also know how to make good food!" Claus nodded agreeing with Lucas. The boys finished eating "Okay boys, if you want you can go out to play now" The woman said "Okay mom" the three replied. Lucas and Claus stopped at the door and said "Aren't you coming Kin?"_

Chronos fel to his knees, having trouble breathing "*huff* what … what was that? … was that my past? … that was Lucas, a boy named Claus and Kin … but … Kin had a body, … he told me he was a spirit all his life …" Once again a flash of light happened.

" _Can we go see the dragos now" Claus said full of hope "Yeah!" Kin and Lucas agreed in unison "Of course you can, after you three open the present your dad, me and grampa Alec made for you three" The woman said gaining a confused look from the boys, they never wanted goods for their birthdays, they only wanted to spend their birthday with their family and see the dragos._

 _The woman got the present she hid from the boys, then the three carefully opened it trying not to break it, and inside the box there was three golden heart shapped lockets "With the help of Grampa Alec, who found the gold, and your dad, who made it look like this, we were able to make three heart shapped lockets for you three, and inside it, there is a picture of our family" The woman explained, this gained a few tears from Lucas, a boy who tried to hide his tears, being Kin and a surprised Claus but very touched._

" _Thank you mommy!" The three said wearing their lockets, then the older man, being their grampa Alec, took the boys to go see the Dragos._

* * *

Chronos came back to his sences and fell to his knees still having trouble breathing "That … locket, … do I havei t?" Chronos placed his hand on his chest and felt something hard, he grabbed the chain of the locket and pulled it out "Odd … how did I never noticed i had a locket on all this time … and … this locket seems a different" The locket had a dark colour, a big crack on the middle, from within the locket there was a golden light, and the locket had a vine full of thorns in it that stopped a person from opening the locket.

Chronos wasn't happy, he wanted to open the locket so, he grabbed his spear and despite being hard vines he managed to cut them, once the locket was free from the vines, the crack grew bigger, and he felt the locket drawing him to opening it, so he did, Chronos opened a locket allowing a bright light to escape it, when the light vanished Chronos was feeling better, then he looked to the locket and he saw the picture, it had the woman from his mind he heard it was the mother, a man which he assumed to be the father, it had na older man that he recalled to be the grampa, he believed he was called Alec, then there were three boys, he recognized Lucas immediately, he saw the red haired boy he heard his name to be Claus and then … there was Kin, … he had lied to him, Kin was once alive and … he was related to Lucas.

After making that discovery memories began filling Chronos, he remembered everything, his mother, his father, his brothers, the village of tazmily, the dragos, everything, and then once again a flash of light happened.

* * *

" _I told you, I warned you,give me controll, and I'll make you powerfull" A dark voice could be heard in a room filled with the colour of crimson red "How?" Kin asked "Simple, I'll push the light away from your heart, your memories, emotions, everything will be sealed deep inside your mind, and your dark side will take over, he'll grow fast, you'll be powerfull, you will be a spirit identity, you can tell him your name, but not who you are, you will be his guide, you will help him with your PSI abilities, and … you can end up getting you body back, but only if your memories are strong enough to return to your body, if they are you as a spirit will rejoin your body and take controll, but if you don't accept, … are you ready to die and leave your father and your big brothers, Lucas and Claus to suffer?" The darkness said_

" _I …. I accept, what do I need to do" "You need to agree, which you already did, now you only need to name your darkness, and when your dark side takes over there will be some changes on your body, but if you end up returning your body will change back" The tone of voice of the darkness had changed it knew it had won the deal._

" _A name it is ….. well … then let my dark self be called . . . Chronos . . ." Kin awnsered._

* * *

Chronos once again took controll "I … I Am … I'm just a contract …. I was made so that this body would live, …. Eh …. I knew he always hid something from me, but i never expected this … I feel … hurt, … but, it's his body, and … now that I believe he will return, … I wont die, I'll just live on, as long as I'm remembered I'll live on the hearts and memories of the ones that remember me" Chronos accepted his fate.

"Oh There you are, Finally I found you!" a familiar voice said from the entry door.

* * *

Kin had finished floating down the cliff and was now searching tazmily village for his body "Ugh, where is he … I hope he didn't got in troble" Kin had the luck of being able to look everywhere and not be scolded by anyone has they couldn't see him, but he wasn't finding Chronos, until "Oh … I'm so dumb … Chronos and I are connected, I just need to feel his life force, UGH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT" Kin focused and felt the life force of many people but he ignored them all until he felt the so familiar life force from his body, he followed the trail and it led him to the Old Man Paradise, upon entering he saw Lucas talking to Wess and Alec, so he didn't bothered Lucas he went upstairs leaving a small trail of light behind him, that caught Lucas' attention, then finally Kin had reached the room where he felt Chronos, he fazed through the door and saw him on his knees.

"Oh There you are, Finnaly I found you!" he shouted, gaining Chronos' attention "You know it was hard finding you, I forgot i could feel your life force, eh, I'm an idiot" He said chuckling a bit but he saw that Chronos was very serious "Chronos, are you okay, you're not this serious or quiet normally" the door oppened a bit, but the two didn't realized it, Chronos walked to his spirit companion, or rather, his soul and showed him the locket making his eyes grow wide.

"I Know now, who you trully are and who I trully am, Kin … I'm ready, I remember everything, I have all my emotions back, but I don't have my soul back, all that this body is, is a puppet, and I'm the puppeteer, I don't want to keep this act anymore, it's time for you to feel life again, it's time for you to go back to your familly, and I, … I will live in your memories and your heart, I'll live in all that met me and still remember me" Chronos smilled, Kin on the other hand was speechless, he had grown to like Chronos, he didn't saw him as a deal, but he didn't have another choice, he saw the life in the eyes of Chronos vanish as his body was lifted into the air, a light surrounded Kin and his body and he began being absorved into his body.

* * *

Lucas had finished explaining everything to Wess and Alec and he explained the spirit person that he had met had gone to see Chronos, the three went upstairs and were about to go in, until the three heard the spirit talk "Chronos are you okay, you're not this serious or this quiet normally" normally people that couldn't use PSI couldn't hear or see the spirit, but he wasn't trying to hide his voice or himself at the moment so everyone could see him.

They oppened the door a bit to watch them but they couldn't see the face of the spirit, but the next thing they heard shocked them all "I Know now, who you trully are and who I trully am, Kin … I'm ready, I remember everything, I have all my emotions back, but I don't have my soul back, all that this body is, is a puppet, and I'm the puppeteer, I don't want to keep this act anymore, it's time for you to feel life again, it's time for you to go back to your familly, and I, … I will live in your memories and your heart, I'll live in all that met me and still remember me" the three were schocked, he called the spirit Kin, and it all clicked on Lucas' mind, it all made sence, since the day the two rescued him from the train, the hate for the Pigmasks, the talk he and Ren had at the attic on Club Titiboo, how Ren acted when he was near Lucas, and why his heart would beat faster when the Chronos and Ren were near him, it's because it was his brother.

The three saw Chronos' eyes lost all the life they had in them, as light surrounded both the body and the soul, making the body absorve the soul.

The body stopped floating as he was placed on the floor, then the body began changing a bit, the body became shorter, the hair turned from long black hair to long silver white hair, his eyes that were slightly oppened went from red to deep ocean blue "*huff* I'm … me again" The voice had changed a bit and now the boy standing in the room looked exactly like Kin, the boy fel to his knees and began crying.

Lucas who was watching the whole thing couldn't handle it anymore, he was crying, from both happiness from seeing his brother well and alive and he was also crying because his brother was crying, Lucas would never let his brothers cry and feel bad, he would try his best in the moment to cheer them up.

* * *

Lucas dashed into the room "KIN!" he shouted, Kin looked at the door and saw Lucas "LUCAS!" they both ran to each other pulling themselfs into a tight hug "I missed you … so much brother" Kin hold Lucas tighther when he heard that "I missed you too big brother, I'm so sorry for leaving you all like this, please … forgive me" "I already do forgive you, but I want you to explain, … please brother" Kin couldn't say no to his brother, no matter how many times he tried to say no, he could only say "Yes Lucas, I'll explain everything"

After that the group gathered up as Kin explained everything, as he could see the future, the evil that were the Pigmasks, what they had done, the training that he did for a year, everything, Kin didn't knew until then how much he needed to let that all free, how much he needed someone that would just listen, and they all did, Lucas was horrified to know what Kin went through, Alec was exactly like Lucas, but Wess tried to look brave but he actually felt sorry for the boy.

Lucas then had an idea "Kin! Let's go see dad, he'll be so happy to see you" Kin looked at his brother and smiled "I would like that, quite alot" Lucas smiled back, Lucas, Kin and Boney said goodbye to Wess and Alec, but not before Lucas told Wess that Duster was alive making him feel better, the group left the Old Man Paradise and decided to head home but on their way they stopped at the bridge to find a familiar magypsie and a croud around her.

Lucas, Kin and Boney went close to the magypsie to see if they could help her, seeing as Kin knew one of the magypsies so he would like to help, as for Boney and Lucas it's due to them to have met her before"Mmmmgg fggggg ….. Pwaa! Ooh, I undid the gag on my own! I just moved my mouth up and down and slowly it slipped off!" Kin and Lucas looked at each other awkwardly and then back at the magypsie "Ooh, I'm so wonderful! … I hate to be a bother but … could someone stand me up?" Kin and Lucas went to the magypsie and decided not to talk to her until things calmed down but they helped her up "Thank you, darling! I don't know what happened, I was minding my own business, taking off my makeup when suddenly I was physically assaulted! Oh, what na unfabulous time to be attacked!" Ionia said "Some people these days, … ugh" Kin awnsered "Oh, my! You're that boy I meta t the hot Spring the other day aren't you?" Ionia said refering to Lucas, Kin looked at him awkwardly as if saying 'What!' "It seems the threads of fate have led us to each other again. From the moment I realized you could use PSI, I knew there was something between us" Kin sighed "Great, now i have to delete the memory of everyone here" Kin said as he used his PSI to make the last minute as if it never happened "Ok, please proceed" "Well, as I was saying" Ionia turned to face Lucas once again "You're undoubtelly the one we Magypsies have been waiting for, can you feel it, the time, is drawing near … wait a second, … if I was attacked does this mean … oh dear heavens, I hope Aeolia is okay, as i dont have my makeup on, I can't fly there so i have to walk there, … and you're coming with me" Ionia ordered.

"There goes, Let's Go See Dad, *sigh* why do stuff like this always happens to us" Lucas looked at Kin as he knew exactly what he meant "Hmm,if we went straight up this river we could reach Aeolia's house, but -" "Hold on, you guys, We have nooo idea what you were talking about, but if it's to head up the river you can take the boat here" two guys told them "Wonderfull, now let's go!" Ionia said excited "Hurray …" Kin on the other hand wasn't excited, he really wanted to see his father, but Lucas and Kin Knew that what would happen was going to be important.

The group decided to take the offer of the two guys and ride the boat upstream, to Aeolia's house, and in about a quarter of na hour, they reached Aeolia's house "Great we're here, let's go you two, let's head inside" Lucas and Kin looked at each other again and braced themself to the craziest thing that could happen, because if it was from the Magypsies it's expected to be crazy.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Once again I'm so sorry for delaying this chapter because my PC kept deleting everything I saved in it, but I was able to re-write the entire chapter, as today is Saturday I inform there will be no chapter tomorrow, and this week i wont post much, more tests are coming up, but I will post a chapter or two, Now I'm heading off guys, hope you enjoyed this chaper (even after it took awhile because of my PC), now here is the Sneak peak of the next chapter and, Have a nice Sunday and a nice Week :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers:**_ _ **Chapter 10:**_ _A Magypsie's Demise!_

. . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe this, you're back!" …

"Oh My, this is bad" …..

"We have to find them, quickly, but we should head there" …

. . . . . . . . . . .


	11. Chapter 10: A Magypsy's Demise!

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, sorry for not being uploading but school has been hard so my time to write the story is getting shorter, but soon my tests are over and I'll have time once again to upload this story as I used to.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ _A Magypsie's Demise!_

* * *

Ionia, Lucas and Kin were in front of the pink Shell know as Aeolia's house, Lucas opened the door for Ionia seeing as she was tied up, and they went inside, … except Kin.

Once Lucas, Ionia and Boney were inside Aeolia became concerned about Ionia seeing as she was completely tied up "Oh, What happened? Why aren't you all tied up and not wearing any makeup, Ionia?" "This is no time to be silly, Aeolia! I was attacked, So i rushed here to see if you were all right." Ionia told her.

"Oh, I'm just fine, I'm as lovely as I always am, … But, never mind me, … why don't you untie that rope already?" Ionia then realized that she never got released from the rope "Oh, i was in such a rush I never noticed! Lucas, could you untie me now? Unbelievable! You have no sense of courtesy!" Lucas was a bit shocked at that, noone as ever told him that he was rude or that he didn't had sense of courtesy so he rushed to Ionia and untied her, while doing so he noticed.

"Hey, where did Kin go?!" Worry filled Lucas's voice, Ionia was confused to see the boy wasn't there, but Aeolia, she didn't expect to hear that name "Kin? You mean, he is back?" Aeolia asked Lucas, gaining a nod from Lucas.

"*sigh* I'm right here, no need to be worried" Kin came inside agains't his will, he didn't want to see Aeolia but, he didn't want to see Lucas sad, and not wanting Lucas sad was stronger than he not wanting Aeolia to see him "Kin … I can't belive this, you're back … I didn't expect you to be here … Kin, I … I'm so sorry, … i should have never lied abou the PSI levels, I just wanted to see if it was possible to reach the final level by skipping one, and I'm sorry about not telling you about your visions, but I believed it would be better if you learned about it when you were older, apparently i was mistaken" Kin could hear honesty and sadness on Aeolia's voice, and Kin couldn't find it in him to bem ad at the magypsy anymore, he was raised by kind parents, they wouldn't have wanted him to be mad for that long.

" … I forgive you Aeolia …" That surprised Aeolia " Well … I forgive you, but not entirely, … if you had told me about these visions my mother and Claus could still be here, but … you only did what you think it was better, so i can't hold you responsible for this." Aeolia couldn't belive what she was hearing, the boy who had a unspeakable fury had forgiven her, but upon telling Ionia could feel the atmosphere in the room and it was not to her liking so she tried to make the sadness go away.

Ionia walked to the mirror "Ah, who's that fine figure?" Ionia talked to her reflectiong in the mirror "Why that's me without makeup! I'm sexy, even without any makeup on." Kin had a shocked look while he mentally facepalmed, Lucas didn't know how to react to Ionia calling herself sexy so he decided to be silent, while Aeolia just ignored her, and focused her attention on her guests.

Kin went over to Lucas "So, go on Lucas … do what we came here to do, I still want to see dad" Lucas nodded and walked over to his brother's Ex-Teacher "Pleasure to meet you." "You've met him before, remember … during my training with the PSI bubbles you made" Kin cut her off, Aeolia could feel that the boy wanted to be away from her, but she didn't feel offended as it was her decision that got the boy's mother and older brother to die.

"Um … you are correct but we didn't formally introduced ourselfs, as I was saying, -ahem-, I'm Aeolia, one of the Magypsies. Fate has brought you here … Yes, I can feel it, Oh so happy!" Kin then decided to talk to the magypsie "Why are we needed here Aeolia, Ionia said something about Lucas being 'The one' and then we were dragged here?" "Ah that, well, I can see that Ionia is about to finish putting her makeup back on, she will explain everything to you."

Not too long after the two talked "Just one second … There all done! I'm pretty again!" "Yuck. You can keep that lipstick. Indirect kisses with other girls aren't my thing" Ionia had a shocked expression but, she was feeling something else, something new, something that wasn't supposed to happen, something evil "Oh. I have a bad feeling … what could it be?" Ionia wondered.

Then it was Kin, he began shaking intensively falling to his knees "What …. What … what is this?" "BROTHER!" Lucas ran to Kin and hold him in arms "I Feel …. I … I feel … th-the balance … I-It-I-It's … being … disturbed … I … I … I feel … a dark force …. And … what is this … I feel … No … it can't be …" Lucas didn't know what Kin was talking about and then it happened, a flash of light that only PSI users could see went throughout the world, followed by a small earthquake.

* * *

When it was over that feeling Kin had was gone, but he felt it lingering around the world, he looked at his brother and saw that Lucas had tears welled up in his eyes, Kin got up and informed him that he was okay now.

Kin then noticed something off about Aeolia, … Aeolia was vanishing "AEOLIA" he screamed making everyone focus their attentions on the magypsy "Oh, my! Aeolia! Your body! Your body! It's starting to disappear!" Ionia began freaking out a bit " … Oh, my! Oh, my, oh, my! So it is, its disappearing! … But does this mean?" Everyone could feel that Aeolia's voice wad now filled with concern, it worried them, quite alot.

"The needle i've protected for so long in Osohe castle … someone has pulled it ... Someone able to pull the needles has final appeard … The Dark Dragon sealed deep away by the seven needles will awaken" Lucas, Boney and Kin weren't understanding, Kin was about to break the silence but Aeolia, lifted a hand and upon doing so the table in the middle of the room began floating revealing a hidden path.

"You can get to the courtyard of Osohe Castle through this underground path. If the needle really has been pulled, then I will vanish very soon … but, it would be wise to find out who pulled it. Someone with a dark heart or someone with a light heart … the awnser may change the fate of this worl completely… Ohh. So today is the day I disappear, I got to say it quite saddens me … Ionia, Kin, Lucas, and Doggy … Byebee!" Aeolia said while her body turned white and vanished right there and then, leaving behind only her memento being that a rasor and a lipstick.

"Aeolia … You were an openhearted person. That's why we got along so well … OK! Let's follow this undergroud path to Osohe Castle's courtyard!" Ionia said heading to the path leaving the twins and the dog in awe of what happened " … Kin … What just happened" Lucas broke the silence between them "I know as much as you do Lucas, but I was correct, if it was the Magypsies it was bound to be something crazy" Lucas nodded in agreement "What's taking you all so long" The three heard Ionia shout "Lucas … before we go … can you take Aeolia's memento, … I just know, It'll be useful" Kin said heading down the path, Lucas went to Aeolia's chair, grabbed her memento and rushed down the path with Boney.

* * *

The group travelled through to what seemed to be a sewer system and while travelling there a few monsters attacked them, but they were nothing, with Kin's PSI attacks, and Ionia healing the ones taking damage they needed not to worry.

After travelling through the awfull smelling place they found a ladder leading upwards and once they were out they saw the courtyard and in the middle there was a small hole with purple smoke coming out of it.

"So the Needle really has been pulled … Oh my, this is bad" Ionia rushed to the area where the smoke was coming out, then she began looking around as looking for any sign of someone being there " … I have absolutely no idea who pulled it, The Dark Dragon's heart will become as light or as dark as the person who pulls it … That's what is said, anyway, but … I don't sense anything at all, I don't sense a heart of good OR evil." Ionia said as she was amazed, not noticing that Kin had began shaking once again, Lucas on the other hand hold his hand "It's going to be okay Kin" Lucas gave his brother a smile and felt him calming down.

(Lucas … You don't understand … I know who pulled the Needle, … and from what Aeolia and Ionia said, this will hold the fate of this world … and after what I felt … he is in so much pain … I've got to save him … Mom … I won't back down, I WILL save him!) Kin thought to himself.

" … How mysterious, Could there be people in this world without hearts?" Kin upon hearing that became enraged, but he calmed down "I always assumed that the Dark Dragon would be sealed away for eternity … but that's not the case anymore …. NO, we still have a chance left!" Ionia looked at Lucas "Lucas … you were able to learn PK Love. Could it be that you're also able to … Oh, that's right, I haven't explained a thing yet." Ionia realized her mystake and began telling the boys about the Seven Needles and the Dark Dragon.

* * *

"The Nowhere Islands are bound to a limitless power, that power being the Dark Dragon, the Dark Dragon's body is basically the Islands themself as the Dragon slept in the darkness beneath the islands. Because the Dragon is asleep the islands are protected from disaster, but as the power of the Dragon was too great for mankind to controll the ancient Magypsy ancestors placed seven Needles in the Dragon to make it sleep, one Needle for each Magypsy, the Needles have been guarded for a very long time by us magypsie's, but it has been told in a vision that someone would wake up the Dragon when it's power is needed. However, if the one pulling the Needles has a heart of evil, the dragon will obey all that is evil, it could also be possible for the Dragon to destroy everything just to satisfy a wicked ambition. But, on the other hand, the exact opposite is also possible, and that is what we magypsie's wish and hope for. If a person with a heart of good pulls the Dragon's Needles and uses it's power, then the fate of all that is evil will be wahsed away, and life that all life as they know would shine brightly. But if someone is to pull the Dragon's Needles then the Magypsy protecting that Needle will cease to be, and once all seven are pulled our millennia-long lives will finally be over. Isn't that just romantic of us?" Ionia said.

* * *

Lucas and Kin were in shock, they never thought that something as a dragon slept beneath their very feet and that someone was trying to wake the Dragon "There's one other legend" Ionia said gaining the attention of the boys once again "It is said that only those with the power of PK Love can pull the seven Needles. Not even we Magypsies have that ability. In other words, you're able to pull the Needles because you're a chosen boy." Ionia informed them " … But … I'm not the only one with PK Love" Lucas informed Ionia "Kin can also use PK Love" Lucas said "Yes, that's true, I can use the power of PK Love" Kin brought his hand up and cast PK Love _**α**_ creating a blue light on hand "OH MY!" Ionia shouted "So we have two users of PK Love with a heart of good, this certainly gives us the upper hand" "Ionia, i have a question, What will happen if I pull Two needles, Lucas pulls two Needles, and C- I mean, that person pulls three?" Kin asked.

Ionia was now worried, she never considered that "Well, the dragon may end up obeying you two, but it can also just see that your numbers of needles is inferior to the ones of that person so … I'm so sorry but I don't really know" Ionia finally admitted "Hm, I see, then we shal play it safe, … Lucas, I would like you to be the one pulling the Needles, I will help you find each and every Needle, and if we find the ones trying to pull them, leave them to me and focus on the Needle" "But … why can't you be the one pulling the Needles?" "Lucas, I have been three years training for this day, the day to save the world from evil, I'm strong, so … I will defeat all enemies in our path, and protect you while taking care of the Needles, Ok?" "Ok brother"

The group then heard out of a sudden a noise that was very familiar to Lucas, they found a phone on the ground, Lucas grabed it and awnsered it "H-Hello?" Lucas said "C-C-C-Commander! Please hurry here! We have located the next Needle, but but but, … the monkey! We need the monkey! The monkey can open it! Gah, what a pain in the neck! The monkey is the key, I'll explain the details later, P-P-Please come to the Chimera Lab!" Then Pigmask hung up.

"Well … I think I know where we are heading to, I can teleport us there" Lucas looked at Kin with a shocked look "You can teleport?" "Oh yeah! I never told you I can do that … but nevermind that, we need to inform Ionia" Lucas nodded as the group rushed to where Ionia stood.

Once they told Ionia what they found out she pointed at another ladder "That ladder is a shortcut back to Tazmily. Head there! I'm worried about my own Needle now." Ionia began walking away but stopped "I know we will meet again. But if we don't, well, that means one of us has left this world … Byeee!" Ionia's body turned to something like paper and began flying away.

"Lucas hear me out, don't let what Ionia said scare you, I promise you that we will finish this journey as the victorious ones, we won't let those Pigmasks win, and I promise that I won't let you or anyone else die" Kin informed his brother " … Same goes for you Kin, I don't want to lose you again" Kin hugged his brother upon hearing that "Now, let's go, I believe you may want to head to Tazmily before we head out, probably buy some items for our journey or say good bye to the villagers … just … don't tell dad about me … I will tell dad … once this journey is over … I promise" Lucas respected is brother and agreed to not telling their father that Kin is still alive.

* * *

Not too long the twins and Boney were leaving Osohe Castle "Lucas I'm gonna stay here, once you are ready come talk to me and I'll teleport us there, okay?" "Okay brother, I won't take too long." Lucas rushed to Tazmily leaving Boney with Kin, as he went to say good bye to his father, his grandfather and Mr. Wess. Lucas decided to stop by his house first to say good bye to his father and he was met by Wess, Alec and his father.

"Lucas" Flint, Lucas and Kin's father was the one who began talking "Alec and Wess just told me, they found Kin, and they told me he was with you … Lucas where's your brother?" "Dad, I'm sorry, but, Kin isn't ready, he told me he doesn't want to see you, he will only see you once our journey is over, please understand dad, he doesn't know that you know that he is alive, i think he believes that if you believe he is dead already it won't be a big deal, but if you find him alive and he dies again it will break your heart, please Dad understand" Lucas was sad to tell this to his father, Lucas may not seem like it but he can see what people truly feel or try to hide " … I understand son, I'll wait for him, It makes me happy to know that he is alive, but I just wanted to see him … Lucas … Good luck, … for you and your brother." Flint told his son as Lucas nodded and walked out of his house back to Kin.

When he arrived to Osohe Castle he could see Kin and Boney playing around, and Lucas saw Kin smiling, it was rare to see Kin or Lucas smile those days, and seeing his brother giving a real smile was heartwarming, Lucas then walked over towards them.

"Hm, Oh, Back already?" Lucas nodded "Okay, Ready for the teleport?" Lucas once again nodded "Okay, Lucas place a hand on Boney and a hand on me" Lucas didn't question his brother and did so "Okay, here we go!" Kin began focusing his power, since his soul and body became one again he needed to get used to it so he couldn't just cast a PK Teleport he had to focus to cast one "PK Teleport" he said as the three vanished in thin air.

* * *

When Lucas oppened his eyes they were behind the factory where he once worked for the passes for Club Titiboo "So, what do you think of my ability to Teleport, pretty useful, right?" "Yeah, like that it's so easy to travel, … can you teach me how to use it?" "… You know that for me that's not a question, you can ask me anything and the awnser is yes Lucas" Kin walked to Lucas and place his hands near Lucas and then Lucas felt a big wave of PSI hit him as he felt new powers waking up inside him.

 _Deep within Lucas new powers awoke, Lucas realized the Power of PK Freeze α, β and γ, Lucas also realized the power of PK Teleport._

"There that should do it, I unlocked you elemental power and I gave you PK Teleport, you never unlocked your elemental power because of … you know …" " … Oh …" Lucas realized what his brother meant and tried changing subjects "But … how can you have PK Freeze, Fire, and Thunder?" "Ah, It's because of this, PK Fire is my elemental power, yours is PK Freeze, and … Claus's elemental power was supposed to be PK Thunder before he … well … in other words … I changed a bit, and those, I think you can cal them behaviour changes allowed me to learn PK Freeze and Thunder, but I can only learn them to the level _**γ**_ " Kin told his brother and then he began walking away "Where are you going Kin?" "Have you already forgotten Lucas, we need to go to the Chimera Lab, remember?" "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were going to leave me" Kin stopped walking and Lucas looked at his face, Kin was wide eyed "Lucas, you really think I would leave all alone once again? I promised you, I wouldn't" "I'm sorry brother!" "Hey no need to apologize, because I already forgave you Lucas, now let's go" Kin gave his brother a bright smile as they walked to the Labs.

"Kin, before we head to the Labs, shouldn't we find Duster and Kumatora?" "We don't have time Lucas, this became a race agains't time now." Kin informed but Lucas didn't gave up "But, they may be injured or need my help!" "Then, … we have to find them, quickly, but we should head there, … who knows, maybe Duster or Kumatora is in the Chimera Labs as a prisioner, and as we are already here, it doesn't hurt to check" Lucas agreed with his brother and the group kept walking towards the Labs.

Once they reached the Chimera Labs Kin was mortified "Kin are you okay?" "Those screams … Those poor animals, are wishing for death … and the chimeras, they are hurting so badly, … can't you hear them?" Lucas was about to say no as he heard something " _Help us, … Kill us, set us free from these abominations … Run away … Free us …"_ Kin saw that Lucas wasn't handling the voices well so he used his PSI to stop Lucas from hearing the chimeras anymore "are you okay Lucas?" " … Yes … thank you for stopping them, but now it's time, we have to rescue Salsa" Lucas informed his Brother "Oh so that is what the monkey is called, okay, … so … I just go in there and start beating them or …" "I can pretend to be the Commander, I still have his pairo f clothes in my backpack" Kin was wide eyed again "Great job Lucas!" Lucas reached for his backpack but realized … he left it at the Old Man's Paradise "I forgot my backpack …" "Lucas it's okay, let's just go inside and hope they mistake us, if not, I'll attack" Kin said as he prepared himself to enter the building.

After preparing the plan Lucas and Boney prepared themselfs and then entered with Kin the building Known as the Chimera Labs, hopefully things would go well for the group.

* * *

 **Author notes:** Well guys, this will be all for Chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed, I'll try my best to bring the next chapter soon, as always Sunday's i don't upload, I will work on this story from Monday's to Saturday's, but my time will be limited this week as well, but I'll try my best to not upload Saturday's only. Bye guys, Have a good Sunday, and if I don't update this week, Have a nice week :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_ _ **Chapter 11:**_ _The Labs and The Second Needle!_

…

…."Ugh … why do they keep running away" ….

….."ROOOOOAAAARRR"….

…"Hi, remember me, I helped you, … let's be friends, … I'll set you free …"

…."Lucas!" ….

…..


	12. Chap 11: The Labs And The Second Needle!

**Author Notes:** Good News guys, I bring you guys the new update of the story, hope you are enjoying the story so far, cause it's been aloto f fun writing it so far :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ _The Labs and The Second Needle!_

* * *

Upon entering the Chimera Labs, Lucas was sure he could fool the Pigmasks once again by pretending to be the Commander as he did on Thunder Tower, but they didn't got that lucky a second time.

"Hm? … Oh! You're … the part-timers who start here today, right?" A Captain ranked Pigmask asked the group "Um N-" "Why yes, that's us!" Kin interrupted Lucas "Okay cool. You can get inside through the back of the mini theater, the mini theater's to the right of the entrance in case you didn't know, go through there and don't Forget to change your clothes!" The Captain said as Kin grabbed Lucas' arm and rushed into the mini-theater.

"Kin what was all that about!" Lucas asked his brother a bit annoyed.

"Lucas, I thought it would be better if you didn't pull the commader façade again, … after last time I bet they might have gotten some kind of password for the commader, and this was a golden chance of getting in!" Kin informed his twin brother.

"W-Well, … you … could've told me!" "Right there? With the Pigmask Captain? … Lucas, he wouldn't let us in." Kin calmly replied. "Let's just get our clothes and search this place, … and Lucas … I did that because i care about you, I don't want to see you hurt or worse … captured by them" saddness could be heard on his voice and Lucas could hear it.

(Why is he so sad, … and … captured? Why would I get captured? … Is he … hiding something from me?) Lucas wondered as he followed his brother to change his clothes.

* * *

A few seconds later the trio went into the corridor of the labs, all wearing Pigmasks helmets.

"Ok! Let's go and find Salsa!" Lucas said on his regular happy self trying to make Kin feel a little less sad "You know you should keep your voice down, we can't get caught!" Kin warned his older brother as the group travelled the labs.

While the small group explored the labs trying to find Salsa they also saw a bunch of Pigmasks searching like crazy for the monkey "… Idiots, if takes this many Pigmasks to find one monkey, i wonder how many it takes to find a Needle … it's quite pathetic" Kin whispered in a way only Lucas and Boney could hear.

The group kept exploring the Labs reachig deeper and deeper into the labs while trying to find Salsa, until the group reached a room that looked like a museum. They didn't search that room well as it was quite easy to see if anything was hiding, but Kin felt something coming from a storage room that conected to the musuem like room, the trio moved inside to see what caught Kin's attention and then saw Salsa and a another monkey with him running outo f the room.

The group rushed and exited the room back into the museum like room, but once they entered said room, they daw two Pigmasks trying to hold down a Chimera "You two, run away!" A Pigmask warned them but it was too late, the mechanical lion looking chimera jumped at the group and engaged a battle with them.

* * *

The group began fighting the Almost Mecha-Lion, and from the tree Kin was the one most confident that the three could beat said foe, Kin ordered Lucas to begin the battle by casting PK Flash, while he would cast a Offence down _**α**_ and Boney used a bomb that he was carrying damaging the beast quite alot.

Lucas' PK Flash made the beast cry making most of his attacks miss the trio but whenever the beast did land a hit, Kin would use his body to protect the one the Chimera would hit, and eventually the Chimera would let loose one of it's tremendous roars making the offensive power of the group go down.

Knowing that the beast was mostly mechanic and that the attack stat if the group was low, Kin asked of Lucas to cast Defence up **Ω** while he would cast Defence down _**α**_ and Boney would use another bomb that he was carrying.

Once again the Chimera let out a roar of pain when the bomb hit him, but the Chimera got a lucky hit on Kin, the chimera stabbed him with his poisonous tail, poisoning Kin. Kin not expecting the poison fell to his knees giving the chimera the opportunity to strike him down, but Lucas wouldn't allow his brother to die, he casted on his brother the strongest Shield _**α**_ that he could stopping the chimera from killing him.

"Lucas … Tha-" "You can thank me later brother, don't get careless" Lucas said as he casted Healing **β** on his brother making the poison effect vanish. After being healed by his older brother, Kin casted on himself Lifeup **γ** making him good to keep battling beside his brother, Boney on the other hand didn't have any PSI to help them, or anymore bombs to hurt the chimera, so he did a regular attack which didn't do as much as expected with their attack stats lowered.

Once again the chimera unleashed vicious attacks on the group, mostly failing to hit, and the ones that did hit ended up hitting Kin. Lucas prepared himself to cast Lifeup on his brother but was stopped by him when he said he was okay. The group decided to end the battle right there and then.

Knowing the chimera was mechanical Lucas used his Saltwater Gub, Kin used PK Thunder **β** , and Boney used a regular attack. The chimera took the attack from the dog and the blonde boy just fine but the attack from the silver haired boy ttok longer to cast as he casted more than half of his PSI onto an attack of level **β** , and being Thunder the weakness of the chimera the attack made it fall to floor not moving.

* * *

"We did it!" Kin heard his cheerful brother, but his attention was imediatly drawn by the chimera who stood back on it's feet to attack them once again.

Kin was ready to fight the beast again if it meant protecting his brother, but at the moment the Chimera leaped at them, a Claymen came out of nowhere at full speed and punched the Lion Chimera, making it fly into the Wall and lose consciousness.

"Are you okay, cute part-timers?!" one of the Pigmasks that came in the room with the claymen asked the group "Um, … yeah, … thanks for saving us" Lucas said as everyone began discussing about the chimeras that were loose in the Labs.

"How many are left?" "Jus tone now." " 'The' one …? You mean the red one with the hg«uge mouth …?" "… Yeah." Lucas, Boney and Kin could hear the fear on the Pigmasks voices as they spoke of that specific chimera.

"That thing means serious trouble." "Just standing here won't solve anything. Hurry up and seal all the exits!" The group of Pigmasks nodded in agreement and told each other to watch out as all but one Pigmask left the room.

"Hey cute part-timers … there's actually one more that's lurking around here somewhere … one WAY more dangerous than that one just now …" Kin and Lucas looked at each other as they thought he was overexagerating a bit "Ahem" The Pigmask said gaining the attention of the twins " … If while looking for the monkeys, you come across a red thing with a gigantic mouth … now listen well …. GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE! … If you see that Chimera, do NOTHING to it, got that? … You've been warned … Be careful now." The Pigmask warned the group as he rushed to go back to his group of Pigmasks.

" … Wow …" Lucas and Boney looked at Kin when he spoke " … and I thought, I over exaggerate way too much, … compared to him I don't over exaggerate at all" "You're right … but … I think we should be careful" Lucas said obviously a bit scared from the Pigmask, making Kin notice it "Careful? Who needs that when they have the most awesome brother in the world, we don't need to be careful as long as you're with us Lucas" " _He's right Lucas!"_ Boney agreed with Kin as the two made Lucas feel better.

* * *

After the whole Lion chimera incident the group left the room as they kept searching for Salsa, ando n their way they found passed out Pigmasks on the floor, a scientist hiding in a trash can, and many Pigmasks squealing as they tried to find the chimera or tried to capture it, and upon hearing and seeing all of that the group believed it to be wise not to go to were the squealing came from, making them go to the opposite direction, leading them to a surgery like room, with a giant table that could fit a Drago.

Kin walked to the table and placed his right hand in it, and once he did that everything went white.

* * *

" _Another vision?" The boy saw a Drago, but … it wasn't any Drago, it was the Female Drago that he, Lucas and Claus used to play with, she was completely tied up by chains while they experimented on her, this made Kin's blood boil with anger as he wanted to attack the Pigmasks and save the Drago but he knew he couldn't, that was only a vision._

 _Once again everything went white "Two visions? This is rare, I only get one vision each time all around me goes white … ?" The boy stopped himself when he noticed this vision was rather odd, colours were faint, everything seemed to suffer a distortion and then he saw it. From a elevator, a boy wearing a yellow and green stripped shirt with ginger hair and red eyes, entered the room, the boy laid down on the table as the scientist began changing his body and experimenting on him. Kin was terrified, he realized that what he was seeing wasn't a vision of the future but from the past, he began crying, he fell to his knees, he wanted to stop them but he couldn't, he wanted the vision to stop, but it wouldn't, whenever he tried to move his face away from the table he would see it again, he was terrified but angered, he wanted to destroy every Pigmask but he couldn't, after all they did, they were still human, it wasn't for him to decide who lives and who dies, but what went on in front of him, made him want to destroy all Pigmasks, until "Don't hurt them … free yourself … go back … they need you …" The voice was faint but he recognized it, it was his mother speaking to him. Kin did his best and focused his PSI to stop the vision right there and then, and then the vision stopped and then he found himself back in reality._

* * *

Kin was shaking at what he saw, not realizing that his brother Lucas had his hand on his shoulder and he saw really tiny bits of what he saw, … the room grew silent, noone spoke, making Lucas feel uncomfortable "Kin? What was that, … I placed my hand on your shoulder and … I saw some things …" Kin flinched hearing that "W-what d-d-did you see" "A Drago, then a person in that table" " … Did … y-you … see who … i-it w-was?" "No, … should I have seen who it was?" Kin realized that to spare his brother the horror he saw, he had to pick his cards carefully "Ahem … No Lucas, … it … it wasn't important, … just … someone I didn't recognize" Kin did his best to lie to Lucas, making him believe he was telling the truth "But … why are you crying … why were you so scared" Lucas asked him once again "Because … The drago, was the one we used to play with, … when we were small, … remember? … She was in so much pain …" this time he truthfully told his brother.

"Lucas … can we leave this room … I'd rather find Salsa now than to stay here another second" Lucas nodded as he, Kin, and Boney left the room and kept looking for the monkeys.

* * *

The group went down the hallway until they something pink, almost red, with a big mouth and yellow eyes. Once the being spotted the two boys and the dog it smiled eerily as it's eyes got brighter "Oh" Kin said happily, until the chimera began running at them wanting to kill them "Oooooohhhhhh … Lucas remember how I always say never back away from a fight … well … RUUUNNNNN" Kin shouted as both boys and dog began screaming as they ran away as fast as they could. While they ran away Kin noticed the beast was approaching "Lucas grab Boney Boney please!" Lucas nodded as he grabbed their dog off the floor "Good, now, Hold on!" Lucas became confused of why is brother said that, until he felt Kin pick him up bridal style as he began running even faster, making the chimera eat his dust.

Once they were far enough Kin entered a room closing the door behind them, and barricating it by kicking a nearby fridge onto the door "Oh Sweet Omelets, … we … are … safe" He placed his brother down as he fell to the floor not able to keep standing up.

"Um, … I think that was a bit … uncalled for …" " _Your telling me, we could have got away without … that"_ Kin heard Lucas and Boney say _(Wait a minute, Boney?)_ the boy looked at the dog who was normally barking but he could understand him perfectly, without needing to read thoughts "What's wrong Kin?" Lucas was now growing worried for seeing the surprised look on his younger brother's face.

"Um, nothing, I just, … belive my PSI is developing, I heard Boney speak, and I can only hear animals by reading their thoughts, … how do you think I heard the chimeras from outside the lab?" "Wait, you couldn't hear Boney speak, … that's odd, I hear him normally" Lucas admitted making Kin realize that his body had alot to learn about PSI after he sepperated his soul from the body.

" _We can leave now, I can smell that chimera and it went to the floor above"_ Lucas and Kin heard their dog say as both sighed feeling relieved "I Guess I know why you don't want to stay in this lab anymore, let's go and see if we can find Salsa" "Okay, I'll be right out!"

Kin was hoping to rest up a bit more when he realized his brother didn't left the room "What's wrong Luca-ah thats right, … I kinda forgot, … I kicked the fridge" Kin scratched his headmaking the pigmask helmet fall off, and he fealt a bit embaraced because of the fridge, then Boney and Lucas began laughing due to the blush forming on the younger's face "H-Hey, stop that!" Kin warned them only blushing even more "Ahahah, Brother, if I don't know what's redder, your face or that Chimera" " _Yeah, … but I say he looks more like a tomato"_ Boney admitted making Lucas laugh even more, and Kin to blush even more furiously "Enough! Let's find the monkey's" Kin said rather embaressed as he ran to the door and moved the fridge.

Lucas on the other hand took two minutes to stop laughing, when he was done he came out to meet an embaressed brother, still blushing, but Lucas decided to hold down the laugh and find Salsa.

* * *

The group kept looking around, occasionaly bumping into the Ultimate Chimera but they managed to escape it, and eventually they found the monkeys in hiding but luck wasn't on their side as the two managed to escape again "Why do they keep running away" "maybe because of the helms we're wearing" Kin's eyes went wide as he realized they were wearing the Pigmaks helms, but fortunatly for him Lucas and Boney didn't see that so they wouldn't make fun of him.

The group once again decided to look for the runaway monkeys and surprisingly enough the Ultimate Chimare was nowhere to be seen _"Glorious day, that fat beast isn't around"_ Boney said with an howl making the twins laugh a bit, but then suddenly Boney stopped as he sniffed the floor and picked up on the monkeys scent.

Once again the group went into another room and the monkeys were cornered, but at the moment they were about to speak to them they felt a eerie presence behind them, it was the Ultimate Chimera and it wasn't letting them go, the Chimera charged at them but at the last second the group of three dodged but lost their Pigmask helmets. The chimera started to get back on its feet and chased after the three boys out of the room, but as they left Salsa recognized the face of the blonde boy, and hwat he did for him, so Salsa decided to run after them to repay Lucas for his kindness.

The three kept running down the hallway from the chimera but Kin, being the most tired of the three fell to the floor, Lucas and Boney ran back and tried to help him get away from the Chimera, but it was too late, the chimera caught up to three.

The trio began backing off until they noticed a old man inside a trash can who made his way to them "Boys, I just remembered the Ultimate Chimera's weakness, it has a button on his back to turn it off, use the dog as bait while I try to deactivate it" The man said going closer to the Chimera, but the Chimera roared at the mani n the trash can making him go behind the boys and Boney "Well, that plan ended badly" The man who looked like a scientist said making the two boys and the dog glare at him.

The four looked back at the Chimera when it jumped at then, making Kin and Lucas give one of their biggest screams ever, Boney didn't have time to react, and the scientis looked like he was about to faint, but the chimera's eyes turned black halfway in the air and fell to the floor.

* * *

" _Um, guys"_ Boney tried talking to the twins while they kept screaming and had their eyes shut _"Um … you two do know the chimera is off … right?"_ Upon saying that the two stopped screaming and looked at the chimera while they blushed "B-B-But How!" The scientist almost screamed seeing his strongest creation on the floor.

As on cue after the man said that, the four saw a monkey on the Chimera and they all realized the monkey saved them "Salsa! You saved us!" Lucas ran at the monkey and hugged him _"Hey if your masks didn't fell i wouldn't have saved you guys … but luckily it did, now can you stop hugging me, your crushing me!"_ Lucas once again blushed as he put the monkey down.

"Ahem … as we have Salsa now, and we don't have to do any other thing here can we leave and head to … _'That Place'_ " Lucas and Boney nodded in agreement as they left the Chimera Labs while explaining to Salsa and the other monkey that Salsa was trying to save.

* * *

The group arrived at the door that they needed Salsa to open _"Is this why you need me?"_ Lucas nodded at him _"Ugh, this reminds me of being on Fassad's control and I promissed to never do another dance like this, unless my sweetie asked of me"_ The female monkey blushed when Salsa called her his sweetie _"But you did save me once Lucas, and I do owe you for that, so … I guess I'll do it one more time"_ the monkey said with a sigh.

Lucas, Kin, Boney and the female monkey stepped back as Salsa looked at the dance inscriptions on the Wall, then he began dancing "That looks fun!" Lucas said a bit out loud "I have to agree with that, it does look fun!" Kin said surprising Lucas and Boney, they never expected Kin to think dancing to be fun.

A few moments later Salsa did the final pose and the door began shaking as it opened allowing the group to enter, the four went inside and saw a small area with two ponds, one filled with water and another without water, the one with water was emanating a strange golden light, a bit further in the back there was a lake with crystal clear water and in the middle the so familiar pink Shell looking house.

The group knew that the place could only be a magypsy's house so they went to the door of the Shell and opened the door, once they were inside they saw a girl and a «woman», both with pink hair. Once inside the group was noticed by both as the pink haired girl went into a fighting position and the «woman» who gave a small shriek.

"… Lucas?" the pink haired girl said as she dropped her fighting stance "Lucas!" She said once again but began sprinting towards the blonde boy "Hi Kuma-AH!" Lucas was interrupted by Kumatora trowing herself onto Lucas making both fall to the floor while she hugged Lucas.

"I missed you Lucas! I thought we were all goners back there" "… Um … Kumatora … can you please … let go off me" Kumatora looked at Lucas and saw that she was crushing the boy under her weight "OH, eh eh, … sorry!" Kumatora got up and Kin went to help his brother get up "Hm? Hey who's the Lucas-look-alike?" Lucas was confused at the question until he remembered that he and his younger brother were identical "Oh. Kumatora, meet Kin, my younger brother" "Hi!" Kin said waving his hand at her "You may also know me under the names, Chronos and Ren" Kumatora's eye went wide at that "Justwaitasecondyou!" "Easy Kumatoray, we can't understand you when you speak like that" The «Woman» behind her told her "Oh, sorry Doria … Now, back onto what I was saying, You were Chronos AND Ren!" She asked him not believing that he could be a spirit and a living human at the same time.

"Um, yes, It was a deal I made to survive, my soul out of my body, and my body would live without memories, … thats the short version of the story, … now, mind introducing us?" Kumatora's eye grew big once again "Oh, right, well guys, this person over here is called Doria, she's one of the Magyspy's guarding the one of the Seven Needles … Doria, This one …" Kumatora pointed at Lucas "… Is the one who can use the legendary PK Love and can pull the Needles … oh wait do you guys even know about the legend of the Seven Needles?"

Seeing that Lucas was still a bit out of breath Kin decided to awnser for his brother "The Seven Needles, were made to keep the Dark Dragon sleeping for all eternity, each Needles has a protecting Magypsy, the Needles can only be pulled by a PK love user, once a Needle is pulled the Magypsy guarding it disappears as she is no longer needed, and finally the Dark Dragon will inherit the heart of the one that pulled the Needles, if it is a heart of good, like Lucas' heart then the Dragon will save this world, if it is a heart of Dark then … he … will destroy everything and everyone … Ionia told us the legend after the first Needle was pulled, the first Needle to be pulled was Aeolia's Needle" The younger of ones in the room explained making Kumatora impressed.

"Well would you look at that, shorty here knows his stuff" "Hey! I'm not short, I'm only young!" Kumatora began laughing at his awnser "Oh wow, Lucas he is exactly like you!" "Well we are twins" Lucas said putting a small smile, Kin knew it was fake, he knew that Lucas was remembering their older brother Claus.

"Oh My~ It seems we are having quite alot of fun, but the Needle must be pulled now at all costs, I'm sorry if I sound a kind of rude, but I can feel that the one that pulled the first Needle has no heart, … or a heart of dark, so … little Lucas here must pull four of the Seven Needles before this other person pulls the remaining Needles, and … Oh, Heavens, how did I not recognize you earlier!" Doria said quite surprised making everyone on the room wonder what she meant "You are that boy from three years ago, all bandaged up, the one that blaimed Aeolia for all the wrong that came on to you and your familly!" Kin felt a Sharp pain in his heart when the Magypsy said that, he didn't want to remember those dark days, and he could also feel everyones eyes on him "Can we hurry this up, please, where is the Needle, Lucas needs to pull it as fast as possible, and … I would rather enjoy if those days stay in the past please" Doria felt how pained the voice of the boy was so she did as asked, she told all of them to follow her as she led them all outside

"The Needle I protect has three protections, First the door that can only be opened by a member of the Osohe family, because they are the only ones that know the dance to open the door, Second … the Needle is protected by this pond" she pointed at the pound full of water "This empty pound is for the water of the pond that has the Needle, and last but not least, Me!" "Okay Doria, Now move the water to the other pond" Kumatora told her mentor Magypsy "Oh heavens, Kumatora dearie, How am I supposed to do that?" Silence made its way to the group "*Sigh* Give me 20 minutes, probably more, and I'll come back with the awnser to our problem" Kin told them as he began leaving the Needle location.

"So … What now?" Kumatora asked them "Um, … how about -"Kumatora stopped Lucas as she had her idea "Oh I know, Lucas, tell me what you've done in the time we were away" "Um, okay!" Lucas began telling Kumatora what had happened to him after he, Boney, Duster and her fell from the Mother Porkship.

* * *

Meanwhile Kin had returned to the Chimera Labs and saw that infront of the labs there were three chimeras in front of it, one of them looked like it could dry something really fast, the other one was like two boys that looked the same and they had buckets, and the final one looked like it could suck and store large ammounts of water and dispose of them somewhere else.

( _Jackpot!_ ) He said to himself, but before he told the Chimera to follow him he used a PK Teleport and teleported to the Ultimate chimera who was still without power "I came back for you" He told the Chimera as he turned on the switch on it's back, once he did that the Chimera jumped up, and began roaring at him "Hi, remember me, I helped you, … lets's be friends, we never got the chance to really speak one year ago" the Chimera attacked Kin trying to Bite him but he dodged the attack " … I see you dont' really remember, … Here, I'll set you free, … okay?" The Chimera couldn't believe what it was hearing the human that it had just attacked was being nice to a abomination as itself, and pn top of that the boy said it helped the chimera before and is willing to help it again "Follow me, you don't need to bem y friedn if you don't want to be, but … I can't see you here, specially in pain, … maybe one day in the future you might remember me." The boy walked to the walls with thick glass on them and casted PK Love as it blew up the walls, the glass and the iron fence keeping the chimera inside "Go, you're free!" He told the chimera as the alarm went off.

Seeing freedom, the chimera gave it no second thought, it rushed outside and went as fast as possible to get away from the dreafull Labs, the boy in the other hand went to the startled Chimera that he needed and told it to follow him as he went back to the Needle.

* * *

"Hey guys, am I late?" Lucas stopped talking as he was growing worried for his brother and rushed to hug him "Well, you said give me minutes maybe more, but you took like, 18 minutes so, no you're not late" Kumatora was rather pleased seeing that the boy did stuff before the time he said it would take would pass "Aww, would you look at that, its so cute~! The twins are hugging ~!" Doria said making the two boys blush and stop their hug "Ahem … I brought this Chimera, it can suck and store large ammounts of water and dispose of them somewhere else" He said, pointing at the ponds, once he did that the chimera moved there and began sucking the water from one pond and disposing it on the other pond.

"Ooh! Look at him suck up the water! Oooooh! The pond is slowly but surely emptying! More! Do more! Just look at him go! It's enough to give me chills!" Kin and Lucas looked at Doria awkwardly, they didn't want to know what she was thinking, … and the boys thought Aeolia was weird.

In a fraction of seconds the pond to the left of the entry was empty while the one to the right was completely filled "Oh, Lucas look! It's the Needle, Lucas go now, you need to pull it" Lucas went to where his brother was and surely enough the Needle was there on all its might and glory waiting for the PK Love user to come and pull it.

"I … don't know what to feel, I can't believ I'm here witnessing this moment! Okay sweet Lucas, Go down there and pull it with all you might!" at that, Kumatora went besides Doria with a sad expression "If that Needle is pulled … will you disappear like Aeolia?" Doria hear the girl, as her heart felt heavy with guilt for leaving her so soon "… Yes that is correct, as Kin said, once a Needle gets pulled, the guarding Magypsy of said Needle goes away with it. We Magypsies have lived our lives so that we can happily accept this fate when it comes, it makes me sad to leave you so soon but … well, just don't worry my dear, I'm not going to die, I'm simply followng fate and disappear." Doria explained as she gave Kumatora a hug, the boys never saw her so hurt before in their lifes.

* * *

Knowing it was for the good of the world, Lucas went down the steps in the pond and closed in on the Needle, he placed both his hands on said Needle and felt his PK Love act up as it went to his hands and then down on the Needle. Lucas knew it was now or never, so he pulled the Needle up and then it vanished as another earthquake happened, followed by a red looking smoke coming out of where the Needle used to be, and then a bright light filled the area.

Once it all calmed down, Lucas felt something awakening inside himself, he awakened the power of PK Love **β** , then he noticed that there was purple smoke coming out of where Needle once stood, just like it did with Aeolia's Needle and then finally everyone looked at Doria who was flashing in and out of existence "This really is … the beginning of the end … «The Time» has finally come … I truly never imagined that someone, especially this young, would show up at this tender girl's home to pull the Needle… Disappearing while being so young and beautiful, In one sense … it's bliss … Kumatora my dear, go with sweet little Lucas to see things through to the end, make sure he is the one to pull the Needles." "I will Doria, you can trust me" Kumatora had tears on her eyes as she said that, she was seeing the one that raised her since baby, … and one of her mentors disappear "Sweet Lucas, here take my memento, when the time comes my memento will protect you, be safe my darlings!" Doria knowing that she couldn't fight it any longer waved her hand at them and disappeared.

* * *

There was a silence in the air as they were now standing on where the Magypsy had departed the world until the two heard Boney _"KIN WHAT'S WRONG, LUCAS, KUMATORA, HELP, KIN YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE, DON'T WORRY!"_.

Upon hearing the dog, Lucas and Kumatora rushed out of the pond to see Kin on the floor holding his head, twitching on the floor as there was a dark aura surrounding him "BROTHER!" Lucas began running to Kin but was stopped by Kumatora "LET ME GO, HE NEEDS ME!" "Lucas stop it!" While Kumatora tried holding Lucas down, the dark aura around Kin began to dissipate as he stopped twitching and opened his eyes.

"KUMATORA, LET ME GO!" Lucas used the strength that he didn't know he had and broke free of her grasp as he ran to his brother "KIN!" Lucas hugged his brother as he was almost crying "What happened!" Lucas asked of him "Lucas … The darkness … That I made the deal … It wanted to see the power … that was … awakening … it used me to watch it … but now it's gone." Kin told him, having trouble to make a full phrase as he was breathing very hard.

* * *

After a few minutes everyone was gathered around him, but then Kin started to get up "You shouldn't get up now, rest up more" Kumatora told him, as she herself was concerned "I don't need anymore rest, and we can't allow that Man to pull the rest of the Needles, can we?" Lucas went to Kin and hold him in place "No! You're resting for a little longer!" Kin sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing with Lucas "Fine, I'll rest for 5 more minutes, then we're gone" Lucas nodded at that and looked to Kumatora "Hey Kumatora, I'm sorry to ask this of you now, but … do you know where th -" "If you're going to ask me if I know where the remaining Needles are, I do not, the Magypsies made it quite clear that I shouldn't know where they were to be safe" Upon saying that she realized that she was actually sounding sad, and everyone was now hopeless, everyone but Kin.

"Don't worry guys, I can track down the Needles" Everyone looked at him "What!" He heard Kumatora, Lucas and Boney say in perfect harmony "Well, I did felt the power of the Needle that was here so I can feel where other are or might be, also something odd happened, when Lucas pulled the Needle I felt a small rush of power as when the first Needle was pulled, … I wonder if …" Kin got and pointed his hand towards the Sky "PK Love **β** " he said as two beams of light shot from his hand exploding in the sky followed by a few more beams tinier than the first two exploding on the same place.

"How is that even possible, only the ones pulling the Needles should have their PK Love powered up, you haven't even touched a Needle" Kumatora told him quite surprised "I … don't know, when the first Needle got pulled I felt power in me, the same thing happened whne Lucas pulled the Needle but this time the power i felt was enough for my PK Love to evolve" "… Well, that is a good thing, right? If Kin has the next level of PK Love that means we have better chances of fighting the Pigmasks" Lucas told them _"He does have a point, if Kin becomes stronger, then the chances of winning get better"_ "Hmm, the dog is right, now, as I can see that you can use PSI, do you feel where the next Needle might be" _"MY NAME ISN'T DOG, ITS BONEY! BONEY! GET IT RIGHT!"_ Boney barked angrily at Kumatora.

While Boney and Kumatora were fighting over on what Boney should be called Kin was focusing trying to feel where the next Needle would be "Um, guys, all that I can feel is that the Needle is in a cold place, maybe if we keep moving a bit I'll find out where it exactly is" "Finally good news, now let's all head out and see if Kin over here can find out where the next Needle is" Lucas, Kin Boney nooded in agreement to Kumatora "I'll try my best, oh and Kumatora, it seems like someone wants to speak to you" Kin told her as he, Lucas and Boney left.

Kumatora looked back to see Salsa _"Hey, Kumatora, right?"_ "Yeah! … Oh wait a second, … Salsa? … It is you, I haven't seen you for a while now!" _"Yeah, I was trying for the past three years to rescue my girlfriend from the Pigmasks, and I finally succeeded, and I realized I never said thank you, for helping me, so … Thank you for helping me when I was captured"_ Salsa then moved to Kumatora and handed her a Nut "Salsa … Thank you, now go and live your life with your girlfriend" Kumatora gave the monkey a smile as he went back to his girlfriend and Kumatora left the area where Doria used to live and joined the group on their quest for the Needles.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well it was about time for me to upload, God I missed this so much, I wish i could have uploaded the story sooner but school held me back more than I expected so I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, but I have good news, I only have this next week of school then I can work on the story better.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so far, I can't wait to work on the next one, and can you guys Guess who is the dark aura that surrounds Kin, before the chapter that reveals who that aura is? … Oh and by the way, don't worry, there are still alot of chapters between this one and the one where the dark aura will be revealed.

Well this is all for these A/N, as of always there won't be any work done on Sundays, I won't Forget the sneak peak, please do tell me your opinions on the story so far, as if there is anything I can improve, and as always, I wish you guys a nice Sunday and a nice week, See you all next upload.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_ _ **Chapter 12:**_ _A Freezing Needle!_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'M GETTING PISSED OFF, HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Brrr, it's … so … cold"

"Oh wow, rabbits, … and not the chimera kind!"

"HOLY MONKEYS, LUCAS LOOK OUT!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	13. Chapter 12: A Freezing Needle!

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, I'm here bringing you all the next chapter of TTOFB (short for The Tale Of Three Brothers) and gosh, this chapter took along more to write than I expected, I have been using every bit of free time that i had to work on the story and I finally have the chapter done, hope you guys enjoy :D

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ _A Freezing Needle!_

* * *

The group left Doria's house, they were quite happy that they equaled the fields, they pulled one Needle, and the Pigmasks had one, they couldn't let them get anymore Needles that they already had, but the group was also sad because Doria disappeared of existance.

Soon enough they were brought out of their thoughts by a mouse that accidentally hit them and then he began squeaking furiously _"Whoa, Whoa! Hold it right there punk! Just where do you think YOU'RE goin'?! Prepare to be taught a lesson by The Squeekz"_ The rat said, but Kumatora wasn't in the mood to be annoyed, specially by a rat of all things, so she just used a PK Fire **β** making the rat squeak in fear and agony as he put the fire out, while doing so, Lucas, Kin and Boney backed off as they didn't the rage of Princess Kumatora to head their way.

" _I-I-I humbly apologize for being so rude, and having such a big egotistical attitude, despite being so weak. Back on the highway, I was known as the hippest cata round, but now I'm just a pathetic excuse of a mouse. Thank you for reminding me who I really am. I wonder if my wife and seven kids I left are okay … Well, if you guys are going to the east beware of the Mole crickets, Once again I'm so sorry."_ Then the mouse took off "Yeah! You better be sorry before i make roasted mouse out of you!" The three looked at Kumatora as she grumbled.

"… Ahem … Well, I believe you'll be happy to know that I tracked down a bit more the Needle and I can say for sure that … It's to the east …" Kin looked at Lucas as if to say «Look out» "Well that's just great!" Kumatora began stomping her way to the east "Psst, Lucas, Boney, don't try to anger Kumatora anymore today, Doria disappearing really got to her, and … well, if you wanna lose your ears that's fine with me" Kin told them in a whisper as they rushed to the princess to keep up.

The group was making their way to where the Ropeway to Club Titiboo used to be until they bumped into another creature, this time being a Mole Cricket "Whoa, Whoa! So you guys kept true to your promise and finally came to the Mole Cricket Hole, huh?! It's me, Don't you recognize me?! It's me, the Mole Cricket you fought at Alec's place when you were play-fighting the Dragos as little kids, Remember!? … Well you see, I've been training for this day all these years! Okay lets go, The for the final battle has come! Follow me to the Mole Cricket Hole!" The Mole Cricket clearly didn't knew on what it was getting itself into.

* * *

 _(This is going to be … interesting?)_ Kin said to himself .

 _(Poor Mole Cricket, Kumatora is literally going to barbecue him, maybe I can take the fight out of Kumatora's hands)_ Lucas wondered.

 _(I need to go in a Mole Cricket Hole?! … This will be the lowest I'll ever step)_ Boney whimpered at the thought.

 _(Doria … I'll keep my promisse, I'll help Lucas with the Needles … Right after I shove this Mole Cricket's oversized ego up his a- Let me stop myself there, Kin may know how to read minds and I don't need him knowing what goes in here, ah ah!"_ At that thought Kin gave a small jump, but tried to play it cool.

( _SHE'S ONTO ME, I GOT TO PLAY IT COOL, THIS ONE OF MY PSI ABILITIES I WOULD RATHER KEEP HIDDEN, … OH GOSH SHE'S LOOKING AT ME, PLAY IT COOL! I REPEAT, PLAY IT COOL! HOLY OMELETS, I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS WORRIED SINCE CHRONOS GOT EATEN BY A CLAYMEN LAST YEAR!)_ Kin began sweating as he believed the princess knew he could read minds and that she was about to give him one of her famous Knuckle Sandwich, but luckily they arrived to the Mole Cricket Hole and attention was directed onto the Cricket _(THANK YOU OMELET GODS)_.

Once the Mole Cricket opened the path a bit Kumatora was the first to go in, Boney was the second, Kin was going next but was stopped by Lucas "Kin, are you okay? … You Kinda stopped breathing back there" Kin began laughing nervously "Ah ah, ME! … ahem … Lucas, sweet big brother, … you must have seen stuff … I don't stop breathing, or get nervous … ah ah ah, … Oh, would you look at that we are running late, let's catch up shall we ahahah" Kin was sweating even more now as he rushed down the hole, Lucas did the same but he wasn't going to let his brother keep lying to him, it was time for Kin to tell Lucas the truth.

* * *

Upon reaching the home of the Mole Crickets the one that wanted to fight them led them to their Elder "This is our elder, I asked him to be the judge for this match" The elder then began speaking to the group "Take my advice young ones, Sometimes the bravest thing to do is turn away and run … but if you insist I won't stop you" The elder warned them as if the Mole Cricket was a beast "You ready to do this thing?!" The Mole Cricket asked as Kumatora began cracking her finger joints "Oh I'm gonna burn you so -" "THE MATCH WILL BE ONE ON ONE, ME AGAINS'T THE MOLE CRICKET!" Lucas said rather loudly, while Kumatora didn't know how to react ( _Did he … just stole … the spotlight … from me …. Eheheh … I didn't expect little Lucas to do that … OH THAT PUNK, I HOPE THE MOLE CRICKTE IS AS STRONG AS THEY MAKE HIM LOOK, BECAUSE YOU NEED A CHALENGE LUCAS, but … If he is strong … I hope he doesn't hurt Lucas badly, because if he does, … Imma go insane in the head and make this Hole blow fire on all areas that it is conected to!_ ) that got Kin's attention ( _note to self, prepare PK Freeze)_

The battle between Lucas and the Mole Cricket began, the Mole Cricket tried doing a High Jump Kick on Lucas, but that was when Lucas swung his good stick hitting the Mole Cricket making it fly into the Wall and fall into unconsciousness " … Um, … What!" The blonde was quite confused at what had happened "HAHAHA, OH WOW, THAT'S THE STRONGEST MOLE CRICKET AHAHA" Kumatora was having the best time of her life laughing at scene while Kin and Boney just stood there, not knowing how to react " … Um, Congratulations Lucas … I Guess" Kin congratulated his brother and Boney joined in " _yeah, nice hit Lucas, I wouldn't have done better myself"_

After the «fight» the group asked the elder if he knew of any Needles and to their disapointment he didn't knew of any, but then Kin asked him if he knew of any cold places, places that had snow in them, and he said yes, bringing back hope to the group, they asked of him where that place was and he handed them a map of the Mole Cricket Hole so that they could travel it and not be lost.

The group thanked him and went on their way, while traveling the tunnels they kept rotating the map trying to find how to actually read it, being a big mistake on their end. About two hours later the group was still stuck in the tunnels and Kumatora was growing quite impatient "I'M GETTING PISSED OFF, HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR I'M GONNA -" Kin stopped her by placing his hand on her mouth "Look I can see, AH SHE BIT ME!" "SNOW, COLD AIR, FREEDOM, WOOO" Kumatora rushed as she got outside as if they were stuck underground for years.

* * *

The other three got out as Kin was bandaging his hand, Kumatora bit him strong enough to draw blood "You didn't need to bite me that hard Kumatora!" "I don't like taking sides, but my brother is right" Kumatora looked at the twins and looked rather shocked "Lucas, I know he is your twin, but still, … do you know I'm a bit claustrophobic when I am in a closed space for two hours or more" Saying that surprised both Kin and Lucas "Kumatora, I'm so sorry, but you did bite strong enough to draw blood" "Eheh, sorry about that" " … I forgive you, even if you weren't claustrophobic, but enough of that, we need to keep moving" They all nodded in agreement to Kin and they started to head up the frozen montain.

* * *

"Brrrr, … its … so … cold" The group stopped to look at the blond boy shivering due to the cold weather "Oh right, I forgot what you were wearing Lucas, … Well, if you stay near me I can use my PK Fire to keep you warm" Lucas gulped as he heard the oldest of the group "Um, … I-I'm good, … I-It's n-n-not th-t-that c-col-" Lucas was cut off by a coat being handed to him "I can use PK Fire so it keeps me warm in the coldest of places, so I don't really need that coat, but it makes me happy to see that I can give that coat to someone who needs it more than me" Kin told his brother as he tried his best to keep him from finding out his lie, he was able to keep himself warm with PK Fire but the cold was getting to him, but the boy would rather be a bit cold than to have his older brother freezing.

The group decided to keep moving on, as they were getting tired of going up the mountain, and they were also tired from the cold "Hm … this feeling …" The group stopped once again as they looked at Kin "… this can only be … The Needle is close by, I can feel it … very strongly" "What are we waiting for, Speed up guys!" Kumatora began rushing ahead, she was not going to let Doria or Lucas down, while the rest of the group tried to keep up with her.

* * *

Kumatora being lost in her thoughts didn't see the Yeti like creature sliding it's way towards the group _"Kumatora, look out!"_ Boney barked at the older PSI user to warn her of incoming danger but she didn't have enough time to dodge so Boney tackled her bringing him and Kumatora out of the creature's way, but the same can't be said for the twins, the creature began speeding up once again to hit the two boys, but it hit only Lucas "Uhh" Lucas groaned as he took great damge from the creature.

The creature got of it's slide and used it to hit Lucas, but the slide didn't hit Lucas, it hit Kin, who placed himself on top of Lucas as he used all his strength to support his body while taking the hits from the creature on his back "B-Brother!" "I'm okAH, …. This is nothin ugh" Kin kept taking hit after hit, as he tried to sield his brother from wave after wave of attack, as he began was losing consciousness.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THEM!" Kumatora was now pissed, as she saw the Yeti like creature that tackled Lucas and was now attacking Kin without giving him a chance to fight back "PK FIRE **β** " The creature spotted hitting the silver haired boy as it's fur was lit on fire and it began roaring in pain, but Kumatora didn't left the Yeti only burning, she rushed at the creature and punched it with everything she got.

The yeti like creature was now being damaged by it's fur being lit on fire, and a angry pink haired girl punching it with everything she got, doing combo after combo of attacks on it, making it fall uncounscious.

* * *

"Lucas! Kin! Are you two okay!" Kumatora rushed at the twins "K-K-Kumatora … Kin … He is …" Lucas was holding his brother tightly in his arms while he cried "Lucas … let me take a look at him!" Lucas let go of his younger brother and Kumatora began checking his pulse "Lucas, your brother is going to be okay, just let him rest up, and can you cast on him Lifeup, it will help him recover" at that Lucas calmed down a bit and prepared his PSI "Lifeup **β** " Lucas said as in a whisper as he was holding Kin once again.

A green light surrounded the younger boy as the wounds that the Yeti like creature left on him began vanishing, anda t that, the boy began relaxing a bit as pain left him, making him fall into a peaceful slumber.

"Lucas hand me Kin, I'm stronger and faster so we will get to Lydia's house faster" "… No … he is my brother, … he is my responsability, I'll take him there" Kumatora was about to get into a argument with the boy but was impresed to see Lucas get on his feet while holding his brother, Lucas was showing Kumatora a strength that she never saw the boy use before.

* * *

Not too long after the attack of the Yeti like creature the group arrived saw a pink Shell house close to them so they picked up their pace to arrive to the house of the Magypsy "Ugh … I feel like I've fallen off a cliff" "KIN!" Lucas places his brother down as he gave him another tigh hug "You're okay!" "Lucas … can't … breathe … Help …" hearing what his brother was saying made Lucas's embrace weaker allowing him to breathe once again "Sorry Kin, but I was so worried" "Aw, Lucas!" Kin returned Lucas's hug making his brother feel better "So sleeping beauty finally woke up, and now he's hugging his charming prince!" Kumatora said with a laugh making the twins blush "Kumatora!" The two said in unison "Kidding, I'm just kidding with you two, now remember the task at hand" Kumatora pointed to the Shell house, as the two boys got up on their feet and they all rushed to the house.

In front of the house they saw a person standing in front of it, with a very familiar pink colored hair, and around said person, there was something quite rare "Oh wow, bunnies … and not the chimera kind!" Lucas began aproaching the bunnies but as he did they got scared and scattered "Oh, dear me. My little bunnies seem to have run off … This is quite a surprise, you see. We haven't had visitors in some time … Kumatora … is that you my dear?" The Magypsy asked as Kumatora began smiling "Yup it's me Lydia, it's so good to see you, but … I'm not here for a visit …" "Oh sweetie, I know … I know that both Aeolia and Doria's Needle have been pulled … Unfortunatly … one of them was pulled by a heartless being … so, who is the PK Love user that is going to pull my Needle?" Kumatora walked to the twins as she pushed Lucas forward "It's him … Lydia, meet Lucas, the one who will save the world" "Um … H-Hi miss Lydia, i-it's a pleasure t-to meet you" Lydia looked at the blonde boy and the magypsy's eyes grew big "Oh my, … he's just a child, and quite the polite one, … follow me please, You must all be so cold, Come inside and warm up" Lydia walked into her house humming a small tune, while the others followed her.

Once the group got inside, Kumatora saw outo f the corner of her eye something that warmed her up quite well, she saw a Pigmask and got enraged "Lydia! What is the meaning of this!" She raised her voice at the Magypsy.

The Magypsy looked at her confused and saw that Kumaotra was pointing at her bed where there was a Pigmask "Oh, the poor thing, I found him outside uncounscious, … the poor man must have been seperated from his friends on a scoutting mission" "But, you can't help them! They're the ones trying to destroy the world!" Kumatora snapped, making Lydia shake her head at her "Kumatora sweetie, we Magypsies don't hold grudges, he might be on the enemy side, but if we show them kindness they may change the way they look at us" Kumatora just looked away from Lydia being quite annoyed for one of her mentors to be taking care of the enemy.

"So, You're the Lucas Ionia told me so much about" Lydia began aproaching the boy "I must say, her description of you fits perfectly … you have such a strong, sweet face … but Ionia also told me about another PK Love user …" The Magypsy turned her head away from Lucas and looked at Kin "I assume you are the other PK Love user, am I correct?" "… Yes, my name is Kin, twin brother of Lucas, and I am the one who will protect Lucas from any evil until all the Needles are pulled" He told the Magypsy "Ah, such a strong and noble wish from you, it warms my heart to see such strong Love … but I must ask, why don't you help Lucas pull the Needles, you have a kind heart yourself … I can feel it" Kin smiled upon hearing the magypsy speak "I do not belive my hear to be all kind, so I do not wish to take any chances so I'm leaving the job of pulling the Needles for Lucas as he is the kindest of us all" "Ah, I see, but do not think of yourself like that, as I see in your brother, your heart beems with light, so do not think of yourself like that" The magypsy walked away from the boys and began speaking once again.

"I never introduced myself properly … Ahem … I am Lydia, one of the Seven guardian Magypsies, I guard the Needle that sleeps here in Snowcap Mountain, and I am hereby giving you permission to pull it, please go through that door and you shall find, my freezing Needle … you won't be able to pull it as it is encased in a ice barrier, but I do belive sweet Kumatora can handle that" Lucas smiled as they were ahead of the Pigmasks, the Needle was just a few steps away, but that smile vanished once the group heard the familiar Pigmask anthem "Hm, what is that music?" "Lucas! Kumatora! Boney! Hurry up to the Needle this instance! The Pigmasks can't pull it!" The magypsy flinched for hearing such a comanding tone on the young boy's voice and then the entire group left the house.

* * *

While they rushed they could hear the sound of bombs blowing up and they heard something Shatter "T-The ice around the Needle …. We need to move Fast!" they kept on rushing until they felt the power of a Needle being pulled, the light began changing and a earthquake began to shake the world.

Once it calmed down, the group reached where the Needle should have been but they only found Pigmask airships leaving the area and the second commander of the Pigmasks, The Masked Man.

Kumatora was furious at what had just happened, she was about to attack the Masked Man but was surprised by Kin walking forward "I-It's you" The Masked Man looked behind him to see a angry woman, a worried dog, a blond boy who was grabbing something golden like on his chest, and a silver haired boy with tears in his eyes and a smile "I … can't belive it … it is you … don't you remember me … or Lucas …?" The Masked Man only kept his bored look as he didn't care for the words the boy was saying until he recalled his face, he was the one who attacked the Pigmasks on the city they were building, he should be dead, but the boy stood there, and once again he didn't attack the Masked Man and it made him get interested on why the boy wasn't attacking.

"… Please … you must remember … who you truly are … please come back with us … please … just try to remember …" The Masked Man was surprised to hear the boy, it seemed like he knew who he was and was trying to reach out to him, maybe it was a trick, but the look that the ones behind the silver haired boy had made it quite clear for the Masked Man that they had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

" _It's not good to make your simblings cry!"_

The Masked Man looked around at the misterious voice

" _Please try to remember them, try to remember me"_

The Masked Man was now getting annoyed at the voice, he disliked hearing people that he coudln't see.

 _The Masked Man found himself on a house "Come on down boys, dinner is ready!" "Yay!" The Masked Man heard three voices, then he heard them rushing to the room, he saw the blond boy he saw before, the silver boy who approached him, but he didn't see the last one as he was brought back to reality._

* * *

The Masked Man began shaking his head, to rid himself of the images he was seeing and the voice in his head, but he felt a Sharp pain on his chest, he looked down and saw that there was not a scratch, but still he felt quite the strong pain, he looked up once again as he raised his left hand and snapped his fingers.

The group was confused at that action and they heard something approached them, from behind the Masked Man a huge Gorilla like chimera appeared while the Masked Man opened his wings and began flying upwards to the Porkships while the Steel Mechorilla took care of his foes.

"NO!" Kin ran after the Pigmask Commander but was stopped by the Mechorilla as it hit Kin with a strong punch.

"Kin!" Lucas, Kumatora, and Boney rushed to the fallen boy as he took alot of damage from the Chimera "Hey kid, rest up, leave this thing to us … and you have alot to explain once we're done." Kumatora and Boney ran at the Chimera making it focus it's attention on them while Lucas rushed to Kin to heal him.

As soon as Lucas arrived to his brother he prepared his PSI "Lifeup **β** " he said envolving Kin in a green light removing the damage the Mechorilla did to him "Lucas … thank you brother" "No need to thank me, just rest up and leave me, Boney and Kumatora handle the Chimera" Kin wanted to protest at that but he knew Lucas wouldn't let him fight, he could never change Lucas' mind when he was that determined "… Fine, but if I see you guys struggling I'll help" Lucas nodded and went to Kumatora and Boney.

* * *

"Defense up **Ω!** " Lucas shouted "Hm, good to see you made it to the party Lucas" "I'm not letting you guys fight alone" The Mechorilla seeing that the group wasn't paying attention to him made the chimera roar in annoyance "Oh shut it, you big piece of junk … PK Thunder **β** " The Mechorilla, not expecting the sudden attack, got hit by both thunder bolts making it back away a bit from the group.

"Offense up **Ω**!" Lucas once again casted one of his assist PSI making the group deal more physical damage to the chimera "Let me help you Lucas … Offense down **α** " Kumatora casted one of her Assist PSI making the Mechorilla's attacks weaker, while Boney went at him and hit him on the face, enraging the beast and unleash multiple hits on Kumatora, Boney and Lucas.

"HOLY MONKEYS, LUCAS LOOK OUT" Kumatora shouted, making the beast focus more of his attacks on the oldest of the group, but even after increasing the defense of the group and lowering the attack of the beast it was still pretty strong, the beast had Kumatora cornered to a Wall and was about to deal the final blow on her "PK Thunder **γ** " The beast got hit by three thunder bolts making it flinch and take incredible damage "If you want to hurt Kumatora you have to get pass me" Everyone looked at Kin who should be resting up "B-Brother what are you doing!" "Helping up, Lucas take care of Kumatora, she needs you to use Lifeup, and we need her to keep her PSI ready for offensive PSI like thunder, or Fire" Kin grabbed his spear and ran towards the chimera.

* * *

Before hitting the chimera, Kin used his PK Thunder on his spear turning it into a Thunder Spear dealing more damage to the Mechorilla "Wow … your brother is strong Lucas" Lucas was knew Kin had experience from Chronos, and from training his PSI as Ren, but the skill he was showing was greater than what the two had shown before.

While watching his brother Lucas remembered he had a task in hand "Oh, right, Lifeup **β** " a green light was casted on Kumatora making her feel better from all the damage she took "Thanks Lucas, now … Let's Go Kick That Gorilla's Butt!" _"I normally don't agree with the way the princess is speaking, but this is one of the times where i make and exception, Kin is fighting that Chimera all by himself, Let's Go!"_ Kumatora, Boney and Lucas rushed to Kin, who was successfully dodging wave after wave of attacks and dealing amazing damage with some of his Spear Skills but he mainly used two, Break and Spear Buster.

"PK Thunder **β** " Kin heard as two thunder bolts hit the Mechorilla giving Kin a opening to attack the creature with his Thunder Slash. After attacking the Chimera once again he jumped back just to be careful and as he did that Kumatora, Lucas and Boney went to his side "You have some pretty amazing skills there Kin, you gotta tell me about those after we beat this thing" _"Don't worry Kin, I'm here and I won't let that Chimera hurt you, you don't have to fight alone, remember we're a team"_ "Don't put everything on your back brother, we are here, we fight together, and we won't fail, let's show that chimera the power that we hold when we all fight together" Kin looked back at the group "Lucas … Boney … Kumatora, … my friends … You're right! Let's show that thing the power of our teamwork!"

* * *

As The Mechorilla took more than it could of electrical damage it's movement was rather slow, allowing Lucas to open up with his strongest attack "PK Love **β** " shooting two lgiht blue beam from his hand blowing up on the chimera, followed by a few more that shot into the sky and dropped to hit the chimera, Kin and Kumatora, attacked the Mechorilla with a combined PSI Attack "PK Thunder **β** " "PK Thunder **γ** " The two shouted as five thunder bolts shot to the sky forming one giant powered thunder bolt that dropped from the sky and hit the Mechoriall on it's back making it roar in pain as his back had a giant hole from the attack, Boney ran behind the creature, and placed a bomb inside the beast, then he attcked the beast making it fall to one knee, and then the bomb that Boney placed inside him blew up destroying more of the beast's body and making the beast fall to the floor as the remains of his body blew up.

"We did it!" The twins said in unison "That's payback, noone hits Kumatora and gets away with it!" the oldest of the group said as she went on to kick what remained of the Chimera _"See Kin, that's our power when we all work together as a team!"_ Kin smiled as he kneeled and petted Boney.

* * *

"… That Masked Man, … could he be the one pulling the Needles … and … how do you know him Kin …" Kin flinched at Kumatora's question " … That Masked Man is the second Commander of the Pigmask army, the first one being a man called Fassad, I never saw the one that goes by the name of Fassad, and I heard he got in a big accident not too long ago … but to awnser your question, the second commander of the Pigmask Army is the other PK Love user …" "… Okay … and how do you know him …" " … Do not take me wrong, but I won't awnser that question …" Kin replied to Kumatora on a cold tone " … and besides … shouldn't we, I don't know, go check on Lydia to see if she is okay?" Kumatora's eyes grew wide as she had forgot about Lydia, and she imedialty rushed to her house.

"Kin … why won't you awnser Kumatora's question?" " … Lucas … some questions are better unawnsered, … and belive me … his identity should not be revealed yet, … but it will be … I will tell you who the commander is when the time is right" "Now you sound like a Magypsy" Lucas and Boney laughed a bit at that and started heading towards Lydia's house.

Before the group entered the house, they saw Lydia, flashing in and out of existance, she ignored the group and went to where here Needle once was "… Lucas …" hearing the Magypsy the group hurried to her " … Someone other than you has pulled the Needle … Whatever is inside that person's heart has been passed on to the Dark Dragon … You MUST pull the rest of the remaining Needles from here on out … Before I disappear, take this memento of me, and take good care of it, as it shall help you when you need it the most … Lucas, I must go now, The Time has come … Believe in that and in yourself, keep pushing forward no matter what … Now this is where I say farewell … to leave the mountain, go up that path, and you shall find a box, it will take you out of the mountain, and before you leave please go see what my Pigmask friend wants to do now … Good bye sweet Lucas, may luck be on your side, send hugs and kisses to the next Magypsy you meet" Lydia said as she vanished from existance.

Seeing another person that raised her since a child disappear made Kumatora go angry "AHH" She screamed in annoyance as she punched the ground "I CAN'T BELIVE THAT WAS LOST LYDIA AS WELL TO THEM" everyone looked at Kumatora as they were worried, they never saw her break like that "… Kumatora … I think we should honor Lydia's last wish and go see of the Pigmask, and after that we should hurry up for the next Needle" Lucas informed her but she said nothing, Kumatora only got up and followed the group back into Lydia's house.

* * *

Once they entered the house they saw lots of bunnies inside and the Pigmask Captain without his helmet on, the man looked at the group and said "I secretly listened on your conversation … We are enemies … but don't bpther with me, hust go do what you need to do … I have no intention in helping you guys … but … that Magypsy helped me out, even though I'm a complete stranger … so I'm going to stay here and take care of his … her … their rabbits" The man looked away from the group as he began petting one of the rabbits.

* * *

Seeing that the Pigmask would not stop them the group decided to leave Lydia's house and go to where Lydia said there would be a box that would bring them down the mountain, but the walk there was a silent one, until the silence was too much for Lucas and he decided to break it "Ahem … So, Kin tell us about your spear skills" Kin looked a bit confused for the question to pop out of the blue but he decided to go with it "Well, when I was divided in two beings, those being Chronos and Ren, Chronos developed these skills that I now have, the ones you guys watched me use where Break, and Spear Buster, but at the time as my spear was a Thunder Spear the move i used was Thunder Buster." Kin explained "Can you explain me how those two work?" "Sure why not … Break is a skill that does more damage if my enemy has increased their defense or offense and when used it breaks those buffs so that their stats return to normal, when used a second time it won't do as much damage but it will still break defense and offense below normal." "Uh uh, and what about the … um is it Spear Buster or Thunder Buster?" "It's easier to be called only Buster, but Spear Buster is when I use my spear without any PSI move like thunder, or fire or even freeze, Spear Buster is a attack that works better on a foe with low defense, but when I use one of my PSI Busters like Thunder Buster, it does the normal damage Buster would do plus the damage of the element used, and if I use Thunder Buster or any other Buster except Spear Buster it will hit the foe one more time with the element alone" Kin explained "Wow you must have worked alot for those skills, they seem pretty strong" Kin nodded in awnser to his brother.

"They may seem strong but they ain't nearly half as cool as our combined attack" Kumatora finally spoke "Well … to be honest, I didn't expect our PK thunders to form into one huge powered thunder bolt, but I must say … it was pretty cool!" The excitment Kin showed right there made everyone laugh a bit.

" _Hey I think I see the box Lydia was telling us about!"_ Everyone looked at where Boney was looking and approached the box "Hm, seems rather small for four people … only three of us can continue" Lucas looked at Kin a bit shocked at what he said "B-B-But … I don't wanna … leave anyone behind …" everyone looked at each other as they had no other way to leave the mountain "*sigh* … I'll stay behind … I can make my way down this mountain in one day, I'll meet you guys at Tazmily" "No! I don't want to lose you again Kin!" "Lucas … you're not losing me … I'm just stepping outo f the adventure for one day … look, get out of the mountain with Kumatora and Boney, and find the next Needle, we can't let them pull the next one, once that Needle is pulled meet me in Tazmily, I'll wait there for you guys … okay Lucas?" Kin sounded sad for leaving Lucas but he knew it was needed "Fine … but stay safe … and promisse me you won't leave me alone" "I promisse I'll be safe, and I'm not leaving you alone Lucas, we are conected" Kin pointed at Lucas' heart "here" and then to the Locket Lucas and him had "and by our Locket's, I'm not leaving you, … and when you're in danger, I promisse I'll be there and help you"

Kin began stepping back as Lucas, Kumatora and Boney entered the box, once they were inside Kin closed the Box and pushed it, he was all alone, once again "… I failed … I failed you mother … and I failed Claus …"

* * *

" … _Kin …"_ Kin flinched as he heard a voice cal his name, but it wasn't a regular voice it was his mother's voice "Mom, is that you?" _"Yes my son, it's me"_ "Mom I'm so sorry, I failed you, I failed Dad, I failed Lucas, and I failed Claus" Kin fell to his knees as tears left his eyes without stopping _"Kin, my son, for you to save Claus you can't do it alone … you will need Lucas by your side … tell him who the Commander really is … we were soclose to get him back, I was able to get a few words to reach him, even a memory when you talked to him … but for his memory to return, you and Lucas need to confront him and tell him the truth"_ "I can't Mom, that would break Lucas' heart, I can't put him through that again" _"Kin, do you trust your brother?"_ "Yes but I-" _"Then listen to me, Lucas is no longer the weak boy he used to be, he is stronger now, he can handle this … tell him please … tell him who the commander is so that my son can be saved"_ Kin could hear the spirit of his mother crying now, he felt bad for making his mother cry "If I tell Lucas who the Commander is, … Lucas won't bring himself to attack the commander in battle, and then he'll die" _"… I may have an idea … when I tried to speak with Claus I couldn't get to him much, because of that helmet … the next time you, and Lucas are fighting him, try to damage the helmet or get it off him"_ "That would mean … Lucas would find out who he is … and we might be able to get his memories back!" _"Yes … and it is also that helmet that allows him to fly … this is a hard request but … Kin I want you to defeat Claus in battle and capture him"_ "I … I will do my best mommy … I can't even imagine the pain that you must be going through … but … I promisse … when the entire group goes to fight him … I'll show no mercy to the commander … until I defeat him and get that helmet out of him" _"My son … I must go now, each and every second I try to make Claus remember who he is, seems to work, if I can get him, just to the point where we can speak … it's progress … now I'm gonna go, please … stay safe my son … and protect Lucas … I can see that the path ahead you all is a hard one"_ With that the voice of Hinawa disappeard and Kin got up, as he began going down the mountain.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** One thing that i forgot to mention on the A/N at the top is that my school break finally began, and now the time I have to work on the story is alot more, as always, the days I don't work on the chapters are Sundays, and as we are getting close to Chrismas I'm informing you guys that I **may or may not** upload a chapter on days 24, 25 and 26, before and after those days I'll be able to upload until the 3 of january as school starts for me on that day again.

And before I log off and forget, here is a small sneak peak of the next chapter TTOTB

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_ _ **Chapter 13:**_ _Mr. Saturn and the sleeping Needle!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh gosh I feel so sick, even more than the day where you crashed the Pork Bean"

"Oh My, this is Saturn Valley!"

"… Sleep talking … Me? … Is this sleep talking? … *giggle*"

" 'So we meet again! Nwhehe!' that is what Fassad says"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, I'm so happy I can work on this story more often now, I'm gonna try to do my best to use the time of my school break to work on this story, but without any more delays, here is the next chapter of TTOTB

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 13:**_ _Saturn Valley and the sleeping Needle!_

* * *

It was another peaceful and busy day at Tazmily village, most of the people were working, others were talking about how their day was, the Pigmasks were having the best time of their lifes, because they could relax and not worry about a thing because nothing big ever happened to Tazmily after thecnology was implemented, and the chimeras were still around trying to live thier lifes, peacefully if they could, until a loud sound, as if someone trew a rock from a tall mountain which scared most of the chimeras that were in the outskirts of town back into the forest.

* * *

In the graveyard something had fallen there, but the people of Tazmily didn't went to check out what it was. The box in the graveyard began shaking until the door was kicked open to reveal a angry girl, a dog, and a blonde boy.

"Oh gosh I feel so sick, even more than the day where you crashed the Pork Bean" Lucas knew Kumatora was talking to him and began laughing quietly and nervously, but he stopped once he noticed a bottle too hard not to notice "Hm? What's this?" Lucas grabbed the bottle and opened it to see there was a piece of paper inside "It says 'THIS WAY' …" as soon as Lucas said that, the tombstone near the bottle opened up.

"Um … we're not going in there … are we?" Lucas asked Kumatora nervously "Yes we are … are you getting scared Lucas?" Lucas jumped at that "M-Me … s-s-scared … N-not at a-all… ehehehe" Kumatora knew that the boy was lying as she could clearly see him shiver from fear "Don't worry Lucas, there's nothing scary in here, and besides you have me and boney so you're safe!" Lucas felt a little better when Kumatora told him that but he was still scared "O-Okay …" The group went inside the tomb as it closed behind them.

* * *

"This is not so bad … honestly, I didn't expect this for a grave" Kumatora began looking around the room, but then remembered Lucas, she looked back and saw the boy with his eyes closed, shivering in place "Lucas … you can open your eyes there's no dead people in here, this looks like a place the Pigmasks would make" hearing that there was nothing to be afraid Lucas opened one of his eyes and as Kumatora said there wasn't anything scary.

The group saw a tunnel that connected the room to another and decided to travel deeper, there they saw a odd looking and odd placed table and next to it another bottle that looked exactly like the one near the tombstone, Lucas once again grabbed the bottle and began Reading out loud what it said " 'ATTACKED. VERY BAD. COME TO THUNDER AREA. THANKS THANKS'" "Hm … someone is being attacked in the thunder area … could they mean the area around thunder tower?" Kumatora said outloud and once she did the odd looking table began moving scaring Lucas making him scream and then run to Kumatora.

"… Wow Lucas you-" "Just Don't!" Lucas tried to hide his face from Kumatora as he was ashamed from being scared by a table. Kumatora walked to the table and it lowered itself _"It seems to want us to climb on top of it"_ "Yeah, it does seem that way Boney … Lucas let's go" Kumatora and Boney climbed on top of the table but Lucas was still embarassed of what had happened "Lucas, Hurry up!" hearing how Kumatora was getting annoyed the boy hurried to the table and as soon as he climbed on top of it the table got back up and began dashing to another nearby tunnel.

* * *

The table ran by the tunnel leading the group to the highway, there they could see the table was approaching what used to be the Thunder Tower. The group expected the table to stop by the tower but it ignored the tower completely and kept going forwad until the path didn't allow the table to continui due to it being too closed and bumpy and due to some weird Pigmask machines.

"So … this is where the help note came from …" the table kind of nodded at the statement made by Kumatora "… Well the table seems to understand us, and if it says it's here then it must be here!" Kumatora looked at Lucas how was now happily making it's way down the path "Oh please Lucas, you're just happy we're out of the grave" "H-Hey, I d-don't like s-scary places" Kumatora patted Lucas on the back while giving him a big smile "It's okay Lucas, you might not believe it but when I was younger I was afraid of stuff like that, now look at me, it doesn't scare me at all, the fear you feel now will disappear when you grow older, trust me … now let's go" Lucas now a bit more relaxed at what Kumatora told him, made his way to Kumatora and Boney who were going on ahead.

The group kept on walking down the path that the tunnel had until they found a opening where light came through, and as soon as Kumatora spotted that opening she was the first to get out of the tunnel. Lucas and Boney followed her outside to be surprised by Kumatora gasping, which made Lucas and Boney prepare for the worst, seeing as Kumatora never gasped, but there was nothing but a odd looking village "Oh My, this is Saturn Valley!" Lucas and Boney looked at each other with confused looks "I can't believe we're actually here, the magypsies told me about these creatures called Mr. Saturn and they are incredibly inteligente beings, … I thought that they were no longer here in our world but both me and the Magypsies where mistaken … Ah, their structures are so incredible, this area is so perfect and well hidden, and the Pigmasks doing a excelent jo- WAIT A SECOND, PIGMASK!" The group imediatly looked at where Kumatora was looking at and sure enough there were Pigmasks in Saturn Valley.

"So this is why the Mr. Saturns send a help message, Oh I'm gonna love helping Saturn Valley" Kumatora began cracking her fists as Lucas and Boney took a few steps back, they did not want to be in the middle of Kumatora's anger _"Kumatora you may want to think this over"_ "Hm? Why should I? We can easily take them all out!" "Boney's right Kumatora, if we start something more Pigmasks may come and surround us … I think we should check each and every house for Mr. Saturns and Pigmasks, if we find Pigmasks we defeat them, and after each house is clear of Pigmasks we can take out the ones outside" Kumatora looked at Lucas quite surprised "Lucas that's the … best plan you've come up with … now let's go to the houses and beat up some Pigmasks!"

* * *

The group went inside the house closest to them, and sure enough Lucas was right, there were Mr. Saturns tied up, and there also were some Pigmasks trying to get the Mr. Saturns to tell them where the Needle was "Hey what do you all think you're doing to the Mr. Saturns!" The Pigmasks looked back and squealed in fear once they saw Kumatora enraged from what they were doing to the Mr. Saturns.

"*Sigh* … Here we go again" Kumatora looked at Lucas as if to say «You're getting tired of fighting?» Lucas only walked to her and prepared himself.

Some Pigmasks on the outside heared the noises that were coming from the house but they misinterpreted that as their fellow Pigmasks using new measures to get the Mr. Saturns to talk, but in reality Kumatora was using PK Freeze on them and doing her deadliest punches on them, while Lucas and Boney decided to not mess with the Pigmasks to not get in the middle of Kumatora's rage and they decided to break the machine that the Pigmasks were using to torture the Mr. Saturns with scary stories.

Once they were done Lucas hurried to release the Mr. Saturns while Kumatora gave the Pigmasks a few more Knuckle Sandwiches "Are you all okay?" "YES, THANK YOU, BOING BOING, BAD PEOPLE CAME, ASK FOR NEEDLE, MR. SATURN DO NOT KNOW, PLEASE HELP FRIENDS BOING!" "Don't worry we will, just stay inside until we get rid of all the Pigmasks" "OK! THANK YOU, SMALL CHILD WE WAIT NOW, BOING".

* * *

The group left the house once Kumatora calmed down from beating the Pigmasks inside the house and then they did the same thing to the next two house until they reached the third house, in there they saw one of the scary story telling box and two Pigmasks wearing green, but that was not what surprised them, they saw Mr. Saturns hung up by their single hair strand and they also saw Duster who was tied up.

"Hm?" one of the green Pigmasks looked back and squealed "I-In-Intruders! Those stupid Pigmask Captains can't do anything right!" The second Pigmask looked back as well "Well, it seems only us Majors, the Colonels and our Commanders are the only reliable Pigmasks" Lucas was a bit surprised at that, until there the group had only fought Recruit ranked Pigmasks and Captain ranked Pigmasks, never a Major, but he was ready to fight if it meant saving the Mr. Saturns and Duster.

"I never tried to use this but it's now or never, PK Freeze **γ** " Kumatora's eyes went wide as she saw Lucas using elemental offensive PSI, she only knew the boy to have PK Love and PK Flash as offensive PSI.

As Kumatora was distracted by Lucas' sudden attack she didn't saw the Major approaching her and punching her right on her face, making her fall down, but Boney stopped the Major from hurting Kumatora further by attacking it on the back, while lucas went at him and swung his good stick hitting him on the belly making him fall to his knees.

The boy and the dog were focused on stopping the Major that hit Kumatora that they didn't see that the Major Lucas attacked was back on his feet and began running, and he kicked Lucas very hard on the belly making the boy fall to the floor while clutching his belly in pain, but when the Major began hitting Lucas over and over once he was down he felt a ominous presence behind him, he stopped kicking the boy and looked behind him to see what looked like a demon to him, but it was actually Kumatora and Boney very pissed off.

Kumatora casted a PK Freeze on the Pigmask stopping him in place, while Boney attacked the other Major so that he wouldn't attck Lucas, and Lucas began casting on himself Lifeup **β** but he was surprised to see that the effects of his Lifeup were of Lifeup **γ**.

Lucas now painless, got back on his feet and attacked the frozen Major with his strongest swing, breaking the ice and making him fall on the floor unconscious, while Kumatora gave the second Major her strongest Knuckle Sandwich knocking him out as well, while Boney on the other hand went to the Frightbot who hadn't done anything to them yet and kicked it to the wall breaking it.

* * *

"They were stronger … I thought we could have lost back there" "Hey if there's anyone to blame, it's me, if I didn't got distracted things would have gone better … but enough of that, we have Mr. Saturns to free and Duster" Lucas nodded and helped Kumatora free all Mr. Saturn, Duster and the Rope snake "Duster are you okay?" Lucas asked the older man, worried if the Pigmasks had hurt him "Um … oh, Lucas! Kumatora! Boney! I didn't expect to see you guys here, but if you guys didn't show up me and the Mr. Saturns would have had the worst time on our lives" Lucas began relaxing a bit seeing that Duster seemed to be unharmed "Okay you guys, the houses are cleared of Pigmasks, lets go outside and finish them off!" Everyone nodded in agreement but before they left Lucas stopped them "Guys wait up, I have to ask them one thing!" Lucas ran back to the Mr. Saturns "Um, Hello, I would like to ask of you, if … any of you knew where a Needle might be located at" The Mr. Saturns weren't willing to talk to the Pigmasks but seeing as the boy was a friend of the Man that had been so kind to them they began talking with each other "SORRY, NO NEEDLE, WE KNOW NOTHING OF NEEDLE, BUT, MAN LADY AT VERY RED AND VERY HOT LAKE MIGHT KNOW OF NEEDLE, BOING BOING, BUT MAN LADY SLEEP ALOT, MAN LADY AWAKE VERY SHORT, YOU HURRY, BOING!" "Man lady? Oh! A Magypsy! Thank you!" Lucas walked back to Kumatora and they went outside, she was hoping to beat more Pigmasks, but when they got outside they had all vanished.

"… Where are the Pigmasks?" Kumatora was wide eyed to see that left just like that "Hm … perharps, they found out there were intruders and as you seemed quite strong they ran off" Kumatora looked at Duster "Well, I am quite strong but still, I wanted to beat them" "Calm down Kumatora, this is quite good for us, they can't delay us anymore, and as they can't delay us explain me what is going on". Lucas explained to Duster everything about the legend, the Needles, the Dragon and PK Love while they made their way to the Magypsy's house but they stopped once they saw that the ladder that allowed them to go up was broken "How are we even supposed to continue now!" Once again Kumatora was getting mad, and Duster was trying to calm her down but they stopped once they heard Lucas "Um, Excuse me but is there a way for us to get up?" Lucas asked the Mr. Saturn that was there "OH, YOU! YOU HELP FRIENDS, MR. SATURNS HAVE DEBT TO PAY FOR YOU, LADDER DESTROYED, NO PATH FOR PIG PEOPLE, NOT TO WORRY, MR. SATURN HAS WAY UP, DING DING, WE MAKE MR. SATURN LADDER FOR YOU, WAIT PLEASE, LADDER COMING UP, BOING BOING" The group heard footstep behind them and they saw many Mr. Saturns coming there and they began climbing on top of each other "FIVE IS OUR LIMIT BEFORE WE FALL DOWN, PLEASE DO CLIMB BOING BOING" Duster was the first to climb the ladder made of Mr. Saturns but it wasn't tal enough "Hm, … maybe I can … here goes nothing … Wall Staples" Duster used one of his Thief abilities and luckily for them the wall wasn't too sturdy for the Staples not to work allowing Duster to make a tiny ladder up, upon doing so the group went up and then the Mr. Saturns that helped them up fell down.

"Thank you Mr. Saturns!" Lucas waved them goodbye and then joined Kumatora, Duster and Boney as they kept on traveling to find the Magypsy, and by following the path in front of them they found what the Mr. Saturn told them about, they found a red like lake, that seemed very hot and in the lake there was a path of rocks leading to a familiar shell house.

* * *

Knowing that the Magypsy lived in there they went inside and they saw her sleeping on her bed "*sigh* … of course, the sleeping magypsy could only be Phrygia, when she starts sleeping she never wakes up, so don't even bother trying to wake her up Lucas" "Um, okay .. but what about the Needle?" Kumatora was begin to wonder on what they should do "Kumatora I think Phrygia knew we were coming so they left us a note" they all looked at Duster and they saw a sign near Phrygia's bed "… Sleep talking … Me? … Is this sleep talking? … *giggle*" "Um …" Duster said as he began backing off her bed.

Lucas on the other hand aproached the sign with the note that Phrygia left for them "It says 'Welcome. I'm Phrygia, the sleeping Magypsy, and I assume I'll be fast asleep when you arrive, so I'm leaving this letter here for you. I'm a little more serious and detail-oriented than the other Magypsies. Hello again, sweet Lucas. Ionia told me you would be coming here. The Needle you're seeking is in a lake of lava up ahead. I don't mind if you pull it when I'm asleep, It'll mean «the time» has come, and I will disappear in my sleep, quite romantically I must say … There is a Boulder blocking the path to the volcano but worry not, just give it some Encouraging Words. Well, good luck sweet Lucas, Smoochie smochie' … and that's all" _"I don't want to go into the Volcano my fur's gonna burn off"_ "Oh please Boney, don't be a drama queen, you'll be hot alright but you need a fire source to actually burn, so stay away from fire" at that everyone looked at Kumatora "… What?! Can't I know some stuff?" "Um, I believe we should stop wasting time and get the Needle pulled" "You're right Duster I need to pull it before the Masked Man arrives, Lets go!" Lucas began going on ahead as the others followed him.

The group followed the path near Phrygia's house as they hopped to find the Needle quickly but they were stopped by a Boulder that was in their path "Hey, I Guess that this is that rock we need to give some encouraging words to, go ahead Lucas" "Um … well, … Hi rock, let me tell you that you're the best one I have ever seen and don't let others mock you as you are unique and wonderful" Lucas waited a bit but nothing happened as he began to blush realizing he said something that made him sound dumb "Um, maybe more encouraging? Here Lucas let me tr-" Kumatora stopped herself as she saw the Boulder shaking a bit and then moving out of their way "Good job Lucas, you truly are amazing" "Thank you Duster"

* * *

The group kept moving down the path as they saw alot of creatures, one of them was magma that looked like a lady, another of the creatures looked like a fly but also like a dragon, but the group was strong enough to fend them off and keep moving forward, they kept on going until they found the entrance to the volcano itself.

They were all ready to go inside except for Boney but he fought his fear of being burned and went inside. In the volcano a few more creatures attacked them, some of them were fire breathing fireflies and there were mini volcanoes who also produced the fire breathing fireflies, but luckily for the most of them were afraid and didn't approach the group and the ones who did approach got hit by Lucas or Kumatora's PK Freeze making it flee in fear.

"Hey guys, is that something glowing up ahead" Duster pointed to where he saw the light "… or is the heat getting to me?" he wondered.

"No Duster, that glow is a Needle's glow, let's go, we're so close" They all sped up to arrive to the Needle but before they could get closer to it, a blast of PSI blew up in front of them.

* * *

The group then heard the sound of multiple saxofones being played at the same time, then a tiny woman like robot began droping in altitude and stopped close to the group "'So we meet again! Nwhehe! That is what Fassad says" the group flinched at the name Fassad and then they saw Fassad flying to them and stopped near the robot.

"Please forgive my late introduction" The female like robot said as she tried to bow as best as she could to the group "I am Fassad's interpreter"

Fassad began playing the two sax's that were on his mouth "Hm, oh yes 'Because of you, I feel more beautiful, newer, and more wonderful than ever before, I should thank you for that, but I will not' is what Fassad just said" he once again began playing the music instruments now implanted on his body.

"'Blunder? … Threw me off Blunder Tower?' … I'm sorry but I don't understand maybe try a bit … Ah '… off Thunder Tower. You threw me off Thunder Tower …' Fassad goes on to say 'Oh the shame, the pain and woe are himiliating. VERY himiliating … therefore, I would very much like to return the favor in full … Today is the day where I will make you cry, I will make you cry uncle. I do not believe I will ever lose to the likes of you again with my new and imroved body … Nwhehe … Nwheheheheh!' is what Fassad says" the group was wide eyed to see Fassad still alive after Thunder Tower, they all thought he kicked the bucket when he fell.

"'Now let's begin kind sirs … and ma'am … I will show a mature, grownup terribleness. And that terribleness is a very mature and grownup too' is what Fassad says, he also adds 'Nwehehehehe! Prepare to battle!'"

A awkward silence filled the cave as Fassad was there floating until Kumatora broke it "Oh My Gosh!" Fassad smile turned bigger as he thought the princess to be intimidated by him "Fatty can only speak in jazz and he grew even fatter!" that made everyone laugh, but angered Fassad "'How dare you call me Fat' is what Fassad says" "I didn't called you Fat, I called you Fatter, you Fatty" "Fassad goes on to say … Um … only sounds of annoyance and anger" the interpreter told them "Ah 'I will make you pay for disrespecting me like this, you shall be the first to fall princess!' is what Fassad just said" The interpreter flew a bit away to not get hit by any of the attacks of Fassad or of the group.

* * *

The battle between the group and New Fassad begun "Lucas look out, it's Fassad we're lookin at so expect dirty tricks from him" Kumatora warned the boy "It doesn't matter if he does dirty tricks when we have this … Shield **Ω** " a shield was formed on each and every party member protecting them from most of Fassad's attacks "So we're lowering the damage he can do on us, count me in, Offense down **α** " A Orange light surrounded Fassad as felt himself grew weaker enraging him and making him fire multiple beams at the group "Ugh, if you wanna play like this you got it, take this!" Duster trew a smoke bomb hitting Fassad on the face making him cry "Let's see how well can you hit us now!" Boney on the other hand sniffed him _"He is both mechanical and human like, so Freeze and thunder should be effective, thunder is preferable and … I believe he has a shield!"_ barked Boney as he warned the group of the scents his nose caught "So, attacking Fassad is out of question for now, okay, Defense up **Ω** " Lucas began casting another Assist PSI increasing the defense of everyone "So we can't attack just yet, that's okay" Kumatora said while she dodged Fassad's attacks "Take this, Defense down **α** " Once again Fassad felt himself grew weaker once again "Good job Kumatora, but he still hurts quite alot … Take this" Duster used his scary mask and succesfully scared Fassad making his attacks do even less. Boney took advantage of Fassad being scared and used the Shield Remover, fully breaking Fassad's defense.

"'Urg annoying brats, don't think that this fight is getting easier, time to get serious' is what Fassad says!" The interpreter half shouted as she was a bit far away.

Fassad's attacks began being more hard to predict and stronger, but with their shield still up, and having their defense increased while Fassad's attack was lowered they could take his attacks better.

"If his shield his down, we need to attack with everything now, Offense up **Ω** " Once again another Assist PSI was casted by the blonde boy making everyone stronger "My turn to shine, PK Thunder **β** " Kumatora began casting PK Thunder but was surprised when she saw that she shot three thunder bolts, she had unleashed the power of PK Thunder **γ** and it hurt Fassad badly, so bad to the point where he was paralized "'Grrr I can't belive this' Fassad just said!" the interpreter half shouted once again "Boney are you ready?" Boney nodded to Duster as the two began their team attacks, doing combo after combo to Fassad, making his body spark as he was about to lose.

"Lucas it's time to end this, you know what to do!" Lucas nodded "PK Love **β** " "PK Thunder **γ** " two beams of light exploded on Fassad followed by a few others that were absorved by Kumatora's PK Thunder dealing enough damage to Fassad to make him give up.

"'Nweheheh!' Followed by 'Heheheh! Nwehehehehe!' Fassad also says 'I will humbly make you pay for this!' And he says it with quite intense emotion. I believe this emotion is called anger" As soon as the interpreter finished interpreting Fassad, he flew off to recover from the damage he took. The interpreter on the other hand looked at the group and then around her "Well, it seems that my interpretation session is concluded for today, good bye" she said as she began flying off while she spinned in place.

* * *

"I still can't belive Fatty is still alive, but oh well, at least we got to the Needle, Lucas you need to pull it now, before that Masked Man arrives" Lucas nodded and walked to the Needle, he placed both hands on the Needle, feeling the power of PK love being discharged into the the Needle then he pulled it out of the ground as the Needle vanished after being pulled.

Upon being pulled the expected happened, as in the previous Needles, a earthquake began shaking the world after the Needle had been pulled, and then the cave was filled with intense bright light for a few seconds then it began calming down, as a purple smoke left the area were the Needle used to be.

* * *

 _Something awoke inside Lucas, Lucas realized the power of PK Love_ **γ**

* * *

Lucas had done it, he equaled the fields once again, the Pigmasks had two Needles and so did they, only three more Needles were left to pull. Lucas looked at his friends and they were all relieved that he was the one who pulled the Needle but Lucas saw something that caught his attention, behind the group, there was … The Masked Man.

Kumatora realized something was wrong with Lucas so she looked back to see what he was looking at "YOU!" she screamed at the Masked Man making both Duster and Boney turn around while all four got into a fighting stance.

" . . . There is no need for that!" The Masked Man spoke surprising everyone, The Masked Man rarely spoke

" . . . I came here for the Needle, but aparently I was too late … My congratulations for making it this far" He said while he placed his right hand on his chest and bowed to them "But you must realize … you lost your advantage, we didn't know who was the second PK Love user, we believed it to be the princess or the farmer boy … but now I know who has been pulling the Needles … Blonde boy, this is a warning … The next Needle and the others after that one are of the Pigmasks, if you try to pull those Needles I will personally apprehend you-"

"Why not end us now, why not capture him now" Kumatora cut him off, being careful on the words she picked

" . . . This is not my decision, if it were to be mine, you would have beed dealt with along time ago … But my master likes it when his enemies put up a fight, so I'm giving you a choice, make my master happy by continuing and being captured or stop and make my master happy by having the remaining Needles for himself … you have all been warned" with that, he turned around as he opened his wings and begun flying away.

* * *

"… What now Lucas?" Duster asked the boy.

Lucas was about to awnser him when they all saw Phrygia rushing to them, and as all the other magypsies she was flashing in and out of existance after their Needle had been pulled

"*gasp* *pant* I thought it would get pulled while I was asleep, but I saw it. I saw the Needle getting pulled … that leaves 3 more left … Unlike the other Magypsies, I'm very detail-oriented. I'll tell you about the Needles and then disappear. One of them is on Tanetane Island, south of Tazmily village, protected by Mixolydia. Another Needle is in Chupichupyoi Temple located deep in the Oriander Mountains, protected by Ionia, as for the final Needle, protected by Locria I … I'm sorry, I do not know where Locria or that Needle is, that's why Lucas needs to pull the next two Needles … I think you already know this but it's said that the heart of whoever pulls the Needles is passed on to the Dark Dragon. Instill the power of power, the darkness of darkness, and the light of light into your spirit. Let me peer into your eyes Lucas … Thank you … thank you Lucas … everything that I just told you is written down in this Notebook, I detailed it as best as I could" Phrygia told them "Ah and before I disappear … Lucas … that Masked Man … I felt something familiar about him … his PSI … his power of PK Love … it's exactly like yours" Phrygia looked to the group and saw them all shocked "B-B-But Phrygia that's impossible, there isn't two powers that are the same, how can Lucas' PSI and the one of that Masked Man be the same?" "I do not know Kumatora but I do know this, the awnser you all seek will come with time, and that awnser will be given with the identity of the Masked Man, if you know who he is than it will be easier to find the awnser … Now I must go … I can't keep myself in this world any longer, Please … don't Forget me … Here, this is a memento of me, keep it safe as it will aid you when you need it the most … Good bye, may luck be with you all" With that Phrygia raised both her hands into the air as she vanished.

"Phrygia … don't worry … you and the other Magypsies took care of me since I was a child, I'll never Forget you all, you'll live through my memories" Kumatora said as she kneeled down on where Phrygia had disappeard "Kumatora …" the princess to not show weakness to the group got back on her feet and acted as she was fine, but they all knew she was hurting inside.

* * *

Having fulfilled their task the group went back to Saturn Valley and this time they had a proper ladder waiting for them, they went through the tunnel systems back into the main area of the Valley, but as soon as they did that they noticed a Porkship flying towards the entrance of Saturn Valley.

There a Pigmask Major hoped down, and trew a bomb into the entry, then he returned to the Porkship as the bomb blew off trapping the group in Saturn Valley "Oh no, how are we supposed to leave now" Lucas began panicking "Ugh, those stupid Pigmasks don't know how to play fair" "Hmm, I Know! We can ask Mr. Saturn if there is a way out other than this one" _"Duster you're so smart, we should've found you first!"_ Kumatora imediatly looked at Boney "What's that supposed to mean" _"Um … see you at Mr. Saturn's house!"_ Boney didn't wait another second as he bolted.

"Kumatora calm down, we have to get out of here and meet up with my brother" Kumatora did as she was told as they began walking to the house of the Mr. Saturn that apparently was the chief "Lucas you didn't tell me that, Flint finally found Claus" Lucas stopped walking as he looked down, tears forming in his eyes "Dad didn't found him … Kin came back … I'm starting to think … that Claus will … never come back home" Lucas couldn't handle it anymore, he fel to his knees as he began crying "Lucas I'm so-" Duster was cut off by Kumatora punching him in the belly and then she rushed to Lucas.

Kumatora kneeled at where Lucas was and began hugging him "There there Lucas, it's okay, remember, your other brother may still be around there somewhere, you did say your Dad never found his body, so there's alway hope Lucas, there's always hope, but if there is noone to hold on to that hope, than it's forgotten, keep holding on to that hope that he lives Lucas, … The Maypsies … the ones who raised me … I've lost four of them already … but I don't cry Lucas, because they didn't die, they live on, as long as we remember them they live on … but you, you don't even know if he is alive or dead … your dad keeps searching for three years and he can't find his body, or a trace of it … so don't you think it's possible for him to be alive out there" Kumatora told the boy while patting his back, while Duster, who had recovered from the punch he received from Kumatora, was watching in awe, he never imagined the princess to have a side like this.

"I … I keep thinking of him to be alive … but I miss him so much … When Kin came back … I was so happy, … if he returned then surely Claus can come back as well … but now I'm all alone again, … I just want to see my family together once again …" Lucas was now calming a bit "Lucas, … don't cry … do you think Claus would have wanted you to cry for him … he wants you to be happy … he is alive … trust me …" "Thank … you Kumatora … for helping me …" Kumatora hugged him tighter "It's okay Lucas … now we need to go to Mr. Saturns house" Lucas nodded as he began wiping his tears and tried to stop crying as they went to Mr. Saturns house.

* * *

The group arrived to the house and saw that Boney was there waiting for them, Duster approached the Mr. Saturn and decided to be the one to talk "Um, excuse me Mr. Saturn" "DING, YES YES, WHAT CAN I HELP, BOING" "Mr. Saturn is there a way out of Saturn Valley other than the entrance" "DING DING, NO EXIT, ONLY EXIT IS ENTRANCE, ONLY ENTRANCE IS EXIT, BUT WE WORK, WE WORK ON OPENING ENTRANCE AGAIN, HELP FRIENDS WE WILL, OPEN EXIT TOO SLOW, WE MAKE BRID CAGE TO FLY FRIENDS, WE NEED ONE MORE BIRDY, HELP GET BIRD, WE END SOONER, BOING BOING" Mr. Saturn informed them as Duster nodded.

"Ok guys all we need to do is catch a bird!" "Wha?" The group looked at Lucas who was crouched down with a bird next to him "Um … is this really necessary" Lucas asked as they all nodded making Lucas grab the bird before it flew off "Good job Lucas" Kumatora gave Lucas a thumbs up, but Lucas felt awful for catching the bird so he handed it to Duster.

"Mr. Saturn we have the bird!" "FRIENDS WORK FAST, DING, YOU AND GROUP GO RELAX AT HOT SPRINGS , WE WORK ON FLYING CAGE, WE CALL WHEN FINISHED BOING BOING" Duster handed to Mr. Saturn the bird as he left the house and led the group to the hot springs.

* * *

Everyone went in the hot springs and they began relaxing "Aw! Since the beginning of this adventure I didn't have time to relax like this" Kumatora closed her eyes as she felt all her concerns float away.

One Mr. Saturn stopped Lucas from going in the hot springs "HEY, YOU HAVE DIRTY BADGE ON YOU, PLEASE HAND IT TO MR. SATURN, MR. SATURN MAKE IT CLEAN, MAKE IT SO CLEAN IT SHINE, BOING BOING" Lucas handed to Mr. Saturn the Courage Badge he had from his father to Mr. Saturn as it left to begin cleaning "Thank you!" Lucas said as he entered the springs.

"INSIDE OF HOT SPRING, BUT HAVE COFFEE" Kumatora and Duster both took some without a problema, Boney didn't had any as the smell was a bit strong for him, and Lucas didn't know if he should or shouldn't have some coffee "Come one Lucas, live a bit and drink some coffee!" Kumatora told him "Um, okay" The Mr. Saturn handed Lucas a cup full of coffee but before he drinked it Kumatora stopped him "Lucas, drink it all in one go" At that Duster looked at Kumatora "What … I just want to test something out" Lucas not waiting anymore, did as Kumatora told him, and he began drank it all in one go.

"So … how do you feel" Lucas looked at Kumatora and Duster as they both looked at him as if waiting for a reaction, but when Lucas was about to speak, he fainted.

"The coffee is way too strong for a kid, specially if he drinks it in one go" Duster pointed out.

Kumatora on the other hand helped Lucas outo f the hot springs "Lucas are you okay?" "I feel … I feel … I need more coffee!" he said as he handed the coffee cup back to Mr. Saturn "No more coffee!" "AW, MR. SATURN WANTED TO GIVE MORE, BOING BOING" The group left the springs as Lucas began to slowly return to his normal self, and while Lucas returned to normal a Mr. Saturn came to the hot springs area "FRIEND, DING DING, BIRD CAGE DONE, YOU CAN CONTINUE YOUR ADVENTURE, ZOOM ZOOM, CAGE READY NEAR MR. SATURN CHIEF HOUSE, BOING!"

* * *

Hearing that they all rushed down to see the cage ready to go "Great! Now all we need is a rope!" They saw a rope ready for them, Duster went to get it but before he could grab it he heard "WAIT!" They all looked back to see the rope snake hurrying up to them "You guys really think that cheap rope will last all the way to Tazmily with all of you hanging on it" The rope snake began shaking its head "Tsk, tsk … Have some faith in me. I may have dislocated my jaw that last time … but I still got plenty left in me! Just give me one more chance!" The snake begged "Rope Snake … you don't need to beg for a second chance, we trust you, don't we?" Duster asked the rest of the group "Of course how can we say no to you, strawberry jelly?" everyone looked at Lucas while Kumatora began laughing _"I think the effect of the coffee is getting to Lucas again"_ Boney barked concerned for the well being of Lucas "Ahem … Yeah, Duster is right, we trust you to get us toTazmily now if you excuse me, LUCAS COME BACK HERE" Kumatora began running after the boy who was getting affected by the effect of the strong coffee

"Clothes are weird!" they heard Lucas say as he began removing his shirt but was tackled to the floor by Kumatora "Lucas! Control yourself!" "Ehehe I'm in full control …" he said as he passed out and fell on the floor "If Kin was here right now, he would probably be freaking out … Lucas! Wake Up!" She said slapping Lucas on the face but not too hard.

The boy groaned as he began awakening "Uh … What happened?" he asked as he couldn't remember what had just happened "I think the effect ran off" Duster pointed out "Yeah … Lucas, grab Duster, we need to leave now" "Okay"

* * *

The cage began flying a bit "Go Rope Snake!" Duster trew the Rope Snake as it grabbed the cage, while Lucas and Kumatora grabbed Duster's legs and Boney jumped and grabbed Lucas' shorts.

The group went flying quite fast and it was quite the enjoyable ride. Things were going well for the group until Lucas felt his shorts slipping down and he turned red "B-B-BONEY!" _"I'm sorry Lucas, please hold on"_ Lucas began moving his legs as he tried to keep the resto f his shorts on but he ended up making them all fall to his knees "AHHH!" Lucas was now blushing so hard his face could be mistaken by a tomato.

The boy kept moving his legs as he tried his best to get his shorts back up, but that only annoyed Kumatora, and Lucas could feel it "G-G-GUYS! DON'T LOOK DOWN!" He said quite embarrassed but that only made Kumatora look down "LUCAS WHAT TH-" Kumatora saw why the boy was acting so weird as she began blushing as she just saw the parts of Lucas' body that she would have rather not seen "Lucas! Why! I didn't need to see your privates!" "Wait wha?" "DUSTER KEEP LOOKING UP OR I'LL BITE YOU!" Kumatora warned the older man as he kept looking up "Kumatora I'm sorry!" Lucas kept on moving his legs but his shorts ended up slipping out of one of his feet, Boney was now hanging by shorts that were almost slipping out entirely.

"Duster … I can't handle it … the weight … and the movement is too much … I'm sorry … we're falling" Lucas screamed when he heard the snake say that they would fall "You listen to me now Rope Snake, we did not place out hopes in you, for you to fail us now you'r-" Kumatora was cut off by the rope snake dislocating it's jaw once again and they all fell from the bird cage.

They were all screaming now as they fell, but Lucas was more focused on getting his shorts back on, as he failed miserably as they slipped out of his other feet, Lucas now, placed both his hands in his privates to hide them from his friends.

* * *

The group fell on the ocean near Tazmily village and luckily for them they all fell near the beach, well luckily for them all except Lucas.

"We're Okay!" Duster stated

" _I think I drank too much Sea water!"_ Boney barked feeling a bit odd.

"Hm, hey Lucas come out of the water" Duster told the boy "NO!" Lucas screamed at him as he stayed inside, making Duster grow confused until he saw Kumatora.

"AHHHH! I'M BLIND! … Wait a second, I have something in my head!" Kumatora began removing whatever it was that blocked her eye sight, and then when she successfully removed what covered her eyes she looked at what it was, and it was a pair of blue shorts.

"Kumatora is that …" "GIVE ME MY SHORTS BACK!" Lucas said a bit louder than he expected to, making him place his hands on his mouth, forgeting the fact that he exposed his privates to Kumatora, Duster and Boney "AHHHHH!" He screamed again as he ran into the water so that it was around his waste "JUST, GIVE THEM BACK!" "How did they ended up getting in my head!" Kumatora screamed at the boy "I DON'T KNOW JUST GIVE THEM BACK!" Kumatora approached the blushing boy and handed him his shorts "Don't lose them again Lucas!" Kumatora said as she walked away from the boy allowing him to get dressed.

* * *

A few minutes later Lucas came out of the water still blushing "Um … did you guys see much?" He asked them quite embarrassed "Um … I'm not going to awnser that, for our sake and your sake Lucas … now shouldn't w ego and find Kin?" Kumatora tried to change topics "Yeah, I can't wait to see your brother once again Lucas" Duster said with a smile _"I think we should Forget Kin for now, he is not in Tazmily I can't pick his scent anywhere, we should focus on the next Needle!"_ "B-But … he s-said" Lucas now looked sad "Hey don't worry, he's fine, if something had happened to him you should know, your twins after all!" Lucas felt better at what Kumatora told him, whenever Kin or Claus got hurt Lucas could feel it, but not the pain itself.

"So how are we getting to Tanetane Island?" "I know we can make a boat outo f Lucas' shorts!" Kumatora began joking with Lucas, making his face turn bright red once again "K-K-KUMATORA!" "I'm just joking!" She said while laughing, Lucas on the other hand just looked away "… Well … I was going to say that I could use PK Teleport and possibly getting us to the Island" Kumatora eyes grew big when he heard Lucas speak of PK Teleport "Lucas how do you know about that PSI it's almost as rare as PK Love" "Kin taught it to me, but I'll be honest, It's the first time I'm ever using it" "Fine for me" Duster stated _"Same"_ Agreed Boney with a bark "Hmm, … I don't know … but I Guess we can trust you Lucas … do your best!" "Okay, first of all we must all be touching" Duster grabbed Boney, and placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder, while Kumatora only place her hand on his other shoulder.

Lucas began focusing his power as Kin once told he had to do and had in mind Tanetane Island _(Please work, I beg of you)_ Lucas said to himself, as a strong PSI wave hit them all and they vanished in place.

* * *

A Few hours earlier, Kin had successfully arrived to Tazmily village and fell to the floor "Brrr … Finally … Snowcape … was … so … cold!" The boy was cold, but he hoped to get a bit of rest as he waited for his brother and his friends, they were doing a good job as he didn't felt something strong fight them and hurt Lucas so he could relax a bit.

Kin was about to relax when he felt Lucas getting using big ammount of PSI and getting hurt repeatedly "Oh no, what's going on … LUCAS I'M COMING!" Kin casted on his body PK Thunder as he did once to Chronos to make him move faster. The silver haired boy ran by the train tracks from Tazmily to the Ropeway to Club Titiboo, then he went to the Unknown Valley, but when he arrived to the Valley he felt the power of a Needle being pulled, the boy knew it was Lucas because he felt the good from his heart spreading across the land, or rather what was sleeping beneath the land, the boy was about to turn back to Tazmily once he felt Lucas' presence close to the presence of the Masked Man, he knew he couldn't let a fight between them happen so he began running once again reaching the highway, he kept on going until he was near Thunder Tower, the boy was moving quite fast but it took for him about two hours to get to Thunder Tower from Tazmily, on his way there he spotted something flying on the sky but didn't gave it much thought as he kept on running to where he had felt the Needle and Lucas' presence.

Kin went down the path that was ahead of him but found it to be closed due toa rock slide, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve, he knew how to use PSI on ways that other people didn't, Kin casted PSI Magnet as he began controling the rocks making them float and move outo f the way. Once he moved them all he went down the, now, open path and found quite the odd looking village.

The boy looked around seeing some strange beings and then used his PSI to find out where Lucas is _(Okay Lucas where are y- HOW IS HE IN TAZMILY ALREADY!)_ Kin wondered as one of the creatures approached him "DING DING, ITS YOU, FRIEND, HAIR DIFFERENT, I HAVE BADGE ALL CLEAN READY TO TAKE, HERE, BOING BOING! … OH I SEE YOU CLEARED ENTRYWAY, THANKS THANKS FRIEND!" The creature said as it handed to Kin a badge that he recognized as the Courage Badge "OH RIGHT, NICE FRANKLIN BADGE YOU HAVE THERE, BOING BOING! WE MR. SATURNS FIXED IT UP FOR YOU LUCAS FRIEND, NOW THUNDER CAN'T HURT, BOING BOING!" the creature Kin learned them to be Mr. Saturns told him, now Kin had to take the same path all the way back to Tazmily village, he could Teleport, but he hated using it, so he began making his way back to Tazmilly

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys, back again with another A/N, I do hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writting it, as I said on the previous chapter I won't upload or work on the story from the 24th to the 26th so I'll be working tomorrow on the next chapter, I can't ensure that I'll upload tomorrow as I have as a goal to make chapter with 5k words or + so it takes time to write them, the reason why I won't be working on the days I said before is because my family celebrates Christmas on the night of the 24th, on the 25th, and the 26th is just a day off for me, but I am planning on just not working on the 24th and 25th, so expect a chapter on the 26th, I now wish you all a Merry Christmas, now … On to the sneak peak

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_ _ **Chapter 14:**_ _Tanetane Island and a brotherly dispute!_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"What weird looking mushrooms" …..

"Claus please stop … I … I'm so sorry"

"… I feel a dark power around here, whatever broke the barrier, it's strong"

"Prove yourself to me Lucas, … Prove to me your strong enough to survive!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, Amadeus here, back with another update to the story and before anything, I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas, I had a good one, and now I'll stop delaying the story with the A/N, enjoy.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 14:**_ _Tanetane Island and a Brotherly Dispute!_

* * *

A few seconds after Lucas had casted PK Teleport, a sphere of light began forming in a beach of Tanetane Island, and from inside the sphere Kumatora, Duster and Boney came out, then the sphere of light disappeard.

"How Lucas, I did not expect you to cast such awesome PSI … Lucas?" Kumatora looked around to see where the blonde boy was, but he was nowhere to be seen "Guys where's Lucas!" Duster and Boney shot up to their feet when they realized the young boy was gone. They all looked around worried for the boy until they heard a scream come from above.

The group looked up and saw a sphere of light forming but this one looked quite unstable as it kept changing it's form, then a body was shot from inside the sphere into the sand, leaving the person with only their legs sticking out of the sand.

"Oh no, Lucas!" Kumatora ran to the boy who was now buried in sand. She and Duster grabbed Lucas's legs as they began pulling him, while Boney tried to dig some of the sand around the boy to let him free.

They kept going at it until Lucas's body was trown out of the sand and fell face first into the cold hard ground "Ouch … that hurt" the boy said as he got back on his feet "Lucas, how did that happen?!" The boy heard Kumatora shout quite concerned "I … I don't really know … I did say it's my first time using PK Teleport … and … I feel weak … I can't feel my PSI!" Lucas now began panicking, he never felt himself as he was feeling now, and not feeling his own PSI made him worry.

Kumatora on the other hand just approached the boy, and placed one hand on his head "Hmm, Lucas you are suffering from PSI exhaustion … You need to stop using PSI and let it recover, if you don't and you try to use PSI again it might affect your mind, your health and even your memories, so do not use PSI anymore for today" Lucas nodded at Kumatora's warning, he didn't mind if it affected his health but his memories were a different story.

"So, as Lucas will need to rest up a bit, we should stay here to avoid any creature that tries to attack us, is that okay with you Kumatora?" Duster asked Kumatora, as she nodded in response to him.

* * *

The group began resting up a bit to allow Lucas to recover a bit from being mentally exhausted, but while the boy rested up, he saw from the corner of his eye a pile of purple like mushrooms.

Lucas got up and walked to them and saw a sign there " 'Energizing Mushrooms. Don't eat too many' … Well, if they will help me recover I think I can eat some"

Lucas grabbed up a mushroom and looked at it as if examining if it had any spores or anything poisonous, but after examining it a few times Lucas decided it was safe to eat it and ate one. Lucas began eating one, still a bit worried if it would be poisonous, and didn't felt anything wrong happening to him.

"I was right, they aren't poisonous!" Lucas said outloud quite relieved.

Knowing that the mushrooms were safe to eat Lucas grabbed another one and ate it, then another one, and then another one as they began tasting better than the last. Lucas would have grabbed another mushroom but stopped when he felt his head spinning and the world around him to change colours.

* * *

Lucas was now watching a forest with pink trees, a almost crimson red sea, blue like mud, and the sky had turned Orange "… What just happened?" Lucas now looked around kind of worried of what had happened to the forest he was once at while he was eating.

The boy, knew something was up, so he decided to return to the beach to meet with his friends again but stopped when he saw three creatures there, he saw female looking gorilla, a limping lion, and a oddly fast camel.

Seeing danger ahead, the boy imediatly assumed that his friends left the area to get to safety and couldn't get to him, so Lucas did what any smart person would do, he went deeper into the gorgeous looking forest to try and find his friends.

Lucas kept on traveling deeper into the forest "I must say … this place looks quite nice … being able to change colours like this out of the blue is awesome" The boy said to himself as he lept traveling deeper into the forest.

While he traveled Lucas saw a bunch of people from Tazmily, and Lucas being the polite boy he was greeted them, but they only sped up to get away from Lucas, _…Was it something I said?_ the boy wondered as he looked around and he was alone once again. Lucas kept following the path he had in front of him until he stopped when he saw a boy around his age with Orange hair that looked exactly like him.

"C-C-Claus? Is t-that y-you brother?" Lucas began approaching the boy as he smiled and ran away from Lucas "Claus wait! I'm not losing you again!" Lucas got off the path he was following and ran after his older brother.

* * *

He kept running after Claus until they reached what looked to be a mountain "Claus, please stop running away from me brother!" Lucas said a bit louder as he had tears welled up in his eyes.

The ginger finally stopped running and looked at the boy "Lucas! It's you! It's so nice to see you! What were you doing? Were you in a adventure? Can I join please?!" The ginger boy asked Lucas.

"Of course Claus, I'm not losing you ever again, let's go brother!" Lucas was now crying of happiness as one of his two wishes had come true, he got his brother back.

"Lucas …" Lucas looked back as the ginger boy grabbed his right hand and placed it on his chest "… can you feel my heart … See how it beats in and out like that? It's me Claus. Do you remember me?"

Lucas was a bit confused at the question the ginger had asked him but Lucas went with it "Of course I can feel it, and of course I remember you, now let's go back" Lucas turned around as to lead the way but his legs were shot with powerful fireballs making Lucas scream in pain and fall to the floor.

"Go back … go back to what? The people that you love? The same people that hate you so much!" Lucas looked at the boy shocked at hearing those word come from his mouth "T-The villagers don't hate me, or you Claus … brother what's wrong?"

Claus began smiling creepily, and it scared Lucas "No one Loves you Lucas, how could someone love a despicable child like you" the boy said as he pointed his hand to Lucas and fired what seemed to be PK Fire to Lucas, burning the boy even further "AHHHHH!" The blonde screamed in pain.

"If your friends loved you they would help you … Everyone hates you, … you just delay them all on what they do … you are a awful brother! … Eheheh … Lucas … lets switch places … I want to have the adventure now … while you can be the boy who went missing, but knowing how much hate there is towards you, no one will even bother to look for you, hahahha … Killing you now and sparing you from what is to come is the best for you right now, HAAHAHA" The ginger now laughed maniacally as his smile grew bigger and creepier.

Lucas was now crying in pain of what the ginger boy was saying to him "Claus please stop … I … I'm so sorry" Lucas apologized the boy believing that the ginger was doing that because Lucas had forgotten him.

"Stop? I have just only began Lucas!" Lucas began shaking now, his brother had now a dark and low voice with a huge and creepy smile, as he kept firing fireballs to Lucas leaving him in great pain.

Lucas was now at the edge of the mountain and could see that it was quite the fall "Claus … please …" The ginger only laughed when the boy begged, then hold his hand to him as more fire began forming "Lucas … I'm gonna make your heart stop … good bye, you waste of air" Lucas only sobbed when his brother said that but then he gasped when he saw blood coming out of the boy's mouth and that he had crystals made of PK Freeze all over his body.

The ginger stumbled forward as his body fell down the mountain "CLAUS NOOO!" Lucas said as he attempted to grab the ginger's body but was too late.

* * *

Lucas, now very furious, looked at who had attacked the ginger and saw the gorilla, the lion and the camel from earlier "Lucas are you okay?" The gorilla asked Lucas as if it was concerned for the boy.

"Okay?! How dare you kill my brother! And how do you even know my name you monster!" Lucas responded quite mad at the creatures "Gorilla?" The lion asked "Lucas what are you talking about?" the lion asked the boy once again.

"I'm talking about her…" Lucas pointed at the gorilla "… and you, you lion!" He said pointing at the lion _"Lucas please calm down, what's wrong, you can tell me, remember?"_ "Shut up, camel, I'm not taking any of your lies!" The three 'animals' looked at each other with confused looks "Hey Lucas you gotta calm down" The gorilla said as she began approaching Lucas.

"Stay away from me! PK Freeze **γ** " The blonde said firing at the group of animals ice shards "Oh my, that was close … Lucas, What the hell are you doing!" The gorilla asked him quite annoyed _..._ _That gorilla kinda reminds me of Kumatora …_ Lucas thought but didn't stop his attacks "You may have dodged that but dodge this! PK Love **γ** " Lucas said making the three animals gasp just from them hearing the boy use his strongest attack on them.

* * *

Lucas fired four beams of light from different directions as hexagonal looking stars followed the first beams, and upon using his strongest attack Lucas could see the group of animals dodging most of the blasts but they were hit a few times, … the way they dodged was familiar to Lucas but he couldn't remember ever seeing a group of animals dodge like that.

When the all the beams and stars had blown up, Lucas could hear the gorilla gasp "That attack looked almost like the legendary PSI, PK Starstorm … we need to look out if he atatcks us again like that!" The gorilla warned her companions "Dammit Kumatora, I thought you said Lucas had PSI exhaustion, so he shouldn't be able to use PSI!" The lion said.

That got Lucas' attention, the lion just called the gorilla Kumatora … and how could they know about his condition before he ate the mushrooms, the area was clear of trees and creatures so if they were tp hear him and his friends they needed to be near them, until Lucas realized something … the forest didn't change, the people in the forest weren't people, Claus wasn't Claus … The mushrooms must have done something to his head "Gu-" Lucas was cut off by something punching him in the head strong enough to knock the poor boy out.

* * *

"Kumatora, that was uncalled for!" Duster said "I know it was Duster, but Lucas was attacking us without mercy … I only knocked him out so he should be fine … but we need to find Mixolydia … I believe she can help Lucas" Kumatora began informing the group _"What are we waiting for, Kumatora lead the way!"_ "Boney, for once I agree with you … Duster can you carry Lucas?" "Yeah, it's no problem" he responded as the group made their way back into the, now normal, forest.

The group went through the forest and some of the creatures there tried to hurt them, believing they could win as one of them was carrying a passed out boy, but Kumatora scared them all with either Freeze or Fire, but taking out the small number of creatures that believed that they could overpower the group, they made it to Mixolydia's house, quite fast.

* * *

Before they could go inside Lucas woke up and began squirming to escape Duster. Duster, or rather the Lion let Lucas go, as Lucas prepared to fight the group again "Lucas please calm down, we don't want to hurt you ... Lucas don't you recognize us … It's me … Kumatora" The gorilla said as Lucas looked at her in disbelief "… I … You … How did you turn into a gorilla!" Lucas said finally giving in to the facts that the animals were his friends "Lucas, we never turned to animals, something is wrong with you!" The lion told him.

Lucas, was beginning to listen to them and began trusting them "Wait … if the problem is with me … h-h-how do I get h-healed" Lucas began panicking as he, now knew there was something wrong with him.

"Follow me Lucas!" "Okay Gorilla- I mean Kumatora!" Lucas corrected himself, seeing Kumatora growing annoyed for the boy calling her a gorilla but she controlled herself and went inside, while Lucas followed her into the the green shell, that the boy assumed to be a Magypsy's house.

"Mixolydia!" Kumatora half shouted as she ran to a beautiful woman "Oh, my if it isn't little Kumatora, my my, how have you grown since the last time I have seen you … Oh and who might this, sweet child be?" The magypsy asked her "Mixolydia, long story short, this is Lucas, the one with the heart of good that can pull the Needles, but something is wrong with him and he is seeing stuff" Mixolydia approached they boy upon hearing Kumatora.

The woman approached her face to Lucas' face and sniffed him once making the boy feel uncomfortable "Ah, I see, you ate too many of the Tanetane Mushrooms, one revitalizes, two makes you feel amazing but three or more makes you see stuff … but don't worry sweet Lucas, I can take care of you, please turn around" Lucas nodded and turned around as Mixolydia went to her desk to get something that Lucas did not see.

Once the Magypsy found what she was searching for she approached the boy once again "*giggle* It shall only take one second" Lucas nodded once again, as he began waiting for the Magypsy to use a special healing PSI to fix his head but instead the biy felt a Sharp pain in his head as if he were smaked.

"Ouch! What was that!" Lucas said with his eyes closed as he began rubbing the area of his head that got smacked.

* * *

The boy opened his eyes and saw that everything looked different. Lucas decided to look back and his eyes met a pink haired woman that would fit better the description of a Magypsy after a person me tone of the Magypsies, but what caugh Lucas' attention wasn't the fact that Mixolydia looked like a regular Magypsy but it was the fact that she hit him with a fan she was holding and the fact that the pain he felt on his head was now hurting on the inside of his head as if the boy had a massive headache.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" The Magypsy asked Lucas giving him a kind smile "Well … I feel like I had a big headache, and everything looks different now" "So … does this mean Lucas won't attack us again?"Kumatora asked Mixolydia as she awnsered with a giggle "Only if he has a reason to"

"Miss Mixolydia thank you for healing me" "Oh, my, such a sweet yound boy, and polite too … Well my sweeties, I know that time is short and you all need to get to my Needle and get it pulled … once you go outside of my house, head left, there should be a open gate there, go in there and follow the path to the Needle, but be careful, as I placed a 'barrier' around the Needle to protect it from anyone that tries to pull it … so if you wish to pull the Needle you need to prove to the barrier that you're strong enough!" The magypsy informed them "Thank you Mixolydia, … thank you … for everything" Kumatora's tone of voice began to sound as a sad one as she thanked he Magypsy.

Upon thanking her for everything that she had done for her and Lucas, Kumatora grabbed Lucas' hand and went outside with him "Hey guys, he's good now!" Duster and Boney rushed to Lucas seeing the boy better "Lucas are you okay? What happened?" _"Lucas whatever it was, just know we forgive you!"_ at that Lucas remembered what the being that looked like Claus told him about noone caring or loving him, but seeing his friends right now took any doubts Lucas had "Aww, guys, I'm fine, … I just ate too many mushrooms …" He admitted, blushing a bit "Oh, that's right, Lucas I'm sorry I punched you hard enough to knock you out, but you left us no other choice" "It's okay Kumatora" Lucas smiled at his friends as they began going towards the path Mixolydia informed Lucas and Kumatora to go on to.

* * *

"Hey Lucas, if Kin were to be with us in Saturn Valley when you got high on coffee, and here with us when you got mushroom poisoning … how do you thing he would react?" Lucas began thinking, and knowing his brother he would probably freak out.

"Yeah … I would like that these … incidents ... stayed between us … knowing him he would freak out" Lucas said making everyone laugh.

"Oh that sounds so much like your brother, but do know Lucas, he would freak out because he cares about you" Duster told them, as he knew Kin as well as he knew Lucas.

* * *

The group kept moving on towards the Needle but once they arrived to where the Needle should be, Kumatora looked afraid as she began shivering "Kumatora … What's wrong?" Kumatora looked at the group and said "Guys look" She pointed at the Needle and they saw what seemed to be broken bodies made out of hardened purple clay with PSI in them "Is that … the barrier?" Lucas asked Kumatora seeing as she was the best one out of the four to explain about Magypsy related stuff.

"Yes Lucas" Lucas looked concerned now, something broke the barrier set by a Magypsy, it couldn't have been the Masked Man, because if it was him, then he would have pulled the Needle.

"… I feel a dark power around here, whatever broke the barrier, it's strong" The group was now getting afraid, Kumatora was not the type of person to say others were stronger than here "Lucas … can you feel it … I know you're not as skilled in PSI as I am, but you can feel this" hearing that, Lucas began focusing his PSI and all that he saw and felt around the Needle was like the remains of dark smoke, and the boy could feel the power and evil emanating from the smoke.

Lucas began taking a few steps back as he felt the remains of the power, the power was vanishing quite fast, but Lucas and Kumatora assumed that to be a very small fraction of power.

" _I may not have PSI but … I can feel something bad … something evil here"_ Boney said as he whimpered _"It … kinda feels like what was around Kin back on Doria's place … but … much more intense"_ The dog admitted gaining nods from both Kumatora and Lucas.

"Hey guys …" The group heard Duster call them as they all focused their attention on him "… whatever is was … you guys can't feel the source of it … right? If you can't then … Lucas pull the Needle, we can't waste time" The boy flinched as he had forgotten the Needle "Oh, right … The Needle, … and we can only feel the residual power that is vanishing fast, and we can't feel the source so … I'll go pull the Needle" Lucas began approaching the Needle but before he was close to it they all heard the annoying Pigmask Anthem.

* * *

"Oh No!" They all said in unison excepto Kumatora as she wouldn't lower herself to the likes of Pigmasks even if she was dead.

Porkships could be seen landing near the Needle and from each and every single one of them, Pigmasks came out, but not the regular soldier or captain ranked Pigmasks, they were all Majors as they formed in two lines in the path the group had came from.

One of them left formation as he rolled out a big red carpet, then he returned to formation. Upon doing so, the group saw who they were expecting not to encounter, it was the Masked Man who was flying his way towards them and landed on the other end of the carpet.

He began walking towards the group as each and every single Major began saluting their commander. He stopped when he was close to the group and once again, he had a bored expression on his face. ". . ." The Masked Man grabbed his sword and pointed it to the group making a PK Thunder bolt hit the four out of his way and made them all incapable to fight.

Seeing his foes down on the floor, he walked slowly to the Needle, but before he pulled it, he said something ". . . Remember our last encounter ... I congratulated you all, but no more … after this Needle is pulled, I shall make you our prisoner farmer boy" hearing that, Lucas began growing scared, his body was paralyzed and he could see that his friends bodies were also like his, Lucas didn't want to be captured so he tried his best to break free from the effect of the paralysis.

The Masked Man gave a small chuckle that only he could hear seeing his foes that gave his army such a hard time, trying to squirm, trying to break from the power of his PSI, … how could such a group of weaklings cause the army so much problems, he began wondering but stopped when he saw the scared look on the blode boy's face, the Masked Man felt bad seeing the boy like that, he wanted him to stop looking like that, but then he pushed those thoughts away as he grabbed the Needle and left his PK Love do the rest allowing him to pull the Needle.

Doing that made the expected happen, red smoke began shooting out from where the Needle once was, followed by a earthquake and finnaly by a blinding bright light, but once it stopped Lucas began shaking as he knew what was coming next, tears began forming in his eyes "… Someone … help …" He said as he watched the Masked Man make his way towards the boy "… You … coward … leave him … alone …!" Kumatora began standing on her feet surprising the Masked Man a bit but he only discharged another PK Thunder on her making her fall down once again.

He walked towards Lucas once again, as the boy was being filled with fear each passing second, until they all felt a strong wave of PSI, it wasn't offensive, or healing, or a assist wave, it was just a pure aura wave of PSI "MASKED MAAAAAN!" They all heard and began looking around to who said that.

Each and every Pigmask Major squealed as they were turned into Ice spikes, making the Masked Man lose all of his man power, he kept looking around for the intruder and he had now a surprised but at the same time shocked look on his face as he looked around for who had done that but then everyone looked up and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

A Few hours earlier a tired silver haired boy had made his way back to the highway and was heading to Unknown Valley to reach Tazmily.

"Ugh, I feel so tired … How did Chronos managed to run so much, with PK Thunder on his body without ever getting tired? … Oh, I should've stayed in Tazmily … but at least I could help those creatures, and Lucas was the one who pulled the Needle so right now he only needs to pull two more … now onwards to Tazmily … again …" The boy said trying to rush to the village so that he could meet up with his brother once again.

Once the boy reached Unknown Valley he felt a Sharp pain in his heart strong enough to make him fall to his knees "Ugh … this pain … it can't be … Lucas? Please be okay … Oh, to hell with my fears of PK Teleport, I'd rather face them then to leave Lucas to suffer! … PK Teleport!" He said focusing on the location he felt his brother's PSI aura.

Light began enveloping Kin as his body disappeard, but using PK Teleport to places he never had been too wasn't good as his body appeard in the air "… Uh oh" He said as he began falling down.

"… Well … this could be worse … I could have been teleported underground" he said as his body began picking up speed as he fell, once his body was past the clouds the boy could see something downwards, he could see Major ranked Pigmasks, Lucas and his friends all fallen on the floor, and the Masked Man making his way to Lucas.

"Oh, no!" Kin began focusing his PSI Magnet in himself to make him float and he succeded on doing so, he sped up downwards as he shout "MASKED MAAAAAN!" making everyone look around.

Kin took that chance to use his PK Freeze on all the Majors successfully turning each one of them into Ice Spikes, the boy then clenched his fist and noticed that the Masked Man looked up to see his attack coming.

* * *

The Masked jumped out of the way of the boy as he punched the ground hard enough to make the entire area crack up and the impact wave was strong enough to break each and every Ice Spike that the Majors had been turned to, making them all fall on the floor without strength to help out their commander. The boy began standing up as he placed his other hand on the hand he used to attack releasing a green light as the damage on his hand began to disappear.

"K-Kin!" Lucas and his companions all said quite surprised to see the boy fall from the sky. Kin turned to them and winked to them "Leave the rest to me, Healing **β** " The boy said casting it on Lucas "Lucas can you please help our friends up with Healing and Lifeup while I take care of them" Lucas nodded to his brother as he began tending his friends, while Kin turned around to meet the Masked Man once again.

". . . Incredible I must say . . . that fall would have killed a normal human being . . . and I can see that you are very strong to have survived the fall and do this much damage . . . but thats all you will manage to do." The Masked Man said as he began drawing his sword and pointed it to Kin making another powerful PK Thunder bolt being fired from the sky onto the boy.

Kin, not expecting the sudden attack tried to protect himself using his PSI aura to make the attack to less, but his and the Masked Man's eyes grew wide when the bolt hit a ball like barrier that was around Kin and fired the bolt back at the Masked Man making him hiss in pain, and fall to one knee.

The Majors around them who got back on their feet squealed in fear as they saw something that they thought it was impossible, their commander fell to his knees or in this case, he fell to one of his knees, as he didn't expect his PSI to be reflected back to him.

"Is there any need for us to fight?" The Masked Man looked at boy wide eyed "… I mean, you and the Pigmasks already got the Needle, Lucas is about to finish healing everyone so we'll be all good as new, when you and the Pigmasks aready suffered some damage so … taking everything into account your best choice is to leave with the Pigmasks … Now! … It'll be your only chance …" The boy said threateningly.

The Masked Man hated the fact that he was taking in consideration what the boy said and felt awfull to comply "… Pigmasks, retreat and prepare our assasult to the next Needle!" He said opening his wigs and jetpack flying away, while the Pigmasks began running back to their Porkships, while Kin went back to Lucas and helped him finishing healing their friends.

* * *

Once they were done they noticed that Mixolydia was there flashing in and outo f existance"… That was surprisingly disappointing Lucas. Your heart wasn't the one passed on to the Dark Dragon. That Masked Man's was … But there's nothing we can do now, fate is fate after all … but it's odd, I should be sensing that Masked Man's heart coming from earth, but I'm not feeling anything at all … Lucas you need to make sure you're the one to pull the last two Needles or else this world will die … I'm about to disappear and I would like to help you all one last time by giving you a ride back to Tazmily but Ocho is not back yet, … I left for him a note at my place explaining what happened … here, I want you to take my memento, please take good care of it as it shall help you when you need it the most … Oh and before I disappear, I was almost forgetting something very important. Could you deliver this Jar of Yummy Pickles to Ionia, they're her favorite" Mixolydia said as she handed to Lucas the Jar "In Tazmily, there should be a map loving and owning fellow … ask him about where Ionia lives and he will mark your map on where to go, now hurry up … I'm disappearing now, Fareweeeeellllll" She said as she vanished like the other Magypsies.

* * *

A few minutes later Kumatora began walking towards Kin "Yes?" He said as Kumatora punched him in the face "How dare you let that Masked Man escape!" Seeing that, Duster rushed to Kumatora as he held her down trying to calm her, while Lucas went to his brother concerned of what was happening.

"… I only did the choice with the best out come … Just think about it … If we were to fight he could have taken advantage that Lucas was still healing you all, he could have grabbed him and used him as a hostage agains't me, or even worse, he could have grabbed Lucas and began flying away … believe me Kumatora … we will fight him again … you will have your chance to get revenge … but please understand why I let him go" he explained making the girl regret have ever punching the boy.

"Kin, how did you reflect that thunder bolt to the Masked Man" Kin heard his brother ask in curiosity "Oh, right! The badge! I almost forgot! Here, Lucas I went to Saturn Valley as I felt you in danger and the Mr. Saturns there handed me this badge that resembles the Courage badge" Kin took out the badge from his pocket and handed it back to Lucas.

"Oh, so that's why you weren't in Tazmily" Kin nodded Lucas's question "… but … how did you made it here?" "I used PK Teleport … even if I hate using it, you were in danger Lucas, and I'd rather do something I hate than to have you hurt" He said giving Lucas a big hug "I was … so worried when I felt you in danger once again …"

"Oh, that reminds me … Lucas, how did you know the next Needle was here?" Lucas went to his pocket and handed Kin a Notebook "When you weren't with us in Saturn Valley, Phrygia, the Magypsy there, gave us this Notebook with everything she knew about the Needles, their guardians, and location" The boy said while Kin examined the book.´

"… Amazing! This Notebook says where the next Needle is and it also gives us quite a advantage … guys … we don't need to hurry to the next Needle, the next Needle is in a place called Chupichupyoi Temple on Oriander Mountains, guarded by Ionia and that Needle is the best guarded one, as the barrier around the temple stopped time around it, the only way inside is with a certain item that Ionia must have" Kumatora looked at Kin surprised "Is that all on that Notebook?" She asked the boy "Yes, unfortunalty there's nothing about the last Needle, the only thing here is that it should be protected by Locria … Kumatora you really need to read books more, the information there can prove to be quite helpful" "Yeah Yeah, as if a dusty old book could have anything important, … other than this one of course" She snapped

"Well … I did find in Osohe Castle some old books that teached about materializing PSI" Kumatora just looked at him blushing a bit "Shut up" "Okay" He said.

"So, from what I can see we don't have a way back to Tazmily … *sigh* Hold on guys, I'll charge a PK Telepo-" Kin was cut off by Duster and Kumatora at the same time "I'm not traveling by PK Teleport ever again!" The two said "Um … Why?" Kin asked the two growing confused at the way they acted to PK Teleport

" _Lucas got PSI Exhaustion from using it to bring us here"_ Kin sighed at what Boney told him "Lucas … I warned you to teleport to placed that you've been … and to begin with small distances" "… Sorry" Kin went up to him and hugged him once again "It's okay, you only did what had to be done, … just be careful the next time … Okay guys gather up, I'm going to teleport us now" They all did as Kin told him as he began casting PK Teleport "I swear Kin, if this goes south I'l-"

* * *

Kumatora was cut off as they found themselves in the beach of Tazmily.

"Good job kid!" She said as she patted Kin on the back a bit too hard "Ouch … um … Thank you for the compliment"

"Hey guys, is it okay if I go see Dad before we move on?" The blonde asked the others "… I'll go on ahead, I need some time for myself … when you guys go to Oriander Mountain I'll find you all, see you there" Kin said as he left while the group stayed in Tazmily for a few hours.

* * *

Kin on the other hand, once he reached the mountains he began thinking on what had happened

… _Lucas and the group were defeated by the Masked Man in one hit … He couldn't allow them to continue if they were to lose again … truth be told they would be prepared for it the next time, specially with the Franklin Badge … but if Lucas found out who the Masked Man trully was … then he wouldn't fight him … Lucas would die by his hand … I know what I have to do to prepare Lucas, …If I am correct then the Masked Man should be nearing the Needle … I have to do this to prepare them for this fight … but they won't like it …_

* * *

Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney, made their way up the mountain thanks to the boat that lead them upstream to Aeolia's house, from there they headed to the path that Lucas took many times when he was younger to get to his grampa's house, but when they reached the area where the path divided into two they saw Kin standing there, wearing Chronos's Hat, Cloak, and scarf but not covering his face.

"Hey kid what's with the getup" Kumatora asked while she and the others were quite confused as of why Kin was wearing Chronos's clothes.

* * *

He then lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers as they were all teleported to a place that they never saw before. It looked endless, the floor kept changing colors, from blue to black and black to blue, the same could be said in the distance.

"Kin … where are we?" Lucas asked his brother a bit concerned as of why he brought them here "Welcome, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney … to my fighting arena … this is where I will test you all … if you are worthy or not … to pull the next Needle" Kin had no emotion on his voice as he said that.

"What's the meaning of this, did you turn traitor, are you helping the Pigmasks!" "Quite the opposite Kumatora … You are ready … Duster … You are ready … Boney … You are ready … Lucas … You're not ready … I'm here to test you, in a battle agains't me … help may be provided to you by your friends … but my attacks will get stronger … and see ing as we have all the time in the world … we can stay here forever until this is over"

"Brother please … I don't want to fight you … why are you doing this?" "I'll tell you my reason Lucas … At Tanetane, you all fell to one hit from the Masked Man … truth be told you will all be ready next time, and with the Franklin Badge your changes get better … but if you didn't have that badge things would be different, I'm here to make sure that you can face anyone … even if that someone is me Lucas … Now … I'm giving you all the first move … and I'll be kind enough to warn you … debuffs and buffs don't work here, you may set up shields but … remember my special skills … well I can break any shield you set up … Now enough talking … and more fighting"

The boy got into his fighting stance and wasn't surprised at all to see that Lucas and his companions refused to fight him "I see that you won't fight … then lets make this … agreement a bit more sweeter shall we … If you manage to defeat me I'll tell you everything I keep hiding … even the identity of the second Commander of the Pigmasks, The Masked Man" Saying that made Kumatora flinch a bit but still, they wouldn't attack the boy.

"Even after telling you I would tell everything I kept hiding wasn't enough … well … Forget My Kindness!" He said as he took the first move upon himself.

* * *

The boy teleported right in front of Kumatora making her flinch as he shot a powerful PSI Blast onto her making her body fly backwards, he then pointed at Boney two fingers from his right hand shooting him with PK Thunder **β** making the dog whimper in pain, Kin then moved on so fast to Duster that he couldn't even react kicking him in the gut and then punched him hard enough to send him flying.

The silver haired boy then walked towards Lucas "Brother! Please stop this!" He said but Kin kept the same emotionless look in face as he did a spinning hook kick, hitting Lucas on the face.

Kumatora seeing what was going on felt her blood boil, she wasn't going to allow anyone to hit Lucas, even if it was one of their friends "PK Thunder **γ** " She said gaining Kin's attention as three thunder bolts were fired in his direction "Now that's more like it, … but still not enough … PSI Magnet!" He said as he took control of the three bolts making them spin two times around him and the he send them to Kumatora, Boney and Duster making them all scream in pain.

"Kin! That's enough! Whatever is wrong you can tell me … now stop attacking us with so much power" Lucas tried to reason with his brother but Kin only chuckled at that "So much power? … Lucas this is not even one third of my power" Kin admitted making Lucas flinch "… but if you want to see my full power … Then you just got your wish granted!" He said showing a dark and creepy smile as the blue colour of the dimension turned to red and purple, while Kin made his aura look as creepy as possible.

During the process Kumatora, Duster and Boney had all gotten back on their feet and went to Lucas "Defense up **Ω** " Lucas said as a blue light made its way to each and every member of the group, but before it could make its effect the light stopped moving towards them as it turned ink like and fell to floor as it was absorved by the, now, creepy dimension.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, … seems like someone didn't pay attention to my explanation … and you Lucas are the smart one of the triplets … it saddens me" He said as he approached the group. Kumatora, Duster and Boney looked at each other as they nodded, Duster and Boney began running towards the boy "Hey you freak, get away from us!"PK Thunder **α** " a single thunder bolt fired from Kumatora's hand making its way to Kin but once again he took control of the bolt, and shot it back to Kumatora, while he dodged with the most ease all of the combined attacks from the Duster and Boney.

Kumatora on the other hand, not expecting the bolt to be fired at her raised her hands up to defend herself, but Lucas went in front of her believing the badge would reflect the thunder bolt back at Kin but instead he got hit by a PK Thunder **α** enhanced by his brother's PSI, making the blonde scream in pain.

"Lucas!" They all said giving Kin the perfect to attack his attackers "PK Fire **β** " Hitting the two making them hiss in pain while they jumped backwards and ran to Lucas.

"Kumatora how did the badge fail?" "I don't know Duster, … it should have reflected the bolt back to Kin … but why didn't it –" She was cut off by the silver haired boy

"Allow me to explain, I said I would show you what would happen if you didn't had that badge … this dimension favors me and me alone so … It has neutralized the abilities of the badge"

"This is impossible … how did you even got so much power?!" Kumatora, now more enraged than before, demanded Kin to tell her "So much power?! Eheheh … Kumatora, did you not realize I only went as far as the level **β** " the entire group gasped as they realized Kin still had the levels and **Ω** to use.

"Kumatora … let me show you why reading books is importante … I found in Osohe Castle a book that explains how to make PSI moves … here i sone I made myself … PK METEOR!" Kin said as he raised his left hand upwards making Kumatora and Lucas's eye grow wide, they never believed it was possible for someone to make their own PSI moves.

Upon casting his PSI, flaming meteors began falling from the sky as they were all trying to hit the group. Luckily for them, they managed to avoid some but not all, each and every direct hit made them feel like they were hit by one of Lucas's hexagonal looking stars from PK Love **γ**.

"Impressive, no?" Lucas seeing how pained his friends were he tried to cast Lifeup **γ** on them but he felt a new sensations as he used the next and final level of Lifeup, he used Lifeup **Ω** healing the entire group from almost all of their damage "Good Job Lucas!" The blonde smiled as he gained a thumbs up from Kumatora.

Boney, began running towards Kin as he was going to Tackle him into to the floor _"I'm so sorry for this Kin"_ Boney jumped in Kin's direction "Don't be" He said as Boney hit Kin's shield that he had set up before the battle even started making the dog's eyes grow big, then while the dog was still on the air Kin kicked him so hard that he went flying upwards "BONEY! NO!" Lucas screamed as he saw his beloved pet in the air after taking a hard kick on the belly.

"You see Lucas … this is why you have to fight, even if it is agains't someone you know and love" Duster seeing that Kin was slightly distracted while speaking to Kin he put on his Scary Mask, then grabbed his Tickle Stick and the Hypno Pendulum as he ran at Kin ready to use three of his Thief Tools at once "If you don't fight your enemies, whoever they are, this will happen to then ones you love, PK TWISTER!" He said using another PSI he created as he was expeting Duster's attack.

Duster saw himself in the middle of a Tornado feeling himself getting cut as if by blades, Kin the teleported into the Tornado and puched Duster hard enough to make him fly out of the Tornado created bt Kin's PSI.

Lucas gasped as he saw Duster's condition and ran to him as he began tending him with Lifeup **γ**.

Kin on the other hand saw that his Tornado wasn't needed any longer so he subdued it and prepared to casted to where Lucas, Duster and Kumatora were another PK Meteor, but before doing so, he began flying upwards, then he casted his strongest PK move he had created.

Seeing this Lucas and Duster prepared themself to dodge each and every single one of the fiery rocks that headed their way, but Kumatora had something else in mind, she focused her PK Fire and PK Freeze PSI around her then she focused her PSI Magnet onto her feet, the she jumped at the Meteors and ran on them as she jumped from one to another.

Kin was looking down and noticed Kumatora was missing but when he noticed Kumatora, she was too close to him and gave him her strongest Kunckle Sandwich she could making the boy break his concentration and ending PK Meteor before it should.

When the attack stopped both Lucas and Duster looked at Kin who was falling down and hit the ground quite hard, Kumatora on the other hand landed near him quite nicely, then she began running at the boy who was stunned due to the fact Kumatora managed to surprise attack him, when she close enough to him Kin regained his senses and casted PK Twister on himself to shiel him from the attack from Kumatora but at the same time he got hurt by his own PSI.

Seeing the Tornado drawing her in, Kumatora ran back to Lucas and Duster the the Tornado subsided allowing Kin to fall to the ground and fully regain his composure "Kumatora, that was impressive!" Duster complimented the pink haired girl "Thanks Duster but don't sing victory yet, he is still up and he hasn't even used a PSI attack of level **Ω** so we need to be careful" She warned the other two as they nodded.

"Princess Kumatora, I must say I am surprised by your technique, but you won't get that again as I'll-" Kin stopped speaking when he saw both of his Shield and PSI Shield crack up and break when a something that looked like a green sticky hand touched it "What!" He looked behind and saw Boney holding the Shield Snatcher in his mouth.

" _Kumatora, Duster, NOW!"_ Boney warned the two.

Kumatora began preparing her strongest PK Freeze **γ** , while Boney tackled Kin making him lose his footing and when Duster closed in to the boy, he trew at his face a smoke bomb and then began a team attack with Boney, not giving Kin a chance to fight back.

This kept on going until Kumatora shouted at them to get away from Kin, as she used her PK Freeze turning Kin into a Ice Spike "*Huff* … We … did it …" Duster began heading with Boney back to Kumatora and Lucas.

"I didn't expect you to be such a fool princess Kumatora" They all heard as they looked at the Ice that was now melting "Freezing someone who controls Fire, … tsk, tsk … you keep underestimating me" "… How is this possible … after all those attacks he looks like he isn't damaged at all" Duster said as he was now scared of the boy.

"I Guess I'll let you all in a little something … This dimension favors me and the ones I want it to favor … but it has a cost … only one move and one person can actually hurt the ones protected by this dimension, … regular moves or attacks from others do work … but the dimension goes on to heal the ones it favors … You get it now … As long as you don't figure out what can actually hurt me, I'm invincible" He said smirking _…_ _hopefully this will be enough to make Lucas fight me …_ the boy said to himself.

"I got it! He wants Lucas to fight him, there's only one move Lucas hasn't used that we haven't, it's not PK Freeze as you used it Kumatora, it can't be PK Flash because my smoke bombs have the same effect, … It's the one move they both have … PK Love" Kin smiled and began clapping "Congratulations Duster, you just got close enough … My weakness is Lucas entirely … but here's the catch … Lucas won't bring himself to hurt me …"

Kin raised his right hand casting PSI Magnet making Kumatora, Duster and Boney float "You see, he won't do a thing … now feel my PK Thunder" he said as he prepared to cast his PK Thunder.

 _I don't know what's going on, on his mind … but I must stop him from hurting my friends_ … _Kin I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do._

Lucas thought to himself as he finally mustered up the courage to run at his younger brother and hit him in the face with his stick making him lose focus and release his friends, but it was there that Lucas noticed, during the entire fight, his younger brother was hurting inside from what he was doing, Lucas realized that what they were up agains't wasn't Kin, but a facade, whatever was the reason behind him doing all of that, it must be a strong one.

"I see … you finally decide to fight … Prove yourself to me Lucas … Prove to me your strong enough to survive!" He said but Lucas only dropped his weapon "Kin, Please … just stop it" Kin once again began standing up but this time he had trouble doing so as he actually took damage "*huff* … I don't got much left in me … but please … work … Brainshock **α** " Kumatora said, as her PSI successfully affected Kin's head.

"Brother … please tell me … why are you doing this …" Lucas asked and was surprised at what he saw, his brother was crying "Lucas … I do this because I care about you… I care about you all … I love you so much Lucas … I promissed to protect you … I've seen the future … and Its painful, … it might even kill you … Lucas I'm fighting you because … I need to make sure that you can fight anything and anyone whoever they are" he said between sobs.

"So .. please Lucas … Just … Attack me with everything you've got! PK Fire **Ω** " Kin said casting a brutal wave of flames towards Lucas "… Lucas … Quick … use, PSI Shield" Kumatora told him "… I Won't" He responded making everyone's eyes grow big, even Kin as the flames began approaching Lucas _… I trust you brother … I know you would never hurt me …_ Lucas gave a smile before the flames were about to hit him.

Lucas closed his eyes as he waited and waited and waited, but the flames never hit him, Lucas heard his friends gasp making him open his eyes and he saw Kin in front of the flames, parting them apart before they hit the group.

"… I knew it … after everything you try to pull with this facade you won't hurt us anymore … you care too much to give us mortal wounds … don't you brother?" Lucas asked his brother who kept crying.

Kin raised his face "Lucas … stop this attack … and the Needle is yours … PK Thunder **α** " He said firing a single thunder bolt, but once again Lucas didn't move, he wasn't going to do anything as the bolt got closer and closer to him.

… _I … I can't do this anymore!_ …

Kin Lowered his left hand making the Franklin Badge shine and reflect the Thunder back to Kin who used his PSI Aura to protect himself from most of the damage "Lucas … I feel so sad … I feel so lonely … after Mom died and Claus disappeard … It broke me so bad … I only wanted us to live in peace … Then … When I left … I did that to punish me for failing to save them …" they all heard the boy say between sobs

"I punished myself for failing … Day after day, I felt so much pain in my heart 'It will be okay' … 'It is nothing' … 'Time will heal these wounds'… Was what I told myself but … It didn't … day after day I felt worse … Until I buried my emotions deep within me … I locked them up to stop the pain … but when I saw you when I was Ren … they all came back … Then … I got to travel with you … and I felt so much better … but now … Lucas … That pain came back …" Lucas began walking towards his brother who fell to his knees "I'm so sorry Lucas … Guys … I'm so so deeply sorry for what I did …" Lucas kneeled down and hugged his brother, as he was crying too.

"I forgive you Kin" Kin looked at Lucas in disbelief "Yeah me too!" "I agree with the princess" _"Of course I forgive you Kin … I'm so glad this fight is finally over"_ Kin looked shocked as he heard his friends say "But … how can you forgive me … after what I did … I can't be your friend anymore … I … I" Lucas stopped Kin "We forgive you … because we know you didn't mean to hurt us … you only wanted us to be able to survive in the future, … and do know … you're still our friend, right guys?" Kin looked at Kumatora, Duster and Boney and they all nodded making him cry of happiness.

"Still … I'm so sorry! …" The boy repeated himself still feeling bad for what he had done

* * *

Kin raised his right hand as his fighting arena was filled with light and they all found themselfs back in Oriander Mountain "Lucas … I know I promissed you I would tell you everything is you defeated me … but that didn't quite happen … so I'll tell you … If you are the one who pulls the sixth Needle … I'll meet you at the Temple brother … I just need … some time alone … please … don't take too long … see you all soon, … my … friends" He gave them a big smile as he teleported away.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Oh boy, I felt kinda bad making Kin look like the bad guy in that part of the story, but I felt necessary, I do hope that you guys liked this chapter, I'm already working on the next one, and I have received some complains by private message, as I respect your guys privacy, I won't say names but this person asked me if I could stop with the greek symbols ( **α β γ Ω** ) and start writting them (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Omega) I'm here to say that theres no need for worry, as I read my msgs and I'll be switching it up, but if anyone else will have a problem with me stopping with the greek symbols, do say as I'll go back to them. Thank you for reading, Have a nice day.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_ _ **Chapter 15:**_ _Claus?!_

. . . . . . . . . .

"… This is so odd …"

"Ionia! Are you okay?!"

"You need to defeat him … then … leave the rest to me … trust me"

"… Brother?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	16. Chapter 15: Claus!

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, Amadeus here, hope you guys are enjoying the story, now onwards to the chapter.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 15:**_ _Claus?!_

* * *

Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney, began heading once again to Ionia's place once they recovered from the fight they had with Kin.

Lucas saw that everyone looked okay but he couldn't help but to notice that something seemed to be bugging Kumatora "Kumatora, are you alright?" Lucas asked her, quite concerned.

"… This is so odd …" She responded

"What do you mean Kumatora?" Duster asked her "It's just … first of all, how did Kin manage to obtain so much power, second of all, he isn't a PSI Master so how did he create PSI moves … and finally, haven't you guys noticed that time didn't pass here when we were on his fighting arena … It should be dark by now, but it isn't" She informed the group making them all wide eyed.

"That … is true … How is this possible?" "I don't really know Lucas, but I have a small idea … maybe his power is strong enough to create a distortion in the space time" She responded

"… He may be strong but I feel bad for him … Kin fought us becasue he wanted to make sure we would live the upcoming challenges, he fought us without even wanting to … he even limited his power … he only used a Omega leveled PSI once and he blocked it" Duster pointed out.

" _That is true … even when he kicked me I saw the sad look in his eyes … But why would he do that … what is the challenge that he thinks we will face that it'll be so hard?"_ They all looked at Boney as they began to think about what he said better.

"Well … we can discuss this with Ionia … She will probably know about how he managed to create PSI … but as for why he fought us we will have to figure that on our own … Let's go guys, we are wasting time here, we need to make it to Ionia and the Needle" Lucas told his companions as they all nodded and began hurrying to climb the mountain.

Not too long after the four continued to advance, Lucas tripped on the floor, making them all fall on top of him and made them lose the Jar of Pickles Mixolydia had given them to deliver to Ionia.

"Ugh … guys … get off … me … please" The blonde groaned as he was having trouble breathing with two people and a dog on top of him.

Hearing the boy in pain Boney jumped off them, Duster did the same as the dog but he rolled of them, while Kumatora stood up and walked off Lucas, Lucas on the other hand had a bit of trouble getting back up having his body in pain.

"Ouch … Hm? … Guys … I think … I lost the Pickles for Ionia" Lucas said between breaths.

" _Don't worry guys, I can sniff around the area and I'll find the Jar of Pickles, you guys rest up a bit I'll be right back"_ Boney told them with a few barks as he began sniffing the dusty area, searching for the pickles.

Not five minutes later the dog had found the Pickles and came back to Lucas holding the Jar as best as he could in his mouth "Good job Boney!" The blonde said with a smile as he petted the dog "Wow, Boney's nose is proving to be quite useful … good job Boney!" The princess said as she complemented the dog.

"Indeed, if not for Boney we would have wasted quite a bit of time searching for these Pickles, now let's go guys, let's not keep Ionia waiting" The three looked at Duster and nodded, getting back on track and heading up the mountain.

On their way up the mountain the group encontered a bunch of odd creatures, they encountered a Mystery Metal Monkey that ran away from them, whenever they began closing in to it, then they found these odd looking Tender Loving Trees, most of them didn't tried to attack the group but the ones who did end up attacking ended up losing and blowing up on fire making the group avoid them, while they travelled on the outerside of the mountain some Blue Balding Eagles tried their luck on taking them group out, but Kumatora easily scared them off with PK Thunder or PK Fire. Luckily for the group they reached a cave entry, and once in there they didn't had to worry with the creatures that just attacked them, but the caves did have their dangers.

In the cave the group ended up finding Moles, but not any kind of moles, they were chimeras. The Mecha-Moles around the cave didn't liked to attack the group as they were far too strong for them so they stayed out of their way. Then there were the Cuddle Bombs, these didn't feared the group and attacked the by hugging them and blowing up dealing almost mortal damage to the one they hugged, Lucas seeing this used his PK Freeze gamma to freeze them in place allowing the group to escape and keep moving. Finally they found the last enemy who wouldn't fear them and would attack the group, they were the Heftyheads and their attacks were rather easy to predict and dodge except their shockwave, but other than that they were easily defeated.

The group kept traveling until they found the exit of the cave system, and once they were out they imediatly spotted the top of the so familiar Pink Shell house, as they beggan rushing towards it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kin was leaning agains't the Wall of vines that covered the entry of Chupichupyoi Temple as he had his eyes closed and he was thinking.

 _I feel so bad for hurthing them … And my fears are confirmed … If Lucas finds his identity he won't fight him … I … can't fight him … he suffered so much … Mom … I need your help … please Mom … help me … help me and Lucas so that we can help our brother … please Mom_

The boy almost began crying as he was trying to reach his mother's spirit but then he heard _"Kin … look … out!"_ he heard his mother tell him, making the boy shot his eyes open to see the PK Thunder bolt coming his way and dodge it.

Kin looked at who had tried to attack him and it was none other than the Masked Man himself "I see that you have arrived to the Temple … sorry to say that the Needle inside is unreachable for you Pigmasks … This Needle belongs to Lucas and Lucas alone … but if it is a fight that you people are searching I'll be glad to provide you all with one" Kin told them as he got on his battle stance.

The Masked Man raised his left hand and signaled the six Pigmask Majors and the one Pigmask Colonel who stood out from the group as he wore a white Pigmask suit, making the seven Pigmasks charge at Kin and make him step aside from the entry of the Temple.

The Masked spoke softly to the Claymen that they had brought and told him to break down the entrance of the Temple and being the obedient creature it was, it followed the Commander's orders and began attacking the Vines to break them down and open up the Temple.

Kin on the other hand didn't even fought the Pigmasks that were attacking him, he just kept dodging attack after attack from them to make them tired, he kept going at it until he grew tired from the Pigmasks attacking him non stop.

"Ugh … enough playing around, PK Freeze Spear!" He said using his PSI Materialization, that he did not use for a long time, making many spears made out of blue freezing energy happear above him and shoot at each and every single Pigmask, making them feel the pain of being stabbed by a spear when they weren't and then their bodies began frozing as they all fell down as Ice blocks.

Having his foes defeated Kin looked back at the Masked Man, who trew a bomb at the Claymen to see if it would break the Vines but to no avail, it only destroyed the Claymen they brough ". . . Useless" He said softly, but Kin heard him.

Kin approached the Masked Man and he still believed he could talk with him … maybe he would listen and not attck him "… Hey … Masked Man … I want to ask you something … I do not need the awnser but … just think about this … What do you remember before the Pigmasks, What's your name?" He asked the Masked Man, making him turn around and meet the boy.

". . ." Seeing that he wouldn't speak, Kin continued talking "I see you don't think I'm worthy of you to speak … but think of what I just said … your master … he isn't your master … you're not a robot … remember who you are … please …" The Masked Man heard his each and every word making him enter a conflict with himself.

" _Keep going my son … you're reaching him …"_ Kin heard the voice of Hinawa speak to him _"His helmet … it gets on my way … rid him of it and I'll be able to reach him once again"_ Kin hearing his mom was now more determined than ever to bring back Claus.

The Masked Man on the other hand, he was quite loyal so he pushed away the words of the silver haired boy, and he drew his sword out and pointed it at Kin shooting a powerful PK Thunder bolt.

Kin never dropped his guard, he saw the bolt incoming so he drew out his own sword and focused PSI Magnet on it, as he used the sword as a shield making the sword absorb the PK Thunder making his sword into a Thunder Sword.

"So … I see we can't show mercy to each other … I was enjoying just talking to you … but … as I can't … I Guess I'll attack …" The Masked Man heard what humans called sadness, in the boy's voice.

 _Why … would he be sad to fight me?_

The Masked Man asked himself, growing confused, but never dropping his guard or his resolve, he then dashed at Kin.

"I'm so sorry for this" Kin told him as he also began dashing at the Masked Man making both Thunder Swords clash as their battle finally began.

* * *

Lucas and his group dashed to the wooden board on the floor as they crossed a small river to find grass and flowers growing on mountain land, there there was also a small Hill and a rope ladder. The group climbed the ladder to find that the small Hill had a big crater in it filled with water and in the middle the Pink Shell house with a pink path leading to the rope ladder.

They approached the door of Ionia's house but stopped when Kumatora gasped "Whats wrong Kumatora?" Duster and Lucas asked her "Ionia's door … It's broken …" They all looked in shock at the door to see that it was broken.

"Ionia!" Kumatora shouted as she and the group rushed into her house. Once inside they saw that Ionia's house was a mess, as if a tornado had passed by, and they saw Ionia on the floor unconscious "Ionia! Are you okay?!" Both Lucas and Kumatora asked the Magypsy rather loud "Uh, Oh My sweet little head~" Ionia began standing up as she rubbed the area of her head that seemed bruised.

"Hm? Oh my, if it isn't sweet little Lucas and his friends, I see that you finally reached my Needle" She said smilling at the group "Ionia, What happened here?" Kumatora asked the Magypsy "Well, not too long before you guys arrived, this young man, wearing a black leather jacket with this lovelly white fur collar, he had Orange pants, Black boots, red eyes, and a helmet, … I thought he came here to pay me a visit, but he began wrecking my house, then he asked me for the location of the Needle, but I told him nothing, a man that can't respect a lady doesn't deserve information from her!"She told them feeling so hurt

"That … sounds exactly like the Masked Man!" Kumatora shouted furiously

"Who?" Ionia asked them "Um … The Masked Man is the second Commander of the Pigmasks, he is also the other person with PK Love that has been pulling the Needles" Lucas explained "Oh, so he is the one who is trying to end the world … well, we have the upper hand on this one!" Ionia smirked at the group.

The group was about to ask her what she meant with that but she began moving away and stopped at Boney "Boney. You came with Lucas all this way? Good boy!" She began petting the dog making him thank her in a bark.

Ionia then moved to Duster "Let's see … This slightly plain-looking fellow … what was your name again?" She asked Duster, as he replied telling the Magypsy his name "Oh yes … Duster. *Giggle* I knew your name! I was only teasing, dearie … but this was also a exercise to see if you had a kind heart, and I can see that you do have one … Well it's a pleasure to meet you Duster. I know your fate leis in helping cute Li'l Lucas here" Ionia looked at Lucas who was now blushing for being called cute, then she moved to Kumatora.

"Kumatora. I've watched you since you were very little, but I believe this is the pretties you've ever been now. You're absolutely fabulous. I know you might say 'Cut that crap out!' … but it's the truth my dear *giggle*" She said making Kumatora give her a heartwarming smile.

Ionia began moving to her upside down table but stopped when she noticed Lucas had a very peculiar and familiar Jar "By the by, what's in that jar you have there? It looks easy-to-drop and easy-to-roll" Lucas, then grabbed the Jar Mixolydia gave them and handed it to Ionia "Ooh! Fabulous! My absolute favorite! Yummy Pickles! You brought them all the way here for me? Oh, Thank you!" Ionia then embraced the group on a big hug, then she began looking a bit sad.

"These Pickles will be my last meal before I vanish so I'm really going to enjoy them … You guys don't need to say anything. I understand since day one I was a Magypsy … Five Needles have been pulled now, three by a dark heart, Aeolia, Lydia and Mixolydia, while two have been pulled by a kind light heart, Doria and Phrygia … They've all disappeard now that 'The Time' has come … and now it's my turn. That leaves my Needle in Chupichupyoi Temple, and the one missing Needle and Magypsy, Locria … Now adorable little Lucas, take these Waters of Time and sprinkle them on the Vines frozen in time on the entry of Chupichupyoi Temple and the path shall open for you" Ionia explained as she handed Lucas the bottle.

"Ionia, before we leave … I have a question for you" Ionia looked at Kumatora and nodded her head as if to say to go on.

"… You remember Kin, Yes? … Well you see … we fought him" Ionia's eyes grew big once she heard that "Why would you do that, the boy wouldn't hurt his friends" "Well … he began the fight and hurt us but … that's not what I want to tell you Ionia" Ionia looked confused.

"Ionia … Kin … he … He created his own PSI moves" This made Ionia step backwards a bit "But … That's impossible … only PSI Masters can do that … and creating a move takes time and a lot of power … are you sure of what you saw Kumatora?" She asked Kumatora as she nodded her head

"I would like to speak with the boy, but I see he is not with you guys … such a shame I don't get the chance to speak with the human child who made PSI … You guys go on now … I'll be waiting for 'The Time' … but do tell Kin, to stop going agains't his own heart" Ionia informed them as the group left her house and returned to the mountain path to the Temple.

* * *

Upon reaching the Temple they all gasped as they saw Kin and the Masked Man fighting, the twon were clashing swords, and whenever the Masked Man tried to use PSI Kin would move faster and clash their swords once again preventing him to use his powers

"Why can't we talk this out! Why must violence be the awnser! Listen to me!" Kin shouted but the Masked Man kept attacking. He then turned his right hand into a canon and shot Kin with the strongest PSI Blast he had ever felt.

"Ugh!" Kin groaned giving the Masked Man enough time to attack him again, but he underestimated the silver haired boy, as he got back on his feet and blocked his slash with his sword even agains't the pain he was feeling.

"PK THUNDER GAMMA!" The two heard, as three Thunder bolts were fired at the direction of the Masked Man making him jump out of the way.

Kin looked at the one who attacked the Masked Man and saw his friends "Guys!" he shouted almost breathless as the four rushed to him.

"Brother are you okay?" Kin looked at Lucas and he looked so sad to see him like that "Yeah, I'm fine Lucas … I just underestimated the Masked Man, that's all" he admitted making Lucas sigh in relief.

"Guys, I need you all to do something for me" They all looked at Kin "You need to defeat him … the … leave the rest to me … trust me" They heard him say "Trust you? … Kin you'll need alot to do to regain my trust … but I'll make a exception" "Thank you Kumatora … Guys?" Lucas, Duster and Boney looked at each other as they all nodded.

"I need to recover my PSI, … attack the Masked Man with everything you've got …" Kin said but Lucas noticed he was hurting when he said those words

… _That wasn't my imagination … Who is the Masked Man?_

Lucas thought but he ignored it as they had to fight the Masked Man before he attacked them "… I'll support you guys with my PSI, Lucas focus on attacking him and healing, I'll take care of shields and Defense up, can you take care of offense up Lucas?!" Lucas looked at Kin and nodded, then they all got into their battle stance as the Masked Man began approaching them.

"Shield Omega" Kin said a blue light covered his friends protecting them.

"Offense Up Omega!" Lucas casted a Orange light at him and his friends making them their offensive power greater.

"Kumatora, the Masked Man's weakness is Thunder!" Kin informed her "Thanks kid, PK Thunder Gamma!" She said firing three thunder bolts at the Masked Man.

The Masked Man on the other hand managed to dodge two of the bolts but failed to dodge the final one as it hit him hard.

"Boney, ready for our team attack?" Boney asked the dog as he barked in agreement, then the two attacked the Masked Man who was still recovering from the damage he took from the Thunder bolt as Duster and Boney attacked him, not allowing him to recover, but each and every single one of their hits didn't do as much as they wanted due to the Shield the Masked Man had around himself.

The two kept on attacking the Masked Man, even with his shield up until he managed to fire a PSI Blast at the dog making him fly towards Duster, he then went to Duster who was on the floor and prepared to stab him with his sword but the Shield Kin created stopped his blade.

"Defense up Omega!" Kin casted once again one of his Assist PSI making everyone tougher and harder to beat.

"PK Love Beta" Lucas fired at the Masked Man his PK Love but not the strongest because he feared he could hurt Duster.

The Masked Man, seeing the Blue light approaching him, tried to jump out of the attack "Oh, no you don't, PSI Magnet!" Kin said as he began controlling Lucas's PK Love making it follow the Masked Man and hit him.

"Great job Kin, Defense down Alpha!" Kumatora decided to use one of her Assist PSI to make the Masked Man weaker allowing them to end the battle faster.

"My turn to weaken him, Thief Tools, Scary Mask!" Duster ran at the Masked man, who was still wondering how did PSI Magnet took control of the farmer boy's PK Love, allowing Duster's Sacry Mask to have max effect

Boney then, took that chance to use the Shield Snatcher on the Masked Man, snatching his shield, making him even more vulnerable to attacks then what he already was.

"I can't use more PSI guys … forgive … me" Kin said as he was having trouble breathing as he was tired from fighting the Masked Man, or rather, from holding back agains't the Masked Man and from using too much PSI.

" . . . Enough … Time to attack with everything PK Love Gamma!" Lucas and his companions gasped when they heard their foe attack them with PK Love but not with his strongest PK Love, as his master told ordered him not to use PK Love Omega to make their foes fear him.

The Masked Man shot the group with four powerful blue beams of light followed by the hexagonal looking stars dealing mortal damage to the four, making them all fall down, excepto Lucas, who wouldn't allow him to defeat them like that.

"Lucas, quick, heal everyone!" Lucas nodded to his brother as he prepared to cast Lifeup.

"Hm, this one has quite the troublesome PSI, I'll rid of him, PK Thunder Omega!" The Masked Man shot four powerful thunder bolts at the boy, but he failed to see the shocked expression on Kin's face and the smirk on Kumatora's face.

"Lifeup Omega!" Lucas casted a green light on everyone healing most of the damage they took, then the four thunder bolts hit him, but the Franklin Badge reflected the four back at the Masked Man.

The Masked Man not expecting the farmer boy to have the same power the silver haired one had flinched when he saw his four thunder bolts being reflected back to him. The four bolts hit him making him hiss in pain.

"PK Thunder Gamma" The Masked Man heard the pink haired princess say as he was hit by three more thunder bolts, increasing his pain, making him groan in the never ending pain, then he felt himself weak on PSI, he was reaching his limit.

"Enough of this" Duster did a solo attack using the Thief Arts that his father, Wess, had taught him. Duster kicked the Masked Man, again and again and again, he didn't let him recover his breath as his kicks were getting stronger each time they hit him. Duster then jumpd back, surprising the Masked Man, as he saw the dog jump at his face and tackle him, and then he felt another powerful kick on the stomach and then another one on his face making him fall to the floor as both Duster and Boney jumped back.

* * *

Once the Masked Man fell, the group heared squeals of fear, from the Pigmasks who got back on their feet and saw their powerful and undefeatable Commander fall.

The Masked Man, began standing up once again, but he wasn't moving fast at all, he took too much damage and now he had to play his next move carefully.

 _I can not believe this group got me like this … I should have just attacked them with everything instead of giving them a chance like Master Porky told me … my only option now is to escape._

Kin who was seeing the entire thing heard on his head _"…..N…..O…..W….!"_ It was Hinawa "Yes Mommy" he said softly, but Lucas heard him and looked at him wide eyed and confuse "I won't let you flee ..." Now everyone was looking at him, except the Masked Man, he was preparing to open his wings and jetpack and run away but Kin wouldn't allow him "I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN, BIG BROTHER!" He said rather loud as he ran at the Commander at incredible speed punching him in the face making him helmet fly out of his face and land near Lucas, who was speachless.

Kin fell to the floor near the Commander not having the strength to move away, while the Commander, who was looking down, looked up to meet his enemies and his companions, making everyone gasp at the sight as no one had ever seen the Commander without his helmet on, not even the Pigmask Colonel.

The Commander's face, looked exactly like Kin's and Lucas' face, he only had different hair colour and hair style from the two, but then he couldn't take anything anymore, his body sparked out of control as he fell to the floor on his knees while he groaned in pain.

"P-P-P-PIGMASKS …. RETREAT!" Their Colonel shouted, now very afraid of the group who took down their commander, making all the Major run away as if they would die there if they faced the group.

The Masked Man, or rather, The Unmasked Man's body took about two minutes to stop sparking and then smoke began to leave his body, he had the perfect chance to escape by activating his wings but he couldn't has he needed his helmet to do that.

It took the Commander about five minutes to be able to get back to his own feet and another five to be able to walk, as he began to walk towards his helmet.

"L-Lucas … he looks exacty lik-" Kumatora stopped speaking when Lucas dashed towards the Commander while he was crying and hugged him tightly "C-Claus! … I missed you … so much" Lucas told the Commander, but even having a obstacle in his path he kept walking forward dragging the blond with him, as he tried to reach his helmet.

Kumatora brought her hands to her mouth as she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Duster was wide eyed, he couldn't believe that their enemy was none other than Lucas and Kin's older brother, Claus, Boney on the other hand took the news quite badly, his mouth was hanging open as he couldn't believe his nose didn't picked up on Claus's scent.

"Claus … please … stop this …" Lucas begged to the Commander, as he was getting close to his helmet.

Behind the two, Kin lifted himself up and began walking to the two and hugged Claus as well "Claus … Please … try to remember … who you trully are … I've been trying for so long to remind you … Mom tried so much … please … stop this … you must be so exhausted … please Claus … just rest up" Kin told him between sobs.

The Commander didn't know why the two boys kept calling him Claus but his body couldn't take it anymore, the pain and tiredness were too much making the poor boy pass out, and make the three fall to the floor.

"Mom … Claus is with us … I won't let those Pigmasks get him again … Mom …" Lucas looked to Kin "Kin … what do you mean … Mom helped you?" The blond asked his younger brother but before Kin could awnser him, he too passed out.

Kumatora, Duster and Boney rushed to the three "Lucas … Kin called him … Big Brother … and you keep calling him Claus … is he truly your-" Before Kumatora could finish speaking Lucas was already nodding to her "So … What are we going to do now … I mean we can't abandon the Needle … but we can't abandon your brother as well, seeing as he is the one who pulls the Needles for the Pigmasks … and besides Kin isn't feeling too well" Duster asked the boy, but Lucas didn't know how to awnser to him.

Kumatora seeing the look on Lucas's face knew exactly what to do "… Let's bring them to Ionia's house, she's a Magypsy so she'll be able to help them, and it wouldn't surprise me if Ionia knew a PSI to block Claus's PSI in order to make him our … guest" Kumatora said chosing her words carefully to no tanger Lucas, the boy was already handling too much.

"I'll bring Kin" Duster approached the boy and grabbed him in arms, Kumatora went to get Claus but Lucas was lifting him "Lucas, do you need help?" "N-No … I-I', o-o-okay" He lied, so Kumatora went to him and took Claus of his hand "I know that it's your responsability Lucas, but we're your friends, let us help" Lucas nodded and allowed Kumatora to take Claus to Ionia's house.

* * *

The group wasn't too far from the house of the Magypsy but they were now carrying two passed out boys, delaying them a bit, but when they reached the Magypsy's house, they saw that Ionia had cleaned most of her house and repaired most of the damage that the ginger haired boy had done.

Ionia was sitting at her table, with her back turned to the door, as she was eating her last pickle.

"I wonder what's taking them so long … I mean, pulling the Needle would take a bit longer but I didn't even felt the time return to the vines …" the Magypsy said outloud.

"Ahem … Ionia" Ionia jumped as she didn't realize the group was back "Oh Kumatora, you are all back, but wh- " The Magypsy stopped speaking when she realized they brought two passed out boys "Oh, my what happened?" She asked them, rather concerned.

"Miss Ionia … when we arrived to the temple we found Kin fighting the person who wrecked your house but then we found out that person was actually … my and Kin's older brother, Claus … something is wrong with them … can they rest up here?" Ionia approached the boys and she imediatly backed off as she felt what was wrong with them.

"Quick, Duster, Kumatora, put the two on my bed, it's big enough for them so let them rest there" The two headed towards the bed as Lucas began thanking the Magypsy.

Once the two boys were left to rest at the bed Ionia told them what was wrong with them "So … allow me to start with Kin … he has something that can kill a regular PSI user … he used too much PSI, when you use too much, your head begins hurting to tell you to stop but he … he used too much PSI even after his body told him to stop … it normally kills the person who does that but it's a miracle he is still alive, but he will regai nis PSI very slowly" She informed the two and felt awfull when she saw the look on Lucas's face.

"… And what about Claus?" Duster asked her, just as concerned as Lucas "… Well that boy is different from Kin … he has spent most of his PSI but he'll regain it quickly … what surprised me was … is PSI is all messed up … something blocked his head so his PSI had to develop on a different way … I can also feel that his PSI … well … it tells me the poor boy suffered so much … he can't even recall much" Lucas looked at her with a small smile.

"But their alive … as long as they live there's hope, Kin will recover … and when Kin is up, us two can focus on getting Claus's memories back" Lucas said seeing the bright side of things.

"That's good and all but … Ionia do you have anything to … remove Claus's PSI" The Magypsy looked at Kumatora with a shocked look "Why would you want to do that?"

"Ionia, he is the one who attacked you, he is the Commander of the Pigmasks, he is the one pulling the Needles … When he wakes up, he'll attack us with everything he's got!" Ionia began walking around her house as if she was thinking.

"Well … there is something I can do to stop him from using PSI … but that will stop his PSI from ever correcting itself, … Well not stop but delay … the effects of what I can give him will run off" Kumatora looked at Lucas as if asking his permission "Claus … will not allow us to have him as our guest … it pains me to say this but … if it will keep Claus with us then … by all means do it" He said as his eyes were filled with tears.

Lucas, after allowing them to do whatever it was to Claus, ran to the bed where his two brothers were "I'm so glad we are all back together" he said softly embracing his two brothers.

"Very well, I have a few herbs, that when mixed just right, with the correct kind of water, the correct flower petals and just a bit of PSI can make a tea that will block a person from using PSI for a few days, the time varies from person to person but … I would say … after he drinks it he'll have about … 3 weeks without being able to use PSI, then I'll just have to make more, unfortunatly these ingredients are from all over the Island and I only have enough for one drink" Ionia lowered her head feeling sad that she wouldn't be able to do more for the group.

"*huff* … That's … fine …" The group heard a weak voice say, then they heard the sound of a body falling to the floor. They all looked back to the bed and saw Kin on the floor "Brother!" Lucas dashed back to Kin and helped him up "… Miss Ionia … 3 weaks … is enough … do it … Claus must stay with us …" He told the Magypsy feeling quite weak, as she nodded going to her small kitchen to prepare the drink.

"… I think … I owe you all … an explanation …" Kumatora looked down as she believed the boy was saying that because of her "Hey don't sweat it kid, you can tell us everything when you'r-" "No! … I delayed this … for too … long … just … let me catch … my breath" Kin sat with the group and after one minute he continued talking.

* * *

"Three years ago … us three lost our mother, Hinawa … Claus filled with grief, went to get revenge on the Drago that killed her but ended up wounded … when he did the Pigmask King, Porky Minch found him and made the scientists of the Chimera Labs change his body … there they erased his memories, they replaced his entire right arm with a metallic one, they call it a Mecha arm, they also … did a surgery to his head implementing in it a system to see enemy stats and weaknesses and to controll his arm and jetpack … this took almost one entire year … he then was placed under training by the Pigmasks to turn him into the undefeatable Human Chimera, all done in the Lab … later I attacked their main base … they were making it into a city … I managed to take out some Pigmasks but … I saw him, apparently they were letting him know that the city was going to be their base once finished … I was so happy I dropped my guard … he then stabbed me in the chest and shot me with a PSI blast … Seeing that I could be captured I dragged my body to the edge of the city and fell into a river … When I did that a dark aura surrounded me and made a deal with me … My body would be split from my soul, we would live as two, my body would grow stronger physically and my soul would have my PSI to make stronger … there … Chronos and Ren … were born" He then stopped to regain his breath once again, while everyone, including Ionia kept quiet to listen the boy.

"The rest yo already know, two years later, I went to Tazmily to find the secret PSI books in Osohe Castle, then we met you guys … but … When Lucas fell on the Sunflower Field, I, as Ren found mother … she told me what was going on with Claus … I promissed her to save him … And I couldn't tell you Lucas because I knew it would break your heart … Then on Snowcap mountain, when I was alone, her spirit talked to me again, and told me everything once again, … The helmet was a problem … it had to go to allow mom to talk better with Claus … and mom also told me … for Claus to return it would be needed me … and Lucas … That's all that I know regarding the Masked Man … and how I got so much power and made my own PSI, as a spirit … the human limits are gone, so I created my own PSI and it grew so powerful … that's the exact reason why I'm like this right now … supressing your PSI in a fight takes more than releasing it … I kept using my PSI to defend myself agains't Claus … but I underestimated him … so I fell sooner …" Upon finishing explaining Ionia noticed something with Kin … about his own PSI … he had a fever … but not a PSI Fever that allowed him to learn more PSI moves, but it was about PSI.

"Oh, My … you have a fever that was induced by too much usage of PSI … it's like a regular fever but much stronger … you should head back to bed sweetie, you need to regain your strength" The group expected Kin to protest but he was obeying and once his body fell on the bed he immediately fell asleep.

"Ok, the drink is finished I'm gonna go and make Claus drink it … then we can use some PSI on the two to take away most of their pain" Ionia told the group as she sat beside Claus and placed the cup on his mouth as she made him drink it carefully.

"Lucas, I prepared a bucket of water with a some Cloth in it, can you grab them and wet both cloths and place them on your brothers heads, it will help with their fever" Once the boy heard that it would help them get better he shot up and ran to get what Ionia asked of him.

"My, my Lucas, you work quite fast, you're a cutie and a hard worker, ahh the lucky one that will get to marry you will have a great partner in life" Ionia sang out making Lucas turn red "Ionia don't embarrass Lucas, that's my job!" "K-K-Kumatora!" Lucas looked a bit annoyed at her comment which made everyone including the Magypsy to laugh.

"Well … it's getting late … it's already night and you four should be asleep, unfortunatly I only have one bed and it's already occupied by two boys … I'm sorry I can't help much more!" The Magypsy headed back to the table where she had the, now, Empty Jar of Pickles and she sighed "… It seemed that those Pickles weren't my last meal … Oh well, I'll just have to find something Yummy to be my last meal" The Magypsy sat down on her chair and yawned.

"Hm … but … what about his weapons, we can't just leave him with them. What if he wakes up and tries to take us out?" Duster pointed out making the group worry.

"Don't worry Duster, the tea I made and gave to the boy had some sleeping herbs, it will make him sleep better and longer, so we can take care of his weapons tomorrow" Ionia explained to the group making them sigh in relief.

"Ionia is it okay if we camp inside of the house?" "Not at all Kumatora, make it as if it were your own" She smiled at the group.

Lucas, Kumatora and Duster opened their backpacks and took out three sleeping bags, Lucas on the other hand took out two, one for himself, and the other for Boney. The group set their sleeping bags in Ionia's house and prepared to go to bed as it was a big day, not only for them but as for their speciall guest.

* * *

When everyone fell asleep Lucas was still awake as he couldn't sleep as he was overjoyed for having both his brothers back, he couldn't wait for Claus to wake up and Kin to get better, he wanted the three to be as happy as they were when they were all still children … Lucas began recalling the days as the three and Fuel, their best friend would play tag around Tazmily, or when they ventured deep into Sunshine forest and even when it was only the three and they would do their mother or their father some chores.

Lucas didn't even noticed it but he fell asleep with tears in his eyes and a big bright smile on his face as he dreamed of those happy days, when there was no greed, no sadness, no sorrow, only joy and happiness.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well, It's done guys, chapter 15 is done, now I'm going to work on the next chapter, I have also received by Pm a request saying that it would be better if I didn't give any sneak peaks of the next chapters so, I'm going to do that on this chapter, if I find any complaints then I'll bring back the sneak peaks. Hope you guys had a great day, See you all on the next A/N on the next chapter, bye guys!


	17. Chapter 16: Together At Last!

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, here's another update to the story, I'm working the best I can on the story seeing as school is back for me so, I'm trying to use as much time as possible to work on the story, because school is back so I won't have as much time as I had to work on the story, I hope you guys will be able to forgive me when it'll take me forever to upload one chapter, but I'll keep the story going, it's not going to be on hold by any means, it will just take longer.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 16:**_ _Together At Last!_

* * *

It had passed one weak since the group fought the Masked Man on the entry of Chupichupyoi Temple and it was revealed to them that the Pigmask Commander was none other than Lucas and Kin's older twin brother who had disappeared 3 years ago.

During the weak that had passed, Kin had recover but he wasn't at his best yet, the Needle had yet to be pulled, and Lucas and Kin kept taking care of the ginger haired boy who still didn't open his eyes from his slumber.

"Lucas … Kin … it's been one entire weak … and he hasn't woke up … I think you two have to accept he might never wake up … he may be –" Kumatora stopped talking when Lucas grabbed her right hand and pulled her to the bed where the boy was sleeping "Feel his chest! Feel it and then tell me he is dead! Tell me his heart is not beating!" Lucas told her as he placced her hand on the boy's chest, making Kumatora feel the slow and calm heartbeat.

Kumatora said nothing as she removed her hand from the boy feeling awful by almost telling Kin and Lucas that the boy might be dead, but Kumatora was surprised to see that Kin didn't have a reaction while she spoke, the boy was only focusing on how Lucas felt and how the sleeping boy was, but everyone could see it, since Kin woke up he hadn't slept not one bit, and it was getting to him.

The room grew silent until Ionia began speaking "Well, as long as his heart is beating there is hope for the boy … and Kin I must thank you for getting more ingredientes for more anti PSI tea for the boy" The Magypsy thanked him but Kin didn't respond he only nodded, making the magypsy sigh seeing how focused both him and Lucas were on Claus "… I Guess I'll be the one to break the ice … I need to go to the hotsprings and take a dip there, and I can see mosto f us need one too, who wants to go with me?" Ionia asked once again.

"Everyone can go … but I'll stay to look after Claus" Kin said as he didn't move his eyes from the boy "Kin you need someone here with you … we don't know what might happen" Duster pointed out concerned for the boy, as he looked like he would fall asleep at the first chance he got.

"Kin, and I can stay, you guys go to the hotsprings, when you're all back, we can go there" Kumatora volunteered to stay behind to look after the ginger haired boy.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea?" Lucas asked her gaining a smile from Kumatora "Of Course it is, what do you think it will happen, he will wake up and try to beat us … he can't use PSI and we removed his right arm alongside all his weapons, he is powerless, now you guys enjoy yourself, because I know I will when you get back and I'll get to use the hotsprings" She said as she escorted the group until they were outside of Ionia's house.

Kumatora didn't even took 2 minutes and when she entered the house she saw Kin fast asleep with his head on top of the ginger's chest "… Omelettes … for dinner? …"Kin said in his sleep, making Kumatora give a small giggle. She then moved to the boy and helped him to get on the bed and covered him up "I may not show this side of me alot but … sleep well Kin" She said smilling as she began pacing around the house, as she was waiting for the group.

Two hours later Kumatora grew tired of what she was doing and finally took Kin's advice to read a book, she went to his bag and took a book Titled 'Materialization of PSI' making her eyes grow and her curiosity peak, she couldn't wait to learn how to use some of the PSI moves Kin used.

* * *

 _Hmm? Where am I … It feels … so comfortable_ the ginger haired boy said to himself, he felt like he was floating clouds, … it couldn't be his room has he didn't have a bed only a steel chair to sit and wait for his master's orders, he could also feel something on his forehead, as if it was his own hair, but the boy didn't remember removing his helmet when he turned off for the day, then he felt two more odd sensations, his clothes … they felt different … they weren't the same tight clothes he was wearing but … more comfortable and less tight … finally he felt something on top of his chest … as if it was his own Mecha arm on canon form, but the weight was lighter than his canon.

Then it hit him … he didn't remember pulling the sixth Needle or it being pulled at all, or even returning to base in victory or in lost … he also didn't remember being punished for failing at pulling the Needle nor did he recall getting a small compliment and then being yelled at to hurry up from his Master … then he realized … he lost agains't the group that was also pulling the Needles and he never managed to escape.

Realising that the boy shot is eyes open to confirm what he was thinking, he looked around and the place looked alot like a Magypsy's house, much like the one that was on New Pork City, but the Magypsy there would never allow the boy to sleep on her house, even less her own bed … the boy looked a bit better at the place and recognized it to be the house of the Magypsy he had knocked out.

The boy began pulling himself upwards so that he could get out of the bed but the weight on his chest seemed to … hug him. The boy lifted the covers of the bed to see one of his greatest foes, the silver haired boy. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the ginger's chest as he was fast asleep, making the ginger flinch a bit and try to escape from his embrance, but something deep inside of him told him to stop and stay like that.

"Oh … you're finally awake …" He flinched again once he heard the voice that seemed not very pleased with him. The boy looked at where the voice had come from and he saw the pink haired girl, Princess Kumatora, another difficult foe and a strong PSI user, just as the boy who was doing what the boy thought to be some sort of torture to him.

The boy was about to speak to her when he noticed … he had no right arm … or helmet … or sword, or even his backpack that hold his wings and jetpack, … he was weaponless, and then he also noticed that near the bed there was his regular outfit, making him look at what he was wearing now, he noticed he was wearing a Yellow shirt with blues tripes, Orange shorts, and he had a pair of blue shoes near his bed for him.

"What is he doing to me … is this some kind of torture?" Kumatora gave a small chuckle at what the boy said "No … he is only happy to have you back, he really missed you" Kumatora responded.

 _Missed me? All the times that I met with this boy I always attacked him, I got him a mortal injury but he survived, in Snowcape Mountain he talked with me but I left the Mechorilla to handle them … and then in Chupichupyoi Temple we fought … So why is he happy to see me or that I'm here?_

The ginger wondered, but then he realized he could ask the princess why he was in the house of the Magypsy that he had attacked.

"Why am I here … why didn't you all terminate me" He asked with a cold tone in his voice trying to hide the fact that he was curious of why he was there.

"Ask that to Kin or Lucas, they are the ones who wanted to keep you and … the reason of why I'm not telling you is that … well you have to wait to find out" She responded, and then turned her attention back to the book she was reading, Kin was right, reading books proved to be quite the good source of information for her PSI.

"Lucas … Kin …" He said softly as he couldn't place those names on his enemies, all he knew that the group that kept trying to defeat the Pigmasks had, a woman, being the Princess Kumatora, they had a thief, which wasn't important, two farmer boys, also not important, and a dog, who was even less important than the other three, but … the names were familiar … those names were all he thought about until he realized.

"If you wish to know their reasons, you have to wait for Lucas to come back from the hotsprings, or you can wait for Kin … Oh! And please bother to try and make a run for it and you'll be making my day by giving me a reason to give you some Knuckle Sandwiches" Kumatora began grinning once she said that.

"So this means that I am your prisioner" the boy asked the princess once again, showing no emotion as he speaked "Yup!" She simply said turning her attention back to the book.

The boy began looking around anyting out of place becsuse he believed they might have hid his belongings on the house, but when he realized that he knew nothing of the house he began feeling a human emotion he knew to be called as anger but he did his best to ignore the emotion because he was no good with them.

The boy got up from bed, making the silver haired boy release him and walked a bit towards the princess making her focus her attention on him "PK Love Omega" He said pointing his hand to her.

Kumatora only looked at him with a mocking face as the boy realised he had no PSI.

He looked at his hand wide eyed and then felt that he couldn't feel his PSI flow on his body, they somehow removed it from him "… What did you do to me?" Kumatora smiled as she got up and approached the boy making him back away.

"The Magypsies are quite wonderful creatures, they have lived for so long that they have found how to neutralize someones PSI … It takes some rare ingredients to make it, but when done …" Kumatora didn't finish as she laughed a bit leaving the boy to imagine the possibilities.

Seeing that he couldn't use his PSI he tried to fool the princess into telling him where his belongings were at, if he got the smallest clue than he could manage to find them and escape "Where are my belogings" Kumatora looked at him and smirked once again

"You mean your weapons, your jetpack … they are all gone … but don't worry we are taking good care of them … except your helmet … Kin destroyed it with his PSI, after Ionia told him what it did, apparently that helm is very bad for PSI users, it messes with the head and with your PSI … As for your clothes, we removed them as Lucas wanted to give you some more comfortable clothes … I can hand you your old ones back if you want … oh and … don't get any ideas of escaping, you won't be able to" She told him as if threatening.

The Commander noticed that the princess kept staring at his face and it made him feel a bit weirded out "Something wrong on how I look?" the young boy asked of her as he didn't knew why she was looking at him and the fact that he didn't knew his own face.

"So … he was right … you lost your memories …" The boy heard and it made him get a bit angry, there were so many mysteries on who he was and it seemed like his enemies knew him better than he knew himself.

 _Lost memoried … Lucas and Kin … Is Kin the one who … was trying to torture me while I was off … what do they want with me … ?_

He wondered as they began hearing the sound of someone yawning.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe I fell asle- … CLAUS! OH NO, CLAUS IS GONE KUMATO-" The silver haired boy stopped panicking when he saw the boy standing near her.

The boy looked at the silver haired boy quite confused, and he grew even more confuse when the boy dashed from the bed and hugged him once again. The Commander didn't know how to react to this so he simply stood there "I can't believe it … your awake … at last … Lucas will be … so happy … I knew there was still hope … We never gave up" The silver haired boy said between sobs, making the Commander place his human hand on him and push him away, but as soon as he did that he felt a sharp pain in his chest … why did his foe made him feel that.

"Did … I do something wrong?" The silver haired boy asked him.

"Your my enemy … a strong one too … I know you were holding back … I'm not dropping my guard around you" The Commander said making the boy sit next to Kumatora as he didn't knew how to react, the princess on the other hand hugged the boy.

"Its okay, he'll remember … if someone can pull this off it's you and Lucas!" The princess told the strong farmer boy.

 _Pull this off? Pull what off? … The Needle perhaps_

* * *

The Commander would ask the two more questions until he heard the door open and a pink haired person walked in and made a pose "I'm home darlings!" The person the Commander knew as the Magypsy he had knocked out said.

Upon seeing that they had returned, The silver haired boy got up and ran outside, making the Magypsy confused until she noticed that their guest had awoken after one entire weak.

"Oh My, it seems our guest has finally woken up, you sure took your time, one entire weak to get up … Looks like the pickles Mixolydia prepared for me weren't my last meal after all, and you're to blame" Ionia said abit annoyed but on a soft tone making the Commander wonder if the Magypsy was only joking or if she was serious, because the Magypsy he knew never joked around.

"One Weak? But if our battle was that long ago why were you all at the hotspring?" he asked the Magypsy still with no emotion whatsoever on his voice.

"Ah … well you see, I like to take a dip whenever I can, it helps maintain my beauty and it helps with PSI … as for Lucas, Duster and Boney … well lets say they had other reasons" Ionia explained giving a small giggle.

After the Magypsy had entered the door the Commander saw a older man walking inside, and beside him a dog, once the man spotted the Commander out of bed he flinched as his eyes grew big, then he turned his head away, making the Commander realise that the man was feeling guilty for attacking him … but why would he feel guilty for the enemy … after the man, a brown dog came inside, and once he saw the boy out of bed he ran at him quite happy.

"Woof Woof!" The Commander's eyes grew wide as he couldn't even understand animals … whatever they had made him drink it was very strong to be messing with his PSI like that.

Inside the house the Commander heard the boy who had just left, and saw him as he entered the door while pulling a boy that looked exactly like him, he was the blond farmer boy and the Commander finally noticed how the two looked exactly the same.

For some reason when he saw the two together, he felt something on his chest, as if his heart skipped a beat, but that wasn't possible, he was a machine without a heart … at least … that's what his Master had told him.

* * *

"Brother … look" The silver haired boy said as pointed at the ginger haired boy and once the blonde spotted him he began running towards him. The Commander expecting the boy to strike him down stiffened his body but instead of a hit, the blond wrapped his arms around the Commander just like the silver haired boy had done, but this time he didn't push the boy away, he felt awful for pushing the boy once.

The blond was squeazing the Commander quite hard, but it grew uncomfortable for the Commander rather fast "You'll have to squeeze harder if you want to hurt me with this torture, the strenght you are applying right now only makes this quite uncomfortable" He told the blond making him and the silver haired boy look at him shocked, and it also made the princess laugh.

"I missed you so much Claus … Kin missed you so much! … Where were you all this time Claus, we worried sick! Dad kept searching the mountains for three long years, everyone we knew thought you were dead" the blond told him, as he squeezed him harder while ignoring his comment and began crying in his chest.

… _I believe he must be making a mistake … I don't know him … He's only my enemy …_

The Commander placed his human hand between him and the blond and pushed him off "I don't know you, you're only my enemy on the race for the Seven Needles. If we knew each other, than you would have known where I was. For the past months I have been leaving and returning from New Pork City for the Needles" He told him, and once again his voice had no emotion whatsoever.

The blond was about to cry but stopped himself, then the silver haired boy approached him and hugged him, and it made the Commander feel awful, as he thought it would be better to have the two of them crying as he could assure them everything would be okay, but he couldn't do anything about this.

But then the Commander wondered why would he do that to the enemy, he was programmed to be loyal, polite and not to ask questions but to his master only … why did these boys made him feel so … awful.

"You really don't remember us do you … even after these long painful years … you forgot us … even after we waited …" The words that came from the silver haired boy were so sad to the Commander that each and every one of them seemed to stab him in his non existant heart, making him feel emotions in him, but as he was no good with them he pushed them away.

"How could I remember any of you? All the times we met, it has been in battle" he kept on insisting, making the two boys get a bit annoyed at those words.

"Of course we've met, we are triplets … You're our older brother … We lived together with Mom, Dad and Boney on the farm in Tazmily village for eight years before you disappeard … Don't tell me any of that didn't happen … Don't you have … the slightest memory of us … Please … you must have!" The Commander felt himself between a wall and a sword, he didn't know what to say to calm down the boy, should he lie to him, or tell him the truth … and why was he thinking so much about what to do, they were the enemy so why should he care?

"Lucas … calm down a bit and let me take it from here …" "… Okay Kin …" He said to his sibling as he backed off.

"So … do you have your awnser … I asked of you back on the Temple … What do you remember before the Pigmasks … What's your name?" Kin asked the boy but he looked like he was having trouble responding him.

Kin took off his blue shirt with red strippes and pointed to a scar in the middle of his chest, making everyone gasp "Do you … do you remember giving me this scar?" The Commander did remember when he gave the boy that scar but he felt awful now, so he didn't speak he only nodded.

"Good, … that's good … There is progress here … but let me stop trying to force you to remember … I can see you're having a bad time … What Is Your Name!" Kin said on a demanding tone, but didn't meant for it to come of like that.

"My … name ….. I have only been called of Masked Man by you guys, Commander by the Pigmasks, but my Master sometimes calls me his lifeless son, his toy and his slave" He awnsered to the boy with no emotion whatsoever but when he looked at everyone, not only the twins but everyone on the room he felt kinda bad, they all looked at him feeling so bad for the poor child.

Kin seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere just backed off and left the Commander totry and remember them, and when he did that, that's when the Commander heard it.

" _... C …. l ….. a …. u … s …"_ The boy looked around as he searched for the soft and kind voice who said the name that the twins affirmed to be him, then he found himself somewhere else … as if it was … a flashback …

* * *

 _The boy found himself in a wooden house, he could see a ginger haired boy sitting in a chair but the Commander couldn't see his face … and then he saw a woman that made his heart skip a beat …_

"Who was she?" he said as he felt that he knew her from somewhere.

" _Claus …" The Commander believed she was referring to him "Yes Mom?" The small child responded as the woman completly ignored the Commander "I know that you're lying to me Claus … tell your mother ... what happened" The child looked a bit perturbed as if he wondered how the woman knew "Claus … I know that it wasn't you who hurt Lucas" The child and the Commander flinched, the boy because the woman knew, and the Commander because she said the name Lucas._

" _Claus … don't lie … ever … never lie to your friends, parents or even your brothers … always tell the truth no mather what" The woman gave the child a kind smile making him cry a bit "I'm so sorry mommy … but … I was playing with Lucas, Kin and Fuel near the mountains and Lucas tripped and fell down a small cliff getting those injuries … and he seemed afraid to say what had trully happened so … so I …" He stopped talking when the woman hugged him "I won't get mad … your father won't get mad … just don't worry us like this … remember … always tell the truth"_

The flashback then changed abit as he saw the two boys that were with him earlier but ... younger and a third boy but for some reason he couldn't see his face.

 _The ginger boy took of his shirt and shoes and jumped into the water "C'mon Lucas, C'mon Kin come in!" he told them._

 _The blond one did as his brother told him and removed his shoes and shirt and the jumped into the water "That's it Lucas! C'mon Kin, the water's great!"_

 _"No thanks I would rather keep myself dry" the two boys then began talking to each other and the blond began grinning, the two approached the white haired boy and then they grabbed him and pulled him into the water._

 _"You guys are mean! Now I'm all wet!" the Commander heard the boys laughing as they began playing in the water ... it all felt so familiar to him ... he wanted to just join in on the fun ... but why would he want that._

The Commander wondered why he thought that but then everything began changing and he found himself back in the Magypsy's house.

* * *

"Hey … are you in there?" Kin began snapping his fingers in front of their guest until he looked at him in the face "Finally … we were getting a bit worried there, you kind of dozed off …" The Commander began looking around as if to find where that voice had came from.

"Did you remember anything?" The Commander heard the blond say as he could also faintly hear in his voice happiness. The Commander thought about lying to the boy to spare his feelings, but the woman he saw was right, he should tell them the truth.

"I have no memories of you or your brother, the only ones I have are of us fighting, we aren't related as I was made in a lab … But do not lose hope, your twin brother might still be out there, looking for you guys, If I was your brother I would have never forgotten you two." The Commander insisted again but this time he tried to spare the feelings of both boys.

Kin looked at Lucas who he assumed was going to break down but he wasn't, Kin saw something in his brother's eyes that he hasn't seen in a long time, his eyes showed fire, he was determined like never before.

Lucas went to Kin and grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the Commander, then he grabbed the Commader's hand and pulled both boys with him to where Ionia was applying a new layer of makeup seeing as she just returned from the hotsprings.

Once the Magypsy saw Lucas approach she moved aside from the mirror, it was a small mirror, but it was still a mirror … and one very well crafted.

Lucas almost trew the Commander in front of him and Kin and made him sit down on Ionia's stool making him look to the small mirror seeing for the first time his own face and seeing from the corners of the mirror the face of the two boys.

"Look in this mirror, and tell me, tell me we aren't related!" Lucas yelled and didn't bother bother to apologize as he was too focused on the boy. The sudden action from Lucas surprised everyone excepto the Commander who was too busy looking at his face, everyone knew Lucas to be the one that naver raised his voice and when he did he apologized imedialty.

The Commander brought his hands to his face not believing his eyes, he knew he had red hair as he had seen some of his hair strings pop out of the helmet, but his face was exactly like the one of the boys … he touched his face with his left hand as if to check that if it was trully his face, and while he did that he accidentaly touched his fake eye, not flinching, but he did made the others that were in the room flinch a bit as they had all gathered around the boy.

The Commander's breathing was now erratic … he didn't know what to do, he felt so many emotions overwhealm him right there at the moment he saw his face and then it was too much for his head to handle, the boy fell from the stool as he passed out from the enormous pain that was in his head.

* * *

Lucas and Kin ran at the boy as the two brought him up and began bringing him to his bed "… Well … that wasn't the best idea Lucas … but a idea that went badly is better than not having an idea!" Kin tried to make Lucas feel a bit better about what had happened but he didn'y got better.

"… It's my fault … I didn't know that he would pass out …" "It wan't your fault Lucas, I read his mind … and it was because of how he looked like … eventually he would find out so don't blame yourself" Kin explained to his brother as they finished placing the ginger haired boy back in the bed Ionia allowed him to stay on.

"Oh, my, it's almost night, what would you dearies like to eat?" Kumatora flinched when she heard the Magypsy talk about food.

"Ionia I just remembered me and Kin still need to use the hotsprings and let Lucas or Duster make the food please, no offense but you're not exactly the best at making food, Let's go Kin!" Kumatora ran at the younger boy and pulled him by his arm until they were outside.

* * *

If Kumatora was acting like that was because something was about to happen "*sigh* … She's right … there's no need for me to actually try and ruin the food … so who will be making the food?" The Magypsy began to move away from her small kitchen as Duster volunteered to make the food before Lucas could, the boy had been through alot so there was no need for him to work.

Kin on the other hand had stopped the pink haired woman who had been pulling him so hard "Kumatora, why are you acting so strange!" "Kin, you do not want to be around Ionia when she cooks or when someone tells her not to cook" She warned the boy.

"Oh come on it can't be that be that bad!" "Believe me it is that bad … You know I suck at cooking … well … Ionia taught me how to cook … and I learn fast … now let's hurry up, I wanna use the hotsprings and get back for dinner" Kin nodded to the older one as they reached the hotsprings and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

* * *

Later when it was already night, Duster had finished dinner and were now waiting for the two, then they all heard a sound at the door and saw that the two finally arrived and they were outo f breath "What took you two so long?" Duster wondered as they took way too long in the hotsprings being only two "… Hotsprings … full … Chimeras … attacked … hungry …" Kin told the older man between gasps.

"Okay guys, no more talking let's dig in! I'm starving!" Kumatora sat beside Duster and Ionia and began digging in the food Duster had prepared prepared some grilled chicken with rice, he had to admitt that it wasn't the best he had prepared seeing that he did the food in little time but still Duster knew how to cook.

"I believe this is my first time tasting your cooking Duster and I have to say, your food tastes so good" Duster thanked Kin for the compliment because normally, he never got compliments for his food or overall, Wess was too strict for compliments but it did felt good when someone complimented him about something other than his thief skills.

Once they had finished Kin and Lucas took care of cleaning the table, while the remaining four insisted them not to. But they couldn't change their minds as they went on cleaning while the the others went to bed on the twins command.

* * *

Later that night the two had finished cleaning everything, not only the table but they decided to clean Ionia's entire house "Finally we're done, now to bed Lucas" "… This reminds me so much of home … when mom was still with us" Kin's smile disappeard when he heard his brother "Yeah … I know how you feel … but don't worry Lucas just remember … as long as there is life there is hope" Lucas smiled to what his brother told him and moved to his sleeping bag.

"Lucas … why don't you stay in the bed with Claus, you haven't slept in a real bed for so long so … sleep here tonight … as for me I'll be fine" Lucas wanted to protest but Kin was already pulling him to the bed and covering him up.

"I can feel it Lucas, Tomorrow will be a big day … Claus will be with us the entire day … I can just feel it" Lucas smile grew bigger as he saw his brother full of hope, he had missed seeing Kin like that, last time he did hem Kin and Claus were all eight years old, then the blond fell asleep on the comfortable bed.

* * *

Not too long deep into the night Kin, left the house and went to the entry of Chupichupyoi Temple … the battle that had occurred there last week was still stuck in his mind … he still felt bad for punching the ginger haired boy … but he knew he had to do it or else he wouldn't be there with them.

"Trouble sleeping?" Kin flinched and turned around to see Kumatora approach him, he could see that she had awoken not too long ago as she was rubbing her eyes.

"… You can say that …" Kin began looking up, watching the beautiful night sky and all the stars that were there, he remembered the last time he ever looked at the night sky was on the day he, Lucas and Claus lost their mother.

"You know that you can tell me anything … there's no need for crying" Kin heard Kumatora said as he realized he was crying. Now embarrassed once again he began wipping his tears away.

"It's just … I remembered the last time I looked at the night sky … it was when me and my brothers were eight … the same night we lost our mother … and … our mother is the reason why I can't sleep … I want to see her again … and ask her help …" The boy stopped himself when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he looked back and saw that it was Kumatora, he had never see this side of her.

"You … can't always rely on spirits to help you … I know that you and Lucas miss your brother … but he is there … and if it makes you feel better … I won't push Lucas into pulling the Needles until Claus is back" Kin looked at Kumatora once again and he thought he was watching someone else, he was seeing the girl with completely different eyes "Thank you Kumatora … now let's head back inside before any of the others wake up and try to find us, last thing we need is them all outside and Claus wakes up and tries to make a run for it" She nodded as the two began heading back to the house.

Once the two returned Kumatora returned to her sleeping bag and imedialty fell asleep, Kin on the other hand grabbed a chair and stayed near the bed where Lucas and their guest were and fell asleep there.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter than the others but I'll try to make it up on the next one, What will happen to the Commander, will he remember who he was or will he stay as the Commander? Find out in the next chapters of TTOTB.

Just a side note, I'll inform you guys on when I can work on the story, Tuesdays and Sundays I can not, from Wednesday to Saturday I can work on the story most of the afternoon, ando n Mondays it depends, some Mondays I can work like one hour, others I can't.


	18. Chapter 17: A Caring Commander

**Author Notes:** Holy. God. I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, this chapter came out way bigger than what I had expected, and my time kept being so short so ... Please find it in your hearts to forgive me for the long wait, I'm not gonna makes this A/N too long so here's chapter 17, I'll try to make it not very big so that I won't take along time to upload.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 17:**_ _A Caring Commander!_

* * *

It was a new day, the sun began shining through the windows of Ionia's house, while everyone was sleeping, everyone but one and a ginger haired boy who was about to wake up.

The Commander began feeling himselft waking up, he was hoping that he would find himself on his cold room back in New Pork City but feeling the softness under his body told him that what had happened was not a dream, he was captured by the enemy and surprisingly enough they were taking good care of him, the Commander the felt a delicious smell in the air as if someone was cooking.

The Commander woke up to see that next to him the blond boy that he now knew it was Lucas was sleeping next to him, with one of his hands over the Commander and when he looked to the other side he saw the silver haired boy he now knew to be Kin sleeping in a chair next to him.

The boy, tried to be as silent as possible as he moved away Lucas's hand and then he began to remove the covers, but once the Commander placed one of his feet out of bed, Kin's eyes shot open.

"Good Morning Claus" He said happily to the Commander "Oh, something smells nice, I bet that's Duster making breakfast, it can't be Kumatora because I've seen her cook and it can't be Ionia after what Kumatora told me, haha" Kin gave a small laugh as he got up from his chair.

"So, can I get you anything Claus?" The ginger haired boy looked at him, and stated "My name is not Claus …" making Kin's smile to disappear.

". . . Well … Can I get you anything?" He asked again to the boy, but he didn't awnser his question. The Commander began standing up but he felt himself weak, he was about to fall to the floor but Kin grabbed him before he fell "Careful … you have been resting for one weak, and our fight was quite intense … and besides … you need to eat something … Come with me, Duster will have something ready for us to eat" Kin tried his best to avoid saying then name of his older brother as it seemed to annoy their guest.

"… I do not wish to eat anything … release me …" Kin frowned as he heard him, but he did as he was told, he placed him back on the bed and left him "… I believe you did not understood me … I meant release me from this place" Kin sighed as he began to walk towards the kitchen "… I'm sorry but that I can not do, I don't care if it would break my heart but … it would break Lucas's heart as well and I care too much for him to ever do that" He explained before leaving to go see Duster.

* * *

The Commander, having his human abilities increased, could hear Kin and the man he called Duster talk

"Good Morning Kin!" "Morning Duster …" The Commander heard what seemed to be Duster placing down some plates "Why did you slept on that chair? And why do you look so sad?" Duster asked him, while going back to finish breakfast.

"… Claus keeps insisting he isn't Claus and he wants to be released … I don't know what do …" "Well, … give him time, cal him whatever he wants to be called, as for being released we can't do that, it'll make you and Lucas so sad" The Commander could hear that the older man's voice was now full of sadness.

"I don't care for being sad, but if Lucas is sad then I care … I don't care for myself, as long as Lucas and Claus are okay … I'm fine" The Commander was astonished, the boy only cared for the ones around him and not for himself at all, then he heard another pair of footsteps.

"Sweetie you can't think like that, you need to care for yourself as well, if Lucas knew what you just said he would be so sad" The new voice seemed to be the Magypsy of the house, Ionia.

"… You're right … I'm sorry" "Don't apologize sweetie, you must have been through some rough times to think like that, just stop thinking like that, for you and Lucas' sake" The Commander was now getting distracted from hearing them talk as the boy next to him began to move on his sleep and ended up hugging him.

* * *

"…'m t….. ke ….. o hi…." Being distracted by the boy didn't allow him to hear what Kin had said and then he watched the boy enter with a plate on his hand. Kin stopped on his tracks as he watched the scene in front of him and began smilling.

"I know you said you didn't want anything to eat, but everyone's gotta eat, and you haven't for one weak so … I brought something not too strong, if you're still hungry after eating this I'll ask Duster to make more … I would make them myself but … they won't let me" The Commander turned his face away from him and asked him "Why are you being so nice to me … all I ever did was hurt you, you're brother and your friends, I already told you guys I'm not your brother, and why would you be kind to your prisioner" Kin looked at him shocked with the awnser.

"… Because I know that you're kind …" The Commander looked at the boy

"How?" He asked with no emotion, making the boy give him a small smile

"You haven't hurt me, Lucas or the others since you got here, … you tried sparing our feeling when you said you weren't Claus, … and I bet you don't realize what you're doing right now" He pointed out making the Commander a bit confused.

The Commander then realized he was moving his human hand and it was on Lucas' head as if to comfort him, but once he realized he removed it from him making him feel sad … Why would he feel sad …

"… You need your strenght back … so eat up … I promisse it's good, it's not poisoned or anything like that" Kin took the boy's bread roll and removed a bit of it as he ate it, to prove him it was good to eat "See? No poison whatsoever" Kin took the Commander's plate and placed it closer to him, the delicious smell was now to hard to avoid, but the Commander refused to eat anything the boy gave him, so he did not even spoke with the boy.

"… I see ... your not hungry yet … I'll just … leave this plate here" Kin turned around and went outside, awakening both Boney and Kumatora and made Ionia run after the boy to see how he was doing.

The Commander didn't expect the sudden action from the boy, … it made him feel awful inside … all he had been doing for him was nice … he payed attention to him and cared how felt … he even didn't cal him is brother and what did the Commander do … he took the boy's kindness and tore it to shreads in front of him … The Commander wanted to get up and run after the boy and apologize to him, but Lucas was preventing him … and why would he apologize to the enemy?

* * *

Kumatora who had been awoken from her peaceful slumber wanted to know why did they woke her up like that, bu once she took a good look at Duster's face she knew something had happened to Kin and she assumed that the Commander did something to him.

"You … what did you do to him" Kumatora said softly to not wake up Lucas who was peacefully sleeping "… I did nothing … he kept talking to me … and I didn't talk back … He tried to feed me, while I wasn't hungry …" Kumatora wanted to punch the boy for being so cold but … she knew that if she hit him she would only make Kin and Lucas feel worse.

* * *

Kin had stopped walking away from the house, he was now near the cave system of Oriander mountain as he sat on the floor and brought his knees to his chest. Ionia who had been following him, saw where and how he was and approached the boy "Sweetie … what's wrong?"

Kin didn't even looked at the Magypsy "Hi Ionia … it's just … I miss him so much … Mom said that me and Lucas would be able to bring his memories back .. but … there's no progress … Why … why won't open up to us … It's all because of those Pigmasks … I HATE THEM SO MUCH, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO EXIST, THEY TOOK AWAY MOM AND NOW CLAUS' MEMORIES!" The boy shouted and then began crying.

Ionia knew that he was angry at the Pigmasks, … but who could blame him … "Kin … you and Lucas are two strong boys … you two will be able to reach him but you need to reach him together, not alone … don't give up … remember, as long as there is life …" "… there is hope" Kin finished for her.

Ionia grabbed his hand and began walking with him back to her house, as she hopped that the day would be better than what it was.

* * *

Inside of Ionia's house Lucas yawned as he woke up "Ah, Kin was right, I missed sleeping in a real bed, and it has such a wonderful pillow" The boy said outloud not opening his eyes and tightening his pillow.

The Commander hearing the boy tried to wake him up but it only made Lucas wonder, since when can pillows move … or have a sound similar to a heartbeat?

Lucas opened his eyes and met the colours yellow and blue, he then looked up to see the face of the boy that also was in the bed with him, then he looked back at his chest then at his face again. As he had just awoken he was still taking in what was happening, but when he realized what was he doing he quickly removed his arms from the boy as he knew he didn't like hugs and apologized to him quite embarrassed seeing that for his age he shouldn't have done that.

Lucas got up from bed and noticed that Kumatora had a angry expression, Duster seemed concerned and both Kin and Ionia where missing.

"Um … Guys what's happening … where is Kin and Ionia?" Kumatora and Duster exchanged looks as they didn't want to tell they boy what had just hapened but they had to inform him.

"We're back~"They turned their heads towards the door seeing the Magypsy and Kin come inside. Kin looked at both Lucas and their guest, and he expected Kin to look a bit sad but he only gave them a smile.

"Good morning brother!" Kin looked at Lucas and his smile grew bigger "Morning Lucas, I see that you enjoyed sleeping in that bed" Lucas nodded to his brother as he began to comb his hair "Ugh, now I remember why I had better times in sleeping bags, I never got bed hair!" He said making everyone laugh a bit.

* * *

Kumatora seeing that Kin was better and Lucas was not paying attention to her or Duster's expression, she decided to do something special for the two boys, she decided to give them a special breakfast, the two didn't eat omelettes for quite a long time so it was time for they to relax and eat one.

"Lucas, Kin I know that Duster already made some bread rolls for us all but, I'm making you two your favorite dish, Omelettes!" Lucas' face was filled with something that the Commander believed to be … terror. Kin on the other hand looked happy but his face turned from happy to terrified once he remembered Kumatora's cooking.

The two looked at each other and nodded "Kumatora … there's no need for omelettes today, we can eat them tomorrow!" Lucas tried to take her mind of the food "Besides I'm already full, I ate too many bread rolls" Kin lied, he only ate a piece of the bread rol he gave the Commander, but he would rather not eat than to see a magnific omelette being turned into the abomination that only Kumatora can make and calls it food.

"Nonsense, Lucas you just woke up and you haven't eaten a omelette in a long time, as for you Kin, make room for one omelette!" The two boys gulped as they knew that they couldn't change Kumatora's mind, the both of them looked at Duster who didn't knew what to do or say.

"May I ask why are you two filled with fear … she said it was your favorite food so … shouldn't you two be happy?" The two boys heard genuine confusion come from the Commander's mouth, then the two said softly and at the same time "Just wait" and so he did.

* * *

The Commander, with the help of the two boys, went to the kitchen and sat down as he looked at the princess, he could already realize their fear … the kitchen looked like a batlle field and the princess, who was getting all dirty with the eggs didn't seem to know what she was doing, but she still did.

In about 15 minutes the princess gave the boys one plate each and then he understood what they meant, the omelettes were all burned, smelled awful and the omelettes had a few eggshells in them, thankfully the princess wasn't making the Commander eat her dishes because if she did he would probably be knocked out for days.

The two brothers looked at each other in fear and nodded as they began to dig in the omelettes, they didn't want to hurt Kumatora's feelings as they knew she meant well and she tried her best … the faster they finished eating them, the better it would be for them. The Commander looked at the two boys shocked for what they were doing, why were they eating such awful food … he got a perfectly backed bread roll, but the two who were from the group were having a bigger torture than him … the entire time they had breakfast only made the Commander get more confused than he already was.

"Thank you for the food!" the two of them said as they were screaming on the inside, the two couldn't believe they had just done that. Duster, Boney, Ionia and the Commander looked at them all wide eyed as they were impressed by what they had just done, Kumatora on the other hand had tears on her eyes "This is … the first time someone ate the food I ever made … and thanked me for it … I'll make you boys one more omelette!" She ran back into the kitchen "Kumatora there's no need we're full" they said at the same time but she was already on the middle of the battlefield for two more burned omelettes.

* * *

Duster, Boney and Ionia who didn't want to see the boys going through that torture again they got up, Ionia went to her chair and tried her best not to look at the poor boys, Duster and Boney, ran outside as they didn't want to see that again because if they did they might thrown up, The Commander just pushed his chair to the wall, he wanted to leave and not watch what the two had to do again but a part of him told him to stay there and endure it with them.

One hour later the boys were leaving Ionia's house and once the door closed they ran as fast as they could passing by Duster and Boney, then the two heard the twins puke so hard it scared them to go see how they were doing.

* * *

Ten minutes later they saw Kin walking zombie like and fell on the floor as he began shivering, Lucas on the other hand looked at the two "I think … I think … I think that …" He never finished as he too fell to the floor and also began shivering.

Boney began running back into the house to call Kumatora and once she was there, she and Duster brought the two boys back into the house and placed them on the bed that their guest used to sleep.

"What happened out there?" Kumatora asked Duster and Boney, she knew it couldn't have been her cookings because they would have reacted like that at the second dish.

"Chimera" Kin managed to say while shaking, while Lucas' stomach ache was too strong for him to speak.

Ionia seeing that the boys were quite bad, after eating Kumatora's cooking, she decided to make them some camomile tea to help them sleep and help with their stomach ahces. When the tea was ready she hurried up and brought it to them "Here you go, some camomile tea will soothe those pains that you two have and you'll fall asleep faster" She told them as she handed to the two boys the tea and left them to drink it.

* * *

"… It's my fault you guys are like this … it was my cooking …" both boys flinched when they heard Kumatora blame herself. That made the two imediatly tried telling her otherwise but they didn't got lucky enough to convince her "Hey … you two don't need to lie … I know that my cooking suck … I was just happy to see someone eat it and not complain" Upon hearing Kumatora they didn't know what to tell her.

"Kumatora sweetie, we should let them sleep" She nodded as she left the two boys to drink their tea.

"Kumatora, I'm going to go to the hotsprings again and I thought that you might come with me, you never got to use it yesterday" Ionia told her feeling a bit bad for her.

"Yeah … I guess I can go, I need some time to relax" Ionia began smilling brightly as she could spend some time with Kumatora and she could relax a bit "I think this might be a bad time but … I was going to go to Tazmily to see my dad … and we can't leave our guest all alone with Kin and Lucas … Boney is here but …" Duster never finished as the dog began barking to him "Hmm … I have a idea" Kumatora looked at the ginger and began smilling creepily making him gulp.

* * *

Not too long after she had the boy tied up in a chair, Kumatora tied his feet to the legs of the chair, then his arm to the back on the chair, and finally she tied his chest to the remainings of the chair "… Aren't you overdoing it?" Duster asked her "Nope! Remember how strong he was … we need to make sure he won't escape … Ionia can you set up a barrier around the house just in case?" The Magypsy nodded as she began casting her PSI around her house.

Once they were all done they left as quietly as possible as the two boys had already fallen asleep. The Commander who was growing bored rather fast and couldn't compreend the dog who kept barking and whining towards him also fell asleep.

* * *

The three boys were sleeping profoundly but they all shot their eyes open when they heard a noise in the house, apparently Kumatora broke one of Ionia's plates.

The Magypsy who didn't really care for her plates noticed the three boys and moved towards them "Good morning sweeties, you three slept all afternoon" Ionia explained to them three.

Lucas and Kin began getting up and then they noticed their brother all tied up in a chair "Kumatora!" The both said a bit angry "What? I couldn't leave him to walk as he pleased" She awnsered back and they knew she was right. The twins then began to untie the Commander who could finally get up and stretch.

"You three must be starving, you trew up all you ate yesterday, then you were asleep for the rest of the day, I would cook you up something but I'm no good at cooking, Aeolia was the one good at cooking, and as Duster and Kumatora cooked yesterday … anyone is free to cook something today" Kin who was already feeling much better than the day before got up and went to the kitchen "I'll cook us something" Lucas then grabbed their guest by the arm and pulled him to where the group was "Why don't we eat outside today, it's such a good day today"

The group didn't had any objections towards Lucas other than Kumatora wanting the Commander on a leash "That won't be necessary" The Commander told her but she was already trying to tie him up "Kumatora sweetie, he's our guest, and he's joining us to eat, don't tie him up please"

Kumatora sighed once she heard the Magypsy and she put away the rope, then she, Duster and Ionia went to grab all that they needed, to have a picnic outside. Once they were all done, they all rushed to take their seats seeing as they had they didn't eat much for the past day.

"I can't wait to see what Kin cooked, what about you Claus?" The Commander sighed and kept insisting that he wasn't Claus making Lucas a bit sad, but then Kin came outside and he saw that everyone was already seeted.

* * *

"Oh my, it smells so good!" Ionia said while Kin placed down a plate full of omelettes making Kumatora look at him "Omelettes …" "It's not only made omelettes, I can't bring everything at once …" He told her as he walked back inside.

After going back inside and outside a few times Kin had brough for them, Omelettes, Steaks, Grilled Chicken and Grilled Fish, making everyone look at the food in awe, hopefully it tasted as good as it looked "Ok guys … Dig in!" He said as he grabbed a few omelettes for himself.

"Excuse me for asking but … where did all this found came from?" Ionia asked Kin making him stop taking the omelettes "Well … I do have a dimension I created with PSI where time doesn't flow … I may use it as a fighting arena but it's also my food storage seing as it can't get rotten in there" he explained to the Magypsy making her impressed, the boy had done what it would take the seven Magypies together to do, create a small dimension.

* * *

Upon explaining, everyone began taking the food, Lucas did the same as his younger brother, he went for the omelettes, while everyone else only grabbed one Omelette and took most of the rest of the food Kin had cooked "Claus aren't you going to eat anything?" Lucas asked the boy that sat beside him "I'm not Claus, and I'm not hungry" He told them but the smell of the food made his stomach growl.

"… Ahem … Well … your stomach says otherwise … just take something and eat … it's not a big deal, seeing as I made plenty of food!" The ginger boy finally gave in as he went for a omelette.

The group began eating the food that Kin had done and it was almost as good as the food Duster managed to cook, but when it came to the Omelettes he was way better than Duster, just like Lucas, if they were to compare Lucas' omelettes and Kin's omelettes they would't know who had made the better one.

* * *

The group stopped eating as they all focused on their guest, he was still trying to take on omelette out of the plate and he had attempted eight time already. At the ninth try he finally managed to get one omelette to his plate but was having trouble cut it seeing as he was grabbing his fork as a weapon, and then there was the fact that he only had one hand.

The group exchanged looks between themselves until Kin gently hit the boy in the arm making him look at how he cut his omelette and brought it to his mouth. Seeing how it was done he mimicked and finally cut a small slice of the omelette.

* * *

"Um … is there … any problem?" Lucas asked the boy making him look at him "There's no problem I have just never eaten solid food, this is for the ones that are alive … I'm a lifeless machine" That made everyone flinch, specially Kin who was now chocking on the omelette, but he soon got over it.

"… so … what did the Pigmasks fed you?" The Commander could hear that the boy was concerned for him and he also noticed the curiousity on the others "I never ate anything since I was made, that being three years ago" he explained but when he saw the results he would have rather stayed quiet, they were all looking at him so sad.

"Well, just enjoy the food, Omelettes are you favorite after all, and Kin isn't a bad cook!" Lucas said to the Commander, and the compliment made Kin blush a bit.

Then the Commander realized something, they were probably feeding him omelettes to turn him into a replacement for the boy they called Claus.

Then the Commander had an idea, he needed his strenght back, so if he ate he would recover it and then he could find a moment when they would all be distracted to escape. Knowing it was the only way to return to his master he brought to his mouth the omelette and once he tasted it, his mind shut off as he began eating as much as his body would allow.

* * *

". . . I think we have a problem … if he never ate for three years it means his stomach isn't adjusted to the quantity of food he is eating …" "Just get to the point kid" Kumatora interrupted Kin "What I'm trying to say is, … this is regular eating for us … but for him it's overeating and when someone eats more than what they can hold they end trowing up … and besides he might chocke at the speed he is eating!" Kin explained to them as Lucas tried to talk to the boy but he wouldn't speak back, he was too focused on savoring the wonderful omelettes he was eating.

Seeing that they were getting nowhere Kin stood up and rushed inside, the he came out with a big bucket on his hands "… It never hurt to be prepared!" he stated as he gained a nod from the Magypsy, and from her alone, she would rather have her beautiful fields clean, even if she was to disappear sooner or later.

* * *

The boy had finished his ninth omelette and Kumatora was staring at him in awe he ate so much in so little time. The boy was about to eat his tenth omelette until he could hear his own consciousness, the boy dropped the fork he had on his hand and he looked really sick, as he grabbed his belly.

"… Told you …" Kin handed him the bucket and walked back a bit.

Not to long after that, the Commander began trowing up most of what he just ate as he couldn't held anything back, he had eaten too much.

"I think … that's all …" he said between gasps "Good … I'll just … dispose of this …" Kin grabbed the bucket and turned his head away as he went to somewhere far away from the house to dispose of the content of the bucket.

* * *

When Kin had returned he could hear Lucas shouting and the Commander speak on a tone that seemed to show that he was … annoyed.

"I told you, stop calling me Claus … I'm not him" The Magypsy walked into her house as she didn't want to go in the middle of … family disputes, Duster held back Kumatora as he could feel her getting a bit angry seeing the two fight, the day was being so calm for her, and Boney stood close to Duster.

"What can I do for you to believe in me!" Lucas yelled, now getting angry.

"There's nothing you can do, you think I care about this face? I don't even know if you did something to my face during this entire weak, I am only a robot created to follow Master Porky's or-" He stopped speaking when he saw what seemed to be a golden chain in the boy's neck.

"Where and how did you get that?" Lucas looked at what the boy was talking about and showed him his locket "That is our eight birthday gift, mom gave us three one locket each" Kin explained as he came closer and showed the Comander his own locket.

Lucas handed the Commander his Locket "Please … open it" The Commander obeyed and opened the Locket as the boy told him, and once he did his eyes grew big, he saw the woman from his memory, a man, he saw the twin boys and he saw … a ginger haired boy … that looked exactly like him.

* * *

"Do you believe us now?" The Commander wanted to say no, but there was no logical awnser, they could have made the lockets during the weak that he was asleep but how would it have the woman from his memory, they could have read his memory but they couldn't have made those lockets on such short time and then … he had his own locket, he remembered awakening in the Chimera Labs and was brought to Master Porky, his locket was the first thing that Master Porky removed from him and hid it.

The Commander had no other awnser than yes, but he didn't want to believe them "I … I can't believe you guys" "Claus but ple-" "I am not Claus" The Commander looked at the blond and he was now passing around annoyed as his younger brother tried to calm him down.

"If that was all that you needed from me, I give you my permission to terminate me" Both Lucas and Kin stopped dead on their tracks as they looked at him, they were shocked at what he had said.

"… No … why would we … we can't just terminate you … we won't!" Lucas began walking towards the Commander and he already knew that the boy was going to try and force the name of his lost brother onto him again.

"Listen … if I am at your guys mercy then why don't you force me to be this boy, I don't really have a choice, I can only obey …" Lucas looked at him shocked that he just said that.

"I see that calling you Claus is really making you mad … we're not trying to replace Claus with you … and we can't force you into being him because … nobody can replace Claus … and why would we want to force you to be someone your not, if you realy are our brother than it would be all okay, but of we were wrong and you two only look almost identical than …" Lucas stopped himself there as he felt that if he continued he would end up crying. The Commander on the other hand didn't expect that awnser, it made him confused on what he actually knew about the blond.

"Look … we don't want to hurt you or kill you … and … what do you want us to call you, Masked Man is out of question … as are the names that your Master calls you" The ginger's eyes grew big when he heard the boy say that to him, he believe he had the boy all figured out and could predict his next move but apparently he was wrong.

"I would enjoy for you to stop calling me Claus and call me Commander" Kin and Lucas looked at each other and nodded, followed by a sigh "Well … Commander, as I said before, we won't terminate you … okay?"

* * *

The three began walking into the house once again but were stopped by Ionia "Lucas, Kin, Commander … for as much as I want to be a good host I would enjoy if, the Commander cleanned himself up first then he walked inside" The two understood what Ionia meant and knew what to do.

"Commander, … you need a bath! And we should hurry up, because we woke up really late so it's almost night again" Kin told him, making the boy unsure if he should be offended or not, did he really smelled so awful the Magypsy wouldn't allow him inside.

"We can use the hotsprings!" "Yeah!" The Commander was confused when he saw the two boys so happy for using the hotsprings.

"That might not be such a good idea" The two boys stopped and looked at the Commander, they were about to ask why, but they understood what he meant, as he didn't have his right arm, he could electrocute the water, then he had an idea, he could use the boys to get his arm back, he couldn't use the canon function as he needed PSI for that, but he could move a bit his Mecha arm, and two arms in battle were better than one, if he could be alone with the two and with both of his arms he could probably escape.

"If you hand me back my Mecha arm, I can reattach it and then I'll be water proof again, unfortunately for me to use the canon I need PSI" he explained the two, making Lucas go and ask Kumatora and Duster, while Kin kept the Commander under his sight.

* * *

The Commander looked at Kin and saw him smilling at him, it made the Commander feel … good seeing the boy like that, then the ginger haired boy wanted to know more about Kin seeing that he had great power but concealed it when fighting him in front of Chupichupyoi Temple, The Commander was about to ask the boy to tell him about himself and his older brother "You know, it's really good seeing you like this, you're finally opening up to us … that's progress" the boy told him before he could even manage to speak, when he tried to speak again he heard what seemed to be princess Kumatora shouting.

"I knew she wouldn't agree … follow me please Cla- I mean Commander" The Commander didn't like the fact he almost called him Claus but it was better than actually being called someone he wasn't.

The two approached Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney "So … I guess that Duster and Kumatora are agains't letting the Commander have his arm back" Kumatora imediatly snapped upon hearing the boy "Like hell I'll allow him to have that weapon again!" Kin looked at Duster "I really don't know if we should or not give him the arm back"

"Guys cmon, he needs PSI to use it as a canon and if it makes you feel better we can tie his hands up" Kumatora and Duster looked at each other and Kin already knew what they were going to say "I believe you two forget how powerful I truly am … if he tries to make a run for it, or even attack us I'll stop him" That seemed to calm down Duster but not Kumatora, she wouldn't give him his Mecha arm back.

"I know, why don't we ask Ionia what she thinks!" Kumatora agreed to Lucas and they all went inside except Kin and the Commander "Ionia we need your opinion, for the Commander to take a bath he needs his Mecha arm back, but it's a dangerous weapon and I don't want to return it!" Ionia sighed and looked at the angry girl "Kumatora … you need to learn how to give people a second chance!" Kumatora flinched upon hearing the Magypsy say that "And besides, he said he needs PSI to use the canon so it shouldn't matter!" Lucas told them.

"… Fine we'll give it back to him … but I want him tied up … real good!" Lucas nodded as he ran outside with Duster.

"From the look on your face I'd say he can have the canon back" Lucas nodded to Kin as Duster came back with the metallic arm in his hands, and handed it to Kin "Lucas can you remove his shirt?" "Sure Kin" Lucas did as his brother told him and removed the stripped shirt from the Commander allowing Kin to place the Commander's arm back on place and make it click as it was attached once again.

"Thank you" the Commander said to both Kin and Duster and it seemed to make Duster happy to see that the boy was so polite.

The Commander began moving his arm a bit as if to test it "Without PSI moving my arm is difficult but usable" He said as he placed the shirt back on "Oh wait, I forgot one thing" Lucas ran back inside the house and came out with the Commander's suit, a pair of his own clothing and a rope "We need a change of clothes, specially for you Commander seeing as those need cleaning … oh and one more thing, we need to tie your hands … hope you don't mind" The Commander said nothing as he was thinking on his escape plan while the boy tied his hands up.

* * *

"Don't worry guys, we'll be back" the three boys now walked carefully on the cave system of Oriander Mountain to avoid the creatures that lurked in there and then once they were out they made a run for it to reach the hotsprings.

"Finally … the path seemed alot longer than it usually seems" Kin laughed a bit at what Lucas said while he went behind the Commader and took off the rope that he had.

"Hm?" The Commander looked back and saw that Kin had removed his restrainings "Don't tell Kumatora we're allowing you to use your arms, or else we'll never hear the end of it … and besides we won't wash … certain areas of your body" The Commander couldn't believe this, even the strongest of them all was giving him his trust, it was at that moment that the Commander realised that Kin was as naive as Lucas, he just didn't show it … now all that the Commander needed to do was wait for the right moment to escape.

The three began removing their clothes to go into the hotsrping, Lucas was the first one to remove his clothing and get inside, Kin surprisingly stopped as he looked around, the Commander could see a concerned look on his face but the boy shook his head and continued to remove his clothing.

Once the Commander was done he began heading towards the hotsprings "Be careful you may slip" Lucas warned him and once he did the ginger slipped and fell backwards but then he felt a pair of hands on his back "Commander please hurry up, I'm seeing places that I do not want to see" Kin told him as he got back onto his feet and entered the water followed by Kin.

Once the robitic boy entered the water it felt so wonderful, he had never been taken care of with so much care, even if he wasn't those boys brother they still took very well of him … it made him feel bad for going to stab their trust.

"Ahh, I needed one of these, I haven't relaxed in forever!" the ginger haired boy heard Kin say, and he was right, the hotsprings were very relaxing … and familiar to the boy.

"So … you two use these all the time?" he asked the twins as they were hidden by the fog of the hotspring "Yeah, we do, it helps alot with PSI and it helps us relax!" the blond informed him "I can see that ... these hotsprings feel alot better than what I am used to …" "Can we please not get to details, I would rather not picture anything" Kin interrupted the Commander before he could continue speaking.

The robotic boy and Lucas both focused their attention on where Kin was when he moved kind of rushed "Who's there!" the two boys began approaching Kin and they saw that he was not kidding, the look on his face was really serious "Brother calm down … it was probably another creature, … hopefully not a chimera" Kin nodded as he began relaxing once again.

"What do you think it might have been Commander … as you're here, we might as well hear your opinion?" the two now looked at the Commander as he began thinking of an awnser for the blond boy "I honestly do not know, without being able to use PSI I can not use my robotic functions of my right eye" he awnsered but his voice felt somewhat tired.

"Commander are you okay?" the red haired heard Kin "Yes, it's just I do not speak often, and these past few days have worn out my troat" "You should drink a bit of tea with honey, it should help, once we get back to Ionia's house I'll ask her to make some" he told him as he smiled.

"Thank you but … I am kind of happy for having worn out my troat because … I've been speaking alot with you two and I find you guys … very interesting … even if one of you two has the power to obliterate me anytime now" the boy told them refering to Kin "Hey, we were enemies back then, and I was holding back I didn't want to hurt you … and besides, we like listening to you too"

"Yeah, we find you interesting as well, and I believe that if we weren't enemies we could have been friends!" Lucas added in making the Commander uncomfortable.

"Friendship is not permitted, human things are not permitted, if I have any of the two Master Porky shall destroy them and proceed to punish me" the boy informed them.

"That's … awfull … why do you stay with him if he's that bad to you, why don't you leave him and live your own life?" The Commander flinched at that, he never thought about running away from his Master, he was made to be a robot to obey each and every single order that his Master gave him … even if he didn't liked it or wanted to do it.

"I was made to be loyal, I must obey each and every single order my Master gives me … and besides if I leave the army where would I … the one who caused so much trouble to so many … A freak with a metallic arm and a robotic eye … and a emotionless creature would be … The army is the only place I fit in … that is until I've lost my usefulness" The boy didn't realize but halfway through his words both boys hugged him.

"Your not a freak … you can find a place where you feel wanted … without being with those Pigmasks … if you want you could come to Tazmily … people aren't as nice as they were three years ago but their still nice, they would understand … you could stay with me, Kin, Dad and Boney, he would understand as he his a kind person … and before you say anything, No … we're not trying to replace Claus!" The Commander closed his mouth as he was going to mention exactly what the boy had just denied.

"Do you two … actually see me as an equal … a human being with thoughts and emotions …" the Commander asked them and didn't realize that he sounded quite sad "Is that even a question? Of Course we think of you like that! If you were just a robot, you would barely speak, you eat, you have thoughts, and emotions … you have expressed them … so yes … we see you as a human being … even if you have a metallic arm and robot eye" Lucas once again smiled at the boy making him feel better.

"Could we leave now … I am feeling unwell" The Commander asked them as he was going to try to escape them now, but he felt something in the area of where his heart should be … it seemed as if he was being stabbed just for thinking about leaving the two "Sure, I'm done, what about you Lucas?"

Lucas was already leaving the hotsprings when Kin asked him "Too slow brother!" The blond began giggling a bit when he saw the surprised look on Kin's face, he was so focused that he didn't saw Lucas move.

* * *

Lucas had already put his shorts back on and his shoes, Kin had only placed his shorts back on and the Commander, as Lucas, was already dressed as Lucas began to tie his hands again but carelessly.

The Commander seeing that this was his chance, released one of his hands from the ropes without Lucas seeing and then punched him in the face with his left hand making him scream in pain "Hey What's going o-" Kin stopped talking when both boys looked at him, he had a wound on his belly as if he were shot, the he was hit on the head and fell down and behind him there was a Pigmask Colonel.

Lucas seeing his younger brother injured tried to reach him but the Colonel shot him as well, giving him the same injury as his brother and kicked him in the belly and then on the face, the Commander on the other hand didn't realize but he was crying when he saw what was happening and wasn't helping.

"Sir, are you okay?" The ginger nodded as the Colonel grabbed him and began running away from where the boys were at.

"Ugh … that … Pigmask … how dares he!" That was the first time Lucas had ever seen Kin express such anger and pain, then he saw a hate filled look on his eyes, but Kin stopped when he saw Lucas's condition.

The boy got back on his feet and hurried to Lucas "Lucas! Are you okay?! Lifeu-" Lucas placed his hand on the boy's mouth "S-Stop … get … him … back … I'll … be fine" Kin nodded to his older brother and began running at incredible speed for someone who had just been shot.

Lucas, the Commander and the Colonel didn't know but, Kin's body was used to pain so he could maximize his effectiveness even if injured, not too long after running he could already see the red haired boy and the Colonel who shot him and Lucas.

* * *

"Quick, we must go now Commander" The Colonel warned him as the red haired boy was moving slower, he didn't know why but … he felt like he had done the biggest mistake on his entire life "Commander please we mus-" The Colonel never finished as he squealed loudly in pain, he had 4 ice shards stabbed on his chest.

The Colonel looked back and now squealed in fear, he saw the silver haired boy he shot, walking towards him, and the look on his eye told him that he wasn't happy at all, even the Commander backed away once he saw the look on the boy's face, he never thought it was possible for him to have such a look.

The Colonel tried to crawl away but Kin grabbed his face and began squeazing his hand as he could hear the Colonel beg for mercy, the boy was ready to kill the one who had hurt Lucas but … he remembered he didn't enjoy hurting others to the point of death so he gave him mercy, he didn't kill the Colonel but he trew him down the cliff making him roll down the mountain.

After he did that there was an awful and weird silence.

* * *

"We trusted you … and you stabbed our trust …" The red haired boy belived he was speaking about the Colonel "I … did not know there was a Colonel around I-" He stopped when he saw the hurt look on the boy's face "You know exactly what I mean … I saw you punch Lucas … PK Thunder Chain!" He said creating a strong and sturdy chain that came from his fingers.

The Commander was surprised he never saw that kind of PSI before, only once during his battle with the boy in front of the Temple. Kin used his PSI and made the chain tie itself around the Commander allowing him to only use his legs, then the two rushed back to the hotsprings where they saw a blond boy unconcious "Lucas! No!" Kin ran to him and began checking his pulse, thankfully for them the boy was still alive.

"Lifeup Beta!" The broy tried to cast his lifeup but seeing his brother on such a state made his Lifeup raise to next level Gamma, healing the boy's wounds entirely, he then grabbed his body as he rushed with the Commader back to Ionia's house.

Once they reached the house he undid his chain "Go up … if you try anything I promisse I will use PK Love Gamma on you!" Kin thretened the boy making him surprised, Kin had forgotten that he never told the Commander that he had PK Love.

* * *

Once the the Commader opened the door for them, Duster who was drinking some team dropped the cup on the floor breaking it as he had a shocked look on his face "Kin what happened to Lucas!" Duster ran at him and took the blond out of his hands as he brought him to Ionia's bed to let him rest.

"Did he do that to Lucas? I'm gonna kill you!" Kumatora ran at the red haired so furious that he didn't doubted that the princess would actually kill him but Kin stood on her way "Kumatora he did nothing … we were ambushed by a Pigmask Colonel who tried to take Claus back … he's trustworthy, now come on Claus you can stay with me until we all head to bed, you did try to fight the Colonel to save us" He told him as he fake smiled at the Commander.

The Commander then felt awful, because he betrayed them all, and because he still took him in and was pretending as that never happened, he didn't even bother to try to deny the name Claus as he knew the boy was angry and was calling him Claus on purpose.

"Ugh … where am I?" they all heard the blond say as he began waking up "Lucas!" the blond jumped as heard Kumatora yell and then hug him tightly "Lucas, tell me what happened out there!" Lucas looked a bit confused but then realized he didn't dream the events that had occurred as he was in pain, he then saw the Commander with the guiltiest expression he had ever seen.

"When we were leaving the hotsprings a Pigmask wearing white ambushed us and tried to take the Commander away" he explained making Kumatora stop her threats towards the red haired boy.

"Well, as the Commander is feeling better he doesn't need to sleep on Ionia's bed anymore, she needs it back, she must be tired of sleeping on that chair, he can sleep with me on my sleeping bag" Lucas told them "Oh sweetie, you can let our guest sleep there more if he wants" The Magypsy informed Lucas "Trust me Ionia, he is good!" Kin smiled at her as she sighed and nodded.

Once that was taken care of they all went to bed, except Kin who didn't really have anywhere to sleep so he slept while he was standing up and leaning in to a wall.

* * *

The Commander wanted to sleep but he was having trouble sleeping, after his betray, they were still trusting him, where they that naive … No … there must be some other reason as of why they trust him.

"I can see that you're having trouble sleeping" a voice said as the boy stood up as careful as possible to not wake the blond next to him, and he saw the Magypsy on her kitchen.

He began walking towards her but stopped near Kin and looked at him as if he were to wake up and stop him from keep moving … well the Commander thought right, when he passed by him he did open his eyes but didn't attack him, he just stood there and smiled at him.

"If you're having trouble sleeping you can have some tea, I'm making some to help me sleep so you can join me if you want" The red haired boy took the Magypsy's offer and sat near her "That sounds really nice" he responded.

* * *

The Magypsy took the water she was boiling and placed it on two cups as she handed one to the boy and kept one for herself "Give the tea a few minutes then it will be ready"

"You know … those boys, Lucas and Kin they aren't good liars" This made Kin flinch a bit and almost fell down, but he caught himself and joined the two

"How did you realize I was lying, I have a perfect facade" The Magypsy gave the two a small smile "Lucas can't lie that well, it's rather obvious, but you almost fooled me if not for your eyes … your eyes told everything … you try to hide your true nature trying to look like someone you're not when in reality … your not so cold as you try to look" Kin was astonished, the Magypsy saw through him like it was nothing.

"I believed you and Lucas sounded really convincing" The Commander began thinking on how the Magypsy realized it so well and then it hit him, Lucas was inocent and naive, Kin was also naive but there was something else to the boy that the Commander never knew what it was until he heard the Magypsy, the boy hid his true nature to be someone he wasn't to protect the ones he loved.

"You know Lucas and Kin had no other choice but to lie" The Commander was now confused at the Magypsy's words "Why is that?"

"Well, I know both Kin and Lucas lied but ... told the truth, there's something they held back … something about you … probably you attacked them to escape with the Colonel … and if their friends knew that you hurt them then they would … well I have some ideas but I'd rather stay quiet … but if they told the truth then the result might have hurt them more than you can think … you do know that you're really important for the two" She explained to the boy on a soft voice.

"And why am I so important … just because I look like their brother I'm not him … why can't those two just realize that and end this …" The Commander began looking at the ground and never realized that those words hurt him really bad.

"Because … Claus meant more to them than just being a family member, he isn't only their oldest brother ... they are triplets and losing him was like losing a part of themselfs ... they'll never give up hope and seeing as you look identical, even if you aren't his brother they will hold on, hoping that you're him … but if you aren't they will still care about you … those two can see the good on each and every single person they meet but Kin as lost all hope on the Pigmasks … he sees them as unsavable … the poor boy holds such a huge grudge agains't them but … if he would at least find his brother he would change … those two will do anything to save someone, even if they don't want to be" The Magypsy wanted to continue but she stopped as Kin began speaking.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see how accurate you are Ionia but let me specify this . . . The Commander is Claus … Me and Lucas are sure of it … I even have proof to back it up" The boy then turned his head to the Commander and showed him the picture inside his locket.

"This boy over here is you, you're our older brother, this woman is our mother, on our eight birthday she was killed by a Mecha Drago so you went to our house to grab our father's knife that was made from the bone of a Drago as you knew only a Drago could hurt another one … I knew what was going to happen due to my power to gaze into the future … but I couldn't beat fate … in the end I only managed to save Lucas and myself … I wanted to save Mom and you … but I failed … later I then found you working for the Pigmasks … that's when you gave me my scar … and then when I was reunited with Lucas we went to the Chimera Labs and I found out my power could also let me gaze into the past and … I saw them … doing … turning you … into what you are now …" He explained to the boy.

"… If you have the power to see the future then tell me what will I do next" The ginger challenged him as he wanted to see if he spoke the truth "My power doesn't work like that … I can't gaze into the future by will … but I do know what will happen tomorrow afternoon … you'll wake up very sick" He told him making him flinch a bit.

* * *

The boy then looked again at the Kin "I only wish you and Lucas would stop … you're only getting everyone into trouble" then he heard a sound from the boy that seemed a gasp.

"Everyone? Is your Master keeping people hostage that you care … or do you care about us?" He looked down as he was growing nervous "I care about you … I care about Lucas … I don't want anything bad to happen to you two … Master Porky … he will kill you if you continue …"

He then felt the boy's hand being placed on his shoulder "I won't allow him to hurt my big brother … or you … if I have to … I'll die … but I'll bring him with me … I've accepted this fate long ago … I would like to live and stay with my family … but in war sacrifices must be made" he told them as tears left his eyes but he was smilling, this made the Commander grow confused but he was impressed at what the boy just told him.

"Well isn't this so sweet, the Commander here awoke not too many days ago and you and Lucas are already making a bond with him … just don't speak about death … you will all survive … that is if Lucas manages to pull the next two Needles or else we are all doomed" Kin looked away and the Commander looked at the Magypsy who no longer had her smile.

"What do you mean with that?" Both Kin and Ionia looked at the boy, how could he not know "Let me explain … Ahem … Long ago, a great power known as the Dark Dragon was locked away deep inside the Nowhere Islands … the Dragon was kept asleep by the Seven Needles, each guarded by their protecting Magypsy … once a Needle is pulled then the Magypsy that guarded the Needle shall vanish, and the one who pulled a Needle, this said person passes on to the Dragon their heart … when Lucas pulls a Needle he passes on the wish to save this world … but … when you pull a Needle … you pass on nothing … and that will make the Dragon destroy our entire world … How did you knew about the Needles but not their legend?" Ionia asked the boy who was now terrified, he only followed his Master's orders, he said it was for the greater good but … he intended to destroy the world … and he allowed his Master to get so close to destroy it entirely.

"I … I was never informed of this … All I knew was from Master Porky, he said that this was from the greater good … he lied to me …" Kin approached the boy who looked like he was breaking down and assured him everything would be fine.

"Sweetie don't worry, you pulled three Needles, Lucas pulled two, if he pulls the last two than this world will be saved … and we all understand that you were being controlled … Um, Kumatora … well ... she is a bit mad that you pulled the Needles that caused certain Magypsies to vanish but deep down she knows … she's not mad at you, but rather at your Master"

"When I get my hands on him … I'm gonna end this nightmare" Kin said threateningly as he began drinking the cup of tea that Ionia had gave him. Seeing him drink it made the Commander know that the tea was ready and began drinking it, while the Magypsy added some milk and sugar to her tea.

* * *

"Ionia, the tea you make is always good, I'm already feeling sleepy!" The Magypsy giggled at the coment Kin gave her as sleep began to hit them all. The ginger excused himself as he got up and began heading to the sleeping bag that he and Lucas were sharing "Oh, just one more thing" He stopped as he heard the Magypsy.

"When you first came here I found your PSI to all locked inside your head, you wouldn't allow it flow … then I checked your helmet and it hurt me and Kin once we tried it on … it didn't hurt Duster … that helmet is made to contain your PSI and … well Kin has a theory that you should listen" The boy focused his gaze on Kin as he felt himself getting sleepy, but he forced himself to be awake.

"PSI … a great power it is, that power sleeps on some certain people, as you … me … Lucas … PSI flows on the entire body and … well I believe that when they … changed you from a human to … Half human … they tried to lock your memories but the flow of PSI wouldn't allow that so they had to lock your PSI in your head in a way that allowed you to it but at the same time wouldn't release your memories … Once the effect of the tea you drank runs off PSI will flow on your body again … and if I'm right … when your memories begin flowing with your PSI it will hurt your PSI and … hurt you as well … my vision told me that tomorrow you would be sick … I believe that the tea will run out ... and we won't give you more … just to test this out … If I'm right you'll get all your memories that you have forgotten … if I'm wrong then your PSI will just grow stronger … It's a win win … but it's better if you knew …" Kin turned his head back to the table as he went to finish his tea while the Commander got into the sleeping bag and fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

"… Finally he's asleep" Ionia looked at him confused as he looked at her very serious "Ionia … my vision told me more about tomorrow … 13 Colones, 20 Majors, 32 Captains, 16 Soldier, and the first Commander of the Pigmasks will all come to this house tomorrow afternoon … I want you to prepare a barrier that allows me and only me to leave when the attack begins … my vision showed me two outcomes … if everyone goes out we win but will have injured people … If I go alone I won't be injured, I will take a little more of time to take them all out and I will get a little bit more tired but … it's better than to have them hurt" Ionia looked at the boy with a sad look "You shouldn't let everything fall on to you … but this time I'll let it slide … the barrier will be ready in time … you should go and sleep now … if you're prediction is right then you'll need all your strenght" Kin nodded as he thanked the Magypsy and asked her to keep what had been said between the two as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'll try my best so that it won't happen again … Now, moving on ... what do you guys think that will happen next chapter (Even if I just said there will be a battle …) regarding the Commander … Find out on the next chapter of TTOTB ... Oh and by the way, I'm already working on the next chapter, can't say I can get it done today, but soon, Bye guys, see you all next update.


	19. Chapter 18: Troubling Days!

**Author Notes:** Hey guys … first of all sorry for the long wait, this chapter took a long to be uploaded not because it took me long to write but … due to personal issues, not long after I posted the last chapter two important people for me died, my uncle and one of my best friends, after that I stopped working on this story for a while and due to the fact I had missed school for a few days I had allot to do, I wanted to get the story finished and posted in February but I had too much work to do and too many test in the the upcoming weeks.

But on those months that there was no new chapter I worked bit by bit on this one, and I have finally finished editing it

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 18:**_ _Troubling days!_

* * *

The Commander woke up feeling really bad, as Kin had told him the previous night, he said he would wake up in the afternoon and feeling terrible and that was the case, his body was hurting everywhere and in everyway possible, he could even feel pain on his mecanical arm because his PSI would flow there making him feel pain there when normally he couldn't, but the pain he could endure, what the Commander couldn't endure was the cold and he was under four blankets already.

"Ah, you're awake, it seems that you're ill Commader" The shaking boy looked at who at talked to him but he could only see a blurry person.

"It seems? … I think it's rather obvious …" Lucas heard the boy complain has he placed his hand on the boy's head as he patted him in trying to calm him down. Once the Commander felt the boy touch his head he felt himself drawing near the heat the boy was leaving, he felt so cold that any kind of heat source would be appreciated.

The Commander the remembered what Kin had told him, he remembered how he foresaw this and now wanted to ask the boy more of his power of gazing into the future, but when he saw the boy he saw him leaning agains't the wall, eyes closed as if he was waiting.

Lucas seeing that the red haired was looking at Kin was about to get up and get his younger brother but the moment his hand left the boy, he felt himself being pulled back by the boy as he hugged him not wanting the boy to leave him in the cold.

* * *

"… Ionia … It's time …" The Magypsy nodded as she began powering up the barrier that was around her house "Time? Time for what? Ionia why are you using PSI?" Kumatora asked her and her awnser came in the form of the sound that looked like the one of a big explosion "What the Hell!" Kumatora began running to the door but before her hand could touch it she slammed into the barrier Ionia had set up, Kin on the other hand walked by her and walked outside, making Lucas, Duster, Kumatora and even the Commander who asked Lucas to help him up while having the covers on, all go to the windows to see what was happening, and once they looked outside they saw many Pigmasks and two Pork Tanks, then they could all hear the jazz like music that only one … person … could make … It was Fassad.

"'My, My … who is this boy that stands in our way, move aside boy or else you shall force me to attack' is what Fassad says" The interpreter told the boy as he looked to Fassad, then the interpreter and then the army behind him, finally he chuckled.

"So … you Pigmasks bring this little to fight us … I'm disappointed … I'm assuming that you're Fassad, the first Commander of the Pigmasks … I heard alot about you …" Kin told him not showing emotion.

"'Oh so, my reputation has reached you … I feel honored for a boy like you knowing who I am …. Nwehehehehe" Is what Fassad says" Kin heard the interpreter once again.

"Eh … I think you misunderstood me … You're a joke!" He said making Fassad obviously angry "Just look at you … you're weak at trying to hide the fact you're a PSI user … you can't speak … you're a flying fatty chimera … you underestimate your enemies … your subordinates are incompetent and weak … and you're not even a decent challenge unlike The Commander" He told him making Fassad grow red in anger.

"'HOW DARE YOU, I SHALL CRUSH YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU-'" The interpreter never finished as Kin teleported right in front of Fassad and punched him in the belly so hard that it seemed like his arm would open a hole on Fassad's stomach but it only send him flying at full speed towards the rocky walls of Oriander Mountain leaving him unconsciuos as rocks fell on top of his body.

The sudden action of the boy made all the Pigmasks squeal in fear, their Commander was defeated in one hit that he could not foresee, and it made everyone that was inside Ionia's house gasp as that was the first time they were seeing Kin use more than his normal power against a enemy "You all see … your big and mighty Commander fell to one of my punches … Fassad is definitely the strongest of each and everyone of you … I allow you all to run now … but if you think you have a chance … then do know you're mistaken but I'll fight you if you still want it" The Colonels began discussing between themselves, then one of the Colonels that seemed to be the highest in rank from the Colonels walked forward.

"Prepare the Pork Tanks, Fire at full power against the boy … Soldier Pigmasks, go to Commander Fassad and rescue him from where he is now, tend to his every wounds" The Pigmasks got on their regular position as they squealed and began rushing. The Colonel then turned around and froze once he saw the look on the boy's face … it was the look of someone who had no mercy, nothing more to lose, he had a look that said that he could do anything he wanted even if he was on his limit, then he realized who the boy was, he realized where he had seen that kind of look before "N-No this … can't be … The Pigmask Terror from two years ago is still alive!" he shouted making all the Pigmasks back away in terror, they all knew of the killer chield that murdered so many of their companions but they all believed he died.

"Hm … Pigmask Terror? That's the title you gave me … I feel honored for having a title… but I think most of you won't be able to tell the tale once I'm done with you" Once he said that both Pork Tanks fired at him at the same time multiple times to kill the boy. Each and everytime they fired they hit Kin making a dark cloud of smoke rise, making everyone think the boy was dead, even Lucas and the Commander, Lucas was crying as he tried to break down the barrier to go outside and help his little brother, and the Commande who was watching with them, was strugling to stand was also crying but he didn't realized it.

"W-W-We did it! The Pigmask Terror is dead at last!" They all began cheering as they believed that Kin was dead … what a big mistake.

They all began shacking once they heard clapping "Congratulations … you accomplished nothing but waste amo" The smoke cleared out and they saw around the boy a circle, inside the circle it was clear and outside it was all dark due to the shots, he blocked their attacks with a simple shield.

"Let me relief you guys from the weight you all carry" Kin raised his hand and then he brought it down making two powerful thunder bolts, very similar to the ones that the Commander could make, destroying both Pork Tanks. This made everyone squeal in fear, the boy was smiling ominously, making each and every single Pigmask back away.

"Oh … what's this … fear? … Eh … Let's turn this into a game … shall we … I'm gonna give you all 10 minutes to get the hell out of Oriander Mountain … after that I'll know if there are still any of you left in here … So take this chance to run as you won't have another one … and to show that I'm serious … here's what I'll do if you don't obey" The Colonel that gave them all order began floating in the air as the boy use PSI Magnet to do so, then he shot at him Ice shards making him squeal in pain and then he let him fall to the floor, wounded but not dead "You can still save him if you hurry up and follow my orders … what's worse … a punishment from your leader … or death by me?" The Pigmasks didn't need another chance, they grabbed the wounded and ran away as fast as they could as they feared for their lifes.

* * *

A few minutes later Kin felt them all going into their Porkships and fly away to their base. Seeing that the place was safe he turned around and began walking back into Ionia's house who no longer had a barrier around it.

"It's incredible what acting can pull … I was expecting them to actually attack m-" Kin never finished as he was tackled to the floor by Lucas who was still crying "Never … do that again! You made me worry … so much!" Kin began standing up with Lucas and then hugged the boy

"Hey kid, how did you managed to pull that off?" Kin who still stuck on Lucas's embrace looked at Kumatora with a confused look "Um … I expected that question from Lucas, Duster or even Boney … Kumatora all I did was use Shield alpha over and over again" he simply told her surprising her, Kin wasn't trained in PSI like she was and yet he could cast PSI at amazing speed.

"Beside, there's no need to worry … I can deal with that little number of Pigmasks … Oh … what's this … you're crying?" Lucas looked at him but noticed he meant the Commander who now began to wipe away the tears.

"… I see that … you're condintion is affecting you quite badly" The Commander looked at Kin who was now standing in front of him as he placed one hand on his forehead, and it made the Commander feel good as he felt the warmth that came from the boy … he was so cold that he didn't care, he hugged the boy to keep him there.

"… Um … Commander …" The ginger looked at him with a face that made both Kin and Lucas' heart crack … he looked so hurt and pained "Please … stay with me … I'm so cold … don't leave me … on the cold …" He begged the boy.

Kumatora who was watching the entire thing couldn't believe her eyes … the boy who should be a threat to them now that he had his PSI back, was less of a threat than before.

"… Lucas could you make something warm for the Commander to eat … and some tea please … he needs some food and the tea will help him stay warm" Lucas nodded and went to the kitchen to take care of everything.

"Are you still cold?" the Commander could hear the surprise in Kin's voice as he nodded to him "Hmm … let me use my PK Fire to warm myselt up … as you're so close it should warm you up as well … don't worry it won't hurt" The boy smiled at the Commander and for some reason he felt himself relaxing at the sight as he gave him his entire trust.

Kin didn't lie, the ginger already felt the heat getting stronger and stronger making him relax even further as he didn't felt so cold.

"Ah, … so much … better" Kin gave out a sigh of relief as he was happy that he was being able to help the boy. Kin was about to ask him how he was feeling but found the boy fast asleep, and he had a expression that made Kin smile so brightly, he only saw that expression when Claus was with them, when they got the Commander he never made such a happy and relaxed face when he slept but now he did, it made Kin know that they were getting closer to get his memories back.

Kin lifted up the boy and brought him with him, then he sat on a chair near the group as he kept the Commander close to him to keep him warm.

"… I think we should get rid of him" the twins flinched when they heard Kumatora "No … what makes you say that … we're not getting rid of him" Kin told her as he pulled the boy even closer to him .

"Listen to me … this may be all a facade … he has his PSI back and when we last expect he will attack us … I'm not taking that chance" Kumatora's hands began sparking as she prepared PK Thunder and approached Kin, but before she reached him, Kin lifted himself up and turned around using his body as a shield for the boy and Lucas who was preparing something for the Commander to eat went to the three and got in front of Kumatora not allowing her to pass.

Kumatora only wanted the best for them but seeing the two boys, trusting the red haired so much with their own lives made her a bit angry "… Why can't you two realize … He's not your brother … not anymore … just let me fini-" She stoppd as she felt her heart drop when she saw Lucas's face, he had tears on his eyes but he wasn't moving away, as the older brother of Kin and the younger brother of Claus, he wouldn't let her, anyone, friend or foe, to hurt the boy.

"Kumatora … I lost my memories once but you all didn't gave up … It's the same here … give the poor boy a chance" Kumatora looked at Duster in disbelief, she didn't meant to look like she didn't care for the boy, but she was really worried for them … but then she finally gave in and lowered her hands making the sparks vanish.

"Kumatora sweetie, would you mind coming outside with me for a while, I wish to talk to you" Ionia began walking outside and Kumatora followed her knowing what she was going to say, she was going to tell her to be calm and take it easy with the boys.

"Is it … safe …?" Kin who was still hugging the boy as if holding to life itself asked "Yes Kin … I'm gonna go back to make his food" Kin turned around once again seeing his brother heading back to the kitchen while Duster sat near him.

"You're really sure he's Claus" he asked in a whisper to not disturb Lucas making Kin nod to him "How do you know it's him?" he asked him once again in a whisper.

"My PSI can sometimes let me gaze into the future or the past … I've seen what they did to him … he's Claus … I'm sure of it … I'm not finding a replacement … he IS Claus … and PSI isn't only … well … let's say a tool … from my many experiences with PSI I realized that PSI is actually alive … there's no way I'm wrong, the energy he sends is the same as the one Claus did when … when …" He trailed off as he lost himself to his memories.

Duster, seeing the boy getting sad tried to think of something else to talk as he didn't want Kin or even Lucas to worry more than what they already had.

"So … what do you two want to eat for dinner … maybe some omelettes?" Lucas didn't look at him as he was focused making the food "No thank you, I'll skip dinner tonight" "Same here" The twins awnsered him making Duster worry for their health, but he assumed the two wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Later Lucas had finished making some soup for the Commander, seeing as he needed to eat something and Lucas remembered that whenever they were sick their mother would make them soup to help them get better.

"Brother can you wake up the Commander?" He asked Kin as he took a bowl and began filling it with soup, but Kin never awnsered "Brother?" he asked once again as he was still filling up the bowl "Lucas … Kin fell asleep … do you want me to wake him up?" the blond took the bowl and placed it on the table as he nodded to Duster making him wake up Kin.

"Wait, what, who?" He asked out of the blue as he woke up "Um … don't mind that … I think I fell asleep" the sliver haired boy began blushing as he was a little bit embarrassed, and he grew even more embarrassed when Duster and Lucas began laughing a bit.

"H-Hey that's n-not funny" he grew even redder when he said that "I'm sorry Kin, but it's just … since you returned you never actually relaxed well enough to fall asleep … It's good to see that you're no longer so tense … now can you wake up the Commander?" Kin nodded and began trying to awake the sleeping boy but not too harshly until he began coming outo f his peaceful sleep back to the painful and cold reality "Hm … Why did you woke me up … It's so cold"

"I'm sorry Commander but I made you some soup and you're not going back to sleep until you eat some, if you want to get better you need some food in you … preferably soup … and it will also warm you if you're cold" Once he said that the Commander had no objections, if it would make him warmer he would do it … and if it would help him get better he would do it.

Seeing that the boy was weak, Lucas fed him the soup while Kin did his best to warm him up once again with his inner PK Fire. After what seemed like forever to Duster the Commander had finally finished his soup making Kin lift him up and place him on Lucas' sleeping bag and he helped him fall asleep, once he did that, he got a few blankets and covered the boy, then he went to help Lucas and Duster clean the kitchen.

Once it was about to become night Ionia and Kumatora returned to the house, there they found Duster making dinner and the twins doing the obvious, they were taking care of their look alike who was twitching non stopping in the sleeping bad.

"Kin what's wrong with him, you're using your PK Fire but he just seems colder" Kin never looked at Lucas as he was doing his best to keep the boy warm "It's not that he's cold but rather the pain Lucas … also what he feels is not real cold but his mind tells him he's freezing" hearing the two boys concerned for their guest Ionia walked to them as they did not realize they were back.

"It seems like his PSI is almost all in place" they heard the Magypsy say in a soft voice "Ionia you're back! Please help us" The Magypsy looked at Lucas and told the boy there was nothing she could do, the Commander could only endure what he was feeling making the two boys look like they were losing hope.

"… Well … you could take him to the hotsprings … it should help keep him warm and soothe his pain a little …" she looked at the boys and saw a sparkle of hope in their eyes, they finally knew something that they could do to help him, but it was already late, but they also noticed that she was acting a bit odd when it came to the commander's condition.

"Hey kid!" Kin knew exactly that Kumatora was talking to him "How did you know we were going to be attacked?" Kumatora was really suspicious of Kin now, there was no way he could know "My PSI allows me to look into the future but I can't controll when or what I see … some times I can controll when but it takes alot of effort … and lately I've been having fewer and fewer predictions … I feel like I may be losing this power … or maybe I just need to practice" The boy explained making Kumatora less suspicious.

"… Give me proof!" Kin stopped using his PK Fire on the Commander and began focusing on seeing the future "… Well …?" Kin who still had his eyes closed finally opened them "… That's odd … I can't see past tomorrow morning … it's the first time this happens … and to awnser your question … Duster's about to ask you if you want grilled chicken or pork chops" He told her the last part in a whisper "That's ridi-" "Hey Kumatora, I'm making dinner, what do you want to eat, grilled chicken or pork chops?" Kumatora looked at Kin with her eyes wide, she thought the boy was joking but Duster could never have heard him say that "Umm … pork chops"

Seeing that she wasn't interrogating him any further he went back to warming up the Commander, and it was wearing off Kin, even he had his limits of using PSI.

Later into the night they all ate excepto the twins and their guest who was fazt asleep making a bit of comotion rise from both Kumatora and Ionia who kept telling the boys they needed to eat, but the two politely refused.

* * *

Once they had all finished eating they all went to bed, Lucas took a bit longer to go to bed seeing as he needed a new place to sleep due to the twitching boy in his sleeping bag. He would never be able to sleep there, so Kin who had teleported to Tazmily in the morning using Chronos' clothes managed to buy one sleeping bag and was now handing him to Lucas.

Lucas was about to fall asleep until he heard a noise coming from where the Commander was, he carefully looked to where he was and saw the boy, he looked awful, he looked broken, but even feeling so bad he managed to stand up and began walking as carefully as he could to the front door of the house.

Lucas expected Kin to wake up and stop the boy but he was tired and surprisingly he wasn't making any noise to make Kin notice. The boy opened the door and closed it as quietly as possible, Lucas seeing this began to worry as he believed the boy was trying to escape, but as he didn't want to worry anyone he gave the boy a few seconds before he got up and rushed to the door.

The sudden action from Lucas was louder than the one from the Commander making Kin wake up and wonder why Lucas was leaving, then he noticed there wasn't one sleeping bag with a missing person, but two, Lucas's sleeping bad … and the Commander's sleeping bag.

Seeing that Kin rushed outside as well as he saw Lucas looking around in concern "Lucas … where did he go?" The blond couldn't awnser him as he didn't knew but somehow he felt like Kin realzied what he was thinking and began searching as well.

The twins began to lose hope but that stopped once they heard a noise that sounded alot like a groan.

* * *

The two went to check it out so they approached the rope ladder near them and once they looked down they saw the Commander lying on the floor without the strength to get back up.

"Claus!" The two yelled as they rushed down and hurried to the fallen boy "Oh no … what's wrong … can we help on anything? … Lucas heal him you're better at healing then me … he looks in so much pain …" the boy did as told and began casting Lifeup on the boy but it showed no effect, he then tried Healing but it did the same as Lifeup, it didn't do anything to him.

"… I need to go back … I need … a new helmet … I need it … It hurts … It's so cold … It's … too much …" The Commander complained "Ugh … we need to do something for the pain … but we can't just wake them up … and going out at night isn't safe … there might be some more Pigmasks …" Lucas said as he felt all his hopes crashing.

"Well … not entirely … I can't feel any Pigmasks around, only the regular mountain creatures … and I can Teleport us anywhere … just tell me where to go" Lucas grabbed the boy and lifted him on his arms "Ionia said that the Hotsprings can help, so please teleport us there" Kin nodded as he used his PSI teleporting the two to the hotsprings.

* * *

Lucas began undressing the Commander except for his underwear, that was for him to remove, seeing as they where there, the boy decided to use the hotsprings as well so he removed his clothing, then he helped the Commander, now completely undressed, into the hotsprings as he tried his best not to see anything he didn't, Kin did the same but he brought one of his sword with him just in case.

"Kin is that really necessary" Lucas told him as he pointed at the sword.

"Better safe than sorry! … Now how is he doing?" Lucas looked at the boy next to him and he was calming down as he left the warm hotsprings. The hotsprings helped him feel less cold but the pain was still there.

"This … isn't … healing me … it's soothing my pain … and the cold as well … if anything it's helpful, but … It's not what I need …" The boy managed to tell them making both smile for a bit, but then Kin turned really serious as he looked behind himself.

"Kin … are we safe?" The Commander looked at the blond and then at the silver haired boy as he was in a fighting stance "I … really don't know … I felt something evil … not a Pigmask … not Fassad … whatever it was … it's gone … but we should go back just in case" The two nodded as they began leaving the hotsprings, Kin was the first to leave and get dressed, the he turned around giving Lucas some privacy to get dressed, the Commander on other hand didn't see the need for privacy and left the springs when the two boys were still staring, making them wide eyed and turn bright red, they then turned around quickly "C-C-Commander p-p-please … we have n-no need to s-s-see your p-p-privates" he heard the blond say obviously embarrassed and then proceeded to put his clothes on, but mid way from getting dressed he fell down to floor due to the cold.

The Commander had only dressed the upper half of his body, not the lower half, forcing Kin and Lucas to look back and help the boy dress the part of his body the two didn't want to see.

Kin, seeing that the Commander was now fully dressed Teleported the group back to Ionia's house, then they placed the Commander on his sleeping bag and they all went to sleep but this time Kin was a bit more careful to see if the red haired boy would try to leave again or not.

* * *

The sun was shining as the group was once again active, Duster had finished breakfast, Ionia was applying her makeup, Boney was eating a doggy biscuit that Lucas gave him, Lucas was waiting for the Commander to wake up to see how he was seeing that he didn't stop twitching in bed and Kin was about to leave to get some herbs for Ionia, as they were planning on staying for more days.

"Ok guys I'll be back before you notice m-" He was interrupted by the sound of a big explosion catching them all off guard, but there was no real damage only a green smoke, when it calmed down Kin was unharmed, and he saw who shot him, Fassad was back, with two Pork Tanks and this time 30 Colonels and … one big metallic box as if it was used to contain something dangerous and powerful.

"You guys again … this time I wont have mercy PK Thunder Gamma!" He pointed his hand at Fassad but nothing happened, then he began playing a tune "'Nwheheheheh, How do you like our anti PSI gas … We rushed it to use it against you … you won't be able to use PSI agains't us now Nweheheh!' that is what Fassad is saying on a very annoyed tone" The interpreter told Kin, making him break out of his facade and show fear, but he quickly hid it.

"Don't worry Kin, we got your back!" Kumatora told him as she, Lucas, Duster and Boney came out to help him "Guys … Thank you all so much … Please take care of Fassad, I'll take care of the Colonels and the Pork Tanks … just because I can't use PSI doesn't mean I'm worthless" he said as he grabbed his sword and rushed at the Colonels, while his friends fought off Fassad.

While Kin kept attacking the Pigmasks with his Sword Skills, his friends were focusing on defeating their Commander, Lucas wanted to prepare their defenses against Fassad, while Duster lowered them, and then Kumatora and Boney attacked him with their strongest attacks, this kept on going until Lucas and Kumatora, felt a PSI wave coming from Fassad.

He began going higher into the Sky and casted a powerful PSI attack that only Kumatora had heard about, he was using the legendary PSI, PK Starstorm hitting the four leaving them almost unconscious, but when he saw that they were still alive he casted another PK Starstorm.

The four believed it was their end, they didn't expect such an attack so soon, Kin couldn't help them as he was busy with the two Tanks and the Colonels, and Lucas wouldn't be able to use Lifeup Omega in time, they were about to lose hope until they heard footsteps behind them.

* * *

"PK Starstorm!" Ionia casted the same PSI that Fassad did, creating powerful stars that countered the ones incoming from Fassad "I can't believe my eyes … I never expected this from you … Locria" the five gasped, Ionia had called Fassad, Locria, the missing Magypsy and the one who knew the location of the last Needle.

"'Nwhehehe, What is this … The great Magypsy Ionia is interfering on human affairs … have you forgotten the Magypsy code, Magypsies are not to interfere' that's what Fassad just said" Ionia ignored the interpreter and began using her PSI to make her float "Locria … this is not something about the humans, its you and me, we're both Magypsies … I can't believe you turned traitor but … I won't allow this world to be destroyed and for that … I'll break the Magypsy code and interfere seeing as you already did" Ionia attacked Fassad enganging a great battle between two Magypsies.

Ionia and Fassad began charging at each other, using PSI to back them up, their power was so strong that even the clear blue sky had now changed into a purple looking sky, and whenever the two Magypsies ended up hitting each other a thunder bolt would end up falling near the two.

Lucas seeing that amazing display of power, realized that he had now enough time to heal everyone, he focused his PSI to his fullest and casted Lifeup Omega making him and the rest of his friends able to stand back up.

Kin on the other hand was having a easier time than his friends, he didn't need to use much of his physical power as he easily took out all the Colonels, but when it came for the two Pork Tanks he had to dodge their attacks but when he successfully got inside one of them he took out the Pigmask in the Pork Tanks and knocked him out, as for the other Pork Tank, he took one of his bombs and trew it inside the Pork Tanks blowing it up.

Kin, seeing Ionia fighting Fassad, decided to help her, he couldn't use PSI but he just acquired one brand new Pork Tank that was still full of ammo, he pointed it at Fassad and shot him catching him off guard, annoying him.

Fassad looked at who had just shot him and then he took a device from his pocket and he pressed a button making the giant metallic box make a sound that looked alot like a warning sound. The Pigmasks hearing that began fleeing the area as the box made a countdown. Once the countdown reached 0, a door opened up and Kin realized why the Pigmasks were fleeing.

Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney, who were also watching the scene develop, gasped once they saw what came out of the giant metal box, it was a giant chimera, but not any Chimera, it looked like a drago … no … 3 dragos. The creature had 3 heads, each with metallic looking eyes, each and every head had different eyes, the one on the left had yellow ones, the one on the right had blue ones and the one on the middle had red ones, the body of the creature was mostly organic but it had four metallic arms with sharp claws and it had three tails, all organic with metal spikes.

The creature roared as it began sprinting towards the Pork Tank that Kin was on, making the boy fire at it with everything the Pork Tank had to offer but he realized he was barely hurting the beast so he jumped off right before the beast attacked it.

As he tried to escape the beast, the head on the right of the beast opened his mouth and began spewing ice at him but Kin as Kin was faster he managed to dodge it, then the left head spewed out thunder at him giving Kin a hard time to dodge but somehow he got away with minor damage, then the middle head opened its mouth and Kin could the fire going everywhere, but he managed to avoid it thanks to the rocky field.

The group seeing that Ionia was handling Fassad they rushed to help Kin who was fighting the 3 headed Drago "Kin are you okay?" Duster who was the one to arrive to the boy asked him "We need to be careful, this is no regular Chimera, it's really strong, the skin it's reinforced and the heads have elemental attacks, adding the four arms and the tails it's gonna be difficult geting any physical damage on that the thing, but I can tell you one thing, the main head is the middle one, if we find a way to take the other two down then we might have a chance" They group nodded as they scatered around the beast.

Boney began barking at the creature gaining it's attention allowing Lucas to begin with Defense up Omega, then Duster trew a smoke ball at the middle head making it cry and lose a bit of controll on the tails, Kumatora on other hand decided to use a new PSI power that she had learned on the time they were resting up "PK Ground!"

Upon saying that the ground began shaking hurting the Chimera and it made it fall down and hurt it's middle head "Guys attack it now!" Kin rushed at the creature and took out a second sword, then he slashed the head that shot thunder at them, Duster, Boney and Lucas attacked the head that could spew ice and Kumatora attacked the beast with a powerful PK Thunder Gamma once her friends finished their waves of attacks.

The damage they did was enough to make the thunder head spark out of control and it began withering as the organic parts of the head began turning gray. This also made the beast lose control of the two left arms it had and then it roared in pain.

Kumatora attacked the beast once again with PK Ground making it stumble and hit both heads on the floor, allowing Lucas, Duster, Boney and Kin to attack it with everything they got destroying the head. Seeing both brothers destroyed and being on so much pain, the middle head roared and then the Drago fell down motionless.

"We did it! Guys let's go, Ionia needs our help!" Duster and Boney ran after Kumatora who was already speeding up to the Magypsy, Kin and Lucas on the other hand were out of breath but they tried their best to catch up to them.

They didn't notice but the eyes of the middle head of the drago began lighting up, then the beast got up, and roared again very loudly and then charged at Lucas prepared to chomp on his head.

Hearing the roar everyone turned around making Duster and Kumatora gasp and Boney bark in fear, they then began running back at the tow to help them. Lucas and Kin heard the roar and looked behind them to see the beast very close to them, Lucas tried to use his PSI but everything seemed to go at a slow motion, the creature was so close and he couldn't do anything, the boy fearing for his life, closed his eyes as tears left them, the he heard the sound of the creature chomping down on his body … but he didn't felt any pain, Lucas opened his eyes and was filled with terror as he screamed.

* * *

Inside of Ionia's house, the Commander had stopped twitching in bed, he wasn't cold anymore and his pain had vanished, but not his intense headache, he was having such an intense dream that it gave him a hard headache … but it wasn't a dream, the Commander was seeing what he had forgotten, he was watching his memories, he could see it all now, the ginger haired boy he saw last time looked exactly like him, the boy was playing with his brothers, Lucas and Kin, he could see the woman the three called mother and a strong man they called father.

He couldn't believe it, if he was really the boy why did he forgot everything.

It was then that he realized that something looked off, he was now on a sunflower field … how did he even got there?

"… _Claus …"_ The boy flinched when he heard the voice of the woman the boys kept calling mother, he looked behind himself and found her … no, it was her but … it wasn't … it was her spirit.

" _Claus … finally I got to you my son … please remember … you're not Porky's robot … your Lucas and Kin's brother … your father is Flint, he looked for you all these years in that mountain hoping that he would see you again … please … try to remember who you are … you must be so exhausted from him hurting you so much"_ Then the boy felt his head hurt, and he was crying … why was he crying … he wanted to tell that woman she was all wrong but then, It was like a flash of light … everything came back to him, his family, the Dragos, the birthdays, the days they would get out and play, even the days where he and his brothers were sick.

"M-Mom … I'm … so sorry!" The Commander … had remembered everything … he fell to his knees once he did and when he realized all the bad things he had done.

"I should have never … gone after that Drago … Mom I'm so sorry!" Hinawa approached her son and hugged him, she might have been a spirit but she was speaking to Claus on his dreams _"My son … I'm so happy to see your back … Don't be sorry … we all make mistakes … you can still amend them … go back to your brothers Claus … they need you … Lucas is filled with hope believing you will come back, and Kin is finally allowing his feeling to come back seeing that he and Lucas will manage to bring you back … Claus … go back to them … go back to your brothers … then go back to your father and live on … live on … my … son"_ When Hinawa finished speaking Claus woke up hearing a loud roar, he got up to see what it was but his head began hurting again … he wasn't fully healed but he managed to go to the window, before he looked into the window he heard someone scream and then, when he looked through the window saw the unthinkable.

* * *

Lucas was on the floor, tears rolling down his face, and his mouth was wide open as he saw what was in front of him "BROTHER!" he screamed.

The beast had Kin's body on it's fangs but wasn't chomping him as Kin used both his swords on the mouth of the beast to stop it, but he could feel life leaving his body, the fangs were cutting deeply into his body, he tried escaping the beast but he only hurt himself more.

Kumatora brought both hands to cover her mouth as she saw what happened to the boy and then she was filled with anger "PK THUNDER OMEGA!" she shot 4 powerful thunder bolts at the creature, 1 hitting its head, and the remaing 3 hitting the body, making him open its mouth and let go of Kin's body.

"You're gonna pay for hurting him!" she was now mad as she saw the four holes on the boy's body making the floor around him turn into a pool of blood "PK Ground!" She screamed casting her strongest PSI attack at the beast but this thime it didn't stumble, but it did gave Duster and Boney the opening to attack it.

Lucas on the other hand, left the fight as he ran to where Kin and fallen down "Brother! I'm here, you're going to be okay! Lifeup Gamma!" a green light enveloped Kin's body as the wounds began to vanish, but he lost too much blood and felt himself passing out.

"Kin?" Lucas shook his body seeing that he was barely breathing "Brother this is not the time for jokes …" he shook him again, but to no avail "Brother open your eyes! Wake up! ... Please … don't leave me …" Lucas wasn't shaking him as hard now as he placed his head on his younger brother's chest and began sobbing without stopping.

* * *

Claus who was watching the entire thing couldn't belive his eyes … it had to be a nightmare … his youngest brother couldn't be dead … he just couldn't … he was so strong … Claus began backing away from the window as he began crying as Lucas was, but then the strong pain came back to him, but this time it was stronger making him faint and break a vase and a table as a fell.

* * *

"'Nwhehehe would you look at that … He's dead!" … It's what Fassad said" Ionia looked quickly to where he was pointing and couldn't believe what she was seeing … Kin was dead … or so they all thought … as Locria left her heart to be filled with darkness she lost some abilities Magypsies had, allowing Ionia to be the only one to feel the small but strong flame of life that still remained in the young boy.

"It seems like you really got corrupted by darkness Locria … It pains me to do this but … as the last Magypsy … I Ionia will have to defeat you … I won't allow you to hurt them any longer … and I won't allow you to guard the last Needle as you are right now … I won't allow this world to die like this!" Ionia charged at Fassad and kept attacking him, making them go into round two, and Ionia planned on ending that fight now.

Kumatora, Duster and Boney didn't look at Lucas as they had a giant beast in front of them that wanted to rip them to shreds but from what Kumatora could hear … she assumed that Kin had perished to save his older brother. This made Kumatora show something that she never did around people, she began crying but her eyes were quickly filled with such imcredible rage that it made the Chimera back away a bit.

"I … I … I'll Kill You! PK THUNDER OMEGA!" She attacked the beast with her strongest PK Thunder, again and again and again, not letting it recover, then she attacked it with PK Ground making it stumble allowing both Duster and Boney to attack it, but then something got her eye, something shiny that was next to her … it was one of Kin's homemade super bombs "Duster, Catch!" She grabbed the bomb and trew it at Duster who was the best one to deal with bombs.

The body of the beast sparked out of control as it got back up, they all knew it was going to shut down, but it wasn't good enough, Kumatora shot the beast's legs with PK Thunder Beta, and then Duster ran at the beast and trew the bomb into it's mouth.

Not one minute later a giant explosion came from the beast's belly destroying it completely.

At that, all the Colonels who were taking refuge on the nearby boulders squealed in fear, they managed to take down the Pigmask Terror but now they had to handle 4 more powerful enemies who were angered by the death of the boy.

Seeing that they had no other chance, they ran away as a machine approached the giant metallic box/cage of the Drago and began dragging it away as they all ran away.

"'It appears all my Colonels have fled … We'll be back and when we are back you will die! Nweheheheh!' Fassad is now laughing maniacally and departing" The interpreter bowed and left with Fassad as fast as they could.

Ionia could have shot them with PK Starstorm but she didn't want to put her friends in danger especially seeing Kin's condition. The Magypsy began floating towards Lucas that was now surrounded by his friends.

"This … is not fair … he was finally … letting out his feelings … he was finally happy … we finally found Claus … and … and … Why … Why did he save me … he didn't deserve this!" Lucas sobbed harder than before.

Kumatora approached the boy and pulled him into a hug "Lucas … I'm sorry … but he did this because he cared about you … don't let his sacrifice be in vain" Lucas began pushing away and hitting Kumatora but it didn't hurt her "Stop! Let me go … Let me …. Brother …. Noo … There was … so much …" Kumatora hugged him tighter as he couldn't even finish.

Boney approached both his owners has he began whining, feeling sad for the lost of youngest owner, he might have been a dog but he cared about the boys like if they were his own children.

Duster, kneeled near Lucas and tried to Comfort him, telling him that Kin wouldn't want him to be sad and keep on going, but he stopped talking has Ionia landed right next to them.

"Lucas sweetie don't cry … Kin is still alive!" they all looked at the Magypsy as she approached the boy and placed her hand on his chest "It may be weak but he still has a heartbeat, we need to get him inside now!" Lucas hugged Kin as he was now crying of happiness and then he began carrying him inside.

Once they got inside they found the Commander lying down on the floor, and they saw a broken vase and a broken table near him, making Ionia frown, her favourite vase was broken, but she couldn't care about that, they needed to take care of Kin, Lucas had used Lifup Gamma on him but he still had some wounds that were refusing Lucas's Lifeup PSI due to the gas that he was hit with.

* * *

Later Kin was all bandaged up, his breathing had returned to normal, as did his heartbeat, he was now resting in Lucas's sleeping bag near the Commander, the two had been asleep for quite some time, the Commander didn't woke up and it was already afternoon, while Kin was asleep for 4 hours after the attack.

"That was quite the miracle … I still can't believe that he hanged on his life for that long!" they heard Duster say quite amazed "Yeah … I can't believe it as well … who would know little vanilla there was that tough!" Kumatora told them, making Lucas giggle a bit due to the joke of Kin's hair colour.

"Oh … ha … ha … Nice one … Kumatora" they all flinched and looked at who had said that, Kin was there leaning against the wall for some support as he walked "Brother!" the blond jumped at Kin and grabbed him "Lucas stop I can't hold us bo-" He never finished as he fell backwards with Lucas on top of him.

"Oh … Oops … sorry" the blond got up from him as laughter came from the others "... Help?" The blond grabbed his younger brother's hands and pulled him up.

"Sweetie … how're you feeling?" Kin sat near Lucas and grabbed a glass of water as he was thirsty

"Well … I feel like I was hit by PK Freeze and then PK Fire on my wounds, and I can feel my PSI returning to me … so … Not that bad!" he responded, then began drinking his glass of water.

"Hmm, It must be …"

"What Kin?"

Kin looked at his brother and realized he was speaking out loud "Oh! Well, remember when I told you guys I couldn't see the future of today, only part of the morning and then nothing else" Both Lucas and Kumatora nodded, Duster who was now preparing something for Kin to eat didn't respond but only focused on listening to them .

"Well … I believe it's because of my … almost death experience … I was never able to see my own death so … this means … that somehow we changed the future because I can see what will happen next, but its too weak, I need to regain all of my PSI back … I wonder what was that gas …" he said as he got lost on his thoughts once again.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothy, there were no Pigmasks around, Kin got all his PSI back and was no longer in pain, Kumatora attempted once again the impossible challenge of baking a omelette decent enough to eat, Duster helped Ionia gather a few herbs for her tea, and Lucas was with Boney near the Commander and Kin, Lucas was feeding the Commander some soup seeing as he wouldn't wake up, thankfully for them, he didn't choke, but Lucas didn't manage to feed him all the soup as he began shaking his head as if telling him that he didn't want more.

Eventually the sun came down and the moon began rising.

When it did the group went back to their routine and went to bed, but before they got to sleep, the twins kept them up as they were arguing, aparently Lucas wanted Kin to sleep with him on his sleeping bag, but Kin told him he was fine as he was.

That went on for almost half an hour until Kin finally gave up and went to sleep with Lucas, and when he did that and the house fell silent they could all hear their friends sigh, then they all began drifting to sleep.

The night was quiet and peaceful, not a sound could be heard from the outside or the inside of Ionia's house … except the sound of a young boy using the kitchen as he was preparing some tea for him to drink.

While he did that he looked back at where the commander was sleeping and then to where the Magypsy was sleeping "… I've had it … If Ionia wont say anything about his condition then I guess I'll have to force my way into her mind"

Kin moved towards the Magypsy and whispered in her ear 'Claus' 'Commander' 'Memories' 'PSI' making the Magypsy who was sleeping think about the condition of the Commander "Let's see what you've been hiding" he said in a whisper and focused his PSI to read the Magypsy's mind.

" _Poor boys … they might lose their brother … I remember the last PSI user that had the same issue as the boy and I fear … he might perish …"_

Kin backed away from the Magypsy as he began shaking uncontrollably "Claus … dead … no …" he dropped his cup of tea and then he began hypervetilating, he might look like a strong and healthy boy but when it came to health he was very fragile.

Not able to stand his condition, he ran outside and began running away from the house as he couldn't control his breathing or the tears that fell from his eyes.

* * *

Upon doing so, the Commander's eyes shot open, he was breathing quite heavilly as he remembered what he had seen, he saw Kin, his youngest brother, die while defending Lucas from a 3 headed Drago.

Then he wondered, what if it was just a dream?

If it was Kin was bound to be sleeping there, so he began looking around trying to find the boy but he was nowhere to be seen making him start to tear up, but then he noticed the cold breeze in the house, making him get up and see that the door was open.

"Why would this be open … everyone is here sleeping and they aren't careless … unless … Kin" The boy knew about the dangers that lurked outside but he had to know if his little brother was alive, he didn't care about what might happen to him, he just ran outside and began searching.

The boy searched for what seemed like an hour but to no avail, he was about to accept the idea that Kin was dead and that he was just going crazy "SHUT UP!" he jumped as he heard someone shout, and he knew that voice exactly, he ran as fast as he could but he was still carefull to not being seen incase that he might be wrong.

* * *

The boy hid behind a Boulder and he carefully looked to see who was there shouting and there he found Kin, standing alone in the path.

"Just shut the hell up … I don't want to hear it" Kin said as he gripped his head making Claus wonder who was he talking to.

Claus was about to get out of hiding until he saw his brother drop his hands from his head, and he now had a dark look on his face " **Ehehehe …. Oh what's wrong is little Kinny crying … can't accept the fact that his big brother is as good as dead!** " Kin said on a maniac like voice "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP, HE IS NOT DEAD … he … he isn't dead … big brother is strong … He'll overcome it … he will come bac- ack … **Ahahahahah! Oh the hope you have is so entertaining …. Can't accept reality so you just create your own reality where everything is perfect, Ahahah, pathetic** "

" _Kin … what's going on with you …"_ Claus wondered as he saw his brother talk to himself from his regular tone of voice to that dark tone.

"Why … why did you even dared coming back … **Isn't it obvious I'm here to 'help' you …** If you call that help then get out of here … **Tch ... K** **inny, Kinny, let's not be hasty shall we … you need me as much as I need you …** I never needed you … **Oh … you never needed me … like that time you were too afraid to use your PSI and save your mother, or when you were too late to go to the Drago Plateau and save Claus!** DON'T YOU DARE BRING THEM INTO THIS! **Admit it, you need me, let me be apart of your body and soul again, let us be one again …** … No … **No? Do you know who you're spe-** I SAID NO! You left me … in Doria's place … I finally had my freedom again … I know that what you want isn't good, I'm never letting you back in … I don't even know anything about you … Go away … and never come back … **Kin … Cmon you're not goi-** LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Kin fell to his knees as a dark and bloody like smoke left his body making him gasp for air.

* * *

Claus felt the air grow heavy as that cloud vanished and he also fell a strong energy of what seemed like … PSI … but very different.

"Claus … this is all my fault … why … why couldn't I save you … why couldn't I be there to stop from goin after the Drago, Why why why why!" he kept questioning himself as he sobbed.

Claus who was now watching his brother could feel his heart crack as he didn't do anyhting for his brother. He was about to go and Comfort him but Kin stood up still crying "I need … to go back … I need to … hm?" Kin looked at the Boulder where Claus was hiding and felt someone there.

"I know you're there, get out from behind the Boulder or I will attack" he threatened whoever it was and then he saw the Commader.

"Oh! Commader … Uh …" He immediately wiped off his tears "I didn't want you to see me in such a … sorry state … besides what are you doing here, you should be resting, please go back and let me …" He turned his back towards the Commander and began crying again.

Claus dashed towards Kin and embraced him "I'm not going back, and I'm not letting you go!" Kin looked back wide eyed at the sudden act of the Commander.

Claus looked at him and gave him a big smile "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay, I'm not letting anything happen to you brother" Claus told him as he hugged him tighter.

"B-Brother?! … Claus? … Claus, is that you?" the ginger nodded to him, making a huge smile cross the youngers face, but then he just sobbed even further "CLAUS! It's you! It's really you, … I missed you so much … Lucas Missed you so Much … Dad Missed you so much" Kin somehow managed to turn around and grip Claus with all his strength not wanting to let him go again.

"Ah, Kin, might using a little bit less of strength please … your crushing me …" hearing his brother sounding almost breathless he let him go as he fell to the floor and took exagered ammount of breaths.

"I-I'm sorry Claus … I … I just missed you so much" the oldest looked at him and smiled "I missed you too Kin" at that moment Kin's smile vanished.

"Something wrong lil bro?"

"Claus … how long were you there watching me"

"I've seen the whole thing … Kin … what was that, what was happening to you?" Kin now looked very nervous.

"I … It … I … Him …" Claus saw as his brother was struggling to give him a explanation on what had happened and he did what any brother would do.

"If you don't want to tell me or it's painful to speak about you don't have to, you'll tell me when you're ready"

Kin looked up at Claus and smiled "Thank you"

"No problem … Now! Can we explore Oriander Mountain, since we were small I wanted to explore this side of the mountain and as I've been here for a while as the Commader I've been dying to explore the Mountain"

Kin was a bit surprised with that question but he knew deep down that Claus was turning back to his old self and he couldn't really say no to him "Of course Claus, I can't say no to you, just stay close to me … Oh and by the way, I think you may want to have this back" Kin went into his backpack and took out this doorknob looking item "My sword! Thank you for keeping it safe after our battle" Kin smilled and helped Claus to his feet.

* * *

On their small trip, they found their way back to Chupichupyoi Temple, then they went to the cave sistem of the Mountain, and they eventually found a Heftyhead rushing to attack them, but once the two got in their fighting stances the beast stopped on his tracks realizing the power coming from both boys, then it turned back and began running away leaving behind something sparkly.

". . . Well … I did not expect that … do we look that intimidating?"

"I don't really know, now let's keep on mo- … What have we here" Kin approached the sparkly stick looking item and felt some PSI energy running down it.

"What's that Kin?" Claus asked him while Kin examined the item a bit further "It seems to be a stick like item, it looks strong and … it has PSI in it … this will make a great weapon for Lucas!" Kin then grabbed Claus and they kept exploring the side of the mountain that Claus never explored. The two kept exploring until they reached the hotsprings they used.

* * *

"C-C-Claus! What a-a-ar-are you d-doing!" Claus, who was now removing his clothes, looked at his younger brother "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm removing my clothes to take a dip in the hotspring … don't tell me your embarrassed!" Claus seeing how Kin was reacting grinned and used this oportunity to tease him.

"Why don't you, oh I don't know, join me?" He casually asked making Kin turn red.

"C-C-Claus!"

"What? You and Lucas went in there with me when I was the Commander … and you've already seen my privates"

"T-That was different!" Claus was having the best time in forever, Kin's reactions made him laugh.

"Come on brother, you know I'm kidding … but I'm going to take a dip in the hotsring"

Claus began walking into the hotspring and looked at his brother who turned away, he then looked at the water and flinched making a weird silence between the two.

"… Hey Claus … you're not … you know … talking much or … acting much … you usually are … so energetic … is something wrong?"

"… Why?" He asked his younger brother as he kept his gaze focused on his reflecting "Why would you and Lucas want a monster as me as a brother … you two deserve better … I don't deserve you two … I'm not good enough to –" He was silenced when a pair of arms came from behing him and hold him tight.

"Shh ... Stop it Claus … You're not a monster … just because one of your eyes is red it doesn't make you a monster … just because you have a metallic arm doesn't make you a monster … I've met people who look just like me and Lucas … but they were real monsters" Kin told him but Claus wasn't convinced.

"… You're kind, you don't hurt others, ... not even when you were the Commander you tried hurting us ... you had and you still have so many friends … you're still the same boy you were three year ago Claus … you didn't change … please big brother … stop saying this about yourself … You're not a monster … you're a human being"

Claus turned around and his heart dropped, he was seeing something he didn't think he would see again, Kin broke out of his facade and his face looked so hurt by his words, and Claus being the bigger brother, immediatly grabbed him and pulled him closer hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry … I'm so sorry for all I've done …"

"Claus … don't be … you didn't do anything, it was all Porky's doing"

"No! If I was stronger he wouldn't have got me, if I kept on fighting back I …" Claus stopped talking as he blamed himself again.

"You say you wanted to be stronger? Well too bad, you're already strong! I mean, a eight year old, being tortured both physically and mentally, would have broken way sooner than you did … and besides, most eight year olds wouldn't have survived … but you did Claus … you kept fighting back knowing you couldn't win, but you did … if you didn't you wouldn't be here … now tell me, would a weak eight year old boy survive all you've been through, I think not! You Claus … don't lie … you're strong big brother … stronger than me … stronger than Lucas … you're the strongest of us three"

Claus looked at his young brother wide eyed, he was right, he couldn't have won back there, he was just a child, but he didn't fully lost as he had now a chance to fight back against the one who was trying to end their world.

"Kin … thank you" Claus smiled at and Kin did too, but then he realized something.

"Uh oh … I'm in the water with my clothes on … Great, now their all soaking wet!"

"Pffft … why don't you take them off and join your big brother and relax a bit" Claus expect Kin to blush and react but this time he played along his game and this time Claus was the one who blushed.

"What? You did told me to get in the water, I just need to be careful not to wet my bandages"

The two then closed their eyes as they relaxed on the warm soothing water, letting all their worries flow away.

"You know Claus … Lucas will be really happy when he wakes up"

"I can tell … Kin … I have one more question … Why did Dad kept searching the Mountains … It was obvious I was gone … so … why" Kin flinched at the question.

"Well … Lucas is the best one to explain that, as … I was away for three years as well but … I think he couldn't accept it, deep down he knew that you were still alive so … he kept searching even if everything seemed to say that you were long gone … but … Dad loves us alot, he wouldn't give up, no matter how awful things might look"

* * *

The two stopped with the questions and just relaxed on the water "I missed this. As the Commander I never got to use a hotspring an-" Claus was silenced by Kin's hand "Shhh, Claus did you heard that?" Claus was about to question him but he heard two people speaking.

"Stay here Claus, I'll handle this" Kin began reaching the edge of the hotspring but Claus grabbed his arm "Please don't, don't leave me alone, lets do this together" Kin wanted to deny his request but he just couldn't muster up the courage to deny his request.

"… Fine, follow me Claus" the ginger haired boy smilled as the two began climbing up the rocky wall to get na advantage over their intruders, completely forgetting the fact that they didn't have their clothes on.

Once they reached the top the laid down, and approached the edge to see what they didn't, they saw two Pigmask Colonels that were probably heading towards Ionia's house.

* * *

"No … Not Pigmasks …" Claus said as he began shaking "Claus take a hold of your…self…." Kin stopped talking making Claus look at him and realized he was red as a tomato, he then look down and turned red as well, then both of them turned around not looking at each other.

"S-S-Sorry, I-I forgot that we w-w-weren't clothed" Claus said rather loudly.

"Who's there!" one of the colonels shouted, and then fired towards where the two voices came from, making the two fall in front of them and raise a curtain of smoke.

"Who are you tw- … C-C-Commader!" The Colonels immediately went into position to salute their Commander.

"Excuse me for asking but why are you nude Commander … and why are you backing away from us" Claus couldn't control himself, he couldn't face the Pigmasks, the way he was right now, he was tired and had no weapons, and he didn't want to get captured again and become the 'Commander' again.

"Commander please we need to take you to Mast- …" The Colonels backed away as they saw a figure on the smoke and they realized who the Figure was.

"I-Impossible … The Pigmask Terror … Commander Fassad told us you were dead" Kin chuckled at their naivete.

"I don't enjoy doing this … but I also don't like people hurting the ones I care about" he told them as they questioned themselves, why would the Pigmask Terror care about the Commander.

"Get out of here, PK Thunder Gamma!" Kin forced himself to use PSI as he still wasn't fully recovered but he managed to cast his PSI perfectly knocking both Pigmasks out.

"You okay Cla-" He didn't finish as Claus hugged him tightly "I thought … I was gone … I thought they were gonna turn me back into the Commander"

* * *

The two stayed like that for about five minutes untill Kin broke the silence "I wouldn't let them take you Claus … now can we get dressed please" Claus stopped hugging him as they both blushed again.

The boy stayed silent as they went back to where they left their clothes, but then Claus heard his twin freaking out a bit "What's wrong bro?"

"Claus … It's day"

"So?" he asked not getting what his brother was trying to say.

"So! … It means … their about to wake up and see we're missing!"

Claus still looked a bit confuse but then he caught what Kin was trying to say "Oh … OH! … We need to hurry up, I don't want them to get worried, Kin I know you can teleport us, Do it now!"

"Sorry, but no, I'm still affected by that anti PSI gas, and even if my PSI was back I wouldn't teleport us to Ionia's house with us butt naked" Claus began to blush once again as he realized he suggested Kin to teleport them while they were completely naked and some of them were probably awake.

The twins hurried back to where they had left their clothes and they began to get dressed, once they were done Claus grabbed Kin and began dashing towards a random direction.

"Your going to Tazmily" Claus then turned around and kept running.

"Your going to a dead end …" The boy blushed a bit and followed another path.

"That leads to a cliff with a nice view … this way Claus" Kin grabbed his brother by the arm and began dashing as he entered the cave sistem and went back to Ionia's house.

* * *

On Ionia's house everyone was worried sick, specially Lucas, both his brothers were missing, no one did or knew anything about where they went or if someone took them.

Lucas was also the one that was acting the most crazy out of everyone, it was his brothers, one without memories, and one mortally wounded, how could he not be worried sick.

"Lucas sweetie calm down, I bet their okay!" the soft and calming voice of the Magypsy could be heard but Lucas couldn't just believe everything was going to be okay.

"No, I can't calm down … what if they were kidnapped, or what if the Commander took Kin away as a hostage … or what if-"

"We're … home …" the group heard a voice say between gasps.

At the door there were two boys trying to catch their breath, but they made a great mistake coming inside as Lucas jumped towards them and brought both of them to the floor while giving them a hug.

"I was so worried! Where were you two!" Claus chuckled seeing Lucas like that, he changed a bit since they were eight but deep down he was still the same.

"Lucas … let us go …" the blond did as he was told but before Kin could speak Kumatora began questioning him, Lucas seeing what was going to happen grabbed the Commander by the arm and pulled him towards him. Lucas was surprised to see that he was actually letting himself go and his face had emotion now and … was he smilling towards Lucas.

Claus couldn't hold it in anymore, he went to Lucas and hugged him, he wanted to do that for so long, hug his brothers once again, be with them and not being tortured for small mistakes.

"Commander? … Is anything wrong?" Lucas asked the robotic boy making Kumatora stop questioning Kin, and it also focused everyone's attention towards the two.

"Oh … nothing's wrong … I'm just hugging my brother" Lucas's eyes were filled with hope when he heard that last part.

"Claus?" The robotic boy didn't responded he only nodded to him. This made Lucas begin to tear up "Claus!" He shouted as he trew his body towards his older brother and hugged him. Unfortunately for Claus he wasn't expecting that from Lucas, making the two fall backwards only to be caught by Kin.

"Careful you two" the two got back on their feet and they dragged Kin by his arms into a big hug. Finally the three brothers were back together, and they weren't going to allow anything or anyone to seperate them ever again.

"Aww, the triplets are hugging, it's so cute" they heard the Magypsy say making the three blush and stop hugging, that also made everyone on the room to laugh a bit.

"Claus … Is this really you?" Duster asked the boy "Hey Mr. Duster, of course it's me, who could ever forget you … or your father" Claus began shivering when he remembered Mr. Wess, for some odd reason, when the three were young, Wess made them learn a very odd dance, and whenever they tried to stop he would tell them that the dance was really important making them keep going at it and he also said that he wasn't going to be there all the time and someone that wasn't Duster needed to know that dance, he only told them that Osohe Castle and the dance were related but they never found the awnser to that question.

Duster understood what the boy meant and why he was shivering, he then shook Claus's hand and brought him into a hug "Good to see your back".

"It's good to be back!" He grinned like he would always do. Then it was Kumatora who approached him making him gulp.

"So … your the Commander … and your also Lucas and Kin's brother … Hey don't worry, I'm not mad at you … yet … believe me I would like to give you your share of Knuckle Sandwiches but … I'm not really mad at you … I'm mad at who was controlling you and making you do so many awful stuff … but that doesn't mean I like you … I need to know you first" Claus felt better as he knew that the princess had a short temper and seeing as he was their enemy she would beat him up easily.

"T-Thank you ma'am" Claus said politely but that only angered her a bit.

"Cut that crap out! You're only being polite because your afraid of me … I don't like that"

Then it was Boney who came near Claus _"Claus! I'm so happy you're back, I missed you so much!"_ The dog barked and Claus was surprised that he could understand the dog, that was the first time he heard a animal speak, he never got near animals as the Commander because Master Porky would destroy anything that he showed love to.

"Aww Boney, I'm happy to see you too" he began patting the dog and Claus felt … at home, he thought he would never feel like that ever again, it made him tear up and as soon as one tear rolled down his cheek both Lucas and Kin rushed to him and tried to confort him.

* * *

Claus was happy and sad, happy for having the two best brothers he could ever wish for, and he was sad for remembering the old days and knowing it would never be like back then.

Then his stomach began to growl making him blush "It seems like our guest hungry, why not make some Omelettes, Lucas and Kin told us that's your favourite dish sweetie, I would do them myself but I'm no good at the kitchen"

"Don't worry I can … *Yawn* … make some" Lucas and Claus looked at each other worried, last time Kin tried to cook and he was sleepy was when Hinawa was still alive, and the food wasn't tasty or pretty.

The two were about to stop him "Kin, you look a bit tired, rest up, I can do the food" Duster told him, and once he agreed they could hear two boys sigh in relief.

"Oh that's right, Lucas here, while me and Claus were out we found this and I think it would a pretty good weapon for you"

Kin grabbed the mystical stick and handed him to Lucas "Wow … I can feel PSI in this stick … and it's way better than the one I have right now, Thanks guys!" Lucas gave his two brothers a hug and then they went outside to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

Two hours later Duster had finished some dishes for them to eat … mostly Omelettes … and then some pork chops and bread rolls.

Claus, Lucas and Kin imediatly began to dig in the Omelettes but before they could eat Kumatora stopped them "Is it really a good idea to let Claus eat so much?" Claus looked at her confused while Kin and Lucas realized what she meant.

"Claus you can't eat much, you haven't eaten anythin for three years so, what you're about to eat is way too much for you" the blond informed him making him frown.

"Don't worry, when I feel full I'll stop, I won't trow up" He assured them, and then they all began diggin in the food.

Luckily for them Claus did what he promissed, he ate 2 Omelettes and he was already full, while the others ate a bit more and then they were all full and they began cleaning up.

* * *

The next 3 days were all for them to relax, Claus, Lucas and Kin spend most of their time together as Ionia taught Claus the ways of the PSI making him much stronger, she also helped Kin stabilize his own PSI allowing him to reach level Omega of PK Thunder and Freeze, and then, as Lucas finally had both his brother back and was finally happy again, he could feel new PSI awakening deep inside of him, he felt PK Thunder and Fire from levels Alpha to Gamma and he felt his PK Freeze reach level Omega.

Boney was watching over the three boys as they were training with the Magypsy, the dog felt bad for not being there to help Claus so he wanted to make up for lost time. Duster was also training, he was improving his speed and the damage each and every of his kicks would do, he also tried to perfect his Thief Skills which he failed at perfecting but didn't fail at improving them.

Kumatora on the other hand took those days, to do what they had planned and actually relax. She had learned PK Ground, she had her offensive PSI at level Omega except PK Freeze, she had her Assist PSI also on levels Omega, as for healing PSI she only knew Lifeup and Healing to level Beta, and she was happy with what she knew so far.

* * *

The days passed on rather fast but when they did the group began doing what Lucas wanted to avoid. The group was planning on where to go to find the sevent Needle and Lucas didn't want Claus to come with them, but he hadn't said a thing yet.

"Kin feel anything on where the last Needle might be?" Duster asked, he did have a point, Kin could feel the energy waves that the Needles send.

"Sorry but I can't, the energy waves of the sixth Needle are too strong and even if I try to isolate them I can't feel where the last Nee-"

"I know where the last Needle is" Claus said outo f the blue making everyone look at him.

"Kid … start speaking!" the robotic boy gulped as he was threatened by Kumatora "Well … I kinda know where it is …"

"Hm? Kinda? Sweetie not to sound rude but you either know where the Needle is or not" the group nodded as the Magypsy spoke to him.

"Hey Claus, it's ok, just tell us what you know" Lucas told him while he gave him a big bright smile, he then looked towards Kin and he nodded in agreement to Lucas.

"Well … I don't know where the last Needle is, but … I know where Fassad is, if we get him we can get the location of the last Needle … and from Fassad told the Pigmasks I assume the Needle is somewhere in New Pork City" Silence filled the room when Claus finished speaking and he assumed he said or did something wrong.

"… I'm sorry if this doesn't help" he began looking down as he felt bad for not being of use.

"Sorry? Doesn't help? Kid! You just saved us alot of trouble, don't feel blue cuz you helped" Claus's head shot up as he heard the princess.

"Claus, that's really helpful, now we need a plan to get into New Pork City and get awnsers" the group nodded upon hearing Lucas.

"Ehehe … Leave that to me!" Kin said rather loudly sacring everyone a bit.

"Claus … I believe you remember when I was last on New Pork City, can you tell me the changes on the city"

"Oh, Sure" Claus began informing Kin on what had been finished and what was still in progress, or at least what he thought that was still in progress.

"Ok! Here's the plan! We will travel towards New Pork City, once we reach the city Fassad will most likely be in the Empire Porky Building … or in other words, the big tower that stands out on the city, as Claus informed me the tower as about 100 floors, and the 99th floor is Porky's room, the 100th floor is where Porky does all his announcements or receives people etc, as for Fassad, his room is on the 70th floor so thats where we will be headed to ambush Fassad, once we have that done, we force him to tell us the location of the last Needle and once that is done we need to go under Porky's radars, once we pull the Needle and we no longer have to worry about Porky destroying the world, we end him! … Sounds good?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement "I have 1 thing I would like to change"

"Hm? Go ahead Lucas" Lucas looked kinda afraid to say what he wanted but he did "Well … I think that … No … I demand Claus to stay hidden in Oriander Mountain, he can't come with us!"

"Why not!" Claus yelled at Lucas "Claus, the Pigmasks can capture you again, I don't wan that, I want you to be safe"

"You perfectly know that I'm stronger then any of them!" he shouted again, and then Lucas found another excuse.

The two kept on going, while the resto f the group had moved away from them seeing as they didn't want to mess in a family argumente.

"Ugh! You can be so hard headed sometimes Lucas!

"Look … I want to go … and you don't want me to go … Let's let Kin decide"

Kin who wasn't in the other room fell down "WHAT!"

"Kin decide this!" Both boys told him.

Kin didn't expected to be placed on the spot like this … and he couldn't really give them a awnser because he didn't want to give the idea that he liked on of his brothers better then the other … but then he had a idea that could work out.

"… I agree with you Lucas … Claus should not go with you guys!" Claus couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh Come on! I have every right to help!" Claus turned away from the rest of the group as he was rather annoyed.

"Claus … I'm staying behind with you … Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney can do this by themselfs" Claus just got even more annoyed because his youngest brother was going to babysit him.

* * *

They kept arguing until Claus finally gave in, he looked hurt for being told by Lucas to go hide and miss all the action, then the group gave Ionia their goodbyes and went to find a cave for Claus and Kin to hide on.

The six went deep into Oriander Mountain and they found a well hidden cave for the two boys to stay in.

Lucas then felt bad to say goodbye to both his brothers but he did what he had to and left them while the two waved goodbye to them.

Once they were out of sight Claus spoke up "I can't believe you went ahead with what Lucas said"

"I said you shouldn't go with them, I never said you shouldn't go with me to New Pork City" Claus turned around wide eyed about what his youngest brother said.

"This is why I love you so much!" Kin only turned at him wide eyed "... Bad choice of words ..."

* * *

When Lucas and the rest of the group arrived in front of the Temple they used the Waters of Time, given to them by Ionia, and they saw time flow back into the vines and the path opening for them.

What they did not see was a odd looking and odd placed bush near the Temple with the colours white and Orange on top of it "Do you think they saw us?"

"Nah … we're good Claus … now we play the waiting game"

The two began watching the Temple as they waited for the group to leave, they then saw Ionia rush into the Temple, whatever she was doing it was unknown to the boys, later they felt a powerful PSI wave, as if someone had discharged PSI onto something or someone to pass on PSI, and then they finally felt the power of a Needle being pulled, the earthquake and the flash of light.

Soon after that the group was leaving the Temple "Good, now we can follow th-"

Claus's eyes grew big in horror as he saw the flying limousine approach the group "NO! WE CAN'T LET THEM GET THERE!" He shouted as he tried to run to his brother to prevent him from going inside but he was stopped by Kin.

"Claus calm down, Lucas and his friends are strong they can manage that!"

"You don't get it, that thing will get them to New Pork City, right into Porky's hands, and then he'll kill them! We need to stop them or get on with them it's our on-" Kin cut him off "I can teleport us there … remember … I've been there before … I got a mortal wound there"

Claus calmed down and went back to watch what was happening and he saw the vehicle flying off to New Pork City.

"Kin, teleport us now!"

"No Claus, we need disguises if we're going to New Pork City, your their lost Commander and their PK Love user, while I am the Pigmasks terror … Oh I've been waiting so hard for a day where we would need new identities, follow me to Ionia's house"

* * *

Claus did as Kin said and once they arrived the house Kin took out a buch of clothes out of his backpack "Holy Omelets … how did that many clothes fit in that"

"PSI Claus, now get some clothes"

A few minutes later Kin was wearing a yellow T-shirt saying 'Summer days In Tazmily' a pair of green shorts, sandals, a pair of sunglasses, a red cap and he changed his hair style.

"No way a Pigmask is recognizing me now"

"How do I look" Kin turned back and saw Claus wearing a white T-shirt, black gloves, green pants, a pair of green shoes just like the ones he used to wear as a child, and finnaly he had his right arm bandaged up from his fingers to his shoulder

"Hmmm you just need a few more touches, come here" Claus did as told and he sat down on the chair that Kin had previoulsly been.

"Here Claus, put on that hat and try to hide as much of your hair as possible"

"Ok, am I done now?" Kin aproached him again "Not yet, just one more thing that you need" Kin went to his backpack and took out a small box.

He opened the box and laid it next to Claus "Claus these are contac lenses, and I think …. Hm … a deep dark green will fit you nicely"

"Excuse me but why do I need contac lenses?" Kin only grabbed Ionia's hand mirror and Claus understood what he meant.

"Ohh … my eye … Ok go ahead" Kin moved carefully as he placed the contac lenses on Claus not wanting to hurt him or anything and once they were done Claus looked really different.

"Wow … I don't think any Pigmask will recognize me like this … can we go now?" Kin nodded and grabbed Claus by the arm.

"Hmmm ... just one more thing ... here wear these sunglasses just in case" Claus sighed but he did what Kin told him.

"Okay, let's go, PK Teleport!" He said as they vanished from where they once stood and were about to see New Pork City.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Guys I'm so sorry to say that the next one wont come for a long while seeing as I'm gonna have exams on the end of June, and I will take a small break because each day is a study day now, thank you all for your patience and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.

Stay tunned for Chapter 20 coming probably this july, if not it will defenitively come on August, thank you for waiting.


	20. Chapter 19: New Pork City (Lucas)

**Author Notes:** To everyone that has read the story so far, Thank you for spending your time on reading my story, it makes me happy to know that people are actually enjoying the story … and I'm sad to say that the story is coming to an end.

I've also been working on these chapters as best as I could seeing that we're reaching the end, so I've tried to make them better and slightly bigger, and I'm really sorry for not keeping up the dealine.

Btw If your wondering why did I work on two chapters at once was because this chapter is only half of Chapter 19, the other half will be uploaded when its finished … and if your asking why didn't I upload all of chapter 19 is because of the time certain events happened.

Well let me stop delaying the story, here it is guys Chapter 19 of the story.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 19:**_ _New Pork City! (Lucas)_

* * *

Finally he had everything he had ever wanted … he managed to pull another Needle to save the world, the PK Love user from the Pigmasks no longer worked with them, he had both Kin and Claus back, and their fight with the Pigmasks was all about to end … but … why … why do did he felt so much despair …

Not only that was worrying him but also the fact he also had to deal with Claus hating him because he didn't want him to come with the resto f the group … Lucas couldn't stop worrying about what he could do to amend that …

Suddenly Lucas's thoughts wereinterrupted by a voice that was getting clearer and louder.

"Lucas!" he was brought out of his thoughts by none other than Kumatora who was looking down at him "Are you even listening!"

"Eheh … Sorry Kumatora … I kinda zoned out" "I can see that, I just don't know why you would do that, things have been going great so far so … what's wrong kid?"

Lucas didn't realize it at first but he had moved my eyes away from Kumatora … something about all that was going on felt … weird … specially on Kin … something about him seemed … off …

"I'm sorry but … I worry okay! … I left both my brothers back at Oriander Mountain and Claus might hate me now" To his surprise Kumatora sat down next to him and pulled him closer to her .

"It's okay Lucas, he knows why you did it, he'll overcome that soon enough, and hey Kin's with him so I know he's going to convence him so what is there to worry? Do you think Kin's going to do something dumb like … oh I don't know, go to New Pork City with Claus and take on Porky" that made Lucas laughed a bit, he knew that no matter how off Kin might be he wouldn't do something like that, Claus was sure to try his best to convince him but Kin was more like Lucas, he would consider Claus's well being before his own.

Now with his thoughts a little clearer Lucas decided to calm down and enjoy the ride to New Pork City, because once they got there they wouldn't have that chance.

"You know what, your right Kuma, thanks for lifting my spirits again" "No problem" She responded patting Lucas's back a bit too harshly.

Both PSI users were now happily chatting as their ride brought them closer and closer to their destination, but what was of the other two of the group …

" … _Duster … what're doing?"_ Boney barked at the eldest who didn't move or reply to the dog

" _This silence from you is actually kinda creepy … Duster! … Oh right I forgot he can't understand me …"_ the dog barked once again but his barks sounded disappointed.

As for Duster he was looking at this shelf filled with drinks and he couldn't decide what to get, it had been so long since he had ever tried a glass of wine … last time he did try one he was with DCMC and that was months before his last show with them.

The dog sighed in defeat seeing that everyone was busy with something, Lucas and Kumatora were talking with each other, Duster looking at a wine colection and he was doing his best not to freak out on the flying limo.

Noticing the dog's weird behaviour made Duster worry and then he realized he had been ignoring the dog "Hmm, Boney were you trying to speak to me?"

" _Oh what's the point in even trying to speak to you Duster, you can't understand me …"_

Duster looked surprised when he heard the dog, how couldn't he remember that Duster had the ability to see beings that PSI users could or hear things that only PSI users could.

"Boney I think your forgetting about Ren at Club Titiboo, he gave me some PSI so I can hear you" the dog gave a slight jump and looked back at the eldest of the group.

" _Then why didn't you awnser me!"_ Hearing the how annoyed the dog was Duster began to wonder why was Boney like that, and then it hit him like a rock to the head, they were in a car of sorts that was also flying, and dogs didn't like moving cars.

"Boney … are you upset because we're in a car?"

" _Pfff … Of course I'm not, I ain't a scaredy cat ahaha..aha..ah…"_

Duster knew that Boney was terrified about being there, he couldn't lie well when under pressure.

"Come here Boney, there's nothing to worry about, it's actually ridiculous, just … think of this like a dream, nothing ever goes wrong in dreams" Doing what Duster said helped Boney, alot, and then it made him wonder.

" _Hey Duster, you give good advices so … why are you so quiet in the group?"_

Duster moved his face back to the wine shelfs and sighed "I'm … I'm not that good socializing … most of my life my dad always said I was a failure … I know he didn't meant it but … it still got to me, so … most of the times I stay quiet because I don't think I'm good enough"

Duster felt Boney pat him on the leg _"Look now who's being ridiculous … Duster you've been amazing, don't let anyone say your not good enough, even if it's your father, you went agains't a entire army, you fell from the Porky mothership and lived, you became a music star, and most important of all, you're a great friend … Tell me how is that not being good enough … Believe more in yourself Duster, because you haven't found your true self yet"_

Boney's words inspired Duster, it even made tears well up on his eyes "You also give great advices Boney … Thanks for this … hey I'm gonna go get Kuma and Lucas to come and eat something before we land"

"You do know that Kumatora would get mad if she heard you call her like that"

"Yeah but she didn't"

The group sat near this table and Duster placed in the table all sort of food he could find, he mostly found fruit and inside the fridge near him there were sodas and ice creams, and for once, they wouldn't have omeletes while eating and Kumatora thanked to god for that while Lucas didn't look at her, its not that she hated omeletes, its just that they always had omeletes to eat during their adventure.

"Hey Lucas what're you doing" Lucas was coming back to the table with a bottle of wine.

"I found this shelf full of these weird bottles of juice and I wanna try them out" Both Kumatora and Duster froze and felt as if a thunder had landed right behind them, both of them knew how angry Kin would get if Lucas got to drink that.

Lucas was about to pour some of it in a glass but Duster quickly grabbed the bottle while Kumatora grabbed the glass "This is for adults Lucas, your way too young!" both said in unison to Lucas as they felt their responsible side coming up.

"Sorry I didn't know" the group then resumed eating and drinking, and in no time they could see from the window the one and only New Pork City.

"Attention all passengers, we're about to land in New Pork City or NPC for short, please do not cause too much of a comotion or ruckus while we are landing and thank you for using Limo-airlines" they all heard the conductor speak and then they quickly sat down as they were landing in NPC.

* * *

Once they landed they got off the limo and they could already feel the heavy air of the city "Ugh, how can anyone live in a place like this?" Lucas felt so hurt just from seeing this place, he loved the nature so much and seeing that place and how poluted and heavy the air was made him very sad.

Duster agreed with the boy "I know right, Lucas, what happened to the good old days in Tazmily … can't anyone remember those"

" _Look at you two whining, your not the ones with a super sensible nose or super sensible ears"_ Boney had his head on the floor as he was not accustomed by the city air, it made him feel a bit nauseous but he was starting to get better.

"Yeeeahhhh … about that … I can't really feel a difference … after Titiboo I'm kinda used" a sweat drop fell from Kumatora's head as she saw the beaming glares the three sent towards her.

It didn't take long for the group to get over with how the air was, and once they did they finally went into NPC itself, the city was big, crowded, full of lights, the smell of food hovered in the air, a lot of people were trying out the amusement park, others were just enjoying the view, but what really got Lucas's attention was the multiple statues of the Tirant King, Porky Minch.

"Guys … remember Kin's plan, we need to get there" the group looked to where the boy had pointed and they all saw the talest building in the city, the Empire Porky Building.

* * *

They took no time in rushing to the building, Lucas, Duster and Boney passed by many familiar faces and they all felt sorry for them, how could they all be deceived so easily by Porky … they had to end all of that, and there was nothing that could stop them.

They found no trouble whatsoever getting inside the Building, and as they knew how they were a danger to the Pigmasks they decided to keep their heads low as well as their voices.

"Hey Lucas, did Kin tell you how we could get up this tower"

Hearing her question Lucas remembered that Kin did not tell him how to get up the tower, but then he realized something in his poket, it was a piece of paper and it read

'Hey Lucas, so sorry I forgot to say this to you but, acording to Claus there should be some elevators that lead up, once again so sorry I forgot to say this and hopefully you find this paper before the staircase upwards, ok good luck byyyyyyyy-'

The paper wasn't long enough for Kin's long bye … even if he only had to write 'bye' and not write how he says his long bye … but Lucas got the idea and that's what mattered to them.

The group noticed the elevator that had been mentioned on Kin's instructions but there was a woman preventing them from using it "Ah, you four please do not take this elevator, there has been an incident up above with the tourist group on the tower so I can't let anyone go in this elevator until further notice from one of my surpervisors, so please, explore and enjoy New Pork City for a bit, we'll have this small issue fixed in no time" She then gave the group a warm smile and it made them wonder how someone as nice as her was working for someone as evil and mean as Porky.

The group exited the building and they grew bored "Aw man, this sucks, what're we even supposed to do while we wait for that elevator to be fixed" Lucas, Duster and Boney looked at each other unsure of what to say to Kumatora, New Pork City used money for everything and they were low on it and they were sure nobody was just going to offer them enough money to try out everything.

"Ah! I know it, why don't we go look at the landscape … at least … it's something we can do … while we wait for time to pass" Lucas felt someone pat his head, it was Duster.

"Good idea Lucas, let's get a move on!" Kumatora like always rushed ahead of them to the highest spot of the city.

"*Sigh* I'll go after her, if I don't I know some trouble will come up with the Pigmasks … its bound to happen to Kumatora"

" _Duster, wait up, I want you to prepare something for me to eat, I'm huuunngry!"_ Boney's barking got drowned out by the crowd as he ran behind the eldest. Lucas seeing the group with their normal attitudes smilled and giggled a bit because of his dog.

"Alright can't let them get aw-" a hand was placed at Lucas mouth and he froze, he couldn't struggle his way out seeing that the stranger grabbed both his arms with one hand "Don't make a sound and follow me kid" he did as ordered and he was dragged into a back alley.

* * *

Noticing that the man was looking behind to see if anyone was there gave him the chance to bite his hand and break free "W-what do y-y-you want w-with me"

"Ouch kid, ya didn't have to bite me, here I am trying to deliver a message from your leader and that's the thanks I get" Lucas looked confused

"Leader?"

"Yeah … Old man, very but I mean VERY tall, wears a suit, um ... a pair of glasses and a hat" Lucas still didn't know who he meant but then he remembered, when he was younger there was this tall man in Tazmily, he would ring the bell tower when there was trouble in town, his name was …

"Do you mean Leder?" the man grinned

"Seems like I was right, you are the kid he wanted to speak to, follow me" the two got out of the alleyway and they entered a place called Arcade, Lucas didn't know what that meant or what the stuff in there did but he just focused on following the man.

"Hey man, open … you know what for us" the guy who was in charge of the place looked at him with a disapointed look.

"… Again … your bringing some random kid this time to that place what if he's a spy"

"He's not a spy so shut up and let us pass"

"… Don't say I didn't warn you" the guy went behind the counter and pressed a switch opening a small hatch.

"Let's go kid" the man Lucas was following climbed down a ladder and he did the same but he then began wishing he didn't.

Lucas brought both hands to his face to keep him from breathing in the air and to cover his nose "Where … are we, and … why does it stink?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot new people can't handle the smell of the sewers but as I've been living here for a while I'm used to it"

Worry filled Lucas "Living here? Why would someone live here?"

The man sighed and gestured Lucas to follow him "We don't live here by our own free will, in New Pork City only the ones with a great economical position get to enjoy the greatness this city has to offer, or as I cal it, the city-greed … as for the people who don't have money or have it but are in a bad economical situation … well … we don't get a place to live so … having this place to live is better then having no place to live"

Lucas grew sad, he knew some people weren't living well with money being introduced, but knowing that they had to live here made him sadder and furious.

Lost in his thoughts Lucas bumped at the man who he was following, for some reason he had stopped moving.

"… Crap … I didn't expect us to meet them" Lucas peeked from behind him and saw these creatures in the sewers, they were metalic roaches and these trashcan looking creatures, it didn't take long for them to spot the man and started walking towards him, a weird creepy look on their faces but the second they spotted Lucas they froze, he might've been just a kid but they knew how strong he was just by looking at him and it terrified them to the point they ran away.

". . ."

"So … can we keep going?"

"What The Heck! What are you kid! Those things only run away from very strong foes, you can't be that strong!" Lucas sheepishly giggled, he never thought other people would even consider him as strong seeing that he didn't had a great muscular build unlike Kin and Claus.

A little bit after his overreaction they kept going but the man was now worried, a kid way stronger then him was following and god knows what could happen.

Once they got to their destination they could breathe better but sadness grei n the air again, there cramped houses, the hallway was full of trash, and the people that were around looked so sad, none of them looked at Lucas, they were too filled with sadness to even notice the kid.

* * *

"He's in here kid … once your done talking to him I'll acompany you back to the surfasse … I may live here but that doesn't mean I have to like the atmosphere here" after nodding and thanking him Lucas went inside the big room and saw none other but Leder but what caught more his attention was his chained legs.

" . . . Ah, I see my friend managed to find you and bring you here Lucas" Leder gave him a weak smile and patted his head, but he also noticed the shocked expression on Lucas's face.

"… I know … it must be a shocker to hear me speak, and please do know that I never spoke before because I choose not too, its when people are the happiest that slip ups happen"

"Mister Leder … what're you doing here, what happened! And what do you mean by slip ups!" Unknowingly Lucas raised his voice at Leder.

"There's no need to call me Mister Leder, just Leder's fine, and about your other question, I'm here because Porky knows I haven't forgotten"

 _Haven't forgotten … that's the reason he's here like this_

Leder noticed Lucas clentching his fists and gritting his teeth, he must've not liked seeing what Porky had done.

"Lucas … I have alot to explain to you so … it would be better if you sat down"

Doing as told he sat and Leder took a deep breath.

"As of first I'll explain why I didn't speak … as I said before I could slip up being among all that happiness and if I were to accidentaly slip up I might've told everyone about their past … their origins … and worse of all the event that doomed humanity"

 _Our past? Our Origins? … Doomed Humanity?_

"I see that you are curious about what I just said … there's no need for you to speak I can see what your thinking by reading your facial expression and what I can see is ... curiousity"

"The secrets I've been keeping are now leeking out … so I must tell you Lucas … I'll tell you everything that has been kept hidden from every human in these Islands"

"Long ago, there existed a world … a world far different from the one we live in, a world far more advanced then ours … this world I speak of … is our world … our world used to be increadibly big but now it is reduces to only the Nowhere Islands"

Lucas quietly heard him speak and he could not believe what he was hearing, there just was no way that the world used to be bigger than the islands.

"But now … that world is what I call the dead world, there's nothing but destruction and devastation beyond these islands … I don't really know when but at some point that world wound up destroyed … that world was destroyed because of humanity … everyone knew it was coming but everyone refused to believe … everywhere you would look things were going bad … like a curse that had affected everyone in the world and then eventually … that world was no more … Everything so far has been about 'The End Of The World' understand?" Lucas couldn't speak he just nodded.

"The world had ended but years later, during the End of the World, a 'White Ship' came to these islands … for some reason these islands were not being affected by our mistakes, life was strong here … Abord that ship there were all the People of Tazmily, they had been the few who survived the End of the World … as you can guess among all the people on that boat there were your parents, both around your age … The 'White Ship' plan had been set in order before the End of the World but it took far longer to find a place away from all the destruction, hope was lost … but we managed to find these Islands with all the little hope we had … for some reason these Nowhere Islands are a special place … what I've told you so far is about the 'White Ship' undestand?"

With a shaky voice Lucas respond "Y-Yes … its because of the dragon"

"Oh … I see that you know about the great Dark Dragon … I believe that the Magypsies informed you about this great creature … it used to coexist with humans, but in the end it could no longer … after being the last of its kind it just couldn't … it was also the dragon who payed the ultimate price for this world, its body and soul locked away deep beneth the ground of these islands as the power of Earth itself … Dragons were starting to go extinct … even if they had god like powers they are just as mortal as me and you … the Dark Dargon was the last and strongest of them all … he could grant any wish … and with his great power he could easily fool Time allowing him to live forever … but still a mortal … by now you must realize that the dragon has been waiting for you and your brothers … the only PK Love users ..."

"Wait, how do you know its us!" Lucas's curiosity peeked and he couldn't keep quiet

"It has all been written down … a legend of old written in stone was hidden away deep within Osohe Castle … 'After the defeat of Darkness itself a egg of destruction harboring all of the human negativity would hatch … the world would die by the hands of humans but a safe heaven would still exist … there, there would be the birth of three boys … triplets …' Now … this is where it gets a little bit confusing … there are two paths that this legend could take ..."

"'… one of the triplets missing he will go, two of them together will weep, in the future his returnal shall be, but a struggle between the three about the Needles will be. In the end the love harbored by the three shall be stronger then the darkness trying to usurp this world and salvation shall be' … or the more dreafull one"

"'… one of the triplets dead shall be thought of, another, confined he shall be, the last one, weeping by the lost of his family … later the confinment shall end and two of them meet again they shall, upon this meeting one heart filled with love and light shall be, where the other tangled by the darkness shall stay, sacrificing himself, the one tangled by darkness shall do so that his brother saves everything but when met with an unspeakable foe they will back down, their lost brother consumed by the greed of the evil King he is, death shall befall the two if the accept not to harm their lost brother, but if they accept to fight victorious they shall come out, a brother they shall lose and the news of his death shater their hearts will but the heart tangled by darkness no longer shall hold its ground and the demon who slept within the tangled brother shall finally usurp his body and mind and finally the end of the world complete shall be as he shall make destruction rain from the heavens upon the remains of this world"

"… Lucas … on both tales you are the weeping brother … I can't say who is Claus and Kin on the first tale but … on the second one, Kin is the one who's heart has been tangled by evil, Claus is the one corrupted by the evil King … and Kin shall bring destruction to this world … I do not think it is possible to escape this legend but please … do try … Everything so far has been about The Dragon and Triplets of Legend … undertand"

"… No … I can't accept this … Kin isn't evil, he's not going to destroy everything, that's a lie!" Leder averted looking at Lucas for a bit, he couldn't face the poor boy right now, but he had to.

"That Legend … is a possibility … It was not me who wrote it … I'm sorry Lucas … I will now speak abou the Hummingbird Egg … the people on the 'White Ship' feared nothing but the great catastrophe known as 'The End Of The World' … fearing that another end of the world might happen, a plan had been created, the creation of a device that would steal everyone's memories so that the mistakes of the past would not happen again … that device was the Hummingbird Egg, but someone had to retain their memories … that one was me … once the memories had been locked up, I began my second task, to help everyone remember their new lives, I told everyone that some weird mist had passed and everyone had lost their memories … like that I gave everyone their new lifes and once that was done, I went into Osohe Castle and hid the egg … I've told you everything about the Hummingbird Egg … may I proceed"

Lucas was still shaken up by what he said about Kin but he nodded

"I shall tell you now about Osohe Castle … that castle used to be home of the rulers of the kingdom of Osohe, a kingdom filled with bright people and PSI users, the castle was home to many books and manuscripts about PSI, but even with that power, they were humans, they left their kingdom before our arrival fearing the Dragon's awakening … where did this people go to I do not know but the awnser to that lies with the Magypsies … talking about the Magypsies, the one who had gained the role as Princess of our land, Kumatora, had been delivered to the wisest being we had the fortune to run to, the Magypsies, they raised her as one of her own and as she had the role of princess there was a family who had the role of retainers to the royalty … that family was Wess and Duster's family … Wess was devoted to his job, Duster was too but on his own way … Osohe castle i sone of the very few relics of the past we have seeing that we wrote our new lives in a hurry, if you noticed noone in Tazmily can talk about things about 100 or 1000 years into the past … In truth we had wanted to create a more … believable reality but due of us working in such a hurry we did not manage to do so … such a shame … I know that most of this you may not want to hear out but it is the truth"

Silence was nothing but short from Lucas.

"Truthfully, we had no idea how Tazmily Village would turn out, we left everything to fate, and surprisingly, things were going rather well, the people who had come to this Island aboard the 'White Ship' had fully taken their new identities, they all believed that they had all been living pecefully, but it was until someone by the name of Porky stumbled upon this idland that this peace ended … apparently he used a machine to distort time allowing him to travel time and space at his will, but by abusing this he was banned from travelling, but that didn't stop him, with that machine he kidnapped many people of different timelines, among them there were Dr. Andonuts, most of scientists, all the people on New Pork City and almost all of his army … his army, the poeple of New Pork City and his scientists have all been brainwashed into following him … but Andonuts follows him because he can't leave … he obeys him because of fear … this Porky fellow seems to view Nowhere Islands as his person 'Toy-Box' and he belives he can do anything he wishes to, he took the animals, tore them apart and created these creepy chimeras … being this chil-dictator, he ordered the creation of Thunder Tower to make everyone buy whatever he wanted and he created his own person army, the Pigmasks … eventually Porky learned about the 'White Ship' and the Dark Dragon because of a traitor among the Magypsies … this as been about Porky, I'll explain now about the traitor among the magypsies"

Once again Lucas nodded.

"I do not know if the magypsies have explained to you but the last magypsy, Locria, betrayed them … and I do not blame her, she never wanted this fate … desapearing the moment someone pulled her Needle … Porky tricked her into telling him what she knew and then he tricked her again with the promisse to save her, making her join Porky's army … in the end she turned into the despicable Fassad we have all know … the moment Locria told Porky about the secret of the Dark Dragon he wanted to pull the Needles and harness the power of the Dragon for himself and as I said before, the Dragon is the power of Earth itself right now … this world is dead but the lifeforce of the dragon is what keeps it going … Pulling the Needles means releasing the Dragon and the one who does so will become the Master of Dragon as their heart shall pass on to the dragon but as you must already know, to pull the Needles its needed a very special PSI power, PK Love … Once Porky found out he could not obtain that ability and neither could the magypsies he grew angry, but … right now the Needles are being pulled … one by one … this means Porky has one of the boys from the legend I told you about … I know it is not Kin … Porky has Claus under his control … We have to stop Porky before it is too late or else it will be the end of the world, but this time there will be no place that will escape the end … for Porky that might be the absolute pleasure, but for us the last remaing people in this world … we can not allow such act to take place … Lucas as you can see I'm here unable to leave and I can also see how strong you've become, it is selfish of me to ask this of you but … please put an end to Porky's plan, pull the final Needle of the Dark Dragon and become its master and save this world, after that Porky will be cornered, let this be my one and only order to you as your 'leader', I beg of you" Leder tried to bow down to Lucas as best as he could having his legs chained.

"Leder … I have no intention to let Porky win … and listen, me and Kin were able to save Claus, he no longer works for Porky, We saved him, and I promisse you, I will put an end to this" Lucas got and he felt a rush of determination flowing on his body.

He waved goodbye to Leder and quickly turned away and got out of the room and he began hurrying to the Empire Porky Building.

" . . . So … they managed to save Claus … then we are all doomed … only one slight chance is handed to change a pre-destined future … hopefully this new future they have written ends up with this world being saved rather then Kin showing them the power of the demon that has been tormenting him …"

* * *

"Hey kid, have ya done all that ya had to do with your Leader" Lucas once again nodded and both began going back to the surface, the walk through the sewers didn't feel as long as before and they quickly got back into the arcade.

The two left the arcade and the man began saying goodbye to Lucas "Well kid, t'was good meetin ya, maybe we'll see each oth-" "KUMA-PUNCH!"

Lucas upon hearing that knew what was going to happen "… uh oh …" he simply said as the man was punched with all the force Kumatora could harness in her fist sending him flying towards the other end of the city.

"That's what you get you kidnapper!" everyone around was looking at Kumatora and they all began chatting about what she just said.

" _Lucas are you okay, did he hurt you?"_ Boney barked to him worried for how Lucas might've been.

"Guys … slow … down …" without breath, Duster reached them and almost fell to the floor as he tried to regain his breath.

"Lucas what did that guy did to you, Oh I swear to god that if he hurt you I'm going to beat him up" both her fists began lighting up with PK fire.

"Actually, he was a really nice guy that took me to Leder, he has been trapped underneath the city and he wanted to explain some things to me, he only helped me find Leder" the fire on her hands went out as she realized she just attacked someone who had done nothing to Lucas.

"I feel really awful now … I thought that he … well … you know … I thought he might've been a … child molester …" the three once again looked at Kumatora with a weird look.

"Kumatora you just can't assume thing like that"

"I had PSI and a stick I could've easily broke free if he tried anything"

" _Only Kumatora to assume things like that"_

The three said to her

"… Well … Sorry" She responded feeling awfull

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Actually I think he's fine Duster, Kumatora might've hurt him real badly, but he did handle some creatures in New Pork City before … atleast I think … so he shouldn't be too bad … I guess" the uncertainty on Lucas made Kumatora feel even worse.

Boney broke the silence that was forming _"Hey, you all get your heads up, it isn't Kumatora's fault that she wanted to protect Lucas, now come on, let's see if we can go up the Empire Porky Building"_ the four began walking back to th building but during their way there, Kumatora did something she usually didn't do to Boney, she pet him.

* * *

Once they were all back in the Building they saw the same woman who stopped them from going in the elevator, it didn't take her too long to notice them as well "Hey you guys, I've got permission to let people use the elevator again, but sadly enough the elevator is restricted to going as high as the concert hall in the 24th floor, so if you all had any intentions of going higher then that I'm really sorry to say that its impossible to do so unless Master Porky says so … and about the stairs … we've had a little problema with Fassad … he blew up the stairs with a bomb he was carrying to be disposed of, I'm really sorry!" she bowed down to them apologetic

"Ma'am it is not your fault, we did wanted to go higher then the 24th floor but … hey, lets see what luck bring to us, thank you for telling us we could take the elevetor though" Duster waved her goodbye and she did as well. Duster failed to notice the blush on her face and the excited look she had while speaking to him, once he turned around Boney and Kumatora had a smug look towards him.

" _So Duuuster... you got game, Ehhh"_ his cheecks lit up to the dog's remark.

"B-BONEY!"

"Got game? You have a game with you Duster?" Lucas being the inocent little boy he still was didn't know what they meant by that and was trying to figure it out.

"I'd only believe Duster got game by actually seeing it, and guess what, I DID, ahaha!" Kumatora began laughing and Boney joined in too, Duster on the other hand grew redder, and Lucas was still trying to figure out what was going.

"J-J-Just get in the Elevator!" he pushed the three in and before the door closed a man joined them.

* * *

When the elevator was going up, whenever Duster looked to his right he could only see Boney and Kumatora grinning towards him and Lucas, still, with a puzzled expression.

"Oh! My! PORK!" the group looked to where the voice came from and saw the man who entered the elevator, eyes beaming as he looked at Duster.

"LUCKY! Your back, I'm your biggest fan ever, please give me an autograph" Duster then remembered, DCMC was going to perform at the 24th floor so that floor was bound to have DCMC fans, and he was bound to be recognized.

"Um … Sure" He grabbed the book and the pencil and quickly gave him the autograph he so much wanted and while he did so the elevator reached the 24th floor.

"Sweet! I can't believe I got Lucky's autograph AND I met him, you should go tell the resto f the DCMC that your here Lucky … Damn, I knew Master Porky hired DCMC to perform but I didn't know he went so far as to gather the band together again … well I gotta get going, I have a job to do, once again it was a pleasure to meet you Lucky, can't wait to see you on stage" they all left the elevator and then Kumatora and Boney once again grinned towards Duster.

" _So from what I've seen Lucky is lucky with both men and women"_ once again Duster turned red while the princess and the dog were laughing.

"Wait I don't get it, how did Lucky got lucky?" that erupted even more laugher from the princess and the dog.

"You'll know when your older Lucas, now … CAN WE GET MOVING!" Duster was obviously embarrassed and he only wanted them to drop the subject but knowing those two they weren't going to do so unless something as good or better happened.

The group then kept going, they saw some familiar faces, but none of them so familiar like the Pork Trooper who had given them such a hard time. Luckily for them he was busy speaking with two Pigmasks Captains he was with, allowing the group to go in the concert hall undetected by him.

* * *

Once inside, the concert hall was empty except for one very familiar person in the middle of the room, it was OJ, leader of the DCMC, and it didn't take him too long to realize he wasn't alone.

"Huh … Lucky, you're back! Long time no see" this caught the attention of a few people that were working backstage, making them very excited to see their friend.

"Hey Lucky, long time no see, we've been having, okay concerts since you left, it ain't as great as it was before but now that you're here its going to be like … Wow" Shimmy gave him a smile and thumbs up.

"Lucky! I missed you so much! How have you been doing" Duster couldn't even awnser Magic as Baccio began talking.

"Hey Lucky, its good to see you again" they all then went forward for a group hug

"Eh … You guys haven't changed a bit have you" it was quite nostalgic for Duster being there with his band, if there was anything he loved more than helping his friends was performing with the DCMC.

"Hey Lucky, I feel like we should inform you of this … all living things in this Island have been gathered here at NPC. A great, undefiable power has prepared a festival for the end of all life …" Shimmy was being serious, but that information shocked the group, how did DCMC knew about what was goin on.

"Um … excuse me but … how do you guys know about this, only the Commanders and the leader of the Pigmasks know about this … we do too because we've been trying to stop them since they began"

"Hey kid, what was your name … Lucas, right?" he nodded towards Magic

"We can see through this Porky guy's shallow-brained plans like they were nothing. Why's that you may ask, well … ehehe, It's cause we're too drunk in our music that he can't fool his with his nonsensical crap, like, who does he think we are or does he think that just cause we're musicians we're stupid … um … and what's with her look" they all looked at Kumatora and she looked dumbstrucked.

"… I have so much respect for you guys right now" she replied, and it was very surprising for Kumatora of all people to say that to the DCMC.

"Hey waitasecond … aren't you …" Magic had a questioned look on his face as he looked at Kumatora

"Oh no" She already knew what he was going to say

"Yeah! Your Violet, Porky hired you here too?" all the respect Kumatora had for Magic was gone, she never wanted anyone to bring back Violet or even say that she was hired by Porky.

"I'd rather live a lady like life then to even think about serving that stupid fat pig!" the sudden outburst of rage scared all of the DCMC crew, while Lucas and the others just laughed.

"… Um … Well … I dunno who this Porky guy is, but with all five DCMD members back, there's nothing that can scare us now … Except Violet's outbursts" Once again Kumatora's rage burned towards Magic

"IT'S KUMATORA, NOT VIOLET" Magic found himself walking back a bit, trying to get away from her as much as possible.

"Hey Lucky" they focused back on OJ "Let's forget all our worries and enjoy the music like we used to, here …" he opened his case qand brought out something that brought Duster alot of memories "… we even have your afro wig all ready to go … so, what do you say Lucky … for the old days …" Duster wanted to accept but … he had a mission to do, he was in a conflict about what he should do.

He was brought out of his thoughts by something tugging at his shirt "Lucas, what's wrong?" he was received with one of Lucas's bright nostalgic smiles "It's okay Duster, there's no hurry, right now it's your time to shine" that was all he needed, he quickly grabbed his afro wig, he put it on and "Okay guys, let's do this, let's give everyone the biggest and best show in our lifes! Tonda Gossa!"

"Tonda Gossa!" they all replied as the five hurried backstage to prepare.

* * *

Lucas, Kumatora and Boney took the chance to pick one of the tables near the stage and in no time the hall began filling up with people.

"What's this smell … it smells dog-like and kid-like" shivers went down Lucas and Boney's spine, not only was the Pork Trooper in the room with them as he was right behind them.

"Oh … it's you guys" he saw both of the with a scared look on their faces and sat down. Kumatora was ready to punch him the hell out of there.

"Hey you guys, loosen up, I ain't gonna do a thing to you" the Fire that Kumatora was starting to prepare on her hands went dead and both Lucas and Boney's head tilted to one side

"What? It's not like I'm evil to the point of liking to beat up children or animals, that back there was strickly work … and let's be honest, you guys were trying to go to restricted areas so I had to do something, but right now, we ain't enemies, let's all get along as fellow DCMC fans, amiright or amiright guys?"

The two Pigmask captains that sat right next to him responded almost immediately "You are right Trooper!"

"See, so loosen up" he gave them a smile and a thumbs up. Lucas and Boney saw him in a new light.

 _He's soo cool … even for a Pigmask_ Lucas's eyes were shining.

… _This guy must have a loose screw ahah_ Boney just averted looking at him as he laughed.

"Hey Lucas, how do you think Duster's gonna be on stage, its been a while since he performed" the Trooper's ears twitched earing that.

"Excuse me did you say your friend is performing … that is odd DCMC is strict on who they pick to perform with them, and since Lucky the most awesome bass player left … even to this day my heart weeps because he left, hm?" he looked to his left seeing Lucas tugging at his shoulder.

"Ya know … Duster performs with DCMC under a alias … his alias is ..." Lucas grinned as he paused for suspense

"… Lucky" The Trooper's heart skipped a beat, did Lucas make a mistake, did he really say Lucky was back.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we are proud to present the best musical group to date, DCMC" they all looked back towards the stage, the curtain was opening and the Trooper began counting.

"OJ, Magic, Baccio, Shimmy, *GASP* The fifth member of DCMC ... Lucky!" he was shivering of excitement.

Everyone was cheering DCMC, most of the people was cheering because of Lucky's return to DCMC, no one could wait for them to began, then the spotlight was turned on focusing on OJ and all went silent.

"All right everyone, this might be the last time you get to hear us perform, and ... this also might be the last time we get to perform" everyone began growing worried, why was OJ saying stuff like that.

"To all you wonderful music-lovers, you are all your greatest happiness ... Now ... we're gonna rock until you-No ... Until everybody drops!" he raised his fist into the air, all so nostalgic and everyone knew what he was about to say.

"TONDA GOSSA" Everyone joined in, and then OJ began his usual countdown.

They all began playing, and the room was filled with the joy of everyone that loved DCMC.

"Have you ever heard anyone play better than them, their the be-THAT GUITAR SOLO, ... SO GOOD, MAGIC'S SOLOS ARE GREAT!" Lucas had to admit, the Trooper was right, he never did got to listen the band play but they were pretty good, amazing even, and that solo was amazing.

"Keep going Magic, you rule!" Both Kumatora and Boney's eyes went wide seeing Lucas enjoying this so much, he didn't seem like he would enjoy a concert as much as he was.

"Ahaha, that's it kid, let your love for DCMC grow like a fire that can't be put out, let it spread across your body and feel the wave of their awesome music wash you into a world where nothing is wrong!" the Trooper was even more fired up then before due to Lucas's positevily reaction. The kid had that effect on people, whenever he was really positive, whoever was around him or just looked at him couldn't help but to just feel better ... same can be said when he was sad.

They all kept cheering until they finished their first song.

"Tonda Gossa! Thanks, everyone, but don't you all think its over, we're going straight to the next song!" once again OJ did his usual countdown and everyone was happily cheering them on again, even Lucas was getting more into it.

"Do you hear Lucky's solo, AMAZING!"

"That's my friend playing, and he's amazing!"

Kumatora was getting scared now, both Lucas and the Trooper were too fired up for a concert, and the fact that Lucas's positivety was making the Trooper more excited and the Trooper's excitement was making Lucas even more excited was not helping.

The excitement on the room wouldn't stop, everyone was having the time of their lifes with DCMC all back together, but then something odd happened, a glitched sound filled the room as the music was abruptly cut off.

"Hey what's this!"

"What is going on?!"

"Put back the music, it's not always that we can hear DCMC perform with all five members"

That excitement, that joy, that happiness, it all vanished as people began getting mad to whoever had stopped them from performing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, It happears like someone has stopped our concert by force" Oj said trying to sound logical and calm down everyone.

"WHO THE HELL DID IT, I'LL RIP THEM SHREDS FROM TRYING TO STOP OUR AMUSEMENT, WHO DID IT!" The Trooper was now burning with rage.

"I hate to say it but, I AGREE WITH THE TROOPER, PUT BACK THE MUSIC!"

"*Gasp* LUCAS!" Even Lucas was mad at what had happened, then as if on cue, they all heard a voice.

"Attention, all goody two-shoes, among the Empire Porky Building. The final game has begun. Please gather all that puny little wisdom and that pathetic courage you have left and come to the 100th floor ... however ... there are no guarantees that the elevator will work as you please, hahahahah ... Well I'll be waiting on the 100th floor" then that voice had gone out.

"That was Master Porky ... it's unusual for him to the speakers like this" That was it, the moment the group heard the Trooper mention Porky, they knew what was going to happen.

"YOU TWO!" the captains jumped from their seats and got into position "Yes sir!"

"Let's find these people Master Porky wants to see and then let's show them what happens when they mess with us, the DCMC fans!" he charged out of the room followed by the captains, but little do the captains know that where a little light.

" _Hey Lucas look, those captains left something behind"_ on their seats there where two blue Keycards with the Pigmask insignia.

"Maybe they'll be useful" Lucas grabbed both of em and noticed the room was quickly getting emptier.

* * *

Once there was no one but them and the DCMC they all left the stage.

"Duster, you were amazing!" Lucas's eyes shined and it almost looked like stars were above his head.

"Why thank you Lucas" the eldes gave him a hug.

"But what about the rest of the DCMC, aren't you guys sad that your show got cancelled like this" the amount of worry that Lucas had was surprising for Duster, it was rare to see that much worry.

"Nah kid, the concert may have been stopped but we ain't glum, We've got luck on our side, we've always had dumb luck on our side, Tonda Gossa!" Shimmy gave Lucas a smile and a thumbsup.

 _Soooo cooool!_ This time everyone could swear there were stars around Lucas as he looked at the DCMC.

"Do you guys think the concert might've not stopped if we played Porky's lullaby song or something instead" Magic was clearly disapointed, he expected to give his all.

"Hey, Lucas ... was it?" Lucas nodded to Baccio "We're leaving Lucky on your hands, oh wait, I mean Duster, I forget that his real name isn't Lucky, hahah"

"Duster" Oj placed his hand on Duster's shoulder "Just remember, if the world ends or not, the DCMC can't perform as well as today without their greatest bassist ... whatever is the fate of this world, you'll always have a place on the band and in our hearts ... now one last time, for old day's sake" the group grinned "You two as well, join us" Lucas grin grew wider, but Kumatora, knowing what they wanted only sighed and joined as well, there was no way that she could escape this with Lucas there.

"TONDA GOSSA!" they all shouted.

After saying goodbye OJ noticed something in Lucas's hands "Hey Lucas may I see what you have on your hands?"

"You mean these cards?"

"Can I have one Lucas?"

"Sure" he handed OJ one without hesitation.

"Listen Lucas this is no regular card, this is a Elevator Keycard, and by the color I'd say captain rank, meaning that if you use this on a Elevator you can get up to the 50th floor at most"

"Really?" OJ nodded.

"Guys you heard him, we can have the elevator to work until the 50th floor, lets go!" The group followed him leaving the DCMC behind.

"Say OJ ... why did you want that Keycard" Oj looked at Shimmy.

"You guys prepare for battle, once we're ready we're going up and help Lucas and the others fight this Porky guy, there's no way we can let him keep his diabolic plans" the group nodded and began preparing

"Lucas ... Duster ... please be safe until we arrive"

* * *

The group had arrived to another elevator and this time it was only them using it, but Lucas was having some trouble to figure out how to use the Keycard.

"I think you're supposed to slide the Keycard here" Kumatora took the card from Lucas's hand and slid it making the screen display a message that read "Welcome, Pigmask Captain, what floor will you be wanting to travel to!" the numbers 1 to 50 lit up.

The group, obviously wanted to go to the 100th floor but as they couldn't they decided to pick second best and pressed the button to the 50th floor.

The elevator closed and began gaining speed as it went up, it didn't take the elevator too long to reach their destined floor.

"Hey is it only me or does this room has a different vibe then the other floors we were in"

"You're right Lucas, the air ... isn't as heavy, and why is the floor painted like we were in a desert?"

" _This floor smells different, I can scent some living creatures here but, not chimeras"_

"Not Chimeras, now you're losing it dog, in these days its pretty rare to see a animal that did not suffer the Chimerization process, now lets get moving you guys!" The group followed Kumatora on to the next room and found something that slightly shocked them.

The background of the room was painted to look like a desert with clear blue skies, there were some small openings in the room where there was water, just like small pounds, and in the middle was the shocker. In the middle there was the unmistakable pink shell house that normally housed a Magypsie.

"Is this Fassad's house?" questioned Lucas

"Well ... there's no doubt it's a Magypsie house, but the real question is ... Is Fassad here?" Duster was right, it didn't matter if it was Fassad's house, it mattered if he was there or not, and if he wasn't there then it would have been perfect.

Without thinking Lucas rushed to the door and opened it slightly, Kumatora rushed to him and wispered to him "What're you doing Lucas!"

"Shhh, I'm seeing if there's anyone inside" the others joined behind Lucas as he kept looking in and there was no Fassad.

"Seems like its safe, Fassad is nowhere to be seen" without warning Kumatora kicked the door open making Lucas almost fall to the floor.

" _What's she doing now?"_ the other two raised their shoulders in a way saying that they didn't knew.

"Guys look at the this Luxurious Bananas stash ... I knew Fassad loved these but ... not this much" it was true, inside the house there boxes stacked, all filled with fresh Luxurious Bananas, and oddly enough, it seemed like the house was being cleaned but whoever did that abruptly stopped, but no one focused on that.

"Guys, search around for something like a note or something about the Needle's whereabouts"

The group did as Kumatora said and they searched as best as they could for anything that might've hiden, they looked on Fassad's desk, his bed, they moved all the boxes in a attempt to find anything hidden, and Kumatora went as far as to search for hidden paths seeing that Aeonia's house had a secret tunnel to Osohe Castle, but luck did not smile to them as there was no Keycard, no information and surely no hidden path.

They were all so busy looking for some clue to where they could find the Needle that they didn't notice of the door opening and someone coming in.

"What's this who gave you permission to go in my house!" A voice filled with fake anger shouted from the door making the group focus on the entity who had detected them and it was none other then Fassad ... but, something was off, he looked normal again, he no longer was part chimera.

"Oh! Its you guys"

"What do you mean 'Oh! Its you guys' so casually!" Kumatora quickly ran at him and began lauching attack after attack at Fassad, but for some reason Fassad would only dodge her punches and her PSI, but would not fight back.

" _Duster let's go help Kumatora, don't worry Lucas we've got him!"_ The two ran towards Fassad and began helping the princess. Duster tried to pin Fassad down with his wall stapples or even blind him with his smoke bombs while Kumatora did most of the distracting but the guy was more agile then before and swiftly dodged all that they had. Boney being smaller then the others tried to move to Fassad back and hit him, but somehow Fassad knew and dodged making Boney's attack hit Kumatora and Duster bringing them down.

"Now will you all calm down?" Fassad sounded different, he sounded just like the other magypsies but it might've been an act. Lucas noticing he was moving towards his friends and not towards him used this chance to turn the tables.

"PK Freeze alpha!" Not recalling Lucas was Fassad's great mistake as Lucas froze his feet to the floor, removing from him the ability to move as he pleased.

"Now that wasn't so nice, was it Lucas?" Fassad didn't express anger, he just looked at Lucas with a sad look.

"Hey Lucas good job, now ... Tell us where the Needle is!" Kumatora grabbed Fassad by his collar while she had on her other hand PK Fire Omega ready to use if Fassad did anything.

"Aw, still the same as always Kumatora, it pleases me to see the great woman you've become" That weird reply got the group confused.

"... What?" They all said in unison, and this time it was Fassad who had a confused look on his face that was quickly replaced by one of realization.

"OH! That's right, you guys don't know" Thinking that Fassad was making fun of them rekindled Kumatora's anger

She pulled Fassad's collar harder "You really think you're in a position to make fun of us!"

"Not at all my dear, its just that ... I'm not Fassad, I am Locria" Kumatora grew madder

"I said stop making fun at us!" Fassad sighed and then lifted one of his hands making Kumatora's PK fire die out and Lucas's PK Freeze melt.

The princess backed a bit knowing they lost the advantage.

"Always the same hot headed girl who won't listen things through *Sigh* ... as I was saying, I'm no longer Fassad, I am Locria, the seventh magypsy and guardian of the last Needle of the Dark Dragon" Fassad or rather Locria at this point bowed to them.

"Do you really think we would fall for such a lie, Kumatora's right in being so angry towards you" the magypsy glanced towards Duster making him freeze.

"Do you even know how bad it is to be a Magyspsy! All I ever wanted was to live my life, but I can't even do that as a Magypsy, we're Bound to Earth until the PK Love user pulls our Needles, and who said I wanted to disappear, all I wanted was to live my life till the end ... was that really too much to ask!" Now they knew something was up, Fassad was really off.

"Um ... What do you mean by that Fassad?" Locria this time glanced at Lucas "Ah! I mean Locria" Her glance turned into a look of relief.

"I never wanted to be a magypsy, all I wanted was to, not have the burden of immortality and know that one day it would all disappear by the pull of a Needle" his voice was now filled with sadness.

Kumatora was about to ask him something but Lucas stopped her "Then why are you heping the Pigmasks pull the Needles and Destroy the world?" this triggered something in Locria, the group was quick to notice the rage and anger that was on her.

"Because of that stupid little brat, Urgh! He tricked me into thinking there was a way to save the world and still exist, but when I was close to figuring out his lies, he did the same he did to that poor poor boy ... he brainwashed me as he did to our young Commander" Locria calmed down when she mentioned Claus.

" _Waitwhat? Did you just say you were braiwashed by Porky? That's the most stupid excuse you could ever give, how did you break free of the brainwash, ifthereevenwasone"_ Boney did have a point, if Locria served Porky because of being brainwashed what made her break free.

"Well ... um ... you see ..." Locria began to grow nervous "... I can't tell you guys, but please, Kumatora, I know the magypsies have thought you this, use your PSI and tell me if my heart is the same as it was on our last encounter, please my child, if you still have any memories of me taking care of you when you were little ... then please" she got on her knees "I beg of you upon those memories, look into my heart, and see if I'm the same" Kumatora didn't like the fact that Locria was treating her as if she had been there when Kumatora was small, but she did, Kumatora didn't remember her being there as much as the others but she did have one memory of her, it was when the magypsies told her what was their fate she didn't accept it well and she ran away, she had been gone the entire day but then at sunset one of the magypsies found her, it was Locria, she stayed with Kumatora comforting her until she decided to go back home.

Kumatora approached the Magypsy and focused her PSI around her and to Kumatora's surprise, Locria had changed like the day changes to night, the hate, the evil, the destructive intent ... all gone.

"... I can't believe this ... Locria's completely changed"

"Kumatora, does this mean Fas- I mean Locria is trustworthy?" Locria once again send a look towards Duster.

"... I can't really say that she's trustworthy, she was in the past but ... I really don't know now" Locria gripped her chest just as if her heart was shattering, she then looked at Lucas and he realized the look she had, it looked like she was begging him to trust her.

"Why don't we give Locria a second change?" the group looked at Lucas, all of them quite surprised.

" _I don't know if you realized this Lucas but, THAT'S FASSAD, AFTER ALL THAT HE DID TO US, YOU WANT TO GIVE HIM A SECOND CHANCE?"_

"It's Locria, and it's she not he" Locria corrected the dog.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even if that person is Locria, she seems to be sorry for what she did so ... we can give her one second and final chance ... can't we?" they all tried to avoid looking Lucas in the eye except Locria.

"... Hey if Lucas trusts her enough to give her a second change I'm with Lucas" Duster moved to Lucas side and gave him a smile.

" _Lucas never let us down and if he thinks we should give her a chance, even though I don't think she deserves it, we should give her a chance"_ Boney did as Duster did and moved to Lucas's side, making him receive a pato n the head from his owner.

"I don't want to doubt Lucas, or even say no to him, but ..." She looked away with a hurt look "... Fine, but if I sense your PSI charging up I'm taking you down!" she said towards the Magypsy making her smile.

"Oh dear, thank you, and you won't regret doing this, now I'm assuming you all want to go to fight Porky, correct?" the group nodded "Well, I just happen to have a way to the 99th floor and from there a way to the 100th floor!"

" _For real?"_

"Yes my canine friend, but before we do go up there I've noticed little Lucas's weapon" Lucas brought up his mystical stick "Where on earth did you manage to get this item?" "Well, my brothers gave it to me, they said this one creature had it and they gave it to me and since I've had it I've been alot stronger!"

"Lucas that's no ordinary stick, that's one of the items of the mystical set!" everyone tilted their heads to the side "... Mystical ... set?"

"Why yes, please wait a second" Locria ran to the crates she had and opened one bringing out a beautiful red glowing crown, a red bracelet with golden outline, and a red cape with golden outline.

"This is the mystical set and it just seems that these items are just for you" the Magypsy handed the items to Lucas and they began shrinking until they all fit Lucas perfectly.

Seeing how amazed the magypsy was, Lucas equiped the items making him look like a king "Wow, I'm feeling my PSI grow stronger" Kumatora knew that what he was feeling was right, she could feel his PSI madly growing.

"Now, please do follow me, we'll be going up now!"

" _Yes let's go, but remember, protect the king!"_ the group began laughing at Boney's joke as they excited the Magypsy's house.

* * *

Behind Locria's house and saw a secret elevator that was painted like the walls making it look almost unexistent.

They quickly got on the elevator and in a matter of seconds they were on a room that looked like a room made for royalty but at the same time there were also alot of children toys across the floor.

Locria stopped at the door of a rusty elevator and spoke to herself "Hmm, seems like they didn't go this way" the Magypsy had completely forgotten that a dog's earing sense was better than a human's and heard her.

" _Who didn't use that?"_ she flinched and laughed nervously "Ahah, no one, just a few Pigmasks who wanted to test out the elevator, now let's get a move on!" they once again followed the Magypsy, this time they went outside and began going up a stairway with a red carpet layed on it, once they reached the next room they found something odd.

In one of the corners of the room there was this, giant spider pig machine, but what made it odd was the fact it was all destroyed, the room didn't even had signs that there had been a battle in it.

The Magypsy was as curious as the bunch but then she felt somethin aproach her, making her wary and dodge out of whoever was trying to attack her.

A big log hit the floor and the group quickly focused on the person who had enough strenght to use a log like that with just one hand, the man was none other than Flint himself.

"Dad?"

"Lucas stay away from that man!" the group was alerted by the footsteps of a great number of people that Flint was not alone, with him there was, the DCMC, Alec, Wess, Bronson, Lighter and Fuel.

"What're you guys doing here?"

Flint looked at his son and responded in behalf of his own group "We're here to help you and stop Porky" confusion began growing in Lucas "How did you know where we were going dad?" Flint looked at Alec and he began speaking "Well as the Magypsies know me, one of the, Ionia to be specific, sent me a pidgeon with a letter explaining all that was going on, and I had to inform you father, in no time we had gathered a group to head here and little did we know that the DCMC was actually joining us as well"

"Lucas, tell me, why're you guys with Fassad!" everyone on Flint's group prepared to fight the Commander of the Pigmasks but Lucas quickly got infornt of them trying to stop them.

"Please everyone listen to me, Fassad is not Fassad, Porky brainwashed one of the Magypsies into obeying him and he turned her into the detestable Fassad"

"I still can't believe that fat brat tricked me, and he even gave me the name Fassad, like, please, I could come up with such a better name if instead of Fassad" they all did notice that Fassad was way different from what he used to be, and seeing that Lucas trusted her was enough for them not to try and attack her.

The group took that moment to quickly catch up "Duster ... Son ... Just look at what you've done" he couldn't look at his father in the eye fearing that he would treat him bad again. This however got Wess to hit him in the head "Son, look at me" he did as told "Do you know how proud you've made your father" "I'm sorry fath- Say what now?"

"Duster, I'm so proud of you, I didn't had to say anything and you went from your own free will to fight these awful Pigmasks, you helped Lucas through all those hardships and the most importante of all is that you never gave up, you idiot" Duster was moved by his father's word until he called him an idiot "What ... have you forgotten that you're my idiot Duster" he gave his son a kind smile making Duster deliver one too.

"Lucas I haven't seen you in forever, you can't even imagine how excited I was to see you again, specially after hearing all the cool stuff you've been doing, keep it up Lucas!" Lucas received a thumbs up from Fuel. Seeing his friend believing in him made his eyes tear up, but he did not cry, he was really happy.

"Ah, so you're the ones the Magypsy were always talking about, you're their daughter, Kumatora" Kumatora didn't know the old man from anywhere and began questioning who he was and how he knew about her.

"Yes, Kumatora's my name, who might you be?"

"Oh, please do forgive this old man, you may be thinking wrong of me. My name is Alec, Lucas's grandfather and close friend to the Magypsies, they used to talk so well about you, but as of late I haven't seen them, I believe their time has finally arrieved, Ionia gave me a message for you on her letter, she said that if I were to find you I should tell you how much she and the other Magypsies loved you very much and will always love you after their gone"

Kumatora was not the type to cry but a few tears were shed "Those dramatic womans always knew how to hit me in the feels ... thank you for telling me Ionia and the others last message" Alec nodded and gave her some space to think.

While everyone was speaking they didn't notice a man walk towards them, he looked like a scientist.

"*Gasp* Commander Fassad, what might you be doing here, and how are you fully human again?" the group looked at the new voice and it was doctor Andonuts.

"Well, I am here as human and here overall because I'm finally me again and I will stop Porky" "Saywhat?"

"I said I'm me and I will stop Porky" the scientist was amazed, it seemed that Fassad had broke free from her brainwash, but then he remembered something.

"Oh, did those boys fr-" "SHHHHHH NOT A WORD ANDONUTS!" the group realized that whatever it was, Locria didn't wanted them to know.

"What're you even doing here Andonuts"

His face lit up as he remembered what he was there to do "I was going to confront Porky, I'm done being bullied by him into play god with those poor living creatures, I don't care if he hurts me, I'm not working for him ever again, and that it!"

A hand was placed at Andonuts shoulder "Welcome to team old man" it was Wess welcoming him "Well sir, I wouldn't say our ages are that far apart" that made the old thief laugh "Oh we're going to get along just fine"

"Excuse me, I may sound a bit rude by ruining our happy fun time but, can we end what we're here to do, the longer you people take, the longer I'll have this feeling of knowing that I'll disappear" Hearing how desperate the Magypsy was the group decided to keep venturing forward to meet Porky.

* * *

They passed by a long hallway into a room that Locria said it was called Earthbound Museum and it was destined to show Porky's past, and as expected no one wanted to know anything else if it had to do with Porky.

Once the boat that they had to get in docked they quickly got off and went into the next door, this one however was different, there was wild life growing there but they decided to not pay that much attention, they kept going down the corridor until they were met with a weird sight.

They arrived at Master Porky's room but ... there was no Porky, all that was there were broken robots from left to right, high amounts of residual PSI, and alot of indications of battle, as for exemple, the broken floor and walls.

"W-W-What happened here?" they were surprised to see that Andonuts, Porky's lead scientist, had no idea of what might've happened here.

Wess moved forward and began inspecting the room "It seems that there was confrontation here, from the marks on the floor I'd say something or someone caught Porky off guard and attacked him, that was probably not enough to end him and only served to tell him of uninvited guests, Hmm, these robits ... it seems like he summoned them to help him fight off his invador but ... reading the broken floor and the robots it seems that there was more than just 1 attacker, the battle seemed to rage on until ..."

"Keep going Wess" Flint informed him "That's the thing, this doesn't make sense, the battle stopped after all these robots were destroyed by these entities, but there's no Porky, no blood, no bodies, meaning that the battles must've gone on or they stopped but Porky wouldn't allow whoever these entities are to leave, but ... if the battle did stop then why is there no Porky here ... these marks are all recent so why didn't we saw anyone ... My gut tells me that the fight went on until the robots where destroyed but then both sides stopped ... these marks however show that Porky must've jumped up to do ... well I don't know but that's all I can say, a battle was going on, it stopped once the robots where all destroyed and then both porky and these entites where gone" Everyone was thinking that that made no sense, who would fight to just destroy the robots.

"Hmmm ... maybe the fight didn't stop?" they all looked at the Magypsy.

"What do yo-OH ... I see ot now, you're right Locria it might've been that" Everyone was still at a lost.

"Excuse me but ... could you two explain a little bit more in detail" Lucas asked the two.

"Want to explain it Andonuts or should I?"

"Why don't you do it Locria"

"Ok!"

"Listen up people, the fight could've gone on, if the battleground changed" that didn't change a thing as they were all still confused.

"... I knew I should've explained *Sigh* only a Magypsy would screw up such an easy explanation" this got Andonuts shocked by both Locria and Kumatora.

Once the good doctor was back on his feet he decided that it was better to not try to annoy the two and went on to explaining "What Locria meant is, they were fighting here but suddenly, they were transported into a new area where the fight raged on"

"Ohhhh" the all said in unison.

"Wait just a second, that makes no sense, how would they even be transported if there's nothing here to transport them?" Wess retorted them.

"Well you see, this room has indeed one elevator that leads about ... Hmmm ... lets say 200 floors downward, if by some chance that was activated while the intruders where on it, it would explain why their not here and it would also explain why Porky isn't here, he went after them ... but I feel like I should tell this to everyone ... the place where that elevator leads to is very dangerous, most of you may die so pick carefully who you want to bring with you"

"I'm going and that's a fact, that's my Needle down there, and I will do my job as a Magypsy for once!" Lucas knew there was no saying no to Locria at this point.

After thinking for a bit Lucas already knew who to bring "Ok, the people who're going down is, me, Kumatora, Duster, Boney and Locria"

"Very well, I'll start th-" "I'm going too Lucas, that's a fact" Flint cut off Andonuts.

"B-But Dad ... its dangerous down there!"

"That's exactly the point I'm going with you Lucas, I've lost one son, the other doesn't want to see me ... I'm not losing another son!" at that moment Lucas felt like he should tell his father about Kin and Claus, but it would be better to give him the good news alongside with saving the world.

"Fine Dad"

"I will be going as well, just because I'm old it doesn't mean I can't pack a punch and besides ... I want to see my son in action and if needed, protect him even" Lucas didn't have the heart to deny Wess.

"Okay, but that's it, only us seven!" they all agreed and Andonuts went back on to explain what he had to.

"Please stand right here" the group of seven did so and then Andonuts moved to the back of the room and began tampering with the wiring, after a little time had passed the ground where the seven where shook a bit and at that moment Andounts jumped in with them as the elevator shot downwards.

* * *

They hit the floor with a strong loud crash, but none were hurt.

"Why did you do that Andonuts, it was only us eight!" The magypsy argued with the scientist.

"I am curious about this place, seeing as its one in a kind!" he retorted

"There's nothing we can do" Lucas simply said gaining the attention of both "Doctor Andonuts's already here so lets keep moving" Both of them nodded and the Magypsy began leading the group deeper and deeper until they finally reached their final destination.

"What is this place" all of them except Locria and Andonuts asked.

"This over here is where the final Needle rests ... the reason there's so much dark energy here is because of the other Needles being pulled, it made the Dragon get closer and closer to waking upso this is all the energy released" Kumatora was about to question Locria but she was cut off by a loud explosion.

"That seemed to be a shot from one of the Canons from Porky's Mech" Andonuts stated without a worry until he realized what he said.

"You mean, Porky's there!" Kumatora pointed towards the explosion, making Andonuts nod.

"Probably the people who attempted to defeat him before us are there as well, quick everyone, we've got to help them!" Wess didn't need to speak twice, the group hurried along the dark stone path.

Once again they heard something from where the fight was going on, a scream, whoever it was there might have got hurt or they might've been screaming because of a loved one, that thought filled Lucas with determination to save whoever it was that Porky was attacking.

They kept going as fast as they could, any creature that tried to get near them was quickly punched, kicked or bashed away as they couldn't have the luxury of getting into a pointless fight.

They were about to reach the battle until they heard someone laughing but then quickly coughing and wheezing.

They reached the battle area and there stood what looked like a robotic spider, but its belly was covered with glass allowing them to see inside, there it was none other than King Porky Minch himself, they also noticed the damage his Mech had ... as they did notice the blood it had on the mechanical legs.

It didn't take long for Porky to notice the group all ready to engange into a fight with him, he grinned as both he and his foes shot forward towards each other, Porky ready to end anyone else who tried to get in his way again, and Lucas's group ready to defeat the evil king and avenge the people who had probably died by trying to stop him by defeating him.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hiiiii ... well ... first of all, I'm sorry to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, I bet most of you didn't expect me changing Fassad into a good guy, eh, woman ... whatever ...

Now getting back on to what I wanted to say, once again I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD IN TIME, these months have just been hectic, most of it was family problems, then there were the occasional author blocks, but the worst of all was when my flashdrive didn't open and I couldn't work on the story.

Now regarding the next chapter, its done ... ish ... By that I mean that its written, trust me, but I'm being really picky with the end of the chapter so it might take a bit to upload it, as forhow close the story might be to an end I'd say, 2 chapters after this one ... maybe 3.

Last thing I would like to say is that I'm going to stop giving deadlines, seeing as that I've failed one again and it stresses me out a bit when I can't do it in promissed time and it makes it easier for me, seeing that I won't be that stressed out, now I know some people may be saying "If the next chapter is already written then, the end should be fast, any deadlines?" it won't be done fast, because after doing the ending, or better, polishing up the ending, I'll be reviwing that chapter so that I can polish up some parts I know that I rushed a bit.

I'll see everyone on the next update (soon I hope) and I wish you all a great week

Byyyeeeee


	21. Chapter 19: New Pork City (Claus & Kin)

_**The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 19.2:**_ _New Pork City! (Claus and Kin)_

* * *

Suddenly in a empty back alley of the city Claus and Kin appeared from a big bright ball of light.

"… We're already here …?"

"Of course Claus, the way I use PK teleport makes it almost instantenous instead of that dumb way of just running your way to a place, aaaaaannd as we're here before Lucas and the others we can get the plan started" Surprinsingly Kin looked very excited and it was kind of refreshing for Claus to see his little brother acting as he used to before all of this had happened.

Kin seemed to realize how he was acting and returned to his dead cold self "We need to get to the Empire Porky Building and find Fassad" the two began headed towards the street but a idea popped on Claus's head.

"Very well, allow me, The Commander of the Pigmasks to guide you to Sir Fassad" Claus said on a supperior tone of voice while he gave a grin.

"Don't … do that ever again … please … I don't want to see you as a Commander for a long, and I mean LONG time … forever if possible …" Claus's grin broke as Kin didn't took the joke harshly.

The two got out of the alley and began walking down the main road seeing alot of people, most of the people on the city were recognized by the twins since they were from Tazmily but they didn't talk to them as they were focused on getting their quest to an end or rather Kin was focused and was pulling Claus to the Empire Porky Building to finish their plan as soon as possible but ... that had to wait seeing as there was a giant hole that separated the entrace of the building from the main road.

"What happened here?!" Claus said out loud startling one of the Pigmaks Captains that stood there keeping everyone calm.

"Oh my Pork, you scared me, you sounded like our commander" both froze as their cover might've been blown up.

"But the commander has been gone for quite a while and if he were to return he wouldn't speak to a low ranking Pigmask like me" Claus internally sighed but same can't be said for Kin as his looked like he had fainted ... while he was standing and had both eyes opened.

"So I'm guessing you're headed to Empire Porky Building … sorry to say that, it won't be possible to access the building, our scientists kinda dropped a small bomb here accidentaly so we have to do repairs, sorry for the inconvenience, but at the speed we're working the building should be accessible in about, um, two hours."

The Captain then left the two as he had to go help the other Pigmasks to keep people away from the repairs.

"Sooooo … What now?" hearing Cluas's voice made Kin snap out of that state.

"Uh, what ... Um ... I don't know?" Insecurity began growing inside of Kin as their plan had already been delayed.

If a delay happened that soon in their plan then there was no way they would succeed.

Kin began replaying his last time on New Pork City, as he attempted to take out the Pigmasks but failed because of seeing Claus working for the enemy.

Those scenes he played in his head made him fall into a pit of despair, as a deep strong primal fear he had repressed on the deepest corner inside of him made his way to the surface, making him imagine all of the possible failed outcomes.

 _How would we fail, how would we get captured_

"K..."

 _how would we get hurt_

"...n"

 _Who will get hurt, will we die,_

"...in"

 _Who might die, will we actually find the location of the Needle or will I make Claus relive all of those awfu-_

"KIN!"

"AAHHHH!" his scream caught the attention of most of the passing people making Kin start to blush.

"Wow ... what was that?" Kin glared at Claus who was obviously concerned

"Why did you do that Claus, you scared me"

The fact that Claus actually managed to scare him made him grow even more concerned

"You ... didn't look good, I didn't want to have you like that"

"Oh ... Sorry, I was just lost iin my own thoughts ... so what now?" Claus was about to suggest something but a growl that came from Kin's belly cut him off.

That made Kin blush even stronger making Claus try his best not to laugh.

"So *growl* what were you *growl* going to say *growl" each time he stopped talking his stomach growled.

Claus had to face away from his brother as he found the scene too funny and tears from holding his laughter were starting to form.

"Claus be serious, what now?" the ginger began to calm down and looked back at his brother.

The exact moment Claus opened his mouth Kin's stomach growled once again but louder, making burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny *growl*" if Kin was able to handle being embarrassed before he couldn't now.

"Hahaha ... I'm sorry but ... you acted so serious all the time ... its so funny to see you ... break out from that seriousness" Claus responded in between breaths.

It took him a few seconds to stop laughing and gaining his composure.

"Were do we go? *growl*"

"We can try the restaurant" he said while having his face away from his brother.

"Oh wait, we can't, we don't have any DP ... So sorry for putting the idea on your head" He dropped his head realizing that his only idea might've only frustrated his brother, he wasn't joking around that time.

"Tell me where the restaurant is and meet me there" Claus had a odd look but did as his younger brother said then he went ahead and began waiting for him at the entrance of 'Beauty and Tasty'.

* * *

Time began to pass and Claus began growing impatient, twenty minutes had passed, and even so, the restaurant wasn't difficult to find, even if coming to it from the farthest place in the city it would only take about fifteen minutes at max.

"Hey" he looked to where the voice came from and saw Kin standing there with a big smile.

"Where have you been, you took quite a bit to get here, and what're we even doing if we don't have money to eat here?"

"Oh … I don't think money will be any problem" He reached for his backpack and took a bag with fifty thousand DP.

"Holy Omeletes ... Kin … where did you find this …"

"Oh … lets just say … a Major won't be as heavy when he goes to check his weight, ehehe"

"You stole this!" the red haired shouted but luckily the street was empty for the time being.

"Shhhh, don't say that outloud, and I only took fifty thousand, he had about two hundred thousand DP on him, so its not like I took too much, besides, they're Pigmasks, why should I care if I stole from them seeing that they're all obeying Porky … just enjoy this for now Claus cuz we won't be enjoying anything when we get into Empire Porky Building, that place is gonna be swarming with Pigmasks and not only that, Fassad and Porky are there so take it easy"

Kin did have a point, once they got in they would have to be extra carefull and they wouldn't get another change to relax, truth be said he shouldn't be stealing but Pigmaks gain alot of DP for just showing up for their work, they didn't actually had to do any work and they received a great amount of DP, so Claus let it slide.

"Fine, let's get inside and eat now" Kin grinned again out of victory and followed his brother inside, they then went to a empty table, grabbed the menu and waited for a waitress to come.

"What's all this food … I've never heard of ... What is this hard to pronounce thing Befe Bur ...gnigun?"

"Its pronounced Beef Bourguignon and apparently its a fancy french name for steak"

"... What is this 'French' you speak about" Claus was shocked but then remebered that only the higher Pigmasks knew about the past.

"First of, the food is from where Mas-*Ahem* Porky used to live, second of, French is a language and the reason that the steak has its name on french is because ... um ... That I don't know ... but I do know that it's expensive because it's supposed to be fancy so ... please don't waste all our money on that ... oh and one more thing, aside from the steak, most of the food that's displayed there isn't that healthy so don't make a habit eating this" Claus looked at Kin and he realized that his sibling had a weird look on his face.

"… What ... do I have something on my face ... or ... do I look too much like myself ... don't tell me I need more clothes to cover up my identity"

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother, Claus isn't normally concerned about eating healthy, that's Lucas's thing"

"Can't I be responsible for like ten seconds!" upon saying this both boys began laughing, Kin never expected Claus to say those words, and Claus was even more surprised then Kin.

"Hello what will you be ordering?" the robotic lady asked both boys and handed both the menu.

"Go ahead and pick whatever you want Kin it's not like I want anyth-"

"I WANT THE OMELET SPECIAL OF THE DAY!" Claus nearly fell from his seat at how sudden and loud Kin spoke. A feeling of regretfulness was quick to take place in Claus since Kin ordered the one thing he could never say no to.

"Very well, but I do inform, the Omelet Special includes alot of diferent kinds of omelet based dishes, are you sure you can eat it all?"

"No worries, I checked the menu, and I'm sharing the food with big bro" tears formed on Claus's eyes as he mouthed 'thank you'

The robotic lady nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

About 5 minutes passed and Claus was starting to recalling what he had seen the previous night, and began growing concerned for Kin.

"Hey Kin"

"Yeah?"

"… I've been thinking and … I'm going to tell you what they did to me"

Kin had a look that would say 'What're talking about?' but he soon caught on what Claus meant, he meant what the Pigmasks did to him.

"… Are you sure about that … I don't want you to rush if you're not rea-"

"The day I went after the Drago …" Kin stopped talking once Claus began speaking " … The day I regret the most … I went to Drago Plateau to find the Drago that killed mom … it was harsh passing by that place and not have any of the other creatures attack me but I managed …"

Kin looked up and saw that Claus had his head hanging down, the topic was really sensitive and difficult for him, he could also tell that Claus was struggling to keep in tears.

"Claus sto-" "But when I found the Drago … it wasn't what I expected … I attacked him … hurt him … he never fought back … he only looked at me with sad eyes … when I realized what was happening I stopped and looked at him … he was suffering on purpose because he knew the suffering he gave us …"

The red haired boy stopped again as he caught his breath, he felt like he was about to burst in tears from recalling the experience.

"But then … he changed … there was a smoke curtain but it was different its color was like blood and when it started to clear up, the drago looked angry and for the first time, I felt a pure intent of wanting to kill …" Kin didn't realized it but he tightened his hand with so much strenght that his nails began drawing blood from his skin.

"… The drago attacked me without mercy … he bit my right arm off my bad, he used his claws and tore my eye off, and then he hit me with his tail sending me flying down into a small ravine where no one would find me unless they knew where to search"

Claus began tearing up.

"… I thought I was going to die … but then I saw people … Ironically, with my last strenght I reached my hand to them and begged for help, to the ones I thought came to save me … What a foolish mistake that was … when I woke up … well … I can't remember everything … but I remember the pain … I remember how cruel they were … I remember getting my memories stuck … and I remember my undying wish for death …"

Claus looked up, his eyes meeting the ones of his brother.

Kin saw Claus's face full of tears and a expression that presented so much fear, much more then the fear Kin had experienced, and seeing his brother like that was sickening to him, he felt his anger grow but he couldn't let Claus realize that.

"… What is the meaning of this Claus … Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because … I know you wont tell me about that thing back on Ionia's place" Kin tensed up, he realized where all of that was going … it was going down the path he didn' want it to go.

"I know that you wouldn't tell me … but now that I told you about what happened to me … I think your going to tell me … so please Kin … share your pain with me … Tell your brother what that was ple-"

"You don't know a damn thing about that bastard" The room suddently grew cold. Claus never heard Kin speak so … emotionless or even cuss someone.

"Your my brother Claus and I don't want you to know this, but now … Your using my morals against me ... I don't think I have a choice …" Kin began telling Claus about his story and each detail that he told made Claus angry or filled with despair.

* * *

"Here's your food you two, it will cost about 16800 Dp" Kin took a few seconds but he broke the eye contact he had with Claus and payed the robotic woman.

Kin didn't even gave time for Claus to react as he began to eat his food, not shortly after Claus did so too.

Not too long after the robotic lady delivered their food the two got out of the restaurant as both were full.

Once outside Claus realized that the seriousness that Kin always carried wasn't seriousness but sadness.

"Kin … I'm sorry abou-"

"Don't … please don't … I still have the strenght to fight back … but the moment I feel sorry for myself it's the end … don't end me Claus … please big brother … let me live" this time Kin's words were heavy, Claus could feel his sibling's sadness.

A sad look crossed Kin's face and at that moment Claus pulled him into a hug "You're not alone … I'm here for you … and so is Lucas … do you remember Kin … When we're all together we're unstoppable, right?" Kin returned the hug and they stayed like for a few minutes but those felt like hours.

When the two broke the hug they notice that some of the bystanders were giving them looks but the two decided it was best to ignore them seeing that they knew what they had to do.

The time had arrived, the wind looked like it howled as they approached their final destination, the two stood in front of the massive building as they let the fact that they were going to storm the Empire Porky Building sink in.

They gave each other a confident look and they marched into the Building where the fate of the world would be decided, would it be life or would it be death, only their choices mattered and mistakes were not allowed as not their lifes, not everyone they knew, but the world itself was at stake.

Getting in wasn't a problem for the two, and luckily for them they were able to partake on a small event for tourists, they could go up and each floor would be explained, unluckily for them that would only go as far as the 37th floor, but at least it was better then plan A, that consisted of Kin blowing up everything on the first floor, elevator and stairs included and then using PSI to fly to help them get to the 100th floor.

As the two went on, they escaped from the small group of tourists on the 30th floor and thanks to Claus's Commander rank they kept proceding.

* * *

"You know Claus … you being the Commander and all is being pretty useful ... never thought I'd say that out loud" a shiver ran across his body as he began imagining Claus as the Commander once again.

"True … but you know I hate this" Kin nodded in agreement to his brother as they kept walking down the hall.

"Hey what're two doing here!" Both boys flinched as they turned to see a few Majors.

 _Oh no, how am I supposed to get Kin and me out of this without revealing my identity…_

Kin decided to step up seeing that his brother had no awnser "Well, you see sir … we ... um ... we're with the tourist group on the building, but we got distracted and got lost"

 _Got Lost! They'll never believe that!_

"Is that so? Why didn't you say it sooner, follow us, we'll lead you both back to the group" Claus felt like a weight was dropped on his head, he couldn't believe that the Majors were dumb enough to fall for that.

The group of majors kept leading Kin and Claus to what they believed to be the tourist group, but when both realized something was wrong it was already too late as both we're seperated by a wall that suddenly shot from the floor.

"What's this, What's happening?" The Pigmasks looked back and began laughing.

"You really thought we wouldn't notice our Commander or you … Pigmask Terror!" Kin felt a sting on his neck and reacted almost immediately by trowing his hand back hitting a Pigmask away from him.

Kin felt like his options were becoming fewer and fewer as he began feeling nauseous.

"Like our special drug, it acts fast on the human body, it starts by making you feel extremely weak, then you can't move and it doesn't wear off, you'll need a antidote for that" The Pigmask explained to him as Kin fell to his knees, his anger towards them began burning but he was cornered.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall.

"Hey what's this … What're you doing" he asked as the Pigmasks rushed to him and grabbed him by the arms and legs and began rushing to the lab.

"Hey! Let me go!" he shouted as he struggled to break free from their grip.

"There's no way we're doing that Commander" Claus flinched and stopped his moving once he heard that name.

Seeing that he had stopped resisting the Pigmasks began hurrying, and Claus knew far too well where they were taking him … they were bringing him to the lab to bring back their commander.

Once they arrived they placed Claus on one metallic table and tried to tie him but Claus had resumed his struggling, but Claus couldn't break free from those many Pigmasks and ended up tied as a few scientis approached him.

"Hello Commander, long time no see … It's time for you to return to us" the scientist gave Claus a creepy grin but Claus wouldn't allow himself to join them again.

Said will to fight back was overrun by fear when he managed to see what they were bringing to him "N-No … keep that t-thing away from me …. NO!" he screamed as a new helmet was placed on his head making him feel like there was something stabbing his head from the inside out and each stab like pain began to burn not allowing him to relax not for even a second.

* * *

Back at where Kin was, the Pigmasks where waiting for the drug to affect all of Kin's body but something surprised them, Kin began standing up as if the drug had no effect, and then, he began laughing.

"What … that's ... That's Impossible!" They began backing away as they saw Kin really pissed off, a murderous look was across their face as his evil grin grew bigger.

"You guys forget one thing … I fight at my best when I'm at a disadvantage!" he then began focusing his PSI and used his inner PK Fire making his body temperature go up and create a red steam around him.

"What're you doing monster!"

"Eh … I think you have our parts wrong, you're the monsters … and what I'm doing is making most of my blood evaporate … if I am correct, the poison will fade away before all of my blood does, and the fact I'll have less blood puts me at a even bigger disadvantage … now your going to see what happens when you mess with me!" he pointed his left hand at the Pigmasks and then pointed it to a wall making their bodies fly to wall bringing them to unconsciousness, while leaving one Pigmask undamaged.

"What're gonna do to m-agh!" Kin vanished from spot, as he shot himself to the Pigmask so fast that he wondered if Kin had used PSI or not to do that.

The Pigmask couldn't react to Kin's swiftness as Kin grabbed his neck with one hand and began chockin him. His other hand began heating up as steam formed around it.

"I'm just gonna say this once" He approached his other hand to the hand chocking the Pigmask "You can escape alot of pain here ... just tell me where Cl – The Commander is"

To show he was joking around he placed his heated hand on his face and its quickly melted out the rubber helm and began burning his face.

"AHH" the scream made him withdraw his hand

"WHY! ... You ... You didn't even ... gave me time to ... awnser" he asked in between gasps.

"... Why ... you have the audacity to ask why ... ehehehe ... the why is, I'm doing that to show I ain't fucking around" his words were dark and the fear inside the Pigmask exponentially grew.

"Now ... do I have to place this hand on your neck and make you watch your own death or ... will you be as kind as to tell me where you scum took MY BROTHER?"

"B-brother?" Kin didn't react as he just began closing the distance between the neck and the hand.

"You can make it all stop you know … just tell me where did they took Claus" He no longer bothered trying to hid the fact the strongest Pigmask Commander and the he were related.

The Pigmask still wasn't talking "NoOOAAAHHH" Kin's hand grew tighter around his neck.

"As far as I know if I keep up this strenght you'll die ... but isn't fun to watch is it ..." he slightly released the neck making the Pigmask gasp out for air " Now Now, don't be too hasty, I never said I wouldn't kill you, I only said it wouldn't be fun, hehehehHAHAHAHAHA ... here it comes scum, your last chance to survive, tell me where he is or the burning hand gets you!" the Pigmask didn't reply making Kin sigh.

His grip grew again chocking him "Oh well, I don't like or enjoy killing but … I'm really good at it … oh well … time to stop wasting time and end your sorry li-"

"WaaIT AHH …"

"Hm?" he once again loosened his grinp on his neck.

The Pigmask desperately used both his hands to try and keep him away "What is it?"

"*Huff* *Puff* The 54th floor … the commander was brought to the lab on the 54th floor so that he could be repaired Okay ... Is that what you wanted to know!"

"Why Yes ... it is ... now you're going to sleep for a while" he made it sound like he was going to kill the Pigmask but with his hand still on his neck he trew him with all his strenght into the wall bringing him to the lkand of forced dreams.

Knowing now that Claus was probably in pain broke Kin's murderous trance, and once he was again fully conscious he used his PSI to quickly tie all the Pigmasks up and hid them on a nearby room making sure they wouldn't be found out, once he was finished he tried to use his impressive swiftness he used agains't the Pigmask to reach the 54th floor but for some reason he couldn't, but still he didn't care he couldn't he just went as fast as his body allowed and hoped it wasn't too late for Claus.

* * *

"GAAHHH … NOO … AHHHH"

"Sir, the subject seems to be showing quite a icredible resistance to the new helmet, progress will not be made while he keeps up that resistance." One of the scientist who was monitoring the screens informed the lead scientist.

"Is that so ... huh ... prepare the shock teraphy, if that resistance won't break by itself we force it to" the other scientists in the room all nodded as they began to prepare the machine and they stuck some wire around Claus's headafter removing the helm so that it wouldn't be damaged.

At this point Claus couldn't speak, the helm did quite a number to him, he couldn't even fight back, but he was determined not to become the Commader once again ... but still, determination wasn't going to save him since that was only a feeling, he hoped for a miracle to save him, even if just to buy a few seconds, a miracle was all he wanted.

"You there! Call Commander Fassad to the Lab, he shall be quite please to know we have the Commader AND that we're bringing him back to the Pigmasks!" the woman who received the order nodded and exited the lab to find Fassad.

"Are the preparations complete to begin?"

A man that was near the machine that was supposed to give Claus hell responded quite eagerly "Power is at 93% sir, its more than enough to begin!" Claus once again, with all his might, prayed for something, anything at all to save him.

"Very well then ... Begin!" for Claus the world seemed to stop, he was prepared for the pain, but the wait was hell itself, he waited and waited and waited and when the electricity began running through his body, all his preparation to endure the pain seemed worthless.

What should've only taken a few minutes to do had now taken one full hour but Claus was still fighting with all his strenght agains't them, he wouldn't allow him to betray his brothers by being the Commader, but even he began feeling his own limits, he was about to give in since his strenght was no more but at that moment the pain stopped.

"Sire, the machine is at 0% power as we've been shocking him at max power" the same scientist who monitored the machine informed.

"This is quite impressive, we've never had a subject that was able to withstand this much … ok everyone, recharge the machine and increase the power of the shocks, I don't care if we've already been running at max, we need more!" the scientists went to do so but then the power the lab itself went out.

"Huh?"

"I won't allow you to do that Theodore!" they all looked to where the voice came from and everyone was unimpressed, except Claus who couldn't see the person but recognized the voice, was unimpressed.

"Of course you would be the one to stop this … couldn't be the one in charge of the Commander so now you don't want us to be successful, right … Andonuts?" the name was so familiar to Claus.

"What're you speaking of, you monster … look at what're you doing, your shocking that poor child … he's not a machine, he's human!" laughter bursted on the room.

"Hahah, Andonuts you sure have a funny sence of humor, calling that Chimera a Human, I admit that it might've been a human before but now his heart doesn't even work, he his 100% chimera ... and let's be clear, It's Theo, not Theodore" the lead scientist informed as both scientist began arguing with each other, but near Claus, a woman who was feeling bad for him approached him pressed his hand on his chest as if to caress him, but she received quite a surprise by doing so.

A scream brought attention to the table Claus was in.

"What the heck is wrong with you, why're you even screaming" Theo told her with a cold voice making her almost apologize but Andonuts spoke before she could

"Do you have to be that mean, speacially to your own crew, miss please, tell us what's wrong" both began sending deadly glares towards each other once again ... well, Theo did, Andonuts was trying to solve the matter as peacefully as possible.

"Um … sir … I don't want to disagree about that but … I can feel a heartbeat on him …" a lower ranked scientist informed both of royal head scientists.

"P-Preposterous" as if to defy him, she quickly turned another machine and showed them all Claus's heartbeat.

"Huh?" she looked down and saw that Claus had grabbed her "... Thank ... you ..." hearing him breathless broke the woman's heart.

"See I told you, he's alive, he's a human, stop this at once!" Andonuts once again tried to stop the madness that was going on.

"Ugh … that … Of course, the shock waves must have revitalized his heart for a few moments, but that'll have to go seing that Master Porky wants him heartless, he's a robot and that's it, besides who would want to have that monstrosity, who would care enoguh about that thing" Claus began tearing up seeing how he spoke about him.

"I'm with doctor Andonuts, I won't allow you or anyone else to touch this child again" she went to free Claus's restrains.

"Don't let that traitor Emma free him!"

In the room there were ten people, Andonuts and Theodore who were both struggling agains't each other, Emma the female scientist who still had a heart and seven loyal goons to Theo who we're doing their absolute best to keep her from reaching Claus.

The people in the lab were so caught up on their actions that they didn't notice the lab door opening with a very pissed off person.

"You're despicable!" Andonuts was punched in the face sending him to the floor.

"Oh shut it Andonuts, You've done the same as me, remember all of the other Chimeras … I'm only following up on your project … now if you excuse me I have to go work on Master Porky's toy"

"Oh I don't think so you damn bastard" the person said as he rushed to the scientist.

"Wha-" He was cut off as a blade slashed him in his chest sending him flying to the floor.

The sudden action caught the attention of everyone "Sir Theo!" "Father!" the goons who were stopping Emma rushed to him to tend his wound, allowing Emma to attempt freeing Claus.

"… What're you all so worried about … If he dies I just rid this world of a monster …" he received glares from the goons and from the one who apparently was his son but he gave them a murderous look and they all stopped, Kin looked back to where there was a woman near Claus "You okay there bro?"

Claus's eyes shot open as he heard the voice, he turned his head and saw the figure who entered the lab to be his brother.

"KIN! Please help me!" Kin began walking towards Claus, and on his way Andonuts happened to be getting back on his feet.

"… Kid … this was uncalled for … Killing or giving mortal wounds is never the awnser …" Andonuts told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well then … 'doctor' you should also know that no one should play god and mess with living creatures by turning them into Chimeras … so don't you dare giving me a moral lesson, and get your hand off me before you lose it" He said getting distracted from Claus.

Theo's son decided to take advantage of Kin being distracted, he grabbed a scapel ran towards Claus and in one quick move he punched Emma to the floor and placed the scapel right on Claus's neck.

"Not one more step or I'll kill him!" Kin locked eyes with the man who was clearly scared.

The man looked deeply on Kin's eyes and saw nothing … his eyes where empty of any feeling.

"You scum, leave that child alone!" Kin could clearly see the woman wasn't like the others.

"1 seconds …"

"Huh?

"That's how much It'll take for me to reach you … and It'll take another second for me to kill you … in a total of 2 seconds to keep my brother safe from you … looking at how you are right now, the trembling, how high your voice is … I'd say it will take 4 seconds for you to cut Claus's troat" The man looked confused and lowered the scapel a bit.

"Who the hell is Claus?" that was it, that was the moment Kin needed, he swiftly got near him and quickly gave a powerful kick on his face making him fly to the other side of the room.

"… Claus is my brother … you may know him as the Commander … oh and just one more thing" He turned around to meet the small group of scientists and he had a crazy look on his face, a look that would say, 'I'll have fun murdering each and every single one of you'.

"Next time you threaten my brother, you'll be beging me to kill you after I'm done with you … oh and don't even think to ask for help of the Pigmasks cuz … I'll kill each and every single one of you!" Kin then turned around and began freeing Claus.

"Kin … Thank you" Kin was dragged into a hug.

"*Sigh* … You gotta be more careful Claus" He returned the hug.

"Let's get out of here … I can't stand being here" Claus took Kin's hand and began heading to the exit.

"Right behind you big bro-ugh!"

"Huh? Kin!" Claus rushed to his brother who was on his knees.

"Ha ha … seems like the effect of the blood loss is finally kicking in" Claus helped Kin up and sat him on a nearby chair, one of the scientists saw this as a chance to kill Kin but only one glare with a creepy grin from Kin was enough to make him return to the small group he was on.

"What did you mean with blood loss" Kin noticed the worry on Claus's voice but he really didn't understand the concern.

"I was careless and left a Pigmask inject something into me so what I did was heat my body up with PSI to the point most of my blood evaporated" speaking so casually about something so serious got Kin to receive a punch in the head by Claus.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"You IDIOT! Don't you realize you could've died!"

"He is right you know, you shouldn't do that"

"Excuse me but who are you to say that, you played god so don't think you have the right to butt in my life" Andonuts didn't know what to say, Kin was right, he had no right to say anything after what he did, but still he hoped for Kin not to be so cold towards him after he tried to rescue his brother.

"Are you alright, are you feeling any dizzyness, vomits, nausea, anything at all" the woman who the guy that tried to kill Claus called Emma asked him.

"Other then feeling weak I am alright, and I have a question for you ... why do you care about me or Claus, I understand Claus but me ... I'm the enemy so ... why?" the question also intrigued Claus and both awaitened a awnser.

"I really am intrigued as you have nothing to win by helping us ... did someone tell you to do this, or maybe this is all part of one of your evil Pigmask plans ... so ... was I right on any of those assumptions ... did I predict what kind of person you are?" Emma seemed shocked, not for the fact that she was asked that question but for how Kin sounded devoid of emotion.

"I do not care if you are friend or foe, I joined the Pigmasks so that I could help everyone and from what I've seen the Pigmasks ... are mean ... not all of them, but most of them, so that's why I'm helping you, I can feel something greater then me showing me the way to follow, and it tells me to help and so I shall" she took out from her pocket a bottle with a few pills and gave three to Kin.

"Take these, they will make you feel better and please don't force yourself ... I know you may not trust me but" Kin cut her off by taking the pills and saw her concerned look.

"What? I trust you, you aren't like them and I know you aren't lying and also, I think I speak for everyone when I say you have a kind aura around you even if you try to it" Kin gave her a warm smile while Claus and Andonuts nodded.

"Okay, now that that's settled, Kin can we leave this place just being here gives me the heebie jeebies" the group was about to leave when a robotic voice echoed on the lab.

"'You two are not going anywhere' that is what Fassad told me to say, he also adds 'NWHEHEHE!' very strongly"

The four looked at where the voice came from and saw Fassad with his interpretor, a woman with a shocked look on her face and four majors.

"'Why don't you scientists get out of here and let me and the Majors handle this' this is what Fassad just said, I would also like to say that you should hurry for your own safety" they didn't need to be told twice, they took the opportunity and escaped the room taking the injured Theo to treatment.

Andonuts grabbed Emma by her hand and rushed to the door just to be blocked by two Majors

"Fassad said 'Not you two, traitors!' followed by 'Nwehehehe' that's one 'Nwe' and three 'hes' ... Fassad also adds 'Grab the traitors!'" both Majors at the door prepared to caught the two when they received a airbone fire kick clearing the exit.

"You two get out of here, and get out of the Pigmasks sight, Claus and I have got this"

"Emma let's go!" before exiting the lab she stopped and looked back "You two ... good luck and don't lose!" Claus gave her a thumbs up, Kin crossed his arms and grinned "We aren't losing here!" both said in unison as she left.

* * *

The lab's atmosphere had changed, it was a cold atmosphere before but now it grew even colder.

"I'm not gonna say this to back out of a fight but, how on earth did he found out we were here, I made sure to silence all Pigmasks"

"Um … before you arrived Kin the head scientist send a assistent to bring Fassad here sooo … We're gonna have to fight our way out of here" Kin could see a fire burning inside of Claus's eyes making him tear up, the last time he saw those eyes was before Mom died.

"'Nwhehehehe, why look what we have here, our nightmare and our Commander and now we're gonna kill two birds with one stone, and all of this happened was because of you were naive, nwhehehe, how erotic from our great Commander'"

Kin and Claus looked at Fassad, Claus was red on the face while wearing a shocked look while Kin had a confused look.

Fassad looked at his Majors and they also seemed quite shocked as well until he realized what the interpreter had sayed making him go red and mad.

"Huh? What's that … OH … Ironic, not erotic, please do forgive my mistake, Commander Fassad meant 'how ironic from our great Commander' please do forgive my mistake" she repeated feeling honestly sorry and looking quite embarrassed … well … as honest and embarrassed a robot could get.

After that a awkward silence filled the room as they all looked at each other and the two Majors couldn't forget the mistake the interpreter had made, and those two didn't just forget what she said, their mind began exploring on what she said.

"… Um … are those two okay or … are they just like that Claus?"

"Why are you asking me? I know I was their Commander but I can't remember how every single Pigmask acts like"

Fassad began playing a song again and the interpreter quickly translated "'HEY! What's wrong with you two!' that's what Fassad just said … Commander Fassad may I give my opinion"

Fassad looked at the small robot and nodded "Thank you sir. From what I can see, they began acting like that after my inocent mistake and I do believe that they are *ahem* imagining the enemy on those kinds of situations"

Once again the room was filled with silence, except the Majors squealing a bit.

" . . . "

" . . . WHAT!" Claus shouted from the top of his lungs as he was completely red on the face, the two then quickly looked at each other and grew even more embarrased.

"HOW CAN THEY EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! THEY SHOULDN'T THINK OF US LIKE THAT! WE'RE BROTHERS!" while Claus seemed to be affected by what was happening Kin didn't seem affected at all, in fact he didn't know why that was affecting everyone that badly.

"… I'm not getting what the problem is" Upon saying that Kin received a shocked look from Fassad and Claus.

"What? It's not my problem that I don't know what's wrong, I lived about three years on the wilderness and do remember that when I went living in the wild, my knowledge of words and meanings wasn't quite the best so ... for a teenager my knowledge of words and expressions is quite bad, for a kid not so bad so … anyone wants to explain to me what's going on"

Kin looked at Claus expecting him to respond but he only blushed "… Um … it's not something you wanna know … just know their thinking bad stuff about us"

Fassad, was being completely ignored, began to grow annoyed.

"'Nwheeee! Enough fooling around!' Fassad is preparing his attack" Fassad then began approaching both boys quickly and used PK Thunder Omega on both Kin and Claus, being successful on hiting both boys with the full attack.

"What the heck! How dare you attack us while we were distracted!" Fassad didn't reply as he had quite the proud look on his face.

"Oh, gonna play it like that are we … in that case PK Fire Omega!" Kin fired a great blast of fire towards Fassad, but seeing that Fassad had the ability to fly he managed to dodge the attack, while the same can't be said of the Majors as they were hit pretty brutally by Kin's attack bringing them both to unconsciousness.

"'These Majors are so worthless, I should've brought the Elite Pigmasks with me, but oh well, I guess I should sufice to defeat you guys'" Fassad flew higher and began charging up a attack, and by the amount of PSI that he was going to use the attack was a strong one.

"Claus I think we should back down … Claus?" Kin saw Claus lying on the floor with a few sparks flying from his body.

"From all times to get paralyzed it had to be now!" Kin grabbed Claus and began running on the opposite direction from Fassad as he unleashed a strong PK Thunder Omega.

Having the extra weight of Claus Kin wasn't as fast as he normally was so dodging Fassad's attack was out of question, but thankfully for him, the machinery of the lab was big enough to act as a body sized shield and seeing that doctor Andonuts had turned off the power in the lab it was impossible for the machines to overheat from just one PK thunder.

"I've got to have something to remove this effect from Claus, Secret herb … no, Eye drops … no, fresh mint … no, Yogurt … No, Ah a Anti-Paralysis, here Claus drink up" he placed the small bottle on Claus mouth as he began drinking the liquid and in just a few seconds Claus regain mobility on his body.

"Bleurgh, that tastes awful … but at least I can move again, lets go Kin, its time for Fassad to learn a lesson, Don't mess with the twins!" He quickly ran away from the machine and began drawing Fassad's attention.

"Hey Fassad, how can you even fly being that fat, I bet you need a giant cushion when you need to land!" Steam began flying from Fassad's horns.

"'HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT YOU STUPID ROBOT' Fassad's anger is increasing by the second" He prepared to use another PK Thunder on Claus as he knew that he was weak to thunder but his mechanical parts began freezing up to the point they stopped working and he fell onto the cold hard floor.

"'What the heck! Eeek'" Kin was standing near him with a giant fireball above him.

"Let's get one thing straight" Kin was above Fassad with a menacing smile "Claus is NOT a robot or a chimera he's a human being, remember that" he pointed one finger towards Fassad and the fireball shot at him at incredible speed, and right before the attack hit Kin teleported next to Claus as they both watched the attack land.

A normal foe would have been defeated by that, but Fassad wasn't a normal foe, after that attack he was still up, he had alot of burns on his body but still he stood ready to fight them.

"'If you two thought that was enough to end me then you're even dumber then what I thought nweheheh!'" he raised both his hands and casted PK Thunder again.

Kin and Claus swiftly dodged each and every bolt but they weren't capable to dodge Fassad when he got near them and began to bash at them, it was impossible for them to dodge both bolts and Fassad's bashes.

"Sorry Claus but it's time for a solo attack" he shot forward with great speed, and dodged Fassad's thunder bolts by jumping over them or sliding beneath them.

When Kin got close enough he flashed a smile and snapped his fingers as glowing snow flakes happeared and transformed into spears allowing Kin to use them as platforms and at the same time build up his speed.

Kin jumped from the last spear towards Fassad and prepared another airbone kick and at the tip of his feet sparks began forming.

Fassad managed to dodge the kick but not the lightning bolt that came with it making him lose height.

Gracefully Kin fell to the floor and joined back with Claus "Did you like my attack" Claus eyes where shining "That was sooo cool, You've gotta teach me how to materialize and how to use PSI without saying the trigger" "kay" his sibling replied.

Both of them locked eyes with a PSI blast coming their way, Claus dodged it and Kin teleported away.

The two had little to no options now, Fassad had flew again as high as he could and he wouldn't fall for the same trick Kin pulled off again, then without giving the twins any time to think he began to repeatedly cats PK Thunder Omega giving them no choice but to dodge him and be away from him as humanly possible sinde Fassad had the advantage afterall, this was basically a flying battle and as the room was so big Fassad could just fly wherever he wanted to.

"Kin I have a small idea, do you think you can get Fassad to be near those busted looking machines?" Kin nodded and swiftly advanced towards Fassad as he casted PK Thunder to try and make him back away into the machine.

While Kin took care of putting Fassad into position, Claus had another plan, he rushed to the power fuse that doctor Andonuts had turned off to turn it on once again, if he was right upon turning it on plus a small discharge of PK Thunder it would make the machinery of the room go haywire and it would make them spark uncontrolably making Fassad paralyzed.

Claus was at the power fuse he, just needed Kin to put Fassad in place and that was easier said then done.

Fassad having all that open space was able to fly wherever he wanted to and getting him to stand on one particular place was hard, even for Kin who was not giving Fassad a chance to think about his actions.

" *huff* … Take this … PK Thunder Arrow materialization!" Even after witnissing the boy using materealization once Fassad's eyes went wide, the forgotten PSI was hard to master and hard to be repeatedly casted.

Dozens of arrows made of PK thunder were summoned above Kin and all of them flew towards Fassad while leaving a small opening, Fassad seeing said opening took it to dodge all the arrows and little did he know that he fell for their trap.

Once he was above the broken machine Claus pulled the lever and used PK Thunder on it, reactivating all of the lab's machines and at the same time making them lose control, the ones beneath Fassad began sparking uncontrolably like planned but then it did something Claus did not plan, truth be said Fassad couldn't move but it was because the machines created a magnetic field and Fassad was right in the middle of it, Claus was even feeling the effect of the machines hit him as his arm and eye felt like being pulled by the magnetismo.

"Yes! It worked, now I'm not gonna allow you to fight back after this plan Claus made, take this PK Thunder Omega, PK Fire Omega!" Kin casted both PSIs making them colide and fuse hitting Fassad and the machines and this time they all went haywire and short circuit.

"Kin what was that!"

"What, you didn't know you can fuse PSI into a stronger move, I thought Ionia told you about this" Claus began scratching his head and had a goofy smile as he forgot that Ionia had told something among the lines of 'the better you have control of your own PSI the better, you can even use multiple attacks to fuse into a greater attack ... its a hard stunt but a mighty good one.

Among the smoke cause by the machines they could see Fassad once again, but this time he couldn't really make himself fly away from a attack he was vulnerable due to the paralyzes.

"Let's end this Kin, with a double Thunder Omega"

"Oh so you mean a twincast?"

"... What ... No, yes, no matter, yeah, Twincast Thunder Omega, got it" Kin's response was a smile and Claus took that as a okay.

"PK Tunder Omega!"

"Twincast Thunder Omega!" the bolts that came from each PSI user fused into one fearsome thunder bolt and it shot towards Fassad ata n incredible unavoidable speed hitting the target and creating a mighty explosion.

The twins got back together and gave each other a high five.

"Good plan Claus, its good to see that you still have those skills from when we were small"

"Eheh, well you weren't bad yourself, that attack was amazing, you got to teach me how to materialize stuff and what was that all about, Twincast Thunder Ome-" Claus was pushed away by Kin before he could finish and while he was falling back he saw Kin being hit by these star looking blasts.

The ginger fell to the floor with a hard thud but knowing that his sibling was in danger gave him the determination to get back up on his feet and rush to him "KIN!" Claus tried to reach Kin but a ring of fire was created around him making it impossible for Claus to reach him.

"'Nwehehehe now it's your turn Commander'" Fassad used the same attack as before to try and hit Claus but he was way faster then Fassad and dodged them all then he used the machinery to hide from Fassad.

 _Dammit, I can't do a thing like this, he has the advantage, and if I let this go on Kin will … I'll be … NO! … I can't let them hurt my lil bro, and there's no way in Hell I'm serving them again as the Commander_

"'Come out, Come out wherever you are little Commander'" Fassad was casting PK Thunder everywhere to find Claus.

 _If only I could activate my jetpack … cmon … I've used this so many times as the Commander why can't I use them now … Cmon … CMON!_ Claus thought to himself and amazingly his will activated his mechanical eye displaying a small message saying tha his wings had been activated.

"'This is too troublesome, If I can't make you come out, then I'll have to force you, say good bye to your little brother'" Fassad began charging another PK Starstorm but a strong lightning bolt from above caught him off guard.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Claus pointed his right arm towards Fassad and then he activated the canon function on his arm firing a powerful beam at Fassad, making him fall to the floor.

Claus dove straight down and he began charging another of his Special thunder bolts.

When he was about to crash into Fassad his wings opened oce again making him stop mid air due to the strong air current and used his special Thunder skill.

Noticing no action from Fassad made him think he had been defeated but he couldn't be certain as there was a smoke curtain covering Fassad.

Claus seeing no action from Fassad, decided to lower his guard to catch his breath but that was a great mistake of him.

Fassad shot out of the smoke curtain and punched Claus in the gut, then he grabbed him and trew him to a wall, and after that he concentrated all his power to unleash the biggest and most awful PK Thunder Omega on Claus.

"'Nweheheh, your pathetic, after all the time you were with us you still don't know that you must finish a enemy off or they finish you off, you still don't know that you kill or get killed in this world, now learn and die … again!'" Claus tried to get back up but the pain was unbearable, he could only watch as Fassad focused his power to unleas another brutal attack.

"AHHHHHRRRGGGGG" Kin had broken free from Fassad's fire circle and grabbed Fassad's neck ... with his legs.

He then took advantage of being behind his head while chocking him, he trew punch after punch on Fassad's head over and over again … but something was off, whenever he hit he discharged from his fists into Fassad a small wave of blueish energy that almost felt like … PK Love.

"Who do you think you are to hurt my big brother!" Fassad began flying erratically as he couldn't break free from Kin and he was trying his best to do so.

"'Let … go of me … you … pest!'" Kin tightened his legs around Fassad's neck.

"Never! Take this, PSI Blast!" Kin placed both his hands on Fassad's head as he used a strong PSI move that not only affected Fassad's head but his PSI course all over his body.

"Fassad is making a bunch of incompreendible sounds" The interpreter suddently said, but that wasn't going to stop Kin.

"And now for the finishing blow, PK Love Omega!" Kin released his gripo n Fassad and before he fell down he released a great blast of power hitting Fassad onto the floor, Kin although successful lacked the strenght for a perfect landing and began falling head first.

* * *

He fell to the floor with a hard thud and the floor was surprisingly soft "Ergh ... I didn't expect the floor to be so soft ... but still that hurt" a voice from bellow made Kin jump "Not as much as it did me" he looked down and noticed he was sitting on his brother's back.

"AAAHHHHH, CLAUS I'M SO SORRY!" he quickly got off his brother and helped him up.

"I'm okay Kin ... it takes alot more then that to take me out ... and that's why ... nobody messes ... with the twins ..." he said in between breaths.

Not too long after Fassad being defeated both Kin and Claus had regained their composure and they were stuck with a dilemma … they had been found out and now both didn't know what to do.

"I say we finish Fassad off, if we were found out we might as well lower their fighting power"

"Kin … how can you say that … I know Fassad is not the best person … or that he doesn't deserve to live but … your not killer … and neither am I"

Kin had to look away from Claus, he couldn't face his brother, he didn't even know why he said such a thing, but he knew it was true, if they left Fassad like that he would just come back for them or even worse … he would come for Lucas.

"Where are your going?"

Kin had drawn his blade and was apporaching Fassad quite slowly "I can't allow this to happen …" Kin had a dead and dark tone on his voice that made him sound like someone else.

"Grr, Kin! Snap out of it!" Kin didn't listen he just kept moving gforward until his blade was near Fassad's neck.

"Don't you understand _**big brother**_ I'm doing this to protect you and LucAHH!"

Claus looked at his brother moving quite erratically "AHH WHAT'S BITING ME!" this time he sounded more like how he used to sound before, but then he fell to the floor and a tiny mouse made its way out of his shirt.

"Kin … are you okay?"

"What … just happened … why did I have my blad- … I mean … yeah I'm okay but ... why is that mouse protecting him?" Claus knew something was up, Kin looked confused but he did have a point, why was there a mouse protecting Fassad.

Both began moving towards the mouse and it tried to look as frightening as possible to both boys, but they weren't afraid of the little mouse.

"So … why are you protecting that monster?" Kin had that dark tone on his voice again and it was concerning Claus.

" _I … I … I won't l-l-let any of you h-h-hurt Locria …_ " The duo was surprised to hear that the mouse knew Fassad's Magipys name but that didn't explain why the mouse was protecting him.

"Kin … are you okay …" Kin wasn't facing Claus but he could feel it, he could faintly feel a pain in his heart and he knew that that pain was from Kin.

Turning his head slightly, King ave his brother a smile and then went back to the mouse.

"Fassad is a awful person, he has hurt many, many humans and non humans … why do you insist on protecting him"

The poor little mouse was trembling but even so he faced Kin head on " _Your w-wrong … Locria isn't like that … Locria wasn't ever evil, NO! Locria isn't evil … Locria is being controlled b-b-but … when Locria's alone … Locria comes back to her old self … Locria was never bad to me … Locria saved me so … I'll defend Locria even if I know that it's not her inside right now but that … thing … so please … don't hurt Locria anymore!_ "

Kin flinched as he felt it, something was resonating deep inside of him when he heard those words with the pure wish of defending someone you care about, no matter how stronger the foe actually is … that sensation when the future would be seen by him, he was feeling it but this time … he didn't felt any darkness when that power manifested.

* * *

This place … it was Tazmily but … there was a bit of destruction … In the middle of the road he could see two people, both of them looked like kids.

One of them had a red cap, a bloody red bandana tied on his neck, a stripped shirt with the colours, black red and blue, black shorts, black shoes and was holding a black blade and he also had a few bruises, he seemed entirely out of breath and barely standing, but even so a dark strong PSI like of energy flowed in him.

The other kid ... he was quite different, he didn't even look human in a matter of fact, his skin was a mixture of red and purple, he had purple hair that went down to his feet, hid body seemed to be covered by bones coming out from shoulders, head and right leg, his right hand seemed to be made of rocks and so did his leg, and in the middle of his chest he had a stab wound and he was also emanating a dark energy just like the kid but also normal PSI.

"S-Stay Back!" he heard the boy who had that dark PSI shout at his foe while he walked back.

The non human kid lifted his hand and a pair of floating hands were summoned near him, he was using materialization "Shut up evil kid, this ends right here, right now, Although I do not look like it, I play the role of the Hero of this world and I … I WILL Strike you down and avenge all of the lifes you stole" his voice was familiar it sounded too familiar, in fact, the voice was so familiar as if he knew it better then anyone else.

He noticed him pointing his hand skyward and the hands he summoned began creating blasts of energy right in the middle of it "Can you hear the pleas of all the ones you and your kind killed … they only have one wish, ONE REQUEST AND THEY MADE IT TO ME, their begging me to keep on fighting and protect all that is left, can you hear them shouting my name while they cheer me on … with everyone standing together alongside me … with all their souls forged into mine … with all our hearts beating together ... in this fight … I … WILL … AVENGE … THEM …" behind the one who entiteled himself as Hero, Kin could see light forming silhouettes … they all looked like chimeras with deadly wounds and one of them seemed human, and far too familiar for him not to know, although dificult to see who that was it was Hinawa.

His attention was drawn back to the bandana boy who was gathering alot of dark energy around him … just like … _Him_ …

He energy was focused around his blade and then he vanished.

The 'Hero' was cut from his left shoulder to his waist and then a dark power that seemed alot like PSI blasted his body bruising him even further.

" **What? He's still alive … Incredible …** "

"… **Just DIE YOU DAMN BASTARD!"** he tried to attack the Hero again but he quickly grabbed the blade of his sword and just by holding the palm of his hand in front of him made the kid fly backwards with the intensity of the wind.

The wind grew stronger, the Hero raised his head up again and began walking towards his prey, the demon kid was shaking, one of his strongest attacks was not enough to off him.

His grin grew as he brough one of his hands to his mouth and wiped away the blood coming out of it

"You're gonna have to try ALOT harder than just that to kill me you puny little creature" Upon uttering those words the blood from his wound began glowing as the wound closed, making him good as new and ready to keep fighting.

The demon stopped shaking as he had a vicious look on his face " **Oh we will … right …** **Ahahaha** "

 _What was that ... is he ... speaking to himself ...?_

The kid charged forward towards the Hero, his dark blade conecting to his spear _"… Wait … spear … he never had one … and why is that kid talking to himself … does he have two personalities or whatever?"_

The Hero pushed him away from and raised his hand again skyward "Get ready you damn punk, I'm not letting you live!" He didn't even say what PSI he was going to use and above him there was one of the hands, the tips of the fingers flashed a light blue and PK Freeze Spears Materialized, the hand pointed towards the kid and then all spears went flying towards the him as he tried to finish the battle.

" **Ya know, I really did want to prevent this … you were my favourite afteral-** " A slash from the 'Hero's' spear prevented him to finish "AH as if I'd fall for your lies again, … No feelings … no mercy … no regrets … they weaken you … Keith, Len, Calleb … I won't let you guys die, I will protect you all, and … I WILL SAVE THE ONES I LOVE!" Both kids vanished for a second and then reappeared, as their weapons clashed.

" **Fuhuhuhu ... good ... you have nice moves but ... can you handle TH-** " a scream echoed as another person who looked familiar yet not stood with a blade stabbed on the floor creating a blast of fire that shot towards both kids forcing them to stop the attack on each other.

"Are you okay kid?" the new person asked the one that entitled himself as 'Hero'.

This new person was so familiar that it was scary, he was tall, very tall, obviously older then Kin and by alot, he had deep red hair, a scar above his right eye, a mask that covered from his nose and bellow and both his eyes were red, but from some reason one of the eyes looked alot like a eye from a humanized Chimera, just like Claus ...

"Bout time you woke up from your sleep Calleb" Although masked, Kin knew he was smilling.

"Sorry about leaving you alone and went off to dream land but now we have a job to do, Keith's still trapped inside that sphere and we have to free him"

" _Sphere?"_ Kin began inspecting the area again and spotted a black sphere of energy that was sparking with dark electricity.

"I'll handle that kid Calleb, you go and try to break Keith free" he extended both arms and a pair of broadswords began forming.

"Are you sure about that, that kid is not like those others, he's way stronger" Kin didn't need to know Calleb to know he was uncertain.

"For once in your life, BELIEVE IN ME!" that last part came out as a shout as he blocked another attack the kid launched at them.

"... Fine ... but don't say I didn't warn you" he ran outside of Kin's field of vision.

" **Oh no your not ..."** a sound that sounded like a PSI attack echoed from where Kin couldn't see and he knew that the kid didn't want anyone near the sphere, but the question was ... why.

"Ugh"

Kin focused again on the two kids battling.

" **What's wrong ... too much for you**?" A taunt ... a weak worthless taunt but a taunt nonetheless.

"Don't underestimated" he spoke in a whisper

" **Huh**?" the kid clearly thought he had won the match.

"Don't you dare underestimate the power of the hero that never gives up!" his power suddendly shot to levels that scared even Kin who was just watching the whole thing develop.

He pushed both of his blades agains't the kid sending him flying backwards breaking down the wall of a house.

Even after that attack the kid was still standing and began moving towards the 'Hero', while he did so a creepy smile began forming on his face as he once again charged towards the 'Hero' with the intente of killing.

The Battle raged on until the kid stopped moving, he looked distracted as if he had just realized somehting, this gave the Hero a great chance to attack him.

" _ **What is this?"**_ Kin felt a sharp pain in his heart, as if he were stabbed, then everything around him was darkness.

" _ **What's this ..."**_ This time could recognize the voice, he heard it not too long before

" _ **Someone's watching … Who're you …"**_ Kin's mouth felt dry as _He_ spoke, but Kin did realize that it seemed like _He_ couldn't recognize him.

" _ **Out … get out … GEEETTT OUUUTTT!"**_ Something invisible hit Kin, it was just like a PSI Blast but he didn't felt any PSI at all.

* * *

" _Hey! Are you even listening!?_ " in front of Kin stood the little mouse again … he was back and he looked confused again.

"Kin … I think you should rest for a bit … let me handle this" hearing the concern on Claus's voice Kin had no choice but to obey him and let him take care of everything … for now.

Claus placed a hand on Kin's shoulder and gave him a warm smile "Thank you for listening to me"

Claus sat down with the mouse and talked with him "We aren't going to hurt Locria any further but you have to understand, we can't let Fassad be free, he is evil so we have to keep him stuck somewhere until this all ends"

The mouse dropped his head knowing he was right " _I know but … you won't hurt Locria … right …"_

That moment, something happened, Fassad's body was enveloped by a pink Light and all parts of machine began falling out, then after all had fallen out it began to shine brighter and brighter, until Fassad had his body completely restored, as if he had never been turned into a chimera before, Fassad also had recovered his strenght and was now standing.

Kin and Claus quickly got into position thinking Fassad was going for another round … but … that wasn't the case.

"Oh my … what a terrible experience now I have to hurt them again agains't my … wait a second … I'm moving my body, I'm speaking what I want … Can it be?" Fassad had brought both hands up and then brought them down, he repeated the action again and then he seemed ecstatic.

"I'M FREEE!" That was very odd, specially for Fassad, both boys couldn't help it but to look at each other as if saying 'what's wrong'.

With amazing speed Fassad had moved to them and gave both of them a big and tight hug

"OOOOOH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU … THANK YOU!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" both Kin and Claus shouted back at Fassad as he let both of them go.

"Oh that's right I have to introduce myself … Ahem … why hello there PK Love users, I am none other then Locria one of the seven Magypies … and also the last of them … I am the final guardian of the final Needle of the dragon, and now that I see the condition of how this world has turned out … I want you to pull my Needle and make this world reborn!"

"Excuse me if this sounds odd but … whats wrong with you, you were never like this when you trained me" Claus informed him, and said information began angering Kin.

"Oh that's right, forgive me child, but I would like for us to discuss this somewhere a bit more private, please follow me"

" _LOOOOCCRRRRIIAAAA, You're back!_ " the mouse had jumped at Locria's shoulder and was now cuddling to her.

"Oh my, what're you doing here, you could get hurt, cmon now, we're all going somewhere safer"

* * *

The group went into a elevator and it went up until the 70th floor, in this floor there wasn't much but the very familiar pink Shell house of a Magipsy, they all went inside except the mouse who had his own stuff to do, whatever it was he did not say to anyone.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Kin moved forward to Fassad and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Enough! Tell us everything now!" he threatened her.

"My my … for a PK Love user you're quite the rough boy aren'tcha ohohoh" Claus grew red hearing that, as he understood that in another context.

"FASSAD!" Locria looked hurt hearing that name and sat down.

"I Guess it's time to explain everything, you two may want to sit down because this will be a long story" and s they did as told.

"A long time ago, I lived happily with my Magipsy sisters, we were a species with great magical power known as PSI-"

"Do we really have to listen to this, cuz I know my hair is white … ish, but when your over my hair will be white of old age, speed things up please" Claus silently chuckled due to Kin's joke.

"Ahem … as I was saying, us Magypsies were not always boud to earth like we are now, we used to be free spirits … that is until a alien being came to this world with the wish to destroy everything, he went by the name of Giygas, he had once attempted to steal PSI from this wrold seeing as PSI was something only known to his people but when he did so he was known as Giegue a very good being of heart he was … but then he became corrupted by hatred and became Giygas."

"As I said before Giygas had the intent of destroying everything but it had been foretold by the apple of enlightenment that a group of four kids would come and defeat him ... and so it did happen, at least that was what everyone thought. Giygas's hate was still there and he made small uncorrelated events around the world that created hate and sadness among mankind … all to power up a egg of some sorts … and when it hatched an incredible power was born that brought the world to an end but our Magypsie ancestors were one spet ahed steped forward, they captured a being of great power called Dark dragon and locked him in this Island making this the only place that would survive the end of the world, eventually people began coming to this Island and they locked their memories so that there wouldn't be a end of the world here and that was when our Magypsy ancestors gave the role of Needle guardians to me and the other six Magypsies."

"Back then, I never wanted this role, I wanted to live my life happily but, I knew that when The Time arrived that would all end, I hated everything and everyone … that is until I met this young girl"

"She was so nice, so full of life and quite the experienced PSI user, I became friends with her really fast, her name was Hinawa-"

"YOU MET MOMMY AS A CHILD, AND SHE KNEW PSI!?" Both Kin and Claus cut her off as that bit of informartion was too big for them not to ask.

"Ok Children, this wont do … please let me finish up then you can ask your questions" both grew quiet and she resumed her tale.

"Ahem, She was such a nice child, she made me see the world with such a new light, but when I found out she had PK Love I was devastated, she asked me why and I explained to her everything."

"At that moment she looked at me and gave me a big smile, she said 'I don't want to lose you as well Miss Locria, that's why no mather what happens I'll never use PK Love" That made me so happy, knowing I could live my life."

"Eventually she ended up meeting my other sisters and we all grew to be quite good friends … Oh how the years passed by so quickly … it seems like it was yesterday when we became friends and then she was getting married to her childhood friend, oh what was his name ... if my memory isn't failing me I remember it being Flint."

"Not too much later she gave birth to three healthy children, but the sacrifice to do so was great, she sacrificed her PSI so that her children could live and that you could have a mother … I didn't expcet that to happen due to the fact I send Ionia to help your mother give birth to you thr-"

"IONIA HELPED OUR MOTHER!" this time it was only Claus who had an outburst, Kin would've had one too but Claus beat him to that.

Locria looked him with a annoyed look "… Sorry … I'll shut up now"

"... I find it really weird that a Magypsy helped our mother give birth to us ... no offense Locria" Kin sounded scared, almost mortified when he said that.

"None taken, now if you two would stop interrupting me, I can be over with this story" they've only met Locria for half an hour and they could already feel that she was about to be a little passive-agressive, and both of them wanting to avoid that mentally decided to refrain from speaking.

"After your mother lost PSI I realized how much I wanted to stay alive to see this world … that's when I met Porky, he told me that if I told him everything about the Magypsies and if I helped him we could create a group for the best of the people and to help restore the life of the dead world … I believed each and all of his words … we worked together for years but then I started realizing he wasn't as he seemed … I confronted him about that and that's when I was ambushed … when I woke up I couldn't do anything and that … thing … Fassad was who I was then …"

* * *

. . .

Silence filled the room and Kin was reluctant to ask anything bu he did "… Are you done?"

"Yes child I am done, but I do have a question, didn't anyone told you about Ionia helping your mother?"

"If anyone did we wouldn't had been that surprised" Claus once again managed to speak before Kin as he still wasn't over that information.

A little bit later both boys were a little bit more calm.

"So Fas- Locria … I know you don't want this but … can you tell us where the last Needle is at"

Both saw Locria's face get filled with sadness.

"All of my work to stay alive was all for naught, all of my suffering as Fassad was a punishment for fleeing my fate, now look at what has happened to this poor Island … once a pure beautiful land, now a corrupted place it is … I thought I could protect them all … I thought that I could avoid everyone from being condemned … but it seems that the fuure was already set in stone … so for that all of my fears, hopes, wishes everything … I'll put them all aside, and face my fate as a Magypsy, please save this Island, I'm counting on you two … The seventh and Final Needle of The Dragon, lays low beneath the ground in a dark sealed cave, a one way path was build, a elevator, that one is unfortunatly where Porky remains … you will have to defeat him … or try to avoid him … but I know he'll figure it out and will go to stop you … so I please beg of you two … do hurry up … And please put a end to this cruel fate this world is receiving"

Both boys knew Locria meant all that she said and both of them nodded in agreement to her.

"There's a elevator behind my house, it will take you all to the 99th floor, there it should be Porky's room, but he is not there, the one you are looking for is in the 100th floor, and the reason I mentioned his room on the 99th floor is cuz there's a elevator there that will help you all avoid the traps he has set up on the 100th floor … please do hurry"

Claus left the house as he was ready to put a end to all of this but Kin had stopped at the door.

"Locria … could you do for me one final wish …" His voice was shaky as he spoke

"Why are you speaking like this Kin … you speak like you know you are going to die"

Kin heard the concern on her voice but ignored it " … Please … try to delay Lucas as much as possible but at the same time make him and his group take the safest path"

"I understand your wish but … you're making it sound like you will die, and that's worrying me"

"Eh … who knows … I might die as I may not die … It would be preferable if I did die" Kin spoke the last part lowly but Locria heard him and before she could confront him he had left.

* * *

Kin had run up back to Claus and noticed he had already called the elevator

"Took you long enough slowpoke" Kin smilled hearing Claus joking.

"Oh shut up Claus" he said joking.

Both got on and the elevator started going up, little by little they were growing more and more nervous.

"... Pfew, I was seeing Locria wasn't going to stop speaking, like, she didn't stop, that mentally drained, what about you Kin ..." Kin didn't awnser but he seemed like he hadn't seen food or the sun in years.

" ... I knew it was but, cmon Kin it wasn't that bad, stop being so over dramatic" that managed a smile to creep its way to Kin's face and the before both knew it they were both laughing happily as if nothing were wrong, but that sad happiness came to an end at the exact moment the elevator stopped dead on its tracks.

The doors opened revealing a golden room with red carpets, big crystal clear windows, and alot of paintings of the monarch child Porky Minch, but there was this one thing that caught Claus's eyes, a small glass case and inside it there was a heart shapen golden locket.

Kin on the other hand didn't notice that as he had found something very interesting, he found Porky Minch's personal diary and he was using his PSI to read all it had as fast as he could and once he finished he knew Claus couldn't read what was in there because if he did he might doubt fighting Porky, so he hid the diary.

Claus went to that glass case and opened it, he took the locket and opened it and saw his family picture in there making his eyes well up with tears, Kin noticed this and approached his brother.

"Seems like you found your stolen locket Claus … be sure to not let anyone take it again" Claus nodded and placed the locket where it belonged, he wore his locket once again.

He turned around to his little brother and smiled "Let's go Kin, let us put an end to this nightmare"

Both began once again to search for said elevator. They kept searching, moving closets around, the exaggeratedly big paintings and the banners with the Pigmask insígnia and eventually the found it … but the elevator door seemed quite rusty and when they tried calling the elevator it didn't respond.

"Hmm seems like it's out of order … I Guess we'll have to take the other path Kin" his brother gave him a thumbs up and they left the room then they started following the path allowing them to go up.

Eventually the reached this golden room with something odd blocking thier path, a giant pig of some sorts, it resembled a Einswine thought it did had red eyes, spider like legs and black pincers.

"Oh no … Its NKC-02"

"Huh?" Kin began heading towards the cyborg pig like machine to join up with Claus as he assumed that the machine had to be there for combat.

"Oh right you don't know anything about that thing, well long name is Natural Killer Cyborg 02" Kin's thought was right, the name said it all.

"So I'm guessing that is a strong enemy and if that's NKC-02 where's NKC-01?"

Claus shifted his look from his brother when he looked at him "… you're looking at him"

"Claus … I'm so sorry for asking that … and remember that you are a human no matter what others say" Seeing that Claus was still not looking at him and he seemed disturbed, Kin sprinted towards his brother hugged him.

"No matter what others think you'll always be mine and Lucas's big brother, remember Claus, only what we think of you matters, what others think doesn't matter at all" he embraced his brother harder as to assure to him that he was not lying.

Claus returned the hug "Thanks Kin for not giving up on me"

"How could I give up on you, I love my family and I'll do anything for them" he replied

"So … how are we supposed to pass by NKC-02?" realising he was still hugging Kin he released him and slowly walked towards the machine.

"NKC-02 is a strong and brutal machine Porky ordered to create after he saw it in a dream, you won't see another machine or chimera so powerful as this, other then me of course and ... Porky's mecha ... don't let its size foll you, its quite fast, and its End of the Century Beam is extremely powerful, but there is one great weakness to NKC-02"

Kin's interest had peaked "And … what would that be"

Claus gave a powerful kick to one of NKC's legs sending it flying out of the machine and making the machine fall "It has a high energy consumption so it's always turned off, Porky needs to turn it on from where he is and from what I can see he is not monitoring this area so lets get a move on"

"Wait Claus … if you don't mind I would like to break NKC-02 a little bit more … Lucas will have to come through here so … it would be wise to destroy this now" Kin drew his sword and began attacking the machine, Claus seing that he had a point joined in and as NKC-02 was offline they had no problem at all.

* * *

It took them about 5 minutes to make sure it was broken enough, the glass around its brain was completely broken, all the legs had been pulled off, from the body most of the wiring was out and it was now starting to leak oil.

The two were now on the floor breathing heavily after attacking the machine without mercy "Wow Claus you had some pent up anger in you … how do you feel now"

"Pretty … Good" he responded in between breaths.

"So you feel pretty and good?"

"Shut up" jokingly Claus punched him in the arm and they shared a laugh once again.

Not too long after they were up again and they wasted no time as they proceed into the next room, it was a long hallway but it didn't took them long to reach the end, then they went to the next room.

"What is this?" The room had a river a boat to ride on and alot of items displayed.

"This is what Porky calls the Earthbound museum, its full of stuff from his past"

"Ok … who in their right mind, puts a museum on their evil base, right BEFORE we're about to reach him … I mean if there was someone here explaining everything I would understand _'oh hey, Porky wants us to know why he does what he does so this is here'_ but do you see any person slash machine slash whatever to explain all of this" that got Claus thinking

"Hmm, now that you mention it … its kinda dumb"

"SEEE, even you agree!"

They then decided to stop troubling themselfs with that and they got on the boat, and there was a item that triggered something in Kin, it was this big spider like machine that looked like it was meant to be used from the inside _**"Not too long now, heheh"**_ he heard a voice in his head and he tried to discreetly look around so that Claus wouldn't notice.

When the boat stopped they got off and the went into the next room, it had this pencil statue, a Instant revitalizer and a steel door with vines on top of it and it seemed out of place.

"After this door we'll be in the hallway that'll lead to Porky … Kin I have a request for you"

"What Claus?"

"… Let me be the one fighting Porky … if you want you can defeat whatever help he has but … let me beat Porky"

" **Okay** " he simply said.

Claus was surprised he accepted his request so easily and without any sort of emotion, then he realized Kin was waiting for him at the door.

* * *

The two went inside and saw the long gray hallway, it had vines growing everywhere, the place was so cold, they went up the stairs in front of them and they font the final door, they went inside and there was a big steel room, vines on the top and in the middle of the room there was this machine with spider like legs.

"Spankety, Spankety, Spankety, Oh how fun it'll be to watch these fools running from place to place trying to find a way to me, little do they know I'm going to make the go through all the floors, ahah *cough, wheeze* … eh .. Ehehehe … Oh I'll have fun once their here"

The duo had found Porky but they were in luck as he didn't notice them and Claus wasn't going to let this pass, he wanted to end this as soon as possible.

"PK Love Omega!" a blue Light came out of his chest landing on the floor creating a powerful bright blue hexagonal shaped energy dealing severe damage to Porky and alerting him to his unexpected guests.

"*cough, wheeze* Well well, look what we have here, the last of the brothers" Porky told as he refered to Kin.

Kin looked around and pointed a finger to himself "Yes you *cough, cough* … attacking me on the back like that ... just like a coward you loooooser" he felt one of his eyes twitch after being called a loser.

"Okay, first of all, what're you, seven, let me tell you for a seven year old your way too fat, have you even looked at your skin looks like you came out of a cript after years of sleep, have you seen your old man hair, I mean I know I have white hair but still I'm young you fat old decrepit fart" Anger began boiling inside of Porky and when porky was about to come with a comeback for his intruder Kin pointed his finger to the right where the smoke was starting to calm down and Porky couldn't believe his eyes.

"W-What … What're you doing you stupid monster, grrr no matter, attack him, attack the one who dishonored your Master!" Claus pointed his arm canon to Porky and shot him making him back away.

"I remember everything now, and I'll never be under your control ever again!" Porky was gritting his teeth as he realized he had been lied by his scientis.

"Those damned LIARS *Cough, Cough* heartless they said ... won't remember a thing they said ... IMMA PUNISH THOSE BASTARDS AFTER I *Cough, Wheeze* ... after I defeat both of you" before the actual battle started Kin couldn't believe how a sick old man like that behaved like a toddler AND caused so many problems.

"Porky Bots!" he shouted causing a good amount robots that look like Porky to fall from the ceiling, this caused Kin to focus on the battle and caused Claus to draw his sword as they were about to enter a fight "Porky bots *Cough, Cough* … attack!" the bots jumped toward Claus but something so fast that it was unseable hit them all backwards.

"W-What?!" Porky made his spider mech turn around when he heard a sound of something non metal falling to the floor.

Kin was there putting his sword back, and got into a position where his hand has almost grabbing the handle of his sword

"Sorry to bust your big fat bubble, you smelly old fart, the bubble is you by the way, but I'll be taking on your pathetic Porky bots, my brother will handle you, and I gotta wish him good luck, because there's no way anyone would be safe around a decrepid fat guy like you" Kin drew his sword and ran to the crowd of Porky bots slashing one after the other.

Porky once again felt his blood boil but a sound of something charging up made him focus back on reality, he looked towards where the sound was coming from and saw that Claus had finished charging to the max his arm cannon.

"Eat this Porky!" PSI bullet after PSI bullet were shot from his canon arm, and due to the fact he looked in time Porky was able to make his spider mech dodge the multiple attacks.

"Grr … PK Thunder Omega!" his thunder sword lit up upon casting his PSI, he pointing the blade towards Porky and four powerful thunder bolts were shot.

Porky once again made his mech jump away from the bolts but … Claus had been practicing his PSI with Ionia and he had learned a few new tricks ... grinning, he moved his sword up towards Porky once again and all his thunder bolts took a sharp turn skyward allowing them all to hit Porky.

Porky was now in trouble, the legs of the mech where refusing to move, if only he knew he was going to be attacked he would have been able to place his mech into battle mode so that this wouldn't happen.

Claus seeing Porky's distress began running towards him, sword in hand, ready to strike him down but Porky had more tricks up his sleeve. The top of the mech revealed 4 metalic claws and they all attacked Claus giving him no choice but to defend.

Kin on the other hand was having a easier time with the easier enemies, he had only been hurt once due to the exploding bots after being delt enough damage, but hem ade sure not to be hurt again by the reflection of a old child monarch.

" _Claus is in trouble … I did promise not to take Porky on but a lil' help won't hurt"_

He pointed his hand downwards creating a strong current of wind sending all the bots around him backwards and some even fell down and imitated a child screaming and crying.

" _... What ... The ... Living ... Heck ... Ugh, I have no time for this ..."_

"PK Thunder Materialization … Bow!" the thunder circled around him and went to his hand making a electrifying bow, he drew the bow back and shot a arrow upwards, then his eyes began glowing.

The arrow dove towards Porky and broke one of the claws then it stopped mid air quickly turning and shooting to another claw breaking it up, then it repeated the same action until there were no more claws left and then it hit Porky sending him back.

Claus looked at where the arrow came from and saw Kin who winked at him and went back to attacking the bots.

The attack from Kin had unexpected results as it activated the battle mode of Porky's mech "*Wheeze, Cough* Now … you're gonna get it!" the mech shot forward and it was pretty fast for the size it had, but Claus couldn't be distracted by that, he quickly activated his jets and flew away from a dangerous impact, he landed behind Porky and came back to back withhis brother.

"How're you doing Kin?" Kin trew his sword hitting perfectly a Porky bot on the head making it fall to his knees and blow up.

"I'm done with mines, this wasn't even a work out for me ... I guess my old self was right, if the Pigmasks were so weak their leader couldn't be THAT tough ... how're you holding up?" Porky's eyelids twitched as the anger builded in him.

"I HEARD THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!"

"Right back at you old fart" Kin replied with a grin that was rapidly growing as the room was filled with raging screams of Porky filled the room.

"So ...?"

"... Not so well, I expected to have the upper hand after that PK Love Omega but it seems like I was wrong" Kin felt a sharp pain throughout his body making him fall to his knees, luckily for him Claus had his back turned to him so he couldn't see him.

" _ **Awww Is kinny boy and his badass brother on a tight spot … awww lemme help you eheheheh"**_

Porky's Mecha turned around and was facing both boys again "My … my perfect images … all gone *cough, wheeze* … you're going to pay for tha- huh?" Claus and Kin were enveloped by this weird light.

"Huh … Kin what's this?" the light grew stronger and it dove passing by the floor and going downwards.

"… this sensation … it feels liks … PK TELEPORT!" realizing what that was Porky's Mecha shot upwards and was grabbed by these pincers as the floor opened and it was shot down to where the boys had escaped.

* * *

The duo found themselves in what seemed to be a cave

"… Kin what did you do?"

Kin was as surprised as Claus, it was the first time his PSI went out of his control like that and did that … was _he_ getting stronger … no that was impossible, Kin expelled him from his body … but … how and … why?

"I … I don't know … I didn't do that" For once Claus heard Kin being completely honest, he was just as confused as he was.

"Well … if you don't know then we should find out how to get out of here" Claus approached a elevator that was near the two but there was nothing there to call the elevator.

"Is this … really such a bad place to be in Claus … just think about it, Locria said her Needle was beneath the ground, there was only a one way in being a elevator, and the place where the Needle was was a dark cave so … maybe this is it … maybe we should go further donw the cave and end this all"

Thinking about it all, Kin was right, it all checked out, beneath the floor, elevator, dark cave … and he could feel a strong power in this place so Kin must've been right.

"I think you might be on to something, let's move"

The two kept following the path in front of them, and for some reason time seemed to move slower there, they weren't that far off the elevator but it felt like more time had actually passed.

Eventually they reached what seemed to be a entrance with these symbols they knew nothing about written on the wall, there was a entrance and no door so they decided to go inside and then, they realized what Locria meant by dark cave.

The place they found out was full of dark energy, thunder was falling even though they were underneath the ground, the darkness gathered and made rocks and thunder bolts animated and start moving around to fight.

"This place … its frightening" Claus was shaking, Kin had never saw his brother shaking, only when they mentioned his pas twith Porky.

"Really … I find this place quite cozy" Kin responded with a cocky tone of voice _**"Ahahahah, Soon, oh so soon"**_ that voice repeated on his head.

"What! You think this place is cozy?!"

"Joke" Kin simply said as the two finally departed to find the Needle inside the cave.

Finding their way on the new unexplored grounds was easy for them since Kin was basically a Needle sensor, he was drawned in by the great power that was coming from what they thought to be the middle of the cave.

Hurrying, the duo made their way through the treacherous paths that the cave held, but upon reaching a wand stretch of land they heard that annoying voice"Not so *Cough* fast!" both flinched as they looked back and where hit with a bomb.

Both cried in pain as that wasn't a regular bomb, it hurt much more.

"Grrr, You bastard!" Kin began running towards Porky, but a antena of some sorts came out of the mech and they couldn't feel their PSI, Kin's sword came in contact with the mech but without being powered by his PSI it only scratched the mech.

"Pathetic" one of the slashed Kin in the chest making him scream.

He fel to the floor but Porky didn't gave him time to react as the mech kicked him at full power sending his body flying into a boulder making him spit out blood alongside the blood that was already leaving his body from his wound.

"KIN NO!" Claus hurried to his brother's side and tried to help him back to his feet not realizing Porky had came closer.

"*Cough, Wheeze* … stupid excuse of a chimera I should've left you to die"

While shaking Claus looked at Porky and then Mech shoved its claw into Claus's belly "A little lesson, Comander" Claus started to cough up blood

"Always get the element of surprise and NEVER turn your back on your foe" the claw once again began raising and then it went down hitting Claus and forcing his body to be shot out of the claw that was still in him.

He fell right next to his brother, but Porky wouldn't allow that to be the end, his hit Kin with all its strenght sending him flying towards Claus, and as Claus wasn't prepared Kin's body hit him and forced him to the edge of the platform.

He once again locked eyes with Porky and was met with his foul grin.

A canon on the mech had been charging for a while now, it pointed at the twins and since both hadn't regained their composure it was an easy shot.

Claus attempted to shield his brother from the blast but to no avail, the blast propelled them both to fall off the platform.

Time felt as if it had slowed down, just to torture them as they fell into their doom, then as if fate itself mocking the two they heard Porky's laughter echoing after he heard Claus's scream as they fel into the void … that was the last thing they would hear …

* * *

 **Author Notes:** This was supposed to have come out sooner then it did ... I AM REALLY SORRY. When I was writting this chapter I had it almost done in december of 2017, if we're talking in percentages it was 92%, but since it was Christmas and then New years, I didn't work on anything as I wanted to spend time with my family, then, stupid me had to come in the picture, when school started again for me, and that was on the second week of january, I finished the chapter but, I wanted to fix some small mistakes but then, without realizing Iwas dumb and I overwrote the entire chapter with a school project by accident.

I only realized the mistake on january 25th because of school projects and tests, but when I did realize the mistake I had done I tried to find if I had any backups aaaannndd ... I didn't, that made me angry with myself and as I had january 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th and 29th free of school projects or tests I decided to finish the chapter on those days and have everything in order but ... I was dumb I didn't write on those days and I've been speed writing this chapter base on memory, notes and the last chapter since the third week of february.

I only got the chapter done this week, since I've finished all my tests, and I the final school projects are also to present this week so, I'll have a bit of free time for the next chapter.

Please do forgive me (Or not, you can judge me if you want) and I will try my best not to comit this mistake again.

As for updates, the next chapter won't come out soon (by that I mean, tomorrow or this week, maybe this month, idk) and as I have said on previous chapters I will stop giving myself dates to finish these chapters ... other news regarding next chapter … it sadly might be the ending chapter of this story.

Now I wish everyone a good day, the rest of a good week/month, I am really sorry for the wait, and see you all next chapter that might likely be the last ... probably ... bye everyone.


	22. Chapter 20: The Destroyer of Worlds

**Author Notes:** Welcome everyone to the final chapter of the story, it saddens me to announce that finally ... we've reached the final chapter of this story.

I want to thank everyone who took the time of their daily lifes to read out what I managed to create and I really do hope that everyone sticks around for future stories that are to come.

By the way, I do have to say that writting this chapter made me feel kinda bad for two reasons, one being the ... actually no, I shall present said reasons on the 'Author Notes' presented at the end of this chapter since writting them here means spoiling a bit so, I shall see you all at the end of this chapter.

OH AND ONE MORE THING!

In this chapter there will be ... scenes a little more agressive as there will be ... strong language so thats why I changed this story from 'T' to 'M' ... all other chapters before this one are T rated, but this one is more agressive so I didn't want to take chances to ... this ones a 'M'

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 20:**_ _The Destroyer of Worlds_

* * *

The darkness of the cave surrounded the arena, but the group could clearly see the evil figure that stood before them.

None had actually seen their foe before except of Locria and Andonuts, but now here they were facing none other then the monarch child, King Porky Minch himself.

The group also noticed that the machine that the King was in had quite a few scratched, burns and alot of ... blood.

"So I see you finally reached this place ..." He spoke towards them out of breath.

Lucas didn't care about what he said, he was desperatly looking around the place for the people that Porky was suposedly fighting ... but there was no one there, only Porky and alot of blood that was clearly not his.

That sparked something inside of Lucas "... what did you do ..." Lucas's had his head lowered.

This was the first time the group saw Lucas like that, he was never like that, not even when Claus was still the Commander, back then Lucas cried while trying to not allow anyone see him, Lucas cried while hidding from the group each time a Magypsy had finished their purpose, Lucas cried when he left Kin and Claus alone at Oriander, Lucas cried each and everytime his support PSI wasn't able to keep the group out of harms way ... but ... Lucas wasn't crying this time.

Kumatora and Locria were scared with how intense Lucas's PSI began acting, it was so much that it was flowing out of body. It was so strong that even the ones who didn't have PSI could feel how strong Lucas was.

Lucas wasn't sad.

Oh no he wasn't.

Lucas was experiencing a feeling he never had experienced before, it was hatred, and boy, that feeling made Lucas really pissed off.

He brought his head back up slowly and his gaze petrified the group, they only saw hatred in the once sweet and inocent Lucas.

"Oh ... what is this, are you mad *Cough* *Wheeze* ... ahaha ... do you think you can scare me ... are you mad because you're finnaly fighting me, the cause of all the chimeras ... or is it because I just finished off two bastards!" Porky's laugh echoed on the dark cave.

The group prepared themselfs to engage in combat, but the PSI users, Locria and Kumatora, grew conserned of how dark Lucas's PSI was turning.

"Son ... talk to me, are you okay?" Flint tried to approach his son, but each step he took towards him made him cold, each step he took made him shiver, each step he took made him realize how dangerous Porky's existance made Lucas.

The sound of a lightning roared on the cave, and that was enough to break the last tiny fragment of logic that Lucas possessed.

Lucas ... vanished.

"What the he-ack" the King was surprised, Lucas had moved at the speed of light and his stick had created a small crack at the glass of the mech.

"Why you!" a claw shot at Lucas ... but he didn't move.

With one hand, he grabbed the claw before it stabbed him, blood came out of his hand shining of a bright crimson.

"Lucas!" Flint ran towards his son, he saw that Lucas blocked the hit, but seeing the blood, made him remember.

Flint remembered how he had failed as a husband towards Hinawa and allowed her to die just because he wanted to help the village on such an importante day, he remembered how he failed as father for not being there on his sons birthday, he remembered how he failed his sons by allowing Claus to go alone to face a Drago, he remembered how he failed to be there for Kin when he needed him the most and eventually left, he failed Lucas by leaving him alone and go on a hopeless search for Claus and Kin, he remembered how he failed as a father as Kin didn't want to see him, he remembered how he failed as a father and as a husband by accepting ... Claus's death.

"YOU LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!" he jumped towards Porky and hit him with the log he always carried around. His attack alone was as strong as Lucas's attack powered by his PSI.

"Lucas ... son, are you okay?" Lucas no longer had the claw in his hand as it withdrew from Flint's attack.

Seeing the father distracted, Porky made his move towards him.

"Duster, Boney, Locria, we have to go and help them NOW!" Duster and Boney didn't needed to be told twice as they ran towards Flint and Lucas ... Locria didn't.

"I'm ... s-sorry but ... as a Magypsy I ... I can't" Locria was clearly pained from breaking the Magypsy code as Fassad, and as a result she found herself unable to help.

"Locria ... please ... I am asking you only this one favor" Locria saw something she never believed she would ever see, Kumatora was ... crying.

"You're the only one who knows Porky well enough to predict how he will fight, and also, you are our strongest team member, please ... Don't let Lucas die!" Locria saw how much Lucas meant for her, just from that statement she knew, Kumatora saw Lucas as a brother and because of that she saw how weak she was.

"I ... Kumatora I'll only do this with you, so come on, wipe those tears my dear and let's end this nightmare!" a smile took place of Kuma's frown as she wiped the tears. The pink haired duo advanced towards Porky and the others.

"DIE!" the sharp claw went towards Flint to finish him off with one hit.

"Shield alpha" the claw hit a blue shield, normally the shield would'lve cracked a bit or even tremble, but the determination Lucas had stopped his PSI from waver.

"... How is this possible ... just what are you!?" the mech was trembling from all the power he had put on that one attack and it did nothing.

Before Porky had any time to do anything else, bombs came raining from the sky as they had been trowed by Duster and hit towards Porky mid air by Boney, and with the force and speed they had, any contact they had with Porky would make them explode without fail.

Porky had been forced to back away from Lucas and Flint, he was going to attack once again, but he was stopped again.

"PK Starstorm!" Locria and Kumatora were floating mid air while holding hands as the legendary attack had been summoned.

Stars that flashed gold and white formed and they all shot downwards with only one target, the King himself.

Porky knew his mech was one of the most resilient things ever build, and it was quite agile so dodging wasn't a problem ... but even he wasn't that supid to try something as worthless as to try and dodge the legendary attack, all he could do was tank the powerful hit.

"Dears are you all okay?"

Duster looked at the group as to see if anyone was hurt "Thank you for your concern Locria, no one seems hurt"

"Lucas, what the hell, stop this, we're here with you so let us help you" Lucas looked at Kumatora with the same eyes he looked at Porky.

"L-Lucas?"

"Out of my way ... I'll fight him alone ... I failed to arrive on time to help the ones who fought him ... I'm not letting anyone else get hurt!"

He pointed his hand to the floor and shouted "PK Freeze!"

" _M-m-m-m-my PAWS, its c-c-c-c-c-c-COLD!"_ Lucas had frozen everyone's feet to the floor to prevent them from interfering.

"Sweetie, what's with this, let us help" he turned around back to where Porky was as he disregarded the cries of his friends.

He began walking towards the King who flashed him a awful smile.

"Decided to *Cough* *Cough* stop hiding ... behind your friends eh ... Lucas?"

"AHHH!" Just hearing him say his name brought Lucas into a blind rage.

He ran at him, not caring that he knew he didn't have enough stamina to fight and win.

Lucas and Porky's attacks began colliding with each other while Kumatora's group could do nothing.

" _L-Locria, K-K-Kuma ... t-t-t-t-try h-h-h-harder!"_ the dog whimpered once again due to the freezing cold he was experiencing.

"Boney, Locria and I are doing our best, but ... Lucas's PK Freeze just won't melt, event with us using PK Fire at Omega"

"You mean to say that we're stuck and we can't help Lucas?" the expression of despair Duster had on his face made Kumatora feel like worthless trash, but she couldn't provide to the group false hope, she wasn't cruel enough to do that,

"We're stuck until Lucas wants us free or until he runs out of PSI or ... until he ..." Flint knew what she meant when she trailed off, he couldn't allow himself to lose another son.

"Locria"

"Hm ... Yes Flintie" for some reason the Magypsies liked playing around with Flint by calling him Flintie, he never understood why they did it.

"If you can't melt the ice Lucas made then ..."

The group could feel that Flint was going to say something he shouldn't.

"Yes?" the magypsy encouraged the man to speak.

" ... use your PSI and cut off my legs"

The request was made with no emotion for himself, the group saw that Flint didn't care about what he did to himself or others did to him, only his son mattered now.

"Flint, what're you saying, you don't want that ... trust me ... I know"

"You should hear Duster, Lucas doesn't want to see his father like that"

"Flintie, both Kumatora and Duster are right, Lucas doesn't want to see you like that and neither do you"

Flint's grip on the log became tighter ashe lifted it above his head and swung it to the ice to break him free.

"Kuma sweetie, do you see how determined Flint is – Aww, human emotions are just gorgeous ... Kuma sweetie, let's not give up!" the pink haired duo had their fire lit once again as they used their PK Fire once again to try to melt the ice.

Duster used his thief tools to do the job since he mainly fought using his legs and feet.

Boney found himself unable to do anything as he had no way to contribute to the group.

Lucas kept fighting Porky, using everything he had he tried his best to bring down the King, but he was starting to grow tired already.

"Tried you damned brat!"More claws came out of the mech and Lucas and Porky were once again clashing blades.

"I wont be defeated by you, not after all the harm you brought to the people of this world, PK Freeze Omega!" Lucas's attacks were brutal but still, Porky's mech wasn't slowing down.

"You flatter me, you think I've brought harm, just wait and see, hahaha!" Porky did something that Lucas didn't really comprehend, but whatever it was made Lucas blind.

"Argh, my eyes" for Lucas it felt as if someone had grabbed a hand full of dust and trew it right on his eyes, tears began to roll down his face as a way to help clean his eyes from whatever Porky had done.

Lucas had put quite the fight but he relied on his eyes too much, Porky had the advantage and he was going to kill Lucas, two cannons came out of the mech and began charging PSI onto them.

 _What is going on, what is he doing_ he thought to himself knowing that the next move he did would decide whether he lived or died, but he didn't know what to do, he was afraid.

" _LUCAS, PSI SHIELD!"_ he heard a scream, but ... that scream, the voice was from a woman, the voice was so familiar but he couldn't place his finger on who that voice was from.

"PSI Shield alpha!" he defended each attack before it was too late because he knew he couldn't allow himself to get hit as he was right there.

Then it hit to him ... his logic returned.

 _I was so stupid, I allowed myselft to get carried away by my hate and by doing so I'm hurting my friends and even worse ... I'm hurting my own father I'm a terrible son ... I have to fix my mistakes I have to –NO_

"Cmon, you guys, we've gotta break free!" Kumatora's face was red with anger, Lucas's ice just wouldn't melt.

"I. Have. To. Help. My. Son." With each word he spoke he swung at the ice harder and harder.

The group was about to lose hope, but then the ice melted entirely.

" _You did it!"_ Boney exclamed happily, but he grew worried as he saw the look on the face of the PSI master that was aiding them.

"No ... we didn't" the sound of a brutal explosion made the group look in fear to where Lucas and Porky were fighting.

"LUCAS!" Flint jumped forward grabbing Lucas's body who went flying towards them.

"What happened!" Duster ran towards Flint as he had a few healing items to use on Lucas.

Kumatora, Boney and Locria did not approach the group, they were going to fight Porky, but the King had grown tired of this game.

His PSI cannons fired without mercy at the three who did not expect the sudden attack.

In a matter of minutes, Kumatora, Boney and Lucas had all been defeated, the only remaining ones who could fight were Duster, Flint and a wounded Magypsy.

"Locria are you all right?"

"Sweet Duster, I'm fine, how is Lucas"

"He is recovering, let me and Flint handle him for now" she flinched as she knew that was suicidal.

Flint and Duster had once fought alongside each other so they knew how to stay out of each others way, but Locria knew that it was a battle they could only hope to win, as the truth was far from kind.

Once the duo was 5 feet away from Porky the cannons resumed firing whoever and whatever was in their way.

The two went flying and fell near the group.

"N-No" Locria got back on her feet, she had to stop him, no matter what.

Kumatora, also stood with the Magypsy, even if her body was screaming in pain, she wouldn't allow herself to fall there.

Lucas had regained conscious but he was so tired and his body hurt all over, he couldn't stop Porky before when he was at his best, what hope could he bring to the group fighting with no strenght ... he couldn't give them the hope they needed.

"Kumatora, let us do a unison attack with starstorm"

"Right on!" the energy of PSI began gathering around the two users, but Porky wasn't having none of that, he wouldn't hurt or kill the two PSI users, killing them like that was just sad, even for Porky, he wanted them to feel fear.

Pressing a small button inside the mech made a small antena come out of the top of the mech, it began sending a signal towards the invadors and suddenly all the PSI the two users had gathered began fading away.

"O-O-Our PSI"

"The heck's going on?!"

The King began laughing, his laughter echoed throughout the cave.

"You two are so pathetic *Cough* *Wheeze* ... what are you all now that I'm blocking your PSI ... you're nothing!"

The Magypsy for once in her life finally was it with human emotions she did not want to feel in her life time, for once she felt the despair Porky brought to his foes.

Kumatora, on the other hand, wasn't taking the news lightly, she had fallen to her knees and her head was low.

"Kuma sweetie, we can't give up, stand with me once again"

The words of the Magypsy went unawnsered.

"Kuma? ... Sweetie? ..." Kumatora ... had lost her will to fight, and the sight of the fallen Kumatora ... broke Locria as well as she fell to her knees, finally accepting defeat.

"HehehehAHAHAHAHA!"

From affar, behind one of the boulders, Andonuts was hiding as he knew he wouldn't be helpful in battle, the doctor knew the group was strong, he believed they could win, but now ... the doctor was shivering from fear.

Porky ...

had won ...

* * *

 _I am so pathetic._

 _I allowed my fear to overtake me ... I allowed him to advance._

 _I failed my brother ... I'm nothing but trash ..._

 _If I had died everyone would be better off_

"..." a fadded whisper echoed within the darkness.

 _Why didn't I fight._

 _Why did I fail._

 _Why can't I be the brother they desserve!_

".l.u." the whisper grew audible.

 _I just want to die._

 _I can't do anything right_

". " the whisper grew stronger.

 _I'm only good to fall into the abyss and be forgotten._

" ." the whisper has turned loud.

 _I couldn't save my little brother, I said he could count on me, I told him that I loved him as much as he loved us ... I betrayed his love and trust._

"Cla.s" the loud whisper turned into slight shouting.

 _I should accept it ... I should die ... they don't need me ... why would they want a monster like me._

 _Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy_

"Claus" the shouting grew louder.

 _I WANT TO DIE!_

"CLAUS!" The shouting grew loud enough ... and it awoken the sleeping boy.

"Urgh ... where ... where am I?" he slowly oppened his eyes and saw the abyss, but he wasn't falling.

Red droplets began falling down, and those made Claus finally grow fully conscious, he looked up and saw Kin using both legs to maintain Claus's mecha arm grabbed, therefore keeping him from falling into the abyss, he could also see that he used his fingers on the rocky wall to stop them from falling ... he thought he noticed that Kin had lost all his nails from his hands to prevent their death ... the blood he had seen, was coming from Kin's wound.

"Claus! C'mon wake up!" Claus's body began being shacked by Kin as he tried desperately to awaken him.

"Kin, I'm awake"

"Finally ... I thought I had lost you"

"Why did you save me, you should've just saved yourself" Steam left Kin's head through his ears.

"What the heck Claus, wanna say that again when we're on a that platform, UH ... DO YOU?" Claus looked at where Kin pointed with his head and saw a ledge in the wall, it was big enough as a small platform and Kin was climbing his way there.

"Ugh" Kin's fingers made a sound of bloody flesh being ripped apart.

"Kin stop, you're hurting yourself!"

Kin ignored Claus's pleas and kept going, each time he shoved his fingers in the rocky wall, the sound became worse and more blood left his fingers.

"A-Almost ... there ..."

"Kin, stop hurting yourself over me" more droplets fell on Claus's face.

"KIN!" he kept ignoring his brother, he only cared about saving both of them.

He was almost there, just a little more and ... success, Kin had successfully grabbed on the ledge.

"*huff* ... Claus ... give me your hand ..." he released one of his hands that was keeping both of them from falling.

"No Kin, get on the ledge first worry about me la-"

"SHUT THE HECK UP AND TAKE MY HAND!" ... Claus never heard Kin speak like that to him, it made him ... sad.

Knowing that his brother was probably mad and getting more and more hurt by the second he grabbed the bloody hand, and as amazing as it might sound Kin managed to use that hand to pull Claus up just enough for him to climb on to the ledge.

"Ok I'm okay Kin ,now give me your hand!" he extended his hand to his brother.

"I'm so ..." Kin smiled "...happy" his fingers gave out, his grip broke ... Kin was falling.

"Argh" Claus had grabbed his hand with his mecha arm almost crushing the boy's hand and pulling him to safety.

"Thank you ... big bro"

"Don't mention it ..."

Both boys were exausted, they had 3 almost death experiences in one day.

"Kin what're you doing" the silver haired boy had got up and was now taking something out of his backpack.

He took out bandages, and alcohool.

"Kin .. what're doing?" he repeated once again.

"Taking care of our wounds ... now take off your shirt" Claus did as ordered, the pain came back to him now that the adrenaline had ran out.

"This ... might hurt ... A lot ..." Claus nodded and was ready for the pain to come.

Kin oppened the bottle, and poured the liquid on the wound.

"GAAHHmmmmFff" Kin began crying as he heard his brother.

"I'm ... really sorry ... I ... I gonna apply the bandages now" Kin unwrapped a good amount of the bandages he had brought and quickly tended to Claus's wound that Porky had left on him.

"I know it hurts ... but I can make some of the pain go away ... my PSI feels all drained but ... Lifeup alpha" the green light that came out of his palm began falling where he had his wound ... the pain became bearable.

"... Thanks Kin ... now ... let me do you" Kin did not contradict his brother.

He removed his shirt before Claus told him to and braced himself for the pain.

Claus did exactly what Kin did to him, he dumped a good amount of the liquid on his wound and his body imediately stiffened.

"Ergh...ah..ugh..." Claus stopped allowing Kin to catch his breath.

While he did so, Claus grabbed the bandages and made sure that his wound on his chest was well taken care of.

"...Your fingers ..."

"Hm ... Oh ... there's no nee-"

"Your. Fingers." He repeated once again but this time Claus commanded him.

Kin placed his hands in front of him and looked away.

Claus had assumed correctly, Kin lost all his nails by saving them, and the way his fingers were ... basically the flesh all opened and torned off, he could even see the bones of some of his fingers.

The process repeated, Claus used the remaining liquid on his brother's hands making him handle again that awful pain, and then, he took quite the considerable amount of time using the bandages to try and fix his fingers as best as he could, after he was done it didn't look like he had lost nails or that his fingers had been almost torn off.

"Woooow ... Claus when everything is fixed you really should try and become a doctor, this is really good" he flashed his brother a smile that quickly fadded away.

"What's wrong Claus?"

"Its my fault this happened, its all my fault"

"... Are you really just going to stay here and feel sorry for yourself Claus?" That didn't sound anything like Kin at all.

"Claus, what's done is done, and look at it like this, we're both alive, we can try again and win this time"

Claus opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

The two stayed like that for a while as the sound of a explosion made them all look upwards.

"What ... what is going on ..."

"Claus ... you don't think ... Lucas is here ... right?"

"Impossible ... it would take Lucas about ... one more hour to reach the top of the Empire Porky Building ... I'm sure that that sound was from Porky's cannons ... maybe someone has turned agains't Porky and he's finishing them off here"

"... Well then, lets go and help" Kin began climging the rocky wall but this time, being a lot more careful, but he stopped once he saw Claus wasn't coming with him.

"Claus?"

"... I'm not coming ... you're better off without me ... I'll ... I'll just ... slow you down" Kin couldn't believe Claus was like that again but this time things would be different.

"Fine"

"Uh?" the awnser surprised Claus.

"Stay down there for all I care, I believed in you Claus ... I still do but ... your fear over Porky stops you from fighting at your best ... I will not try and make you believe that your human and that you matter because I can see you don't want to believe"

"N-No ... that's a lie I ... I want to beli-"

"Oh shut it Claus, if you really wanted to believe then whatever voice is inside you telling you your not humano r that you don't care then you wouldn't care for that stupid voice, I'll say this one more time, it's not how we look that defines us, but what we actually do Claus"

"K-Kin ..."

"I'm off to go help, but ... just know ... If I fight him alone ... I will actually die ..."

"You're lying –NO, you can't possible know something like that!"

"Have you forgotten Claus ... I can see the future" he looked at the wall and pulled his body upwards going as fast as he could.

"KIN!" Claus's shout echoud on the emptiness as if it were to taunt him, as if to tell him how weak and pathetic he truly looked, as if to tell him how worthless he was not to be able to help his brother that needed him so much.

The mere thought of losing Kin to Porky ... the thought of knowing he can help but his dumb fear stops him ... the thought of actually bearing the blame for the death of his youngest brother made Claus's anger burn brighter and brighter.

* * *

The floor trembled when Porky's mech moved towards them.

Nobody could move since Porky has used another trick that no one seemed to understand that ended up paralyzing the group.

"Hahaha ... which one of you will I have fun with ..." the mech walked back and forward as he tried to make his decision.

If only he had turned off the device that is blocking their PSI the group could strike something back at him ... but they couldn't.

Porky's mech stopped right in front of Lucas.

"Hahaha ... I'll have my fun with you first Lucas ... let me hear your screams of pain" a mechanical hand came out of the mech and grabbed Lucas by his shirt.

"C'mon ... cry into the emptiness, call for help, beg into the darkness for someone to come for you and help you" he did not "Say it or else ... your papa gets it" the canon pointed towards Flint.

"N-No ... don't do it ..."

"Say it!"

Lucas began crying ... but this time out of humiliation "Someone ... anyone ... Please ... Help us!"

His voice fadded in the emptiness.

Porky waited and waited and waited and waited, as he watch Lucas fall deeper and deeper into the despair he had created.

"But ... nothing or nobody came for you ... ehehehAHAHAHA*Cough* *Cough* *Wheeze* ... how sad, ehehehe ... nobody loves you enough to save you from this awful fate" Lucas cried harder, but for some reason he noticed that Porky's laugh seemed ... kinda forced.

"Huh ... what's with that ... did you thought this was one of those stupid tales where your knight in shining armor would show up and save you from the big bad dragon, well booo hooo" he mocked the poor broken boy.

"Why would you think that ... you should know by now that life isn't a beautiful sea of roses, this world and this life its just hatred, death and sadness and now, you ... the final hope of the world has final fallen ... C'mon ... I dare you ... test fate again ... Beg for that unexistant help ... DO IT!"

Lucas had no other choice, he cried harder "Someone ... Please help us!" his tears rolled down his face quicker and quicker, he knew nobody would come for him, nobody at all.

...

Nothing ... there was no sound whatsoever ... Lucas's own hope was about to die, he was about to give in and accept defeat ... Lucas ... finally felt trapped ... Lucas felt ... what Claus must have felt when he was with Porky ... Despair ... Just Primal Despair ...

...

Porky was about to give Lucas a scar for life with one of the claws of his mech so that he would learn his place and never again defy the King.

He was going to, but ... luck didn't really smiled to Porky this time.

"Ask and you shall receive Lucas!" a voice that came out of nowhere broke those awful thoughts Lucas was having and filled the boy with hope.

"Wha?" a pair of edged boomerangs cut the antena and the the hand grabbing Lucas making Lucas fall to the floor and roll to the group.

"N-No way ... you're still alive!" everyone who had received hope once again looked at where Porky was looking at and the one who stood there was none other than "Son!" Lucas heard how surprised his father was, he couldn't remember the last time he was that surprised.

"The knight in shining armor, or in this case regular non shiny and dirty clothes, has finally arrived!"

Kin approached the group.

"B-Brother what're you doing here y-you-"

"Shhhh, I've got this" he took something out of his pocket, it was a bottle of Anti-Paralysis and he placed it on Lucas's mouth helping him drink.

"Free everyone from that nasty status Lucas, I'll take care of the oversized Pig"

"AGAIN CALLING ME NAMES!" the King steamed again.

He didn't give Porky a chance, Kin took out his sword and began a flurry of quick attacks on the King.

"Your Mech is quite damaged, seems like they did quite a good job kicking your oversized ass"

"I will crush you like a *Cough* ... Bug!" each time the claws of the Mech struck down Kin swiftly dodged the attacks and each time the claw was about to hit him, he countered with his PK Fire.

"Healing Omega!" Lucas's body gave out a warm light that envelopped the group and cleansed them from all the status Porky had given them.

"Good job sweetie!" Lucas was embraced by Locria and it was still very weird for him to be embrassed by the former Fassad.

"We're lucky that Kin was here, if not for him we might've died"

"As much as I hate to agree to that, your right Duster"

"... Kin ... my son ... he's ... he's here"

Kin kept dodging each and every single attack Porky threw at him, Porky speed just wasn't enough to match Kin's.

"PK Fire Omega!"blazing flames shot out of his hands hitting the legs of the mech, Kin kept the attack up so that he could melt the metal, but Porky had other plans.

A cannon came out of the mech, but it didn't point at Kin, it pointed at ... Lucas.

Porky fired a beam towards him,but Kin blocked the hit with his body.

"Gahh!"

"Kin no!" Lucas and Flint shouted at the same time.

He was getting up but Porky approached him, one of the claws began rising.

"Hahaha ... you should've killed me ... when you had the chance" the claw shot downwards.

"NOOO!" the group shouted.

"I wont allow this!" doctor Andonuts came out of hiding holding a gun, he pointed it to Porky's mech and fired what seemed to be a thunder bolt hitting the claw and causing the entire system to glitch, but only for a few seconds, once he returned to normal, the claw shot downwards but it didn't slice Kin ... but it did hit him sending flying towards a boulder.

The boy fell to the floor and began coughing up blood.

Seeing his son in peril, Flint tried to go to him, but he just didn't have the strenght, nobody had.

"Now I'll make sure that you die!"

"Andy do something!"

"I already told you Locria, my name is Andonuts!" he once again fired the gun, but the beam didn't even got close to hit Porky, the weapon didn't have enough power.

"Hahaha, there's no one to save you damned br—Gah" something hit Porky, something strong that made him stop target Kin.

"Who dares stop me no—oh ... its you ... back for round 3?"

The sound of a jetpack could be heard by the group.

"Eh ... I knew you would come to my aid ..."

With the remaingin strenghts Lucas had, he looked up to where Kin looked and there he saw none other than Claus himself.

"How dare you hurt them" Claus landed and began walking towards Porky, he came into everyone's field of sight.

Claus's sudden appearence sent shivers down Flint's spine, the son he finally accepted that died, was there standing in front of them, but he looked so different, he had a mechanical eye, a mechanical arm and he could see the scar on the mechanical eye.

"Claus ... your alive!"

He flinched once he heard his father's voice "D-Dad ..." his surprised expression turned into one of hatred as he saw how is father was wounded

"Porky ... I swear upon each and every single god that exists ... I will end your life" Claus's PSI rose to dangerous levels, but he didn't seemed to be affected by it, he just walked towards Porky ready to end all of this.

"Urgh ... Claus ... End him ... Offense up Alpha!" a Orange light surrounded Claus, he felt his power grow stronger and stronger.

"As if you damned little monster can defeat m-" Claus had vanished, he moved faster then Lucas and Kin's agility combined, and somehow he was able to cut one of the legs of Porky's mech.

"I-Impossible!" the mech was still up since it still had 5 other legs to help it stand, but Porky knew that Claus was no longer the same one he had fought before, this boy that stood before him was much stronger ... and Porky knew that one mistake from his end would mean his death, all he could do was a contest of strenght against him.

"I have come so far ... I've done so much ... I'M NOT LETTING A BRAT *Cough* STOP ME FROM ACHIEVING MY GOALS!" the mech attacked Claus, he swiftly used his swords and blocked each and every attack Porky sent to him.

It didn't take him long to counter the evil King by using his arm-canon that had been gathering energy since had last shot Porky with.

He placed the canon right on the glass of the mech and shot.

The intensity of the Blast send Porky backwards and it created a wind current strong enough to send any of the bystanders off the platform and into the void, but thankfully nobody ended up falling.

"Ergh ... Lucas ... Dad ... are you both okay?" Kin made his way to his family who was now recovering their strenght.

"Kin ... you're hurt" Lucas placed both hands on his chest and the warm and familiar green light of Lifeup filled his body as the pain and wounds began vanishing.

"Kin ... my son ... I'm so glad you're alive" Kin opened his mouth to tell something to his father but he found himself unable to speak as tears rolled down his face.

He trew his body at his father and embraced him as the poor boy had longed to be with his father at least one more time, he had confined himself from seeing his father due to the fear of being hated but now he realized how stupid he truly had been, his father would never hate him, or even hate Lucas or Claus.

"A-Amazing" they heard the magypsy.

She was watching the fight between Porky and Claus, and Claus was not backing down.

Each attack Claus used, he placed in them everything he had, over and over again, and Porky just couldn't keep us, his mech could only do so much, and Claus still had plenty of power to use again't the King he once served.

His wings opened as he flew upwards.

"PK Thunder Omega!" the attack was relentless as the lightning bolts did not miss their target.

Porky had tried to dodge them but somehow, Claus was controlling them even without any training on how to do so.

"Grrrr ... I will make you pay for this betrayal!"

"No Porky ... I'm the one who's going to make you pay ... I'll make you pay for the pain you brought upon this world!" Claus grabbed his sword and pointed it skywards.

Porky gasped "You wouldn't ...!"

"That's it Claus! Use your strongest attack agains't this Pig, I believe in you, you can do it!" Kin cheered his brother on as the power Claus gathered for that attack had increased.

"Son ... you've grown so strong ... Your father believes in you"

"Go on big bro, show him your strenght"

"You can do it Claus!"

"Go on kid!"

" _Show Porky who's the boss!"_

"Sweetie, defend this world from the evil king, by winning this fight, its not only me, but all the magypsies believe in you!"

Knowing that everyone was giving him strenght ... knowing that everyone believed in him ... knowing that he wasn't alone, made Claus power grow more and more.

"I ... I ... I will not allow this!" a missil shot from the mech towards Claus, who was in deep focus so he couldn't block the hit.

"LOOK OUT!" the group shouted.

A bang echoed on the cave as the missil that was about to hit Claus been hit by something else.

"W-What ... Andonuts ... you damned traitor!"

Doctor Andonuts stood beside the group lowering the gun he had used to shoot down the missil "Kid, don't you lose to this monster!"

Claus finally had his attack charged as much as he could possibly have it, he quickly made a downwards slash and the most brutal and ruthless lightning bolt he could summon came raining down on Porky's mech destroying the mech system and leaving Porky defenseless.

Claus landed on the floor exausted from the powerful attack and met eyes once again with Porky.

"... aha ... Ahahahahah"

"What're you ... laughing about" Claus asked between breaths.

"Do you think you've won ... NO ... YOU HAVEN'T ... I might not be able to keep fighting ... but you will not be able to finish me off!" Porky pressed a button on a remote he had sending a signal from within the mech.

"... That remote ... it can only be –Claus, finish him now!" Andonuts instructed the boy and he had no need to be told twice, he couldn't run but he did walk quickly towards the King.

He was ready to strike him down ... that is until he saw something approaching.

Wahtever it was Claus assumed it to be backup for Porky so he took a defensive stance.

The mettalic sphere like machine landed next to Porky's busted mech.

"Ahaha ... With this you won't be able to finish me off ... Goodbye ... my little monster" he pressed another button on the remote he owned and the base of the sphere opened up, and it took away the compartment where Porky was on the mech, the machine then closed itself off and the group could see Porky's grin through the glass window that the thing had.

"Bzzzt ... I present to you all ... The Absolute Safe Capsule, while I'm in here you can't hurt me, and I can't hurt you, I'll be safe in here for all eternity while you live knowing that you allowed me to keep on *Cough* *Cough* *Wheeze* living!"

Claus was not having any of it, there was nothing as Perfect or Absolute, the Capsule might be durable, he gave it that at least, but indestructible was impossible.

Something awoke inside of Claus, a bright golden light began leaving his body.

His PSI grew to incredible levels that were even higher then the ones of a Magypsy.

The group watched the boy, all of them amazed by the power he was using, he had so much power that even Porky inside the Absolute Safe Capsule began to worry if he was going to be or not okay. Porky, for once in his life as King, began sweating from fear that he had from the child he had broken and made into a slave.

Claus began floating mid air, his jetpack not active, he lifted his human hand towards the Capsule and the golden light took origin in his hand, his hand had like a burning golden flame as PSI itself gathered around him, even the dark energy of the cave gathered around him as that energy existed due to the extreme PSI power from the dragon itself.

"Porky" Claus's voice sounded god like "For the crimes that you committed on this world just for the wish of having fun, I condemn you" the light in his hand became brighter to the point of blinding someone.

"For all the creatures you turned into toys"

"For all the lifes you ruined with your greed"

"For my mother who did nothing wrong"

"I end you ... now begone, evil spawn of the humans!" as he spoke those words, Porky felt all the PSI he had gathered.

In his hand he had the levels of alpha, beta, gamma and omega of all offensive PSI that existed, Claus was using every single damaging PSI move uniting them all with the legendary PK Love that he had his siblings possessed.

"A-Amazing ... **It should've been me** " Lucas heard Kin speak and he did not understand what he meant.

The power stopped flowing into Claus's hand, he drew his hand back and punched towards Porky's mech, a small sphere of pure white light formed in front of his fist and then it turned into a giant beam of power.

The attack hit Porky and lit up the entire cave so much that everyone that was there was forced to close their eyes.

Once they felt the power of the amazing attack diminish and felt safe to open thier eyes they did so.

Claus has standing where he previously had been, his shirt had been ripped apart from the intensity of the attack. Claus itself was breathless as he fell to his knees.

The attention of the group then focused back on where Porky had been at and they were met with a unbelievable sight.

Porky was still alive...ish.

The Capsule had been completely destroyed, Porky's mech had been forced to the edge of the platform and the glass tube like area inside of the Mech where Porky was had been shattered entirely.

"I-Im-Impossible ... That's not possible ... I ... I ... I can't have lost ... I ... I'm imortal ... I had absolute safety ... how were you so strong ... how ... how ..." the sound of a crack "Uh ..." the mech trembled.

The floor where the mech was on broke and Porky and his mech fell into the void.

No scream was heard ... actually, they heard nothing from Porky as he fell into the emptiness.

* * *

"I ... did it?" Claus questioned himself and by doing so he broke the trance it the entire group was in, it looked more like a spell that made them unable to move or speak.

"C-C-Claus!" Lucas was the first one to react, he ran at Claus with tears falling from his face, once he was remotely close he trew himself over his older brother and held him in a hug.

"Hey L-Lucas let go" he didn't, he just kept on crying but not of sadness, he was crying of happiness.

Claus began patting Lucas's head, he could remember the last time they had been like that, it was when they were children and Kin had a fever because Lucas had forgotten a umbrela and Kin went to his rescue without caring of how he went to get his brother, since small Kin's health was not the best so even a fever could be deadly but he always pulled through thanks to Hinawa, but that day Claus did what their mother used to do to them when they used to cry like that, he patted his head affectionately, just like how he was doing right now, calming down the boy.

"Claus" he looked up and was met with Flint, his father, but, he saw something he never expected to see, his father was crying, he didn't cry when Hinawa died, at least not in front of his sons, so seeing him cry like that surprised Claus.

Flint embrassed the eldest son alongside Lucas.

The group was happy once again.

Kumatora, Locria and Andonuts were all discussing with Claus, it looked more like shouting at him, of how he managed to pull that and how he was so powerful as to break something thats had been titled as unbreakable.

Lucas, Flint and Boney were alongside Claus, laughing at his reactions or helping him when he had no awnser to give to the ones that were talking to him, they had all missed him so much.

Duster was there too trying to calm down the excited trio who wanted nothing else but to get a awnser of how he had that much power from the boy, but something caught his eye and made him leave the group.

He had his gaze locked on a figure that was near the edge of where Porky had fallen, it was Kin ... but ... something was off, where he was looked insanely dark, and truth be told, the cave was dark in its own but where he stood was darker.

"... How did he do it ... I was supposed to not let him suffer the pain of having to face Porky ... I failed ... and ... and ... they don't even aknowledge my existance ..." he began sobbing, tears rolling down his face.

"I know how you feel" he flinched, he quickly wiped his face with the sleeve of hiw shirt.

"... Duster ... what ... what do you mean" he had to stop a bit to try to hide his sobs.

A hand was placed on his shoulder "Being ignored by your family ... I know the feeling ... my father was like that too"

Kin turned his head away from Duster "Kin ... they do care about you, you should go and join in the happiness "

"I'm not deserving of such happiness"

This caused the older man to frown, Kin didn't see it, but after the time travelling with him, he assumed he frowned "Now why do you say that?"

"That happiness is meant for Claus, not me ... I don't desserve happiness"

"Well with that attitude its normal that you think you don't desserve it" the awnser was not what Kin had expected, he thought he had Duster figured out but it seems like he hasn't.

"... Trust me ... I'm not worthy of receiving such happiness, you should go and join in the happiness, you did have quite a great fight agains't the evil King afterall ... I'll be fine" Duster opened his mouth to speak but a voice that came from behind began talking.

"Now look who's being gloomy" Kin, who had finally been able to look at Duster on the eyes, flinched and looked behind him, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to, but he did not expect what he saw.

Behind him there was many worried faces, not only of his family, but of his friends as well.

"Son, I am sorry if it looked like I ignored you, but you always looked like you matured faster then your brothers, it always felt like you tried to distance yourself from us" _that's not true_ he thought.

"Kin, you should've joined us, the happiness we share deserves to be shared with you too" _Lucas ... heh, always the kind little boy_

"You gotta stop being so gloomy kid, its not the time to be like that"

"And he was the one who told me to believe in myself and that people cared about me, but how am I supposed to feel like that if you don't allow yourself to feel loved as well" _Kumatora ... Claus_

"I told you Kin, you are deserving of happiness" _Duster ... I—Urgh_

"Sweetie are you feeling okay?" Kin had his head low

His head shot up quickly, he had a big smile on his face.

"Yup, I'm toootally okay now, thank you for allowing me into your love" he smiled.

For some reason Lucas and Claus didn't really believed Kin but they did not want to pressure him.

"Okay everyone!" Kin began "We have a needle to pull and it ain't pulling itself!" his voice made it sound like he was positive, his eyes sparkling.

Everyone went along with his talk but not Claus, he had been the closest to Kin for the past few days so ... something ... just didn't felt right.

* * *

The group was walking down the path leaded by the Magypsy and luckily for them, the confrontation agains't Porky scared all the creatures in the cave, so there were none in sight.

Claus was at the back of the group since Kin told him he had wanted to speak to him alone.

"So Kin, what is it that you want?" he kept on walking alongside his brother.

"Well, hehe" _why does he seem different_ was teh questiono n Claus's mind "I was just wondering, how in hell did you got that power?" Claus was about to ask him why "Cuz I don't want to be left behind" he said before Claus got to ask, just as if his mind was read.

"Did you read my mind?"

"Sorry, ehehe, I couldn't help it!"

Although finding this new behaviour weird, Claus told him exactly what he told to Locria, Kumatora and Andonuts.

"As I said before, I have no idea how I got that power, it just ... happened"

Kin didn't seemed please with the awnser "Humpf, if you just wanted to keep it as a secret you should've just said so you jackass!" he told him and ran ahead leaving Claus stunned and speachless.

 _Kin ... never called me or Lucas names ... is he really that disturbed?_

* * *

They arrived at their destination, the Needle of the dragon was there with the same strong light that it gave off, The Needle was ready to be pulled and the Dragon ready to awaken.

"Go on Lucas, you should pull the Needle, my heart is not as good as yours since I the Commander for quite a while" Lucas nodded and then looked at Kin for approval.

"Kin, are you feeling okay?" Kin was breathing as if he were breathless "Don't worry about me ... just pull the Needle" Lucas knew there was no contradicting Kin, if he were to Kin would just keep on stalling and stalling.

Lucas did as told and walked towards the Needle.

 _Faster_

7 feet

 _Cmon ... Lucas hurry_

5 feet

 _I can't ..._

3 feet

 _I am ... so so-_

Lucas was 1 feet away from the Needle.

Once he was about to reach it he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Kin –Ugh" Lucas had been punched on the stomach by Kin, then he held Lucas by the collar of his shirt and trew him at the group.

"LUCAS!" Locria, Kumatora, Duster and Flint all shouted as they went to help Lucas.

"Kin, what're you doing!"

"... Ehehehe ... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed maniacally.

"Kin ..." Claus was afraid of what he was seeing, Kin's eyes were wide, a evil grin, the laughter of a maniac, blood coming from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

"N-No" he said as he remembered something.

 _Kin was very serious across the table while they awaited for the food to arrive_

" _Remember our first encounter … it was in this city while it was being built, you gave me a mortal wound … I died that day Claus"_

"… _What's this nonsense, you're here and alive"_

" _I died that day …" hearing no emotion, or anything that said that what he was saying was a joke concerned Claus, he was dead serious._

"This can't be" Kin's body began twisting.

" _That day, when I fell down the city … that thing spoke to me … it made me a deal … my soul and memories would leave my body and become its own being while my body would become its own being, … in other words a puppet, … Heh … a body without a soul is a body without life … that day I died Claus … and we can say that Chronos The Puppet was born … but … later down the road … Chronos found out the truth and my soul and body got reunited … I guess you can say that was my revival"_

"Kin ... please" tears rolled down his face. The others behind him couldn't believe what they were seeing.

 _Kin locked eyes with Claus again and Claus was afraid, all he saw was emptyness on his eyes._

" _You see them … that's how I am inside … or better, how I was … I was empty for along time … but helping Lucas and his, … no … our friends, I began feeling … feelings again, I began feeling like myself, but when that happened … This is the point of no return Claus and based on my morals, I already told you enough, so I'm giving you a choice ... Wanna know what I found?" Claus could only nod at this point._

"… _I found out the sad ... pathetic ... blood spilling truth …" Hearing Kin speak like that send chills down Claus's spine._

" _Do you want to hear the truth Claus? … Yes … Or … No …?"_

" _Yes … or No …?" he repeated_

" _I can handle it … tell me the truth"_

"I can't ... I can't do this" more tears fell down his face as Kin's body kept twisting more and more, the PSI inside him getting more and more twisted and evil.

"CcccCCllLllLLAAaAAAUuuUsssssSSS" Kin shouted his name.

 _Kin once again became devoided of any feelings as he spoke the following words_

" _We're only toys, This is only a sick twisted game, and how's playing it is, not Porky, not Fassad, but Him, the bastard who hurt you and mom, and plans on hurting everyone else, he is the enemy of the hopes, the dreams and the future of everyone ... but ... this became a personal matter a long time ago"_

 _Even after that explanation Claus found himself stuck between two walls, what he just said made no sense whatsoever._

" _Toys … Game … Kin you have to explain this better … and who's he"_

" _I'll explain everything in a moment, but before that, there's just one last thing Claus" they locked eyes again._

" _That evil ... It'll probably take over me sooner or later, and I can only trust you with this task, if that ever happens, I will hold that thing back for as long as I can, and I want you to do something for me Claus" a single tear rolled down his face._

"PPPppPPpPPLllLLLllLEeeEEEeAAaaSSsssSeeEeeee" he kept shouting in pain.

" _And ... what would that be?" I asked worried._

"I CAN'T DO IT" he began sobbing.

"Claus what is going on?" Duster was now besides him trying to calm him down as they watched the horror unfold.

As Kin's body kept twisting they could hear his bones breaking, the flesh of his body began riping apart, his arms began breaking as the bones stuck out of the flesh.

" _When that happens Claus I want ..._

"I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T, ICAN'T" he repeated over and over again.

 _... you to ..."_

"I'M SORRY KIN I CAN'T DO IT, PLEASE DON'T GO!" more tears kept falling down his face.

Kin's body was about to be ripped to shreds.

Lucas who had recovered from the punch, was horrified with the scene unfolding.

" _Claus I want you to ..._ KIIIIIIILLLLLL MMEEEEEE CLLLLLLAAAAAUUUUUUSSSSS"

Claus couldn't stop shivering, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Kin stopped moving, his mouth was hanging open "AHHHHHHHHHH!" his shout echoed, as if it were taunting the group.

...

Then there was silence, they couldn't hear anything else but the cries from both brothers now until.

"Ughghgh" Kin's body began benting backwards farther and farther until he stopped.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" he shouted as darkness enveloped his body creating a twister of some sorts.

"What ... what is going on Claus!" Lucas asked his brother because he knew that Claus knew something about what was happening, but Claus was too mortified to say something.

The twister disappeared and so did Kin's body, but there was still someone or something there.

"I can awnser that for you" a voice replied, but not any voice, a familiar voice, a voice that Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney had all heard before.

"This voice ... it can't be ... can it?" Kumatora became the center of the spotlight as she muttered the next few words.

"You ... You are ... Chronos ... are you not?"

Right before the Needle a dark smoke shot out of the ground and a figure appeared.

The smoke began settling down and then they saw him "COOOOOOORRRECT MISS KUMATORA AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" no one could believe what they were seeing especially Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney.

Right there in front of the Needle there was a person that looked almost like Kin, deep long black hair, crimson eyes, big grin, evil aura and black clothes stained with blood.

"Gahahahah, Oh how happy I am for being in control at last, finally we no longer need that worthless kid!" his grin grew

"And lookie lookie, you all had front row seets to that amazing show ... so wasn't it pretty, seeing Kin in so much pain to hold me back, seeing his body breaking and being ripped bit by bit, seeing him being so worhtless ... it was all soo, ahhh ... exciting" Claus want to punch that person, he wanted to be rid of him and bring Kin back.

"T-t-this can't be ... you can't be Chronos ... Kin came back!" Lucas told him.

"Tch, this is why I hate humans, they are so dumb ... oh well, truth is, Kin didn't come back, I allowed him back in his body while he was chained to me"

"You ... You give my son back, now!" Flint sounded ready to beat up Chronos "Now now ... don't get too hasty ..." he glitched and looked like Kin once again " ... daddy" Flint dropped his weapon.

Chronos turned back into his regular self and began laughing once again.

"That being ..." they couldn't believe the expression that Locria was wearing, it was worse than the look of fear, despair and death merged together " ... he is entirely made of negativity"

"Oh please, I am so much more, I am made of darkness you dumb shit" a sword formed at his hand, he pointed it to the group and flinched.

"Oh right, right, I almost forgot ... before I engage into battle with you lot, I'll be awnsering a few question while we are on a ceasefire"

"Now why would you do that" the princess asked

"How silly of you ... asking that question ... oh well, My master told me so ... afterall, a final boss is not a final boss without a plot twist AND a detailed while short explanation"

"M-Master? Who is your Master!" for the first time they heard a Magypsy give a order

"I refuse to awnser to that question for the following reasons, A I don't want to spoil that much, B you are a Magypsy, C fuck you and D you already know him Locria" if anyone thought he wasn't being rude before he was now.

"Impossible, I do not know of your master, and do you have to be so rude" the magypsy snapped at him.

"Actually you know of him, I do not know if you personally know of him, and to that other question, of course I have to be rude, the role of the antagonist fits me way better then it did Porky since he was always ... how can I say this ... too plain for our taste, he thought too small, the only thing he thought about that was worthy to be considered by us was when he tried to save everyone!"

Save everyone ... Porky ... there was no way anyone believed what he had just said, if there was a lie on his statement that had to be it.

"Oh ... those faces ... those faces of disbelief ... Well, well ... let me put it this way"

He began walking towards the needle and sat besides it.

"Porky knew what he was getting into, at first he wanted to rule this world as a fair and good king, he wanted this world to feel the love he did not felt when he used to be abused as a ... well, when he was still living the time period he could be considered a child"

"But then, why the chimeras, why the greed, why the Needles!" Lucas asked him, feeling quite impatient

"... I was leaving that for last but okay ... Porky knew about the possibility of the non human creatures ever turning rogue since it happened in his time, so he created the chimeras as a escape route to the suffering that might exist, the greed that existed was not his fault ... greed is normal in humans and when they first get a taste for it, ehehehehe, they want more and more ... as for the Needles ..." he stopped on purpose with a smile as he created suspense.

"The Needles ... Ah the Needles ... Porky never wanted them, but once he found out about my master being here he had no choice, for the greater good he broke the Magypsy that stands along you, he took on the role of the antagonist and if you don't know what that is, its the bad guy"

"... Porky didn't want anyone to know about him, so he hurried and did all of these things agains't what his heart told him to do and not do ... he felt very conflicted when he created the Masked Man" his smile grew bigger as he watched Claus's face filled with one feeling that made Chronos overjoyed, Claus's face was filled with the despair he intended to plant in each and every single one of them.

"That's ... n-n-not t-true"

"Oh, but it is Clausy, Porky tried to save you all, and you just went and offed him ... just as planned, ehehehe ... do you even think that Kin's plan was his own ... no, I forced that idea onto him, I made him become blind to the truth so he couldn't see Porky as who he truly was, if not for me he would have found out Porky's diary at his room and this plan would be ruined, if not for me Porky would've succeeded in bringing this world down and being the last being alive as he suffered the ultimate punishment for what he did ... Porky accepted the fact he HAD to become a martyr ..."

The new bit of info sounded as a lie ... but ... he did have the proof to back him up.

"If you all need proof ... I'll give it to you ... first of all, Porky never engaged into battles with anyone ... you all were the ones who engaged battle with him, he specifically said to his Pigmasks never to hurt anyone, only as a last resourt agaisn't evildoers, when creating chimeras he ordered that they were created without pain, Porky tried to make everyone's life as best as possible with new thecnology and he wanted to feel loved, he constructed New Pork City as the final place for humanity to rejoice on the wonders it had ... and also it was to be the coffin of humanity ... and for my last piece of evidence ..." he locked eyes with Lucas.

"Remember what he told you Lucas ... remember his forced laughs ... he said how this world was ... just pain and suffering ... he wanted to end it all so that we all would be safe, but you ... you, the last hope of mankind, doomed them all"

They couldn't believe that Porky was actually the good guy all along, it was too far-fetched ... but what he said kinda made sence, especially the last bit.

"No, if he really was that good of a guy, then why did he created the mecha drago and allowed it to kill my mom!" he snapped "Bwhahahahaha"

"What's so funny!" not knowing the reasoning behind his laughter caused Lucas to grow more irritated.

"Its just, you all believe the drago murdered Hinawa when in truth the drago did not, hahahahaha ... tell them ... Clausy" Claus had all of their eyes focused on him, Chronos eyes told something like 'Go on ... tell em' while everyone else's eyes told him 'Deny this ... It can not be true' and Claus knew what to say ... he had learned that false hope was the worst thing possible to give to someone.

"He speaks the truth ... Kin told me before he got like that" the world felt like it was breaking.

Everything they had believed was shattering, the evil Pigmasks, the evil monarch, the horrid chimeras, Porky's ultimate goal ... all fake, the truth had been presented and they had been fighting all this time, for the evil side.

"T-Then ... Claus ... who killed her ... who killed my wife" he didn't awnser, he couldn't, if he did his father would be devastaded.

"You still haven't figured that one out, jeez, you sure are dumb" Chronos was there, still sitting on the floor as if he didn't care.

"But ... as my master told me to awnser all the questions ... The one who killed Hinawa was Lucas and Claus!"

The awnser was echoing, Flint couldn't believe that, he knew his children would never do that to their mother.

"Well ... in truth the one who did make her have her last breath was I, but Kin was trying so hard to show that something was wrong, he wanted everyone to stay behind until it was day ... but you two wanted to hurry home ... if anything Hinawa's death was ... colateral damage, but BOY DID THAT WORKED OUT WELL" he got back to his feet.

"Her death, cause Kin to isolate himself, giving us the opportunity to corrupt him, we did so bit by bit, and then he was so fortunated to find the Pigmasks, and boy, the fact that Claus was there working for them just made it all WAY TOO GOOD ... ahahah ... our plan finally began, when you stabbed your brother ... so in all reality I should be thanking you Claus, so ... Thank you Claus for fucking up everyones lifes" Once again, silence, as the news were still settling in.

"C'mon everyone, I don't have time for this, more question please"

For Chronos's surprise, the dog asked him a question, or rather, stated something.

" _Everyone, don't trust him, he's lying, first of all he can't be Kin, he doesn't smell or feeles anything like him, second of all, Porky ... a good person, its not possible!"_

"It is rather possible my canine friend, you are just having trouble accepting it, second of all, I never said I was Kin, but this is his body ... just slightly reshaped for me, third of all, everything I said was the truth, and I just realized how silly I am, I never did fully introduced myself"

"Kinda late for that now" he shot a glare at Duster who spoke when he was about to.

"I'll let that slide ... now ... I am Chronos as you might already know me, but you can address me by my title, Chronos the Destroyer of Worlds ... or just Lord Chronos"

"Tch, as if any of us would call you anything remotely close to that" the princess snapped at him.

"Hey, listen to me Chronos, I've realized you don't like awnsering questions for me, but if your oh-so-mighty, where is your great master then, too scared to show himself to six humans, a dog and a magypsy, how pathetic" they all realized it was a taunt, maybe to get him to slip something he did not want to say

"You damned bitch ..." he fell for the taunt "how dare you speak like that of my master, I'll let you know that my master isn't here because he can't approach this area becau...se ... he ... oh fuck ... I got taunted and I fell for it ..." he was once again shooting deadly glares at the magypsy.

"Hmm, I see, so your master is unable to enter this cave ... I wonder why?" she legit wondered as she had no clue of what could be stopping him from being there.

"Well th-e on-ly thing t-hat matt-er-s now is the N-ee-dle, go ahead an pu-ll it, my mas-ter isn't h-ere af-terall" stutter ... why was he stuttering.

"Hey, he's right everyone, since the master isn't here I can pull the Needle and save everyone, we just need to keep him busy!"

"Oh p-lease, don't bother with m-e, I can't po-ssib-ly take you all on" he quickly moved out of the way allowing them to have a clear path to the Needle.

That was it, he was surrending, his master wasn't there, the Needle was right there and Lucas resumed his action, this time he didn't want to waste anytime and rushed to the Needle, until he was stopped once again, but this time by Claus.

"Lucas ... something isn't adding up, this is just way too easy" he did have a fair point there, but why would Chronos would willingly give up.

"Claus ... what do you mean by 'it doesn't add up' and its 'too easy'?" from the corner of his eye Lucas saw Chronos bitting his bottom lip.

"Its because he is holding information from us, said information was given to me by Kin himself, this can only be a trap Lucas!" Lucas only had one goal, to pull the Needle, but seeing that Claus didn't believe it was a good thing to pull it now he backed off from it.

"What the fuck are you doing Lucas, just pull the damn Need- I mean i-information? Whatever co-uld y-y-you mean?" his act had been blowned, his stutter was obviously fake.

"Very well, here's the information you are holding" Claus turned to the group dead serious "Kin told me somthing that has been bothering me, he told me that, all of this, all that was happening is nothing but a game, and his master his also the master of this game, that makes me think, why would he want an ending like this one, why would he want such a boring ending after all that has been done, awnser me Chronos!"

He hadhis face lowered, his eyes covered by a shadow caused by the way his head was.

"Ahhhhhh" he looked at them, and he was ... blushing

"Amazing, wonderful, fantastic ... ahhh ... my master was indeed right, you are a phenomenal human being, just like Lucas ... ahhhh, it just wants me to have you and Lucas for myself more and more" he hugged himself "Ahaha ... yes, phenomenal ... I want you both" his hand trembled as he tried to reach them from affar.

"What the heck is going on with him" everyone backed away from him as the princess spoke, he clearly had some mental problem, or something worse.

"Hehehehe ... very well Claus ... Yes its true, this was a trap"

"I knew it!"

"But ..." he turned serious again.

"... you just blew your chance of not being hurt"

"Don't you dare come anywhere near my children"

Chronos ignored Flint as he approached them slowly.

"Truth is, this has all been a fun game organized by my master ... and we're all playing parts, now I tried to rush the ending, if Lucas had pulled the Needle, our goal would have been fulfilled, the world would suffer a Calamity, seventy percent of the living population would perish, the world would become a smaller place, my master would rule this world ... and I would have Lucas and Claus just for me"

"You sick monster ... there's no way your plan would be fulfilled, and what's with that desire for them" she pointed at Lucas and Claus who were really worried about that unhealthy obsession he had.

"Oh yes it would, my master tried to control the dragon once before, remember, huh ... do you remember Doria's place ... my master did a mistake by leaving Kin and try to control the dragon by transfering himself through the power of the Needle, which was a failure ... and about that obsession I have, well ... its just Love, pure raw and primal love for those two ... and I want them"

They had more questions, they needed more awnsers, but they were cut off by their foe yawning.

"I shall stop awnsering questions now, the info I've provided is more then enough for you to figure out the rest, since Kin was the only piece of the puzzle that didn't have all the cards on the table" he explained, sounding quite bored as he did so.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, a battle shall take place, yes?" they knew why Locria asked that question, but they would rather not have to battle Chronos since, it was Kin's body that they were going to end up fighting.

"Yes ... and no ..."

"What the heck do you mean, that's a simple question of yes and no, not both you idiot" kumatora snapped at him.

"By 'yes' and 'no' I mean, yes there will be a battle, and no ... I won't fight all of you, only the PK Love users" a battle between sibling ... the one thing that the twins didn't want.

"Sorry to say this but, I will not allow such thing" Duster had positioned himself in front of the twins.

"Same here!" Kumatora did the same.

"I failed them as a father before, I won't fail now!"

"As a Magypsy its my duty to protect the Needle, and to do so, I must protect these children!"

" _You might be on Kin's body, but I'll defend Lucas and Claus till the end!"_

Andonuts did not joined the group to defend the two, he knew he couldn't fight, but he did not allow himself to do nothing, he grabbed both children by the arm and tried to lead them to a saffer area, but ...

"... Yeeeaaahhhh ... I don't think so!" he pointed a finger towards the group that decided to fight him. He pointed his finger upwards making them all follow the direction of the finger, then he quickly pointed the finger downwards making them all fall to the floor with a loud thud, then, without giving them a chance to get back on their feet, he snapped his finger and they all were surrounded by purple electricity, they were not being hurt by it but ... they could not move either.

"What is this ... ugh, doesn't matter, I'll break free of this with my PSI in no time" she tried to focus her PSI, but the electricity around her prevented her from doing so, with or without PSI, Kumatora was on equal grounds to everyone else that did not have PSI.

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to fight all of you, and did you really think I'd make that easy enough to break free, oh please princess, think a little higher of me" she could hear the mock on his voice as he walked by them all, making his way towards the users of PK Love.

"Out of my way Andonuts, I won't be as kind as I was to them, I'll kill you without a second thought" he warned the doctor, but the doctor did not move.

"Idiot" he grabbed his sword and prepared to strike the human down

"STOP!" he stopped midway, the blade had stopped and was now resting on the golden locks of Lucas's head, while at the same time not giving him any injuries, he noticed the Claus had done the same as Lucas, they both were using their bodies to shield Andonuts.

"We'll fight you, but don't kill him!" Lucas spoke for himself and for his older brother.

"Oh my, Oh my, Lucas you've grown into quite the bold character ... very well then, let us leave this area, right over there seems a better place for a final battle" he pointed to a large area in front of the Needle with no distractions whatsoever.

* * *

As the two folowed him he snapped his finger and a wall of red and purple formed itself, encasing the three in a circle like arena.

"Like this, if there is anything else or anyone else that tries to distract us, we won't, now ... as I adore you two, I'll allow you to have the first attack, now please, make this a fun battle ... oh and don't worry about death, there's no way I could kill my brothers that I love so much" even if he was giving them this first strike, they didn't move a inch, they just couldn't hurt him.

"I see that I'll have to be the first one to attack" Both Lucas and Claus quickly took a defensive stance "... but first, I have to do something I forgot" he snapped his fingers.

Lucas's bag began trembleing as the mementos he was carrying went all floating to Chronos, he now had all the mementos of the magypsies.

"Hey give that back!" Claus shouted at him in a comanding voice, but he did not obey.

"Ah ... knowing these simple things could have been such a problem for me ..." a problem ... the mementos were a ... danger to him "... but oh well, now that I have them I can easily discard of them" he pointed his hand to the edge of the platform, the mementos went flying, right past his barrier and fell into the nothingness.

"Here I come" he vanished at how fast he went.

"Claus be care-Gah!" Claus's gaze quickly focused on Lucas when he heard him in pain, Chronos had kicked him in the stomach and with enough force to send him in the air and fall to floor with a loud thud.

"Lucas!" Claus grabbed his blade but he vanished once again.

"Your should really pay more attention ..." he turned to where the voice came from just to be met with his palm "PK Fire Omega" the brutal wave of fire caught him off guard, he didn't expect him to go all out agains't them, sinc ehe said he wouldn't kill them.

Claus found himself beside Lucas, the burns he had aquired from the attack did not allow him to move.

"S-Someone ... please ... help" Lucas begged, expecting that something like what had happened on the fight agains't Porky happened, but it didn't.

"Lucas, Lucas ... This fight is just for us three, no one else can come in here"

He sighed as he saw that Claus couldn't move and Lucas wasn't doing anythin "I was expecting something more fun, but oh well, PK Freeze spear materialization!" the air grew colder as spears above Chronos's head began forming, they shot at the twins the moment he pointed his finger at them.

The spears came into contact with their body, but right before they pierced the flesh, everything around them seemed like it was glitching.

* * *

 _The boys found themselves on a field of flowers, one very similar to the one they used to play when they were younger, they also noticed that they no longer had any wounds._

 _The two heard laughter, the laugh of children, they looked at where the laughter came from, and to their surprise those children were them as infants, the three were playing until a fourth voice was heard calling them to come back, as they did the youngest fell._

" _Ouch" he had scrapped his knee, he tried to get up but was kicked by both brothers to the floor._

 _The sky turned dark and the air colder "Lucas ... Claus ... why are you doing this ..." he asked with tears ready to roll down his eyes._

" _Because you're a bother, I know I'm not as good as Claus but ... you ... we don't need you" the child Lucas told him_

" _Nobody loves you, not even mom ... don't bother coming with us to see her" the child Claus told him as he laughed on his face leaving with Lucas as they left Kin crying._

 _Lucas and Claus couldn't believe what they were watching, it looked like a memory but, it didn't go that way, they never did something like that to Kin, and the weather did not change like that._

" _Hey Claus, do you think this might be a manifestation of Kin's soul?"_

" _What do you mean by that Lucas?" Claus did not understand what he meant._

" _Well, we were about to get killed, now we're here seeing something that is similar to a memory but changed ... can it be that, that Kin is the remnant of his soul asking for our help?"_

 _He did have a point but there was no way they could actually confirm that "Lucas, I don't know where u got that idea from, but there's no way I'm leaving my youngest brother suffer like that, memory or not"_

" _I don't know either why I had that idea but ... Never mind, let's go help him" the two rushed towards him, he was sitting down with his head resting on his knees while he sobbed._

" _Kin" Lucas felt as if he had actually done that, the blame quickly took over him._

" _Why did you hurt me Lucas ... what did I do wrong ..." he kept sobbing._

" _Kin" Claus's heart dropped as he heard the young version of his brother say that._

" _Why don't you love me Claus, what did I do to make you and the others hate me ... Please tell me" he cried harder._

" _Kin, nobody hates you!" the earth shook_

" _What was that !" Claus said outloud._

" _I don't know but it happened when you said Kin that nobody hates him" the world shook again._

" _N-No ... they hate ... everyone hates me despite me trying hard to live up to their expectations" he cried harder, his sobs was all they could hear._

" _Kin look at us" Lucas's voice sounded soothing, he hesitantly looked up and was met with a kind smile from both boys, his expression looked like he had never seen a kind smile directed to him before._

" _You can't say that everyone hates you, you know why?" Lucas questioned him._

" _N-No ..." they could still notice how hesitant he was._

" _Because Kin, we love you, mom and dad love you, grampa loves you, nobody hates you, and that the truth!" Claus responded._

 _The two then embrassed him in a hug and he cried again but of happiness._

 _The world began shaking again, the weather changed again, it was sunny, the air was warmer again, and then they could hear a few voices._

" _Hey Kin you slowpoke, hurry up we're waiting for you"_

" _Claus, don't call him a slowpoke"_

" _I just like messing him" he grinned as they waved at him as if to make him aknowledge they were there and waiting for him._

" _I ... I'm coming" a smile quickly overlapped his face as he ran and then stopped and looked towards the older Lucas and Claus "That you for taking away my despair from me" he ran again to his brothers and once again everything but them began glitching._

* * *

"Ah dammit, I might've overdone it, they probably have mortal wounds" Chronos spoke to himself as his view was obstructed by the cloud of smoke his attack had created.

Once the cloud began clearing he was met with something rather surprising, Claus and Lucas were both standing without any wounds on their bodies.

"L-Lucas ... w-were back"

"Y-Yeah" he responded

"I think you were right about where that was"

A loud laughter made both boy focus their attention, Chronos was there, hugging himself, he was blushing and also had ... drool running down his face "AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL, HAHAHAHA ... Ahhhh ... you two atill manage to surprise me ... here we go again!" his sword was once again summoned as he rushed to both boys but this time, the outcome was not the same as his blade and Claus's blade met.

"Ohh, strong as always my dear Claus" the blades were creating sparks forcing both to avoid their gaze.

"S-Shut up ... and release my brother!" a burst of strenght that Claus did not knew he had made him overpower the other boy as he was forced to his knees while holding his blade.

"PK Freeze Gamma!" the ground beneath Chronos began glowing a bright blue freezing light.

"Claus now!" he withdrew himself from where the light was coming out from and then Chronos had been frozed.

"Do you think that's enough?" as the older brother he felt like he should know, but he had no idea until "Uh oh"

"What do you mean by 'uh oh' Claus" Lucas looked at the freezing Chronos and saw the ice filled with cracks.

The ice broke as black flames came from within.

Chronos ... was nowhere to be seen.

"Eehehahaha" his laughter could be heard.

"That was very good, imprisioning me in ice ... but fire is my element so that was not that effective to stop me for good" the two tried hard to find him but he was nowhere to be seen until Claus backed away into a body, and he knew it wasn't Lucas's body since he was in front of him.

"I wonder, I wonder, how you two managed to come out unscathed from that attack ... but not knowing, gives me quite ... the excitment" Claus then felt something wet on his cheek, he recognized it to be a tongue, more precisely, Chrono's tongue.

"AGH!" Claus tried to hit him with his blade but he gracefully dodged the attack.

"Claus are you okay!" Lucas heard his brother's shout and saw him wipping his cheek quite furiously.

He was distracted and didn't saw Chronos's next attack, he was using PSI again, or rather gathering his PSI for a powerful attack.

"Ehehehe" he laughed as the twins were once again looking at him.

"Say hello to my custom made PSI Move" Lucas had seen Kin use custom made PSI before, he remembered PK Twister and PK Meteor, but what Chronos's had prepared was far greater and destructive then any of those two.

"PK Dark Moon!" as the name said, a dark purple sphere of the size of the moon was hanging in the air, it then blew up and the shards of the attack shot down at the twins.

"PSI Shield Omega!" the attack hit the shield over and over again, and Lucas wasn't strong enough to mantain the shield with attack after attack without having a break, the shield broke.

Once again, the attack was about to hit the duo, thoughts about who they had failed everyone filled their heads until the world started glitching again.

* * *

 _They found themselves on a rocky place they remembered quite well, it was Mountain Oriander, and once again they heard laughter._

 _They followed the sound and the weather and air had changed again, just like last time when things started to go bad for the child version of Kin._

 _Once they arrived they saw older versions of themselves alongside a older version of Kin but still children, that must have been during their eight birthday._

 _Lucas and Claus were side to side with a fully grown Drago, Kin on the other hand was cornered by the Drago._

" _T-This isn't funny!" the grin on both children grew._

" _C'mon Drago, Kill that was of air!" The real Claus flinched as he heard his younger self say that._

" _C'mon Drago, we don't need him alive, who needs him afterall!" the younger Lucas told the Drago as he advanced towards Kin._

" _P-P-Please, s-s-s-stop ... whatever I did I'm so-sorry" he didn't even know what he had done for that to happen and he was already apologizing._

" _Hey you all, stop that right now!" the real Claus said._

" _Oh look at that, its a Lucas and Claus wannabe" Lucas said_

" _Seeing these two trying to steal our identity makes me mad, Drago attack!" Claus said, the drago roared as it left Kin and attacked the older versions of Lucas and Claus._

 _The two dodged the drago and heared their child versions singing in unison as they said '~Kill Them, Kill Them~" over and over again._

 _Lucas tried to reach Kin as he thought it was like last time, if he managed to Comfort him all of that would end but around Kin there was a barrier set up by the child twins._

" _~Hey Drago, Hey Drago, Over here, Kill Him~" they sang again making the drago attack Lucas this time._

 _He dodged the attack again, the drago's attacks were predictable so he could escape easily._

" _Claus if I can't get near him to Comfort him then what are we supposed to do to help him?" Claus didn't know how to awnser, he didn't even have a idea of how to help him._

" _You two want to help this idiot, HA!" they hear the child Claus laugh._

" _Why would anyone need trash like him, he doesn't have a use, so we're giving him one, become food for the Drago!" the child Lucas added as the cheered again for the drago to kill the two._

" _That's it, Lucas, we need to make Kin feel needed, I'll distract the drago, okay?"_

" _No Claus, I'll handle the Drago, you take care of Kin this time" Lucas did not await for a awnser as he quickly made the Drago focus on him._

 _Claus approached Kin and ... he was nervous, he wasn't that great at cheering others._

" _Hey Kin" he said softly._

" _What ... you want to see me suffer more ... is that it?" Claus's heart dropped as he heard him._

" _No ... why would I ... Kin I need you, Lucas needs you!" their gaze met._

" _Y-you do ... he d-does" Claus nodded._

" _This is not real Kin!" the world shook again and Claus knew he did something right._

" _I-Its not?" he questioned again._

" _Exactly, this is not real" another quacke "This is all just a bad dream Kin" the world shook again "Everyone cares about you, and we need you now Kin, please ... you will help your brothers, will you not?" The drago stopped attacking._

 _The sky turned again into that beautiful clear sky allowing the sun to shine, the air became warmer, and the children began laughing again._

" _What're you doing Kin, that's now how we play with the dragos!" the child version of Claus handed him his hand "Come here, I'll show you how" he flashed Kin his big smile filling him with confidence._

" _Hey Lucas are you ready to teach Kin how we play with the dragos" he asked Lucas who was under the shadow of a three._

" _Ehh, I have to Claus ... but ... the sun is so strong" Claus poutted_

" _You ... Get over here" the child version of Claus ran after Lucas and they went in circles around the three_

 _Kin turned around to meet the real twins once again._

" _Thank you both ... for everything ... thank you for making me feel wanted again, I hope that whatever you two are facing loses to you two, you have my hope" Kin gave the two a thumbs up and once again the world glitched._

* * *

The attack had finished and the attack was anything but kind to the duo.

"...Okay ... this time I might've overdone it ... fuck ... He will not be pleased" Chronos brought his hand to his chin and began rubbing it, he was clearly thinking of what he should do now.

"Oh well, no point in staying here anymore ... *Sniff*" he began crying "I killed them ... and they were so cuuuute ... uuugghhhhh!" he turned his back to where he had attacked and began walking away.

"PK Freeze Omega!"

"Huh?" His legs got frozen to the floor "N-No way"

"PK Thunder Omega!" four thunder bolts shot from the cloud of smoke and hit Chronos.

His body hit the barrier he had created.

He smiled "Yes ... they are still alive!" both Lucas and Claus were there standing, no wounds whatsoever and their PSI seemed to be stronger then before.

Chronos teleported so that he was twenty feet away from the twins.

"How ... tell me ... How're you two still alive!" Claus and Lucas didn't respond, if Chronos was asking then what was happening was not intentionally made, so ... that meant ... that there was still some part of Kin that was alive inside of Chronos, there was a part he didn't know and was still helping them, Kin was still fighting back.

"Oh ... the silent treatment is that it ... well ... if you two could live that then lets see if you can live th-" Lucas cut him off.

"Kin ... we know you're still in there so please Kin ... keep fighting back ... we're coming for you"

"Kin" Claus began "I had lost all hope when I saw you turn into ... Chronos, especially after what you had told me before, but now ... I know there's still hope and that you are still there, lil bro ... we will save you!"

"Ugh ..." Chronos grabbed his chest, as if he were in pain " ... Lucas ... Claus ... please ... heeellpp ... meeee" he had tears rolling down his face.

"Kin!" they both shouted, but then a sinister grin took place on Chronos's face

"Oh did you two really fall for that, ehehehe ... I'm gonna give you two a one time deal, pull the Needle for my master and you all can live happily in a place far away from my master's domain AND I can live with you all, afterall I've been with Kin for quite a while so I can imitate his personality ... you won't even spot a difference ... so, what do you say?" his sinister grin was still upon them as he asked them the question.

"Are you stupid or something?" the destroyer flinched once he heard the question.

"Of course we'll pick Kin over that deal of yours" Lucas added.

"You two dare not pick my deal how dar—what is this?" tears were rolling down his face "... No ... this feelings ... You can't still be alive ... YOU CAN'T!" this time he sounded serious, but there was no telling. But even though they decided to believe.

"Kin, we will save you!"

Chronos looked mad "Save him ... ahahah ... YOU TWO BASTARDS CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOURSELVES!" he extended his hand and a sword that was tem times his size was summoned and as impressive it might sound, he wielded it like it was nothing.

"SAVE HIM ... SAVE HIM ... I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN TRY!" he ran at them, ready to give them a unnecessary amount of mortal wounds just to get them to stop.

"Claus, lets put an end to this"

"I'm right with you brother"

Both extended their hands to Chronos "SALVATION ... I'LL SHOW YOU HIS FUCKING SALVATION!"

The twins began gathering their PSI, preparing to use their strongest attack, but not with the intention to murder their foe, but with the intention to rescue the one they loved by using love itself.

" _Lucas ... Claus ..."_ The same voice Lucas heard before was speaking to them again, only this time much clearer, the voice belonged to Hinawa.

" _Your mother is with you my children, let us save your brother"_

"DIE!" Chronos was about to hit them, but right before he could swing the enormous sword he had the twins had finished preparing.

"PK ..."

" _... Kin ..."_ he flinched as he stopped on his track

"That voice ... I-It can't be ..."

"... Love ..."

" _We're here for you"_

"Nononononononono, I WON'T ALLOW IT!" he send a deadly glare towards the twins as he realized the mistake he had commited, he allowed them ... attack.

"... Omega!" the bright blue light enveloped his body as he felt his being being broken bit by bit as he almost fadded into the nothingness ... but ... something was holding him back.

Once again, for the third time, the world began glitching, and the twins were already expecting a memory where they had to save Kin ... but their expectations were not met.

* * *

They found themselves somewhere ... actually they didn't know where or when they were, all they could see was the darkness that the room ... place had.

"Lucas, Claus" they looked at where they heard the voice and it was Hinawa, standing there like she had never died.

"M-Mom?" she smiled

"It has been far too long since we last saw each other, has it not my dear children" they couldn't hold the tears they had held back for almost four years now.

Their mother noticing it embrassed the two "Its okay ... you two can cry, as shall I cry of happiness" they stood there in a hug, the twins wanted that moment to last forever but they knew that forever was impossible.

"My children, I can not stay here with you two"

Why was their mother saying that, why did she had to break their poor hearts once again.

"Mom ... why?" Claus asked since Lucas had been so stuneed he had lost the ability and will to speak.

"I am dead my children, and as a mother I will save my sons, even in death ... right now, Kin is somewhere in here, stuck and slumbering in the darkness that forced its way into his heart" she explained and both of them understood but even if they did it didn't stopped them from shedding tears.

"W-We understand m-mother" Lucas awnsered as he had somehow found the will to speak again.

"Let us go then, it would not be good to keep your brother in this awful place for much longer" the three followed the lit up path that was in front of them since there were no other paths to follow.

Each step they took the darkness grew darker and darker, each step they took, wherever they were became colder.

They kept walking on the darkness, it seemed like there was no end to the path, until they found something that showed a sign that they were reaching somewhere, they found a tree, but it didn't seem normal, they could only see the log of the tree and it was all black, as if had been burned but there was also vines that seemed to come from the roots of the tree andu p into something, those vines for some reason also had thorns, many thorns.

"What kind of thing is thing?" Claus asked outloud.

"Hmm ... I wish I could awnser son"

"Wait, I have an idea" Lucas informed them "Claus remember the last two times, we were on memories, maybe this tree is something importante to Kin or holds a importante memory" he added.

"I don't think so"

"Why?" He asked since he didn't accept Claus denying him without a reason.

"The last memories were about events with us or our family, I don't recall ever seeing a tree like this in our life ... do you Lucas?" Claus had a very valid point that made Lucas wonder, had they ever seen a tree like the one in front of them.

While deep in thought Lucas felt something fall on his face, it felt like ... water?

"Lucas, sweetie are you okay?" Hinawa sounded concerned and Lucas noticed the worried Lucas on Claus's face.

"Yes, why?"

"You're bleeding!" Claus passed his hand on Lucas's forehead and then showed the blood on his head.

"Huh ... strange, you're bleeding but there's no cut" he informed.

"Claus I'm not ... bleeding ..." realization hit Lucas like a brick, while terrified he looked up and saw the darkness fade away ... just to show what he did not want to see.

He backed away with horror showing quite obviously on his face, Hinawa and Claus both wondered why he had that expression, so they looked at what he had been looking at and were met with the same horror Lucas had.

Kin was at tied up at the tree by the vines, the thorns cutting deep into his skin, his entire body was pale due to the blood loss, but ... something told them he had still life inside of him.

The three shouted his name almost at the same time causing said boy to flinch.

His head slowly looked up and then his eyes slowly focused on the ones who had called his name, his eyes had again the platinum colour they used to had but at the same time a hazy fog in them as if life was almost leaving him.

Once he finally focused his eyesight on the trio he gasped.

"Mom ... Lucas ... Claus ... you ... came for me?" a smile formed on his face but it quickly died out as they all heard whispers.

" _You don't desserve happiness"_

" _They are only here to win this fight"_

" _They don't care about you, you are trash"_

" _You belong to master"_

" _Why would they care for a kid who betrayed them"_

Hearing those whispers made him hang his head low once again, as he accepted those words.

"Kin please, don't listen to them, we care about you, we're here for you, please look at us!" he heard Lucas beg, and even if he couldn't feel anything anymore he ... felt remorse for making his family worry so he looked back at them.

"Kin, don't listen to those voices, we came here to save you and we plano n leaving this place with you!" Claus ... he was determined to save Kin ... but Kin did not believe their words –not because he didn't want to believe, but because the whispers made him accept their truth – so he finally spoke to them.

"Why would you ... all want me back ... I'm worthless after all ... nobody cares about me ..." he told them and they knew he was right on what he said on some point, not too long ago Kin had been ignored because Flint was so happy to have found Claus.

"Kin" Hinawa began "... you're right" Lucas and Claus looked at their mother in disbelief "... I have been a awful mother ... when you were in pain I only cared to show up to you to tell you to help Claus ... I never thought about how you felt ... I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me"

"I was a bad brother too" Claus too? "When I finally came back to being myself all I cared about was if Lucas would be hurt or not, I never once thought about you and that was wrong of me ..."

"Kin ... I ... I can't deny the fact that I haven't been the best of brothers to you" Lucas was also affected by the darkness in Kin's heart "... when we began our jorney I wondered about how you felt and if everything was okay but ... I never did talk to you, eventually those thoughts stopped since I saw how strong you were but ... If I had just looked I could've seen you were hurting ... even when we had Claus without his memories not even once I thought how that sittuation was affecting you ... but you did ... you were always there trying to cheer me on ... but I was never there for you ... I'm so sorry!" Lucas started crying.

The three had came to help rescue Kin but ... they were now apologizing for what had gone wrong.

"Kin" Hinawa spoke up once again "... Even after all of the mistakes that have happened ... I know its still possible for you to be free from this darkness ... I know its still possible for things to go back to how they used to be before that day" he knew his mother was talking about the day that changed their lifes, the day when Porky created the Mecha Drago.

"Yes, mom's right!" Claus's eyes showed hope to Kin "Kin, please, I beg of you, don't let yourself stay consumed by the darkness, we care about you, we love you, but these past months have been really dificult ... please ... trust us, trust in the love we have for you!"

" _LiesLiesLies ... they'll only betray you again!"_ The whispers were not as loud as they were.

" _Kin, only your master can reshape this world into a better one"_

" _Kin, they will break your heart"_

" _Kin, there's nothing as stupid as Love"_

" _Kin they hate you, Kin you're not loved, Kin you belong to Master, Kin you're not worth it!"_ the whispers kept going at it, trying to break the poor boy.

"Kin!" Lucas shouted, silencing the whispers "I won't deny our mistakes but ... if you fall here to this, then how are we supposed to make things right ... since Chronos took over, we've been trying hard to save you, but not to win ... its because we care ... Trust us Kin, Please trust the Love we have for you!" a sound echoed in the darkness ... it sounded like a ... heartbeat.

" _Kin do not believe their lies"_ the whispers began fadding.

"Shut up" Kin quietly ordered.

" _Kin only here you are safe, embrace the darkness"_

"Shut up" he repeated.

" _Kin you belong here – Kin you can't escape fate – Kin you belong to master – Kin your life is now of Chronos – Kin your not loved"_ although mostly fadded, they all tried to break him at the same time.

"Shut up!" He shouted silencing for good the whispers.

"I want to believe to believe ... I don't want to suffer anymore ... I want to be free again ... I want ... I want to be with my family again!" the vines grew tighter.

"I won't fall here ... I believe in their love ... I believe in them ... and ... I forgive them!" the vines trembled as they grew black and then into dust.

Kin's body fell down, caught by the hands of Lucas, Claus and Hinawa.

"I'm sorry ... I'm so so sorry I made you all come here ..." he cried as he still believed he was at fault.

"Shhh" Hinawa patted his head "Calm down Kin ... everything is going to be okay now ... now Kin ... it is time for you to wake up ... wake up and stand proud!"

"Go on lil bro, I believe in you!"

"Kin, even if you can't break free from this alone just remember, we're there for you"

Knowing that he wasn't alone and that they were there for him filled him with hope.

* * *

Chronos's body hit the barrier and broke it entirely, he fell in front of the Needle.

The electricity that trapped Kumatora and the others fadded away as they were freed.

"They did it ... those children actually did it, Oh Andy hug me!" Locria seemed really happy for their victory.

"Of course they did, I never doubted them for a second!" she smiled.

"Kumatora ..."

She scratched once she noticed the look Duster gave her "Well ... I doubted them ... maybe for a second or two"

Claus and Lucas rushed to where they saw Chronos crashing and saw that evryone was free, they all gathered around them and ready to fight.

"Okay everyone lets put an end to this thing!" Kumatora's hands sparked with PK Thunder but the twins stopped her.

"Please everyone, let me and Claus do this!" Chronos got back on his feet and he seemed in pain.

"N-n-NOO!" he shouted "YOU TWO CAN'T WIN ... I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN, YOU CAN'T OVERPOWER ME!" his PSI began gathering again but then ... something stopped him.

"No ... It can't be ... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO ... UGH ..." he fell to the floor.

"Chronos ... its over ... we won, let our brother go free" he laughed as he looked to the ginger.

"You think you've won ... you think I'll allow this body back to him ... NEVER ... I DON'T FAIL, I CAN NOT FAIL ... MY MASTER GAVE ME A TASK AND I WON'T FAIL!" he repeated the same thing over and over again but then, a sinister grin took his face.

"Aahahaha ... MMMaaaaassSssstTeeeerrrrRRrr!"

" **Chronos ..."** they heard a deep voice, it was not coming from Chronos and they all took a defensive stance.

"That voice ... can it be ...?" Locria seemed to realize something.

"Master ... Finish them ple-"

" **Silence"** the voice ordered and Chronos did not spoke another word **"I gave you the task of making this game entertaining ... I gave you the task of making the PK Love user, Lucas, pull the Needle ... you failed at those tasks but you did succeed in getting them here ... for that I do not blame you but me, for underestimating the true power of the PK Love users ... it is time for you to leave Kin's body"**

"B-But master ... you promised me ... I could have this body and have the PK Love users for myse-"

" **I will not ask again Chronos ... You have failed me once ... Do not make this next plano f mine a failure as well ..."**

Chronos looked mad, he looked ready to disobey his master and try to strike him down, he looked ready to go into new levels of insanity ... but he laughed ... he laughed hard and then locked his gaze with Lucas and Claus's gaze.

"Such a pity ... I wanted to play a little more ... oh well ... have your stupid brother back!" a black cloud shot out of his body and disappeard in the darkness, Kin's body had returned to normal.

"Ugh ... Is it over ..." he rolled onto his belly and slowly got back up.

The twins wanted to run towards him, say how sorry they were for all that happened and how happy they were he was safe ... but ... when Kin finally opened his eyes he saw his nightmare.

The same purple electricity Chronos had used was once again on each and every single one of them, the only difference is that this time they were in pain.

"N-No ... NO!"

Behind the group a cloud showed up, it was the same Kin had seen when hem ade the deal that created Chronos ... it was _him_ the Master.

" **Long time no see ... Kin"**

Seeing that ... thing brought Kin to unstable levels of rage "What're you doing! Release them!" he ordered to the thing in front of him.

" **You are in no position to give orders Kin ... but we can strike a deal ... Pull the Needle and I'll release them"**

"S-Son ... don't ... do it" he heard his father, he was the only one who was able to endure the pain and still speak.

"Father ... I ... I ..." Kin knew his time was limited, he either pulled the Needle and saved them or he didn't pull the Needle and they died ... he had two choices in his hands ... doom the world or doom the ones he loved.

"... Forgive me father ..." he told him "Hey ... you ... I made my decision, I'll pull the Needle, you have my word ... but before I do so, release them!"

" **Hm ... as I said before you are in no position for demand ... but I'll allow it"** they had all been freed from whatever he had used on them but now they were caged by a barrier similar to the one Chronos had used **"Although I gave them a little bit of freedom and no pain, they have to be locked, can't have them attacking or running away ... now the Needle ..."** Kin nodded.

"Kin stop ... don't do it!" he heard Lucas plead.

"Kin, you can take that thing on, you can win!" a foolish idea Claus ...

"Kid don't you betray our trust, remember you still have to make it up after what you did on Oriander!" I'm sorry Kuma.

"Kin, trust us, find a way to free us, and we can win!" Duster ... its impossible ...

"Son, listen to me, do not pull the Needle!" there's no other way father.

"Sweetie ... I know you feel like this is the only choice but in life there's not only one choice!" this time I only have one choice Locria ...

" _Kin please, if you do that ... what have we been working so far for?"_ I honestly don't know Boney ... I am sorry.

"Kin ... you have to believe me ... that thing feeds of darkness and negativity, you and most of us are the opposite of it, we can overpower him!" you haven't felt his power as I felt Andonuts ...

 _I ... I'm afraid ... I can't fight back ... because he's too strong_ he told himself.

Kin finally reached the Needle, both hands grabbed it, he felt the overwhelimg power coming from it and before he noticed he could already feel his PK Love flowing from his hands into the Needle and the power of the Needle accpeting the PK love and flowing into him.

Before he pulled the Needle he finally made his choice _"Dark Dragon ... this is the first time we've ever spoke ... please hear my wish ... allow for us a happy ending ... allow the future I saw to exist ... please ... end the misery this world is suffering"_

Kin ... pulled the Needle

The familiar sensation of the power that a Needle was holding was what he felt, followed by the all too familiar earthquake.

" **Mwahahahah, very well ... I can feel the power of the Dragon ... restoring me to my former glory ..."** the barrier he set upa round Lucas's group fadded allowing them to finally look at their foe.

" **Hmm ... what is this ... although my power is fully returned ... the Dragon ... What did you ... ah ... I see ... pitiful I must say ... this world shall end and only all of you shall fall with it ... but not me, with my power I can escape this world ... goodbye children of the PK Love"** he said as he vanished.

"Kin ... why did you did that?" Lucas asked him.

"Ehehe" He laughed softly "He thought he had won but in reality ... the end of our jorney is just the beginning" he informed them as he walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Sweetie, what're you doing?" the already fadding Magypsy asked him.

"Setting things right ... the dragon told me what to do ... this world will be frozen in time and its up to me, Lucas and Claus to make things right ... " he looked back towards his brothers "This might sound far-fetched but ... I need you two to jump with me" jump ... was he crazy.

"Kin are you crazy!?" Kumatora asked him.

"I know it sounds crazy but ... Lucas, Claus if what you told me back when I was consumed by the darkness is true then ... trust me ..." they gave each other a hesitant look but then, even not believing him at a hundred percent they joined him.

"You two aren't possibly thinking about jumping ... are you?" Duster was the one who spoke this time.

"Hey I trust Kin, and if he says that the dragon told him to do this to ensure a future then ... I have no other choice to believe him ... afterall, not believing my brothers is something I do not do" Claus informed them and then flashed a smile to Kin.

"I second what Claus said, I trust Kin!" Lucas added as the three held hands.

"Please ... don't worry about us" Kin informed the group "No matter how long we take, don't think of us as dead ... we will not die ... no matter how long it takes don't lose hope and don't die ... we will come back ... and that's a promisse" the trio jumped.

They fell rather quickly, the darkness quickly taking over everything they could see.

"Kin" they heard Claus "Why do we have to jump down here exactly"

"He does have a point and I'm quite curious myself" Lucas added.

"This is the best way to follow _Him_ and also" Kin stopped as he thought of how to speak the next words "We have to speak with a old friend of ours" he simply told them as they kept falling and falling deeper and deeper into the seemingly never ending darkness.

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _Finale . . . ?_

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well hello there everyone, Thank you all that stayed here till the ending chapter of TTOTB.

I do hope that, everyone enjoyed the last chapter, bet the plot twist I said way back on the begginng chapters was not what some might've expected.

Truth be said, I got really sad when I wrote about what was happening to Kin and I suddenly made his character the final boss and antagonist of the story.

Once again, hope you enjoyed this chapter, this one being the longest chapter of the entire story, and yes, there will be, there will be a next story that will wrap things up, those being, as for example, on chapter 20 (19.2) Kin had a vision of things happening in tazmily, and in this chapter Kin also gave the idea of a future that they could live in.

On this next story, _Him_ /The Master will have a bigger involvement, there will be new characters, which names have already been presented (Keith, Len, Calleb), those tree will be involved deeply on the early chapters.

Now ... about when I'll start on that story ... I can't really say for sure.

Oh and btw, this chapter is the last one of the story, the next chapter is a character analysis of this story since I feel like some characters weren't properly explained.

Now if you don't want to read the Character Analysis I understand so, if this will be where everyone stops reading, thank you once again for reading, hope your enjoyed, and reviews would be appreciated, if you decide to stick for the Character Analysis the ... well see you there.


	23. Character Analysis

Notes will be at the end of this Character Analysis

* * *

 _ **The Tale Of Three Brothers**_

 _Character Analysis_

* * *

 _ **Flint**_

 **Tittle:** Husband of Hinawa; Father of the Triplets Lucas, Claus and Kin.

 **Age:** 34 - 37

 **Likes:** His wife and sons; making sure the ones he loves are okay.

 **Dislikes:** Porky; the chimeras; the entire army of the Pigmasks; The Destroyer of worlds and his Master.

 **Status:** Alive

I first had the idea on making Flint more carefree but once writting I knew I couldn't with all that was going on, Flint was made to be a serious character but yet one with a kind and soft heart, he will always do his best for the ones he love but sometimes he doesn't notice how cold/harsh he may be towards others.

* * *

 _ **Hinawa**_

 **Tittle:** Wife of Flint, Mother of the triplets Lucas, Claus and Kin.

 **Age:** 30 - ... (She had no age after the time skip since she lives on forever as a spirit)

 **Likes:** PSI, her sons, her husband, her father, sunflowers, knowing the ones she loves are okay.

 **Dislikes:** The inability of not being able to help; The darkness that follows her children; The Master.

 **Status:** Dead but alive as a spirit.

I had planned on giving Hinawa more time on the spotlight, per say, but sadly I kinda rushed things and I couldn't show her as how I wanted her to be, I did managed to show her as the kind mother she was and that she could be courageous when needed, what I couldn't show about her is how I pictured her as a character with quite the sweet tooth and quite a scary mother when she had to be.

* * *

 _ **Alec**_

 **Title:** Father of Hinawa, Grandfather of the triplets

 **Age:** 76 – 79

 **Likes:** his family; the magypsy, cold food.

 **Dislikes:** The Pigmasks; Porky; the laws placed in Tazmily

 **Status:** Alive

Alec was one of the characters I specifically didn't work much on since I wanted to give a vibe that the family began losing contact with him after Hinawa passed away and the disapearence of Claus and Kin, but although they not talking much, Alec always saw Lucas and Flint with love.

* * *

 _ **Wess**_

 **Title:** Father of Duster; Servant of the royal family of Osohe; Eldest thief

 **Age:** 78 – 81

 **Likes:** Duster; noodle based food; Princess Kumatora.

 **Dislikes:** Giving up; The Pigmasks.

 **Status:** Alive

Wess is a character that I tried to make him look cold and harsh towards Duster but when in reality he cares deeply for him, the reason for his cold behaviour resembles much Kin's way of thinking, if he allows his emotions to show he'll look weak and if he does so he'll look unreliable. He also is harch towrads Duster because he feels the need to prepare him to protect the treasures of Osohe castle.

* * *

 _ **Kumatora**_

 **Title:** Princess of Osohe; Child of the Magypsy; Protector of the PK Love users.

 **Age:** 16 – 19

 **Likes:** Lucas; Sweet food; non lady things.

 **Dislikes:** Pigmasks; Porky; The Master; The Masked Man; Dressing more lady like.

 **Status:** Alive

Kumatora is ... a difficult character to say the least. I made her as a character who's mood changes easily, sometimes she can be calm but when in reality she's a time bomb. The reason for her behaviour is that she grew up with the Seven Magypsies, mostly with six since Locria disappeared.

The behaviour of the Magypsies passed on to her but not on the way it should've. Kumatora realizes that her behaviour isn't really 'normal' but she doesn't care since opinions of people she doesn't know or cares about mean nothing to her, the only people that their opinions matter are the Magypsies, Lucas, Kin, Duster and Boney, she doesn't listen too much to Claus because she has trouble trusting others and Claus was with the army, even though it was unwillingly.

Kumatora also hates lady like stuff due to her many experiences with the Magypsies, she liked them, but their behaviour was a bit ... extreme, so she made her path that would make her different from the Magypsies but never forgetting her roots and who she loved the most.

During the story, I've also made Kumatora more of a sister towards the triplets – Yes Claus included – since she never really had a familly other then the magypsies so she sees them as fragile and tries to protect them, she even cares about Claus as a brother even though she doesn't trust him too much, but she feels sorry for him after all the endeavours he had to suffer.

* * *

 _ **Duster**_

 **Title:** Successor thief of Tazmily; Next in line as servant of the Osohe royal family; Protector of the PK Love users.

 **Age:** 18 – 21

 **Likes:** being quiet; cheese; making sure his friends are okay

 **Dislikes:** being put on the spot; seeing the ones he love in problem.

 **Status:** Alive

Duster wasn't as troublesoume for me as Kumatora since I always saw him as the quiet type of person who doesn't try to get involved in matters that do not disturb him.

That, however, is due to how he was raised by Wess – his fater –he always had to be quiet and listen to his father, be it a advice or being scolded, due to those experiences he has trouble seeing himself as someone that is allowed to speak.

Although not speaking much, his loyalty to the group never wavers, he does all in his power to be helpful and the group cheers him on to get out of the shell that his father placed him in and start speaking freely.

* * *

 _ **Boney**_

 **Title:** Pet of the triplets; Protector of the PK Love users.

 **Age:** 6 – 9 (Human Years, not dog years)

 **Likes:** His owners; keeping the group safe

 **Dislikes:** Pigmasks; Porky; Being weak

 **Status:** Alive

Boney was a character that was difficult for me, I couldn't really find myself creating much plot for him, but I did succeed.

Boney, although a dog, sees himself as much more, he feels like its his job to be the alpha of the pack and keep them safe from incoming dangers, Boney is also aware of what he can and can not do, thats why he and Duster focus more on team attacks then Lucas and the others since their proficient on the usage of weapons and PSI, while their not.

Boney also has the role of supporting the group when morale is low, and I made him support Duster quite a lot since I made Duster's character as one with low self esteem.

* * *

 _ **Aeolia**_

 **Title:** Magypsy; Guardian of one of the seven Needles of the Dragon; Parent of Kumatora

 **Age:** Timeless

 **Likes:** Sweet food; cakes; girly accesories; Mirrors;

 **Dislikes:** Indirect kisses; sharing her accessories; cold food

 **Status:** Faded

In this story I depict Aeolia as a tutor for Kin, she has been the first being with PSI that he ever came across, and Aeolia noticed his profiency in PSI even though he had just obtained it.

As being depicted as a tutor, she did her best to explain Kin the ways of the PSI, she was a strict Magypsy but tried to be kind as well, she never allowed her student to feel like giving up by encouraging him.

Sometimes she saw that a lie needed to be told in order to make him grow further and further, and since she knew he was a PK Lover user she did it even though it pained her.

She was the first Magypsy to fade away and she faded away believing Kin hated her, even though he didn't but still she accepted her fate and did not try to make Kin give a heartfelt forgiveness to her.

* * *

 _ **Ionia**_

 **Title:** Magypsy; Guardian of one of the Seven Needles of the Dragon; Parent of Kumatora

 **Age:** Timeless

 **Likes:** Tea; Pickles; girly accessories; the triplets

 **Dislike:** seeing her garden ruined; very sweet food.

 **Status:** Faded

Ionia was more fun to work with. She was the Magypsy that I saw that was not strict but just fun, so I developed her that way, although she doesn't try to be fun, she's better then the other magypsies, except Doria who was the one who showed herself as most comical.

Ionia fully believes that Lucas would be able to save them all, so she didn't pressure the boy into doing so, she allowed him to take his time and did his best to keep him and the group feeling okay while they lived under her roof.

Like the other Magypsies she accepted her fate without regrets ... well maybe the fact that Lydia's pickles weren't her last meal, but still, she left the world as she lived in it, being kind to others and always supportive.

* * *

 _ **Locria**_

 **Title:** Fassad, second ranking comander; Magypsy; Guardian of one of the Needles of the Dragon; Parent of Kumatora.

 **Age:** Timeless

 **Likes:** Luxury Bananas; Kumatora; Lucas; Kin; Claus;

 **Dislikes:** being Fassad; Porky; The Destroyer of Worlds; The Master.

 **Status:** Faded

I wasn't as comfortable writing Locria as I was for Aeolia and Ionia since, I've seen Locria as more of a captive and slave to Porky.

Locria was forced into being Fassad, that character being rude, evil and he never cared about how others felt around him.

Locria was Fassad's opposite, she was kind to others, always cared about how they felt and was always ready to help, even though the magypsy code limited Magypsies to interact with Humans.

Locria was always pained from being a Magypsy since she adored living, but she also knew that her time to vanish would come, –when, she did not know, but she knew that by each passing day it came closer –she lived day by da yin constant fear since she didn't want to disappear, and she wasn't ready to leave it all behind.

* * *

 _ **Porky Minch**_

 **Title:** King P.; The tyrant king; Evil Monarch

 **Age:** Unidentified

 **Likes:** Being liked;

 **Dislikes:** The Master; being confronted

 **Status:** unkown

Porky Minch is a character that I made out since the first time he was mentioned as, the bad guy, since ... he fit the role perfectly AND allowed me to make a plot twist.

Porly was a trouble ... um ... child ... when he was at his time period, him and his brother were constantly abused by their father, their father did the same on their mother and then she took her frustration on her children.

For that Porky tried to make himself great and powerful to please his father, which he succeeded, but once he realized he had no need to please him he made his father suffer by ruining him.

Porky felt bad by doing so but brushed it off, he also felt terrible for being bad to his only childhood friend, therefore he kept a reminder of him, a yo-yo.

Porky when came to Tazmily, he wanted to help the people with the introduction of money and machines, and he succeeded, he wanted everyone to live in the prosperity he did not, but once he realized the evil power that was on the world he knew that the only merciful thing to do was force people to hate him, and suffer the ultimate punishment, that being of ending the world and live to suffer alone for eternity.

 _ **Lucas**_

 **Title:** PK Love user; Brother of Claus and Kin.

 **Age:** 8 - 11

 **Likes:** His brothers and friends; secretely has a sweet tooth; Omeletes;

 **Dislikes:** Seeing his loved one in pain; burned omeletes; The Destroyer of Worlds; Porky; The Master.

 **Status:** Unknown

Lucas was quite different from the other characters I had to develop, he didn't have a great role like each of the other until he discovered he had PSI, but he never changed even after being able to use it.

Lucas was always a child that was fragile when it came to his feelings when he was small, he wasn't as strong and courageous as Claus or as brave as Kin, no he was always more of the calm and more relaxed child.

All of that changed after he lost his mother and his two brothers disappeard, forcing Lucas to create a wall that would stop his feelings from showing ever again, he grew cold but still trying to mantain that happy and good vibe around him.

It was only after he found Kin that Lucas found the wall he had creaed started breaking up as feelings he tried to repress started flowing back into him.

Once he found out Claus that wall broke entirely as he finally was reunited with his brothers, he finally became him again, but even though he forced himself to be apart from them when they went to New Pork City so that he could protect his brothers.

It was only when they met the destroyer of Worlds that Lucas saw how cold he had actually been to Kin all that time when Kin wanted nothing more then to be accepted by Lucas.

Lucas although being calm, polite, always attentive and having a good heart, he also had alot of hatred that had been gathering in him because of Porky's actions. Lucas hates that side of him when he gets mad and tries to never be like that again.

* * *

 _ **Claus**_

 **Title:** PK Love user; First ranking Commander of the Pigmasks; The Masked Man; Porky's lifeless son, slave or toy; NKC-01

 **Age:** 8 - 11

 **Likes:** his brothers; Omeletes; also has a secret sweet tooth

 **Dislikes:** seeing his younger brothers suffering; Porky; Pigmasks; The Master.

 **Status:** Unknwon

Claus was my favorite when working on this story, I never grew tired of his character (not to say I gre tired of others), the fact that Claus plays the role of both, victim, hero, antagonist and helpless bystander made me in love with the character (not literal love).

Claus is a character that as a child, always showed himself as fearless, brave and corageous, he never feared since he knew that if he was afraid his brothers would be afraid as well, he saw that as he had the role of big brother he had to be strong for them.

That same desire to be strong for them was also Claus's ultime downfall, since he was blinded by that desire and by revenge he walked right into a trap set up by The Master and forced him into his biggest nightmare.

As the Masked Man, he was empty of feelings, he only knew that he had to be loyal and obey his Master's command. All of that changed when he met the twins, who started to make him feel feelings again.

Once he experienced love for the two he was finally able to recall who he truly was and he wanted to be of help to them.

Although, recovering his memories was a double edged sword, since he remembered his past and he became limited due to his fear to Porky, and Claus is not a character that fears something or someone so Porky had quite the influence on him.

At the end his will to protect Kin was bigger then his fear and he ended up overcoming his fears.

* * *

 _ **Kin**_

 **Title:** PK Love user; brother of Lucas and Claus; Vessel of the Destroyer of Worlds.

 **Age:** 8 - 11

 **Likes:** Lucas and Claus; Omeletes; Being helpful; also loves sweet things

 **Dislikes:** not being able to see the truth; being used agains't his will; Porky; Chronos; The Master; most of life.

 **Status:** unknown.

Kin is not like any of the other characters that I developed since I was free to do with him whatever I wanted since he is a OC, so I tried to make him a character that tries and tries and tries to be seen as usable or helpful to his family due to his fear of being abandoned.

Kin when a child was different from Lucas and Claus, he forced himself most of the times to live behind a mask, since, he knew he was weak, and he wanted to be strong so that he wouldn't worry his brothers so he hid his true self from most people but he couldn't from his brothers.

He also tried to do what was right with what he saw that happened in the world, therefore eliminate the Pigmasks was something he had to do until he created a deal with The Master, when he came back to control once again he thought he was seeing the world for the first time how it actually was but in reality his eyes were forced to see the truth The master wanted him to see.

During their time adventuring, Kin was forced deeper and deeper to the darkness that forced itself into his heart and then in the end he was consumed by it because he never asked for help. He feared being hated by his brothers by doing so, so he hid his pain, just for him to realize how stupid he was to be rescued by the spirit of his mother and both his brothers.

In the end he was forced with the final decision for the world, doom the world or doom the ones he loved. Kin ended up sacrificing the world but little did The Master knew that he also had a plan so that justice would be enforced.

* * *

 _ **Ren**_

 **Title:** Spirit of the soulless body; Chronos's companion and leader.

 **Age:** Timeless

 **Likes:** Reading books; Increasing his PSI; Winning battles.

 **Dislikes:** Chronos's carefreeness and how loud he is; hates places with many people

 **Status:** Back on his body

Ren is much like Kin, I was free to write to a certain extend since he was an OC but I still had to make him attached to Kin since he was Kin's soul.

Ren doesn't has much time on the spotlight, he first appears to the group as a concerned spirit that accompanies Chronos on their plan to end the Pigmasks without a clue of the bigger picture.

Chronos follows his every command since Chronos was never the brains but the muscle, together they managed to stop most of the Pigmasks plans and Ren felt like he could trust Chronos with everything until the day that the next step of the plan took action, forcing Ren and Chronos to be one and bring back Kin to life, but controled to a certain extend.

* * *

 _ **Chronos**_

 **Title:** Soulless body; Ren's companion and follower; Disciple of the Master; Destroyer of Worlds.

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Likes:** Loud places; following his Master's plans; Lucas and Claus.

 **Dislikes:** Losing; Boring places; and losing to his soul companion.

 **Status:** Unknown

Chronos is like Kin and Ren, an OC which I was free to write however I wanted but keep him attached to Kin and Ren.

Chronos, like Ren, was created when Kin first struck a deal with The Master, he was supposed to follow and obey his soul companion Ren, but he also took advantage of Ren not asking him much, allowing him to keep the real plan a secret.

He was first presented as a fun and carefree individual who liked to be around people and having fun on the hot spots of the day, those being for exemple, the famous night club, Club Titiboo. Although being carefree, he also seemed to be a character cared about how the others felt and at the same time placed the needs of others in front of his own needs.

His true personality was later revealed as a psychotic character who has a love (literal) for Lucas and Claus and wants both for himself for ... obvious reasons.

He goes as far as to hurt them to the point of sheding blood and for him, said sight is beautiful and exciting.

In the end he lost because of his own madness and foolishness by allowing the twins to hit him with PK Love and dive deep into his soul rescuing Kin from his never ending nightmare.

In the end he battled Kin for domain of the body since he also feared to stop existing, but was ordered by his master to leave, and with great bitterness he obeyed allowing for his Master's plan to succeed.

It can also be said that Chronos is a character that speaks his mind without a care in the world because he doesn't see a need to respect others since he despises the human race just like his master does.

Chronos sees humans as a disease on the world since, humans comnsume natural resources, destroy the nature that surrounds them, steals the environment from other creatures, and fight each other for petty matters.

Chronos also does not respect life itself because he doesn't believe in life and death, only in existing and stop existing since he was created instead of being born, therefore, he can fight anything in his path without remorses, except Kin's family.

Kin's family is what Chronos considers to be an exception, since they refused the life offered by Porky, refused the thecnology provided by him and hated how he turned the life they once knew, although being forced to adapt to that new lifestyle they still respected the creatures of the forest that still remained without being chimeras, and that was enough to touch Chronos's heart.

* * *

 _ **?**_

 **Title:** _Him_ ; The Master.

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Likes:** the power of the Dragon.

 **Dislikes:** Humankind; Chimerakind; failed plans.

 **Status:** Unknown

This character was the hardest one for me to actually develop since, once trying to introduce one I rather, give alot o finfo about said character or almost none about said character.

There's not much to know about this character in this story, all that can be known is that this character holds incredible PSI power.

It is also noticed that this character hates Humanity and what they do, but even so he seems to hold the family of the triplets on a different light since he could've finished them off but decided to spare them.

It can also be assumed that this character had a major plan involving himself and his faithful servant Chronos, but this plan was ruined when Kin found a way to do what he wanted but at the same time screw up his plans. Whatever plan that may be, it is possible to assume that it is about dooming humanity due to Chronos's constant speeches.

More information about this character will be presented on the sequel to this story where his true intentions might be revealed.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** To everyone who decided to read this Character Analysis, thank you for doing so. I did this, as said before, to better explain some characters and I hope that you, as readers also understand some of them better.

Now, Thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated, and see you all when I finally begin a next story, because this one has finally reached its end.

Hope the next days/weeks/Months are good for you all.


End file.
